Ephemeral
by Lovehermydrago
Summary: Il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Juste un macabre concours de circonstances, mené par un psychopathe qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : me tuer. Nous tuer. Un HG/DM pas comme les autres...PostPoudlard
1. Prologue Chapitre 1

Discaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! Tout est a J.K Rowling ! Excepté Drago...C'est le mien ! Personne n'y touche ! Nan ? Bon d'accord...Même lui il lui appartient, alors... (petits yeux tristes)

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Me revoila repartie avec une nouvelle fiction ( J'en ai écrit d'autres mais elles ne sont pas publiées ici ). J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bon pas besoin d'un grand blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Sonia.

* * *

**_Ephemeral _**

_Prologue_

_Un mariage. Un simple mariage a__vait changé ma simple vie. Oh je vous en pris, pas de petits yeux larmoyants et d'applaudissements ! Ce n'était surement pas mon mariage. Non, c'était le mariage de mes deux meilleurs amis. J'avoue m'y être ennuyée à mourir. Pas de discussions intéressantes, pas de jeux stupides, pas de danses effrénées. Non, rien de tout cela. Juste une bouteille de whisky et mes yeux pour pleurer. Tout le monde avait retenu cette soirée comme étant le jour ou Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter s'étaient marié, mais moi je l'avais retenu comme étant le commencement de ma descente au paradis ou ma monté aux enfers, à vous de voir… __Enfin, toujours est-il que je n'aurais jamais du aller à ce stupide mariage. Eh ! Doucement ! Ca va, ça va ! Détendez vos nerfs ! Vous saurez en temps et en heure le pourquoi du comment. Mais en attendant, laissez-moi vous raconter le début de ma sordide histoire._

_Chapitre 1 :_

Ridicule…J'étais vraiment ridicule. Mon corps tout entier était ridicule. Mon caractère était ridicule, ma façon d'être l'était également. Mes cheveux étaient ridules, mes vêtements aussi et même mes chaussures étaient ridicules. J'étais ridicule jusqu'au bout des orteils et même mon âme ne suffisait pas à combler ce surplus de ridiculité. Oui, parce que mon appartement –si on pouvait appeler ça un appartement- était tout aussi ridicule que moi. Et ce n'était pas tout. Moi, Hermione Granger, destinée à faire de grandes choses après avoir vaincu l'autre taré avec Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami et Ron Weasley, mon ex meilleur ami, j'avais un travail tout aussi minable que le reste de ma vie. Franchement, être la secrétaire de la secrétaire de la secrétaire, c'est-à-dire secrétaire au troisième degré, d'un des trente juges du mangenmagot, vous ne trouvez pas cela…ridicule ? Bon, allez ma grande, reprends toi. Ca fait maintenant quatre ans que tu te plains de ta situation mais tu l'as bien cherché. C'est vrai quoi, quand Voldemort est mort tu croulais sous les propositions de travail. Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu les as tous envoyé balader en prétendant vouloir être indépendante et ne pas gagner ta vie grâce à ta célébrité. Non mais franchement…Je ne voulais pas être célèbre ? Et bien c'est réussi…Quatre ans après avoir atteint le point culminant de ma popularité, tout le monde avait oublié Hermione Granger. Non, bon d'accord ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En réalité quand quelqu'un prononçait mon nom, tous les visages s'illuminaient et j'étais automatiquement associée à « grande femme », « Vous-Savez-Qui », « Harry », « Ordre du Phénix » et j'en passais. Mais mon corps, lui, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, n'était plus reconnu par personne. Pour tout vous dire, mes collègues n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre mon nom et…mon nom. Ils ne se doutaient pas que j'étais _la _Hermione Granger. Idiot, n'est ce pas ? Toute ma courte vie n'était qu'un échec. En plus d'être pathétique, j'étais seule. On ne pouvait plus seule. Ma vie sociale était aussi palpitante qu'un désert sans chameau et ma vie amoureuse…N'en parlons pas. Depuis que l'autre crétin –Ron- m'avait lâché, il y avait trois ans, j'étais aussi seule que le dernier grain de riz dans sa boite de carton. Tous autour de moi avaient pourtant réussi. Harry gérait le Quartier général des aurors et l'autre imbécile _–_Ron- dirigeait le département des jeux et sports magique. Ils avaient des amis, autre que moi, et sortaient souvent le soir, alors que moi je restais désespérément seule dans mon trou avec pour voisins un couple d'idiots qui n'hésitaient pas à me rappeler tous les soirs que leur vie sexuelle était plus intéressante que la mienne.

- Helena ! Viens voir ! Regarde ! C'est aujourd'hui le mariage de Ginny et Harry ! Ah, ils sont tellement beaux tous les deux…Le couple idéal !

- Montre, montre ! S'écria Helena tout en accourant vers le bureau de son amie tout aussi idiote qu'elle.

Helena et Martine…Mes deux collègues. Aussi bête l'une que l'autre. Leur vie était tellement peu intéressante –quoi que je n'aie pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus – qu'elles se jetaient littéralement sur tous les scoops et articles publiés sur leurs _stars _préférées, autrement dit Harry, Ron, Ginny, quelques personnalités du ministère et…Malefoy. Le petit –enfin plus tellement maintenant- blondinet arrogant avait bien changé. Enfin physiquement parlant. Il était devenu très riche et sa vie amoureuse était très médiatisée. On comprenait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Six mois qu'il sortait avec la même femme. Un « record » d'après tout le monde. L'heureuse élu, enfin heureuse…chacun son opinion, s'appelait Maëlla Van Broussik. Une vraie bombe, une vraie blonde. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est-ce pas ? D'après les rumeurs que lisaient les deux imbéciles partageant mon bureau, Malefoy travaillait au ministère et à Gringott. Personnellement, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans aucun des deux bâtiments. Je ne l'avais jamais vu tout court, d'ailleurs, depuis notre sortie de Poudlard, à part sur les photos qui s'étalaient sur les premières pages de journaux.

- Hermione ! Tes sur quelle planète là ? Demanda malicieusement Martine.

- Hein ? Fut la seule réponse qui me vint à l'esprit.

Les deux idiotes échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil loin d'être discret et Helena lança avec un certain dégagement qui m'agaça au plus au point :

- Je me demande sur lequel tu rêvassais…

- Lequel quoi ? Demandai-je un peu durement.

- Lequel homme pardi ! Harry ou Drago ! S'exclama nunuche numéro un, à savoir Helena.

Rêvasser sur Harry ? Et puis quoi encore ? Rêvasser sur mon meilleur ami ? Celui que je considérais comme mon frère ? Beurk ! Bien qu'il fût pas mal du tout, il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que je pourrais fantasmer sur…Harry ! Une grimace dut m'échapper car Martine, indignée, s'exclama sévèrement :

- Quoi ! Ne me dit pas qu'aucun des deux ne sont à ton goût ! S'ils ne te satisfont pas, alors on peut comprendre que tu es désespérément seule ! A cette allure, tu ne trouveras jamais personne ma chère !

De nature impulsive, je ne mis pas plus d'une seconde à réagir. Ce n'était surement pas une petite vipère comme elle qui allait me dire quel homme je devais trouver sexy ou non.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Martine, la Terre est grande et surpeuplée. Six milliards d'habitants l'occupe et elle ne tourne donc pas autour de deux seuls et uniques hommes, présents dans la même ville. Laisse moi te dire que la plus désespérée de nous deux, c'est bien toi et je te plains pour ton étroitesse d'esprit !

Les deux idiotes me regardaient comme si j'étais le monstre du Lockness en personne. Je n'étais pas d'humeur très joyeuse, mais là je touchais le fond. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, du à la colère, et ne supportant plus leur regard bouffit, je tournai les talons et sortit du bureau non sans avoir claqué la porte. De toutes façons, il était midi, je ne croulais pas sous le travail et j'avais pris mon après-midi pour assister au mariage de mes deux meilleurs amis.

L'air chaud de juillet caressa mon visage lorsque j'émergeai enfin des profondeurs du ministère, qui avait à présent déménagé sur le chemin de traverse. Je déambulais dans la rue piétonne, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Mes deux collègues avaient un don pour me rappeler que ma vie sociale et amoureuse était inexistante. Bien que j'en fusse consciente, il était dur pour moi de me rappeler à quel point j'avais touché le fond. Je ne ramais pas, non, je coulais. Me laissant porter par les jours et les semaines monotones de ma vie inintéressante. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, j'allais faire autre chose que dormir, manger et travailler. J'allais _sortir,_ voir des gens, et il m'avait fallu un mariage pour que je me réinvestisse dans le monde, dans _mon_ monde. Ma joie allait sans doute être de courte durée. Une journée et une nuit, tout au plus. Un mariage ne durait jamais éternellement. Les amoureux allaient partir pour une destination de rêve, m'abandonnant à nouveau à ma triste vie. J'aurais oublié le temps d'une soirée à quel point ma situation était désespérante, en dansant, buvant et riant aux éclats, enfin c'était ce que j'espérais. Mes pas me trainèrent vers une boutique plutôt chic. Sans prendre garde, je m'engouffrais dans le magasin. L'air glacial qui flottait dans la pièce me paralysa les muscles un instant. Le choc entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur passé, je commençai à me promener dans les rayons, laissant glisser mes doigts le long des tissus doux et soyeux accrochés sur des cintres portant les armoiries du magasin. Mon dévolu se jeta soudainement sur une robe blanche, très simple, très légère mais malgré tout magnifique. Je me dépêchai de la décrocher de son arceau et la portai fièrement sur mon bras jusqu'aux cabines. Une des vendeuses me regarda bizarrement et je la défiai du regard. Inutile qu'elle vienne me baratiner sur la robe. Je l'aimais déjà. Je me déshabillai hâtivement et l'enfilai tout aussi rapidement. Sans aucune prétention, je n'avais jamais trouvé une robe qui m'allait aussi bien. Elle m'arrivait à mis cuisse dans un tombé lisse et souple, retenus par de fine bretelle. Un léger décolleté mettait ma poitrine en valeur alors qu'un ruban tout aussi immaculé que la robe entourait ma taille, la dessinant joliment. Fière de ma trouvaille, je me rhabillai rapidement et me dépêchai vers les caisses. La voix de la vendeuse claqua comme un fouet à mes oreilles.

- Ca fera cinquante gallions s'il vous plait.

Aurais-je omis ce petit détail ? _Le prix_…Encore et toujours. Mon salaire ne me permettait pas d'acheter des choses aussi chères. Avec de petits yeux larmoyants, je regardai tristement mon ex-future robe. Je m'apprêtais à remercier la vendeuse et faire demi-tour lorsque sa voix me parvint en un chuchotement jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Je vous ai vu lorsque vous êtes sorti de la cabine avec cette robe. Elle vous va vraiment à ravir ! Je vous l'offre pour quarante gallions !

Gênée et touchée par la compassion de la vendeuse, je lui fis un petit sourire et sortis les pièces de ma poche. Toutes mes économies pour payer mon loyer venait de passer dans un vulgaire bout de tissu. Vulgaire, certes, mais tellement joli…Je remerciai une dernière fois la vendeuse et retournai dans la rue principale du chemin de traverse. La chaleur m'étouffa mais peu m'importait. Je devais me préparer pour « le plus beau mariage de l'année », d'après la _Gazette_. Mon appartement était situé au cinquième étage –le dernier- d'un immeuble miteux, à quelques pas du magasin. Situé sur l'allé principale du village sorcier, il était ma seule intégration avec le monde. La huitième marche de l'escalier du deuxième étage craqua, comme à chaque fois que je passais dessus, m'agaçant au plus haut point. Ce n'était qu'un petit craquement de rien du tout, mais savoir qu'il m'était impossible de me rappeler de la sauter me désespérait d'autant plus. Enfin, j'arrivais devant ma porte, la seule et unique porte de mon pallier. Mes voisins les plus proches étaient ceux du dessous. A peine eus je mis un pied dans la petite pièce qui faisait office de cuisine, chambre et salon qu'une tripoté de chaton vinrent se frotter à mes pieds. En effet, j'avais découvert à la naissance de ces petits monstres adorables que Pattenrond n'était pas un chat, mais une chatte. Elle avait alors été rebaptisée en « Pattenronette ». Pas très original, je sais.

- Bon, les alcolos, on calme sa joie et on va se coucher. Moi je vais prendre ma douche, me préparer et donner à manger à votre maman. Après ça, plus une bêtise ! Compris ? M'exclamai-je joyeusement d'une voix loin d'être autoritaire.

Ils étaient cinq sans compter Pattenronette. Je les avais découverts il y avait de cela trois semaines, couchés sur mon lit, agglutinés autour du ventre de leur mère. Ce jour là, ou plutôt cette nuit là, j'étais rentré un peu pompette et leur avait attribué à chacun un nom d'alcool (dans un acte désespéré, j'avais tenté de noyé mon chagrin dans l'alcool mais ça n'avait absolument pas marché et je m'étais entichée d'un sérieux mal de tête le lendemain matin). Il y avait donc Vodka, Gin, Whisky, Téquila et Pasoa, ce qui leur avait valu un surnom tout aussi stupide que leur nom, à savoir « les alcolos ». De vraies terreurs, prêtes à saccager à tout moment mon minable appartement. Je les chassai d'un vague « pschitt ! Allez, zou ! ! », et m'engouffrai dans ma minuscule salle de bain, pas plus grande qu'un placard à balais.

* * *

Voila pour ce premier chapitre ! P£as très intéressant, je suis d'accord mais il faut bien vous mettre dans le contexte !

Il est pas très long, je suis d'accord...

Review ? ( Mêmes petits yeux de chien battu :P )


	2. Chapitre 2

Je vous met tout de suite le chapitre 2, histoire que vous vous mettiez dans le bain !

Bonne lecture !

Sonia.

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Le jardin -ou plutôt le parc- qui s'étalait devant le manoir d'Harry et Ginny était méconnaissable. Des centaines de chaises trônaient devant une petite estrade, encerclée par un arc fleuri. Un long tapis blanc séparait les chaises en deux groupes et de multiples petites fleurs blanches s'étalait entre les brins d'herbes, fraîchement tondu. Les grands chênes, appréciés pour l'ombre qu'ils procuraient en cette cuisante journée étaient entourés de rubans blanc et doré. La plupart des invités étaient déjà là, discutant joyeusement. Tous semblaient se connaître. Moi, je n'étais qu'une intruse et une inconnue aux yeux de tous. Certains visages m'étaient familiers ; sans doute des personnes hautes placées dans le ministère. Je cherchais des yeux Ginny ou même Harry. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas rester seule, assise sur une chaise à attendre que la cérémonie se passe. D'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai vers le grand manoir, slalomant entre les multiples personnes. Connaissant bien la maison pour y avoir été souvent invitée, je montais directement à l'étage. Je frappai doucement à la porte de la chambre, entendant de nombreux cri en provenir.

- Oui ! Cria Ginny d'une voix exaspérée.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à deviner l'état dans lequel était ma meilleure amie. Agitée, elle criait sur tout le monde en se rongeant les ongles pourtant joliment manucurés. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, son visage crispé se détendit et elle se précipita sur moi, en m'étouffant dans ses bras.

- Hermione ! Enfin te voila ! Tu as les alliances n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-elle soudainement inquiète.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en faisant apparaitre un écrin de velours à l'aide de ma baguette magique.

- Tadam ! M'écriai-je en secouant la petite boite devant ses yeux.

Elle sourit et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils occupant la pièce. Je la suivis et m'assis à ses côté posant un bras qui se voulait rassurant sur son épaules dénudée. Elle me regarda tristement et remonta son bustier qui ne cessait de descendre.

- A non, hein ! Pas de ça, Ginny ! Je te vois venir avec ton petit discours que toutes les future mariée nous sorte, genre je suis nulle, je sers à rien, je fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et blablabla et blablabla. Alors je prends de l'avance en te disant qu'Harry et toi êtes faits pour être ensemble et tu ne fais pas une erreur en l'épousant.

Elle me fixait avec des yeux tellement ronds que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Elle s'apprêtait à me demander quelque chose mais une voix l'interrompit :

- Et bien voila un beau discours ! Ginny, tu as intérêt à écouter euh... ?

- Hermione.

- Voila, Hermione !

Une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux blonds très lisses débarqua depuis la salle de bain. Il fallait vraiment être de mauvaise foi pour ne pas avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Ses yeux verts étaient hypnotisant et les traits de son visage étaient semblables à ceux d'un ange. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais impossible de me souvenir où.

- Hermione ? Hermione, comme Hermione Granger? Demanda t-elle soudain surprise en me détaillant de haut en bas.

Son comportement m'agaça légèrement. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de toute façon si j'étais Hermione Granger ou pas ? Ginny décida de répondre à ma place quand elle comprit que la remarque de la blonde m'avait mise en rogne.

- Elle-même !

Je la foudroyai du regard mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Mes yeux se reportèrent alors sur la blonde. Elle semblait émerveillée et s'avança d'une démarche gracile vers moi en me tendant sa main.

- Enchantée ! Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin ! Ginny m'a tellement parlé de toi !

Je regardais sa main mais ne la serra pas pour autant. D'une voix glacée je lui demandai :

- Et tu es ?

Ses joues pales s'empourprèrent et je regrettai en l'espace de quelque seconde d'avoir été aussi désagréable. Elle ne m'avait pourtant rien fait.

- Oh...Oui...Excuse moi. Je suis Maëlla Van Broussik !

J'acquiesçai et lui serrai finalement la main. Soudain, son nom me percuta. Maëlla Van Broussik...Mais oui ! Le « record » de Malefoy ! Alors c'était elle ? Cette beauté sur patte ? Elle paraissait pourtant douce et gentille...Rien à voir avec le faux blond...Comment pouvait-elle aimer un homme aussi désagréable que lui ? Après tout, elle tentait de copiner avec moi malgré mon manque d'entrain...Cela devait être dans son tempérament...Douce et gentille. Je lui fis un petit sourire et demanda poliment :

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu et Ginny dit d'un regard malicieux :

- En réalité, pas vraiment ! On s'est croisée un jour dans les couloirs du ministère alors que j'allais voir Harry et elle Drago. J'avais vaguement entendu parler d'elle dans les journaux et nous avons rapidement fait connaissance. Depuis, nous nous invitons régulièrement !

Drago ? Elle l'appelait par son prénom maintenant ? Manquait plus que ça...Ecœurée par ce que je venais d'apprendre, je leur souris amicalement et partis en direction de la porte en me justifiant :

- Je vais voir Harry. S'il est dans le même état que toi, il a besoin de moi !

Je me retournai et fit un petit clin d'œil à Ginny qui me répondit par le même geste.

- Salut Maëlla.

- Salut !

Je déguerpis rapidement de la chambre et me retrouvai seule, une nouvelle fois. Une grande tristesse s'insinuait lentement en moi tel du poison. Je m'assis contre le mur, à même le sol. Je devais faire quelque chose. Non seulement j'avais déjà perdu ma dignité mais je perdais à présent mes plus chers amis. Ginny était ma seule confidente et il en avait été de même pour elle. Apparemment ce n'était plus le cas. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Maëlla, elle était vraiment sympathique. Non, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je devenais de plus en plus pathétique. Ma compagnie allait-elle se limiter à quelques chatons qui partiraient de chez moi lorsqu'ils en auraient marre ? Je me laissai tomber le long du mur, me prenant la tête dans les mains. Ma vie était un vrai chaos. Alors que tous se mariait, travaillait convenablement et était reconnu, moi je tombais dans les profondeurs du désespoir.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens...Granger. Quelle bonne surprise ! Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'était plus revus...

Je relevai des yeux haineux vers l'homme qui se tenait face à moi. Un sourire sarcastique était peint sur ses lèvres.

- Malefoy...Ravie de te revoir...

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Railla t-il d'un ton sonnant étrangement faux.

Je ne rajoutai rien et rebaissai la tête. A mon plus grand étonnement, sa main se tendit devant moi. Je la regardais, éberluée, ne sachant ce que je devais faire avec. Il leva les yeux au ciel, prit ma main dans la sienne et aida à me relever. Je le regardai soupçonneuse.

- Tu t'es décidé à changer de disque ? Je ne suis plus la petite sang-de-bourbe qu'il ne faut surtout pas toucher ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Les yeux du blondinet devinrent soudain très froids et son visage se figea. Je compris rapidement que ma réplique ne lui avait pas plu. Il semblait sur le point d'entrer dans une colère noire mais à mon plus grand soulagement, ses épaules se détendirent et il lâcha dans un murmure :

- Laisse tomber...

Il dut lire ma surprise dans mes yeux car son fidèle sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres et il répliqua :

- Ecoute, miss, la guerre est terminée et les hostilités fermées. J'ai muri, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus le petit être arrogant que tu as connu durant nos années Poudlard. Mais ne te fais pas de film, Granger, je te déteste toujours, tout comme je déteste Potter et Weasley.

Il ne m'impressionnait guère et ce n'était son petit discours à l'eau de rose qui allait changer mes positions. J'étais décidé à être désagréable et personne ne m'enlèverait ça de la tête.

- Hum...Intéressant...Mais alors, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais c'est le mariage de ton pire ennemi...

Il haussa les épaules et consentit à répondre d'une voix morne :

- Maëlla est amie avec Ginny qui l'a invité donc je l'ai accompagnée.

J'hochai imperceptiblement la tête et m'apprêtai à m'en aller retrouver Harry quand il me demanda soudainement :

- Au faite, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Qui ? M'enquis-je agacée.

- Maëlla.

- Dans la chambre.

Il me regarda désespéré et je lui désignai vaguement la porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient les deux femmes.

- Merci.

Je détournai le regard et m'en allait pour de bon. Je ne croyais pas un traître mot de ce que m'avait affirmé Malefoy. Lui ? Changer ? Impossible ! Il avait été innocenté, lui et toute sa famille après la mort de Voldemort mais il était insensé qu'il se soit repenti. Toutefois, sa réaction face à ma réplique sur les enfants nés de moldu m'avait profondément choquée. Il avait semblé...contrarié quand j'avais utilisé ce mot. Comme s'il avait pleinement pris conscience de son sens.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle et de nombreuses larmes vinrent se mêler aux fleurs blanches jonchant le sol. Soudain, Ginny prononça les seuls et uniques mots déclenchant son union officielle avec Harry.

- Oui, je le veux, souffla t-elle alors qu'un grand sourire illumina le visage de mon ami.

Délicatement, il lui passa alors la main derrière la nuque et l'attira à ses lèvres d'une infinie douceur. J'en avais des frissons. Personne n'avait jamais montré autant d'amour à mon égard, excepté Ron, et encore, il avait toujours été brusque et maladroit. Tous les invités se levèrent alors et applaudirent le nouveau couple bruyamment. Maëlla, debout à côté de moi, jubilait de plaisir. Elle félicita rapidement Harry et Ginny et descendit de la petite estrade, se précipitant vers Malefoy qui, étant ni témoin, ni demoiselle d'honneur -je souris à l'idée qu'il puisse porter une robe rose moulante à froufrous- était resté assis sur une des nombreuses chaises occupant le jardin. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras et l'embrassa en mettant du cœur à l'ouvrage. Je détournai les yeux. Non pas que ce débordement d'amour en public me dégoutant mais...Non, en faite si ça me dégoutait. Cette fille me dégoutait et m'agaçait au plus haut point. Je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. Elle était adorable, douce, gentille, belle, appréciée par tout le monde et surtout elle respirait la joie de vivre. C'était surement son bonheur trop débordant qui m'irritait. Le faux blond éclata de rire face à sa réaction et la serra fort dans ses bras. J'avoue avoir eu un pincement au cœur...Tout petit, hein ! Je n'avais aucunement l'envie d'être à sa place dans les bras de cet homme, sexy certes, mais stupide, mais il était vrai que la voir si heureuse me rendait de plus en plus affligée. Ma solitude ressurgissait et malgré ma jolie robe blanche griffée, mes talons assortis et ma coiffure presque réussie, ce sentiment d'être oubliée de tous renaissait en moi. Je descendis à mon tour de la petite estrade où se tenait les jeunes mariés quelques secondes plus tôt me rendant compte que j'y étais à présent seule -encore- et me dirigeai vers le long buffet aménagé sous une tonnelle joliment décorée. Je frôlai un groupe de femmes qui piaillaient aussi fort que des perruches. Impossible de ne pas entendre leur conversation qui semblait intéressante à leurs yeux. Malgré tous les efforts du monde, il aurait été impossible que je n'entende pas mon nom. Ravagée par la curiosité -sans doute un de mes plus gros défauts- je ralenti le pas et restai à proximité.

- ...Et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'aurait pas pu venir aujourd'hui ! Révéla une petit femme se portant bien et dont sa robe rose fuchsia faisait ressortir son côté saucisson.

Les trois femmes autour d'elle avaient les yeux écarquillés et se rapprochèrent un peu plus de leur amie. C'était incroyable à quel point certain cas de la gente féminine m'exaspéraient. Une grande brune très mince, pas du genre mannequin mais plutôt asperge, demanda toute excitée :

- Non !! Je n'y crois pas ! Tu penses réellement que c'est vrai ?

- J'ai des sources sures, répliqua la dodue d'un air supérieur, apparemment fière d'avoir bouché un coin à ses copines.

Une autre qui n'avait encore rien dit lâcha, éberluée :

- Ca alors...Hermione Granger et Victor Krum saison numéro deux ! J'adore !

Je failli m'étrangler. Moi ? Avec Krum ? Et puis quoi encore ! Quoi que cela ne ma déplairai pas tant que ça...J'aurais un petit-ami et on parlerait de moi...Enfin je veux dire, de façon véridique. Je repris rapidement mes esprits et me concentra sur la conversation :

- ...parce qu'elle l'accompagne actuellement au championnat du monde de Quidditch !

- Oh je comprends mieux alors pourquoi notre troisième pilier du trio d'or était absent !

Troisième pilier du trio d'or ? C'était carrément un nom à rallonge ça ! J'avoue qu'au fond de moi-même, une petite pointe de fierté était apparue. Toutefois, elle disparut bien vite lorsqu'une nouvelle question de l'asperge vint gâcher ma joie.

- Mais c'était qui alors la demoiselle d'honneur à côté de Maëlla Van Broussik ? Tu sais, celle qui tenait les alliances.

Un long silence s'ensuivit où chacune des femmes étaient perdue dans leur pensée, cherchant sans doute une excuse valable à ma présence.

- Surement une _remplaçante_ _payée _pour ça...Tenta la quatrième femme.

- Tu crois ?

Je n'écoutai pas la suite. Ce que je venais d'entendre m'avait dégouté et blessé. Les gens ne me reconnaissaient même plus. Pour eux, j'étais une grande femme, mariée avec un grand joueur de Quidditch mondialement connu. Tous devaient penser que j'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde, épanouie, avec un métier qui me rapportait une petite fortune. Ils étaient bien loin de la vérité. Seuls Ginny, l'imbécile -Ron- et Harry étaient au courant de ma piteuse situation. Toute envie de manger m'avait quitté et je cherchais des yeux Ginny ou Harry. Ne trouvant aucun des deux, je marchai d'un pas lent et trainant vers un coin du jardon isolé. Tandis que je traçai mon chemin, je ruminai mes sombres pensées tout en ressassant les mots que j'avais entendus. Une colère profonde était encrée dans mon cœur et une force nouvelle s'empara de mon corps. Moi qui était habituellement passive et me laissai vite dépasser par les évènements comptai riposter. C'était de la folie et absolument pas dans ma personnalité. Je fis demi-tour et marcha décidée vers le groupe des quatre femmes. Le saucisson m'aperçue et fit signe aux trois autres de se taire. Toutes se retournèrent alors et me regardèrent avec dédain. Je m'arrêtai finalement devant elles et tendis la main. Un sourire hypocrite s'afficha sur mon visage et je m'exclamai d'une voix faussement enjouée :

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, troisième pilier du trio d'or, vingt-deux ans, célibataire -je leur lançai un regard appuyé- et meilleure amie des jeunes mariés !

Toutes me fixaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. L'asperge se reprit en premier et éclata d'un rire si aigue qu'il me fit mal aux tympans. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'aucune de ses amies ne l'avait suivi, elle se tut et me lança un regard foudroyant. Il était évident qu'aucune ne me croyait. Elles avaient plutôt l'air énervé et choqué qu'un imposteur ose parler de la sorte de leur idole.

- Oh, je vois, vous ne me croyez pas n'est-ce pas ? Surement pensiez-vous que je serais plus belle que ça, avec plus de classe et un homme accroché à mon bras. Ne bougez pas. Je vais vous chercher des preuves puisque c'est apparemment ce dont vous avez besoin.

Fière de mon petit discours et de son effet, je tournai les talons et cherchai une personne capable de défendre ma cause. Harry et Ginny étaient toujours invisibles et il était hors de question que j'adresse la parole à Ron qui était appuyé machinalement contre un arbre un peu plus loin. C'est là que je les aperçus, étroitement enlacés, se balançant au rythme de la musique douce flottant dans l'air. Cette scène si romantique me déstabilisa quelque peu mais je me repris bien vite, me rappelant le but de ma requête. Je m'approchai d'eux et ignora le regard perçant de Malefoy, m'adressant qu'à Maëlla :

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Maëlla j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de toi.

Surprise par mon changement de comportement envers elle, Maëlla me regarda quelques secondes puis fit un sourire désolé au blondinet qui semblait fâcher après moi (ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude). Elle lui souffla d'une voix à la fois douce et malicieuse :

- Solidarité féminine oblige...Désolée !

Je remarquai que les coins des lèvres de Malefoy tressaillirent avant qu'il lui fasse un signe de tête sérieux. Elle lui donna deux petites tapes amicales sur le torse et se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire :

- Je suis à toi !

J'entendis l'autre grogner derrière et nous partîmes en direction des vieilles commères. Je résumai rapidement la situation à la belle blonde qui se faisait une joie de leur clouer le bec. Je remarquai de loin leur air franchement étonné quand elles aperçurent Maëlla à mes côtés. Cette dernière arborait d'ailleurs un sourire particulièrement vicieux. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur, Maëlla les détailla d'un regard perçant. Je sentis qu'elles étaient mal à l'aise et je ne niais pas me sentir supérieur à ces greluches. Finalement, la belle blonde ouvrit la bouche et leur dit d'un ton calme mais emplit de reproches :

- Au cas où vous ne m'aviez pas reconnu, je me présente, Maëlla Van Broussik. Mais je pense que vous l'aviez deviné vu les regards incessants que vous me jetez à Drago et moi. Enfin bref, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin de preuve concernant l'identité de mon amie, Hermione Granger ?

Les quatre femmes étaient comme figées, fixant avec des yeux exorbités Maëlla. Elles acquiescèrent lentement de la tête tandis que leur teint virait rapidement au rouge.

- Et bien voila, c'est fait.

Une petite blonde que je n'avais pas encore caricaturé secoua énergiquement la tête et planta son regard de fer dans celui de Maëlla :

- Ecoute moi bien Van Broussik, ce n'est pas parce que tu te tapes le plus beau mec du pays que tu peux te permettre de nous parler comme ça. En plus, je ne crois toujours pas qu'elle soit Hermione Granger, cracha t-elle tout en me montrant négligemment du doigt.

Bouillonnante de colère, je lançai un regard en biais à Maëlla et remarqua que toutes ses barrières étaient tombées. Ses yeux étaient rouges et particulièrement brillants. Elle s'était montrée agressive et presque méchante durant trois minutes mais son caractère sensible avait repris le dessus. Je levai les yeux au ciel, légèrement agacée par son manque de répartie. C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'était pas bien compliquer de remettre cette petite peste à sa place. Elle ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais que j'étais Hermione Granger ? Peu importe ! Je savais qui j'étais, c'était le principal. Je n'allais pas me battre contre cette teigne, ce n'était pas moi qu'elle avait insulté ouvertement. Bon d'accord un peu mais bon ...J'attrapai Maëlla par le bras avant qu'elle nous inonde la pelouse et la trainai un peu plus loin tout en lançant aux greluches sans un regard :

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, après tout je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Je devinai qu'elles se regardaient abasourdies et continua mon chemin. Je regrettai d'être aller les voir quand je les avais entendus. Mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Toute cette histoire ne m'avait que conforté un peu plus dans mon idée d'être totalement oublier. Nous nous assîmes sur deux chaises vides un peu à l'écart de la fête. Maëlla renifla bruyamment et je me demandai une nouvelle fois comment Malefoy était-il tombé amoureux d'une fille comme ça. C'était tout le contraire ce que je lui avais connu. Plus par pitié que par sympathie, je me levai et m'accroupis devant Maëlla. Elle me regarda bizarrement et essuya une larme qui perlait sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolée, Maëlla. Je ne pensais pas que ça se terminerait comme ça, dis-je sincèrement.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute...Articula t-elle. Mais...Oh et puis zut j'ai besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Promet moi de ne pas répéter ce que je vais te dire ! M'ordonna t-elle en reprenant un peu du poil de la bête.

Elle ne m'intimidait absolument pas, au contraire. Quand elle était déterminée je la trouvais...comique. Je lui promis toutefois que je tiendrais parole.

- Bon. Et bien...Hier Drago m'a demandé en mariage. Et...j'ai accepté.

- Logique lâchai-je d'une voix neutre.

Ce mariage ne m'étonnait pas. Malefoy n'était jamais resté plus d'un mois avec la même fille. Maëlla était l'exception et il était normal qu'il l'épouse s'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur.

- Félicitation, continuai-je sans ponctuer ma voix d'accents hystériques généralement réservés pour ces nouvelles.

Blondie releva des yeux de chien battu vers moi et je vis rapidement que ses yeux semblaient être sur le point de déborder. Je ne dis pourtant rien, la laissant chercher ses mots.

- Je...Tu dois me trouver ridicule. Je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer mais...Je...Je suis née moldue, Hermione. Drago est un sang-pur et que je sais que cette union ne sera pas bien vue par un grand nombre de personne. C'est Drago Malefoy, le fils d'une des plus riches familles d'Angleterre, que dis-je, d'Europe ! Il est destiné à une femme de son rang, pas à quelqu'un...Comme moi.

Même si je ne le montrai pas, j'étais stupéfaite devant cet aveu. Maëlla, née moldue ? Et elle allait se marier avec Malefoy ? Ce petit prétentieux arrogant qui n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de me rappeler à quel point son sang était pur contrairement au mien ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Je voulais bien croire qu'il s'était repenti, lui et sa famille, qu'ils étaient à présent devenus une famille « bien », « respectable » et « noble », mais tout de même. Pouvait-on changé au point de métamorphoser ses idéaux ? Je secouai fébrilement la tête. Maëlla due percevoir mon désarroi car elle essuya ses larmes et me dit d'un ton franchement hautain que je ne lui imaginais pas jusqu'alors :

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Comment le fils Malefoy a-t-il pu s'amouracher d'une « sang-de-bourbe » ? C'est contraire aux règles et patati et patata mais laisse moi te dire que l'amour peut faire tomber toutes les barrières et...

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle me connaissait mal, moi et son futur mari. Essayant de garder mon sang-froid, je grognai entre mes dents :

- Dis-moi, Maëlla, depuis combien de temps es-tu en Angleterre ?

D'après la tête que fit Blondie à l'entente de ma question plutôt hors-sujet, je compris qu'elle s'attendait à une réponse cinglante d'une antagoniste à son mariage.

- Euh...Je...Euh...Deux ans. Je suis suédoise.

- Et que sais-tu de l'histoire de l'Angleterre, continuai-je d'un ton parfaitement neutre cachant mon énervement.

- Euh...Et bien...Bégaya t-elle, Harry Potter a détruit Voldemort, grand mage noir avec ton aide et celle de Ron et Ginny et...

- Et rien. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais que ce que tout le monde autour de toi raconte mais tu es une petite ignorante, ingrate et imbu de sa personne ! M'écriai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'étais pourtant interdite de pleurer mais cette fille, si parfaite, si aimable avait ouvert en moi une plaie qui serait difficile à fermer. Je n'avais pensé aucun mot que je lui avais balancé mais je me sentais tout de même libérée d'un poids. Maëlla me regardait avec de gros yeux, prête à exploser en larme ou de fureur, je ne sus laquelle de ces deux option elle s'apprêtait à choisir car je m'excusai aussitôt. Elle sembla alors se détendre et me demanda d'une voix douce et maternelle :

- Tu peux me raconte si tu veux.

J'inspirai profondément. Que voulait-elle que je lui dise ? Que des centaines de personnes se sont éteintes devant mes yeux et que je n'avais rien fait, continuant de me battre avec force alors que mes amis tombaient un par un autour de moi ? Que depuis ce jour, honteuse de cette situation que tout le monde jugeait d'héroïque, je me suis repliée sur moi-même, évitant le regard des autres. Personnes à ce moment là ne pouvait comprendre ma peine et mon désarroi. En publique, je n'avais jamais eu de problème à cacher ma gène. Un large sourire suffisait à tromper tout le monde. Même Ron, qui à cette époque était mon petit-ami n'y avait vu que du feu. Alors, seule pour la première fois avec mes remords et ma tristesse, je m'étais involontairement coupée du monde. Quatre ans après, mon mal-être s'était ressenti sur ma vie et j'étais devenu un déchet, une loque, une jeune femme oubliée dont on ne retenait que ses exploits dans son école de sorcellerie. Pittoresque. Etait-ce réellement cela que Blondie voulait entendre ?

- Je suis aussi née moldue et ton Drago Malefoy n'a jamais manqué une occasion de me rabaisser. Il a toujours haït les sorcier dont le sang n'est pas pur et je suis seulement surprise qu'il est pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi. C'est tout. Je ne te reproche rien.

Elle me fit un petit sourire triste puis chuchota :

- Je sais.

Je n'ai jamais su si elle savait qu'il était incroyable qu'elle sorte avec Malefoy vu sa condition ou si elle savait pour mon statut. Je sentais la carapace que je m'étais forgée durant quatre ans s'effriter légèrement. Ma capacité à encaisser les chocs devenait de plus en plus réduite et le visage dur et impassible que je me forçai à montrer fondait comme neige au soleil. Je voulais montrer à quel point j'étais forte, à quel point tout ce qui m'entourait m'était indifférent mais tous ces mariages, tout ce bonheur qui n'était pas mien se refermaient autour de moi telle une prison dont les murs portaient des inscriptions me rappelant que je n'étais pas comme les autres, que j'avais laissé ma vie filer entre mes doigts.

* * *

Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre !

Alors ? Vous commencez à saisir l'embrouille ? Bon ok j'avoue ya pas encore d'embrouille XD

Reviews ? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaseeee !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour ! Enfin le chapitre 3 ! Je vous l'aurais bien mis plus tôt mais le site ne marchait pas donc voila ...

Merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Sonia.

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Saoule ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Je me sentais juste...joyeuse. Oui, joyeuse, pour la première fois depuis une éternité. C'était officiel, l'alcool faisait des miracles. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures à présent et la fête battait son plein. Harry et Ginny s'étaient éclipsés on ne sait où, faire on ne sait quoi. Maëlla et son super-copain étaient attablés au bar aménagé depuis deux bonnes heures, sirotant tranquillement la même boisson depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés tout en riant, en se bécotant ou en faisant je ne sais quoi. Je ne les espionnais absolument pas, je les regardai rien de plus, cherchant une faille à leur bonheur un peu trop intense à mon gout. Oui j'étais jalouse, et alors ? Ils avaient la vie rêvée. Il était donc normal qu'une personne comme moi, c'est-à-dire sans un sous, banale, seule et par-dessus le marché saoule les lorgnait discrètement, cherchant la clé de leur réussite. Plus le temps passait, plus je me tassais sur ma table -où j'étais seule, ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes- où les verres vides se succédaient. La lumière se faisait moins intense et je sentais mon corps lourd et endoloris s'envoler aux pays des rêves. La dernière vision que j'eue fut un regard inquiet de Maëlla en ma direction. Enfin je me sentais bien. Les martellements incessants dans ma tête s'étaient tus et un sentiment de plénitude avait envahi chaque parcelle de mon corps. Ma béatitude fut cependant de courte durée. Une voix chaude, douce et mielleuse vint caresser mes oreilles tel un souffle d'air :

- Granger, bouge ! Je te ramène chez toi.

Bon d'accord, la voix n'était pas si douce que cela et m'agressait les tympans plutôt qu'autre chose. Je grognai vaguement à cet imposteur de parler un peu moins fort et il me surprit à éclater d'un rire franc et angélique.

- Tes beaucoup plus intéressante quand tu es saoules, Granger. Tu n'as pas une ou deux révélations croustillantes à me donner ?

Les yeux toujours clos, je ne compris pas immédiatement la provenance de ce petit claquage et du « aie ! » qui suivit.

- Ne profite pas de sa position de faiblesse ! Réprimanda Maëlla.

Celui que je supposais être Malefoy rigola une dernière fois et me mit sur pied.

- Où puis-je vous déposer ma douce ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qui me sembla parfaitement idiote.

Le soupire que lâcha Maëlla me conforta dans mon idée. Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je marmonnai :

- Chemin de Traverse.

- C'est vague.

- C'est Hermione Granger, Drago. Elle doit surement habité sur Upper Street, comme toutes les personnalités.

- On y habite aussi et on ne l'a jamais vu.

- Essaye quand même ! S'impatienta Blondie.

Moi, dans mon brouillard, j'écoutais attentivement leur conversation. Upper Street ? Ils pensaient réellement que j'habitais sur la rue la plus huppée et la plus cher du Chemin de Traverse ? La bonne blague ! J'aurais volontiers éclaté de rire si un liquide chaud et acide au fond de ma gorge ne menaçait pas de jaillir. Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage retentit et l'affreuse sensation d'être transbahutée dans un gros tube noir s'en fit ressentir. Enfin mes pieds touchèrent des pavés froids et durs. Je tentais un coup d'œil et marmonna au serpentard :

- Malefoy, je suis fauchée. Tu crois vraiment que j'habite sur Upper Street ?

Je vis qu'il fut surpris mais il remit aussitôt son masque d'impassibilité.

- Bon tu habites où alors ? S'énerva t-il.

- Juste sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il grogna des mots inintelligibles et souffla bruyamment.

- Hey ! Tu ne t'énerves pas, hein ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! M'écriai-je à mon tour.

Je tentai de me délivrer de son emprise pour me soutenir mais il était bien trop fort pour moi. Il transplana une nouvelle fois. Mon estomac ne supporta pas ce deuxième voyage et je lui lançai un regard désolé avant de me retourner brusquement, manquant par la même occasion de ma casser la figure et vomis tout ce que je pus dans la chaussée. Malefoy me lâcha immédiatement, dégouté par la situation. Je me relevai maladroitement, m'essuya négligemment la bouche et lui souris tout en m'exclamant, soudain réveillée :

- Ca va mieux !

Il me répondit par une grimace et me demanda une nouvelle fois où j'habitais. Je n'avais jusqu'à cet instant pas fait attention à la rue dans laquelle nous avions atterri. Je reconnu tout de suite mon quartier et d'un geste majestueux du bras -qui me déséquilibra- je montrais mon immeuble tout en disant d'une voix pompeuse :

- Voici, cher Malefoy, mon palace !

La petite part de lucidité qu'il restait dans mon cerveau me trouvait parfaitement ridicule. Mais mon corps, mes lèvres et ma langue n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et déballaient tous ces faits et gestes sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. J'entendis le faux blond pouffer puis accélérer pour me rattraper, voyant que je prenais le large dans la mauvaise direction. Nous pénétrâmes enfin dans le hall d'entrée -si on pouvait appeler ça un hall d'entrée- quand je me mis à fredonner :

- _I was a little girl, alone in my little world, who dreamed for a little home for me...*_

Je sentis le désespoir gagner mon « chauffeur » lorsqu'il me chuchota :

- Oui et bien la petite fille ferait mieux de se taire si elle ne veut pas réveiller toute la petite maison !

Cependant, un craquement qui m'était familier et que j'évitais tout particulièrement retentit dans le couloir sur notre droite. Même saoule, je savais ce que cela signifiait. La panique s'empara de mon corps tout entier. Tout sauf lui. Mon pire cauchemar depuis que j'habitais ici. Malefoy dut sentir ma crispation car il me lança un coup d'œil interrogateur. J'eus tout juste le temps de le supplier de me cacher que mon concierge et propriétaire surgissait devant nous, simplement vêtu d'un pyjama blanc brodé de cœurs rouges (vision d'horreur qui restera sans doute encrée sur ma rétine jusqu'à la fin de ma vie). Mon esprit étant bien embrouillé, je ne compris pas bien ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je sentis mon dos claquer violemment contre le mur et le corps de mon ennemi se coller au mien. Ses mains vinrent se poser de chaque côté de ma tête tandis que ses cheveux blonds caressaient la peau dénudée de mon cou et de mon décolleté. Je ne saisissais pas bien ce qu'il fabriquait mais j'entendis mon concierge marmonner qu'il nous laissait puis une porte claquer. Immédiatement, le blondinet se décolla de moi et me regarda avec sévérité.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Mon propriétaire, marmonnai-je honteusement.

- Que te voulait-il à une heure si avancé de la nuit ?

- Que je le paye.

Il ne répondit rien puis me demanda à quel étage j'habitais. Son visage se décomposa nettement lorsqu'il apprit que mon « appartement » se situait au dernier pallié. Après maints efforts, nous parvînmes enfin devant ma porte, ou plutôt il parvint à me trainer jusque devant ma porte. Je sortis fébrilement un trousseau de clé de mon sac à main puis le tendit au serpentard. Il n'était pas nécessaire que j'essaye de viser le trou de la serrure. Mon champs de vision étant nettement rétrécit et flou, je savais d'avance que je n'arriverais pas à ouvrir cette fichu porte. Le blondinet allait tourner la poignée lorsque je le stoppai dans son élan :

- Fais gaffe qu'aucun alcolos sortent de l'appartement. J'ai mis trois heures à faire descendre Téquila du toit la semaine dernière.

Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur, secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte. Je n'eus pas de mal à comprendre qu'il me prenait pour une folle. Comme je l'avais prévu, mes chatons essayèrent en vain de filer entre les jambes de Malefoy. Il me poussa rapidement dans la petite pièce et referma d'un coup sec la porte derrière lui avant de s'exclamer ahuri :

- Tu as donné des noms d'alcool à tes chats ?

Je ne répondis rien et me hissa sur mon lit. Merlin que c'était agréable de s'allonger enfin ! Comme à chaque fois que je finissais dans cet état, je me promis de ne plus jamais reboire. J'avais du formuler ma promesse à voix haute car j'entendis Malefoy ricaner puis murmurer :

- On dit toujours ça...

Le silence s'installa alors dans la chambre. J'entendis Malefoy faire demi-tour et se diriger vers la sortie. Aux portes du pays des rêves la petite partie de moi encore consciente murmura :

- C'est vrai, tu as changé...Et félicitation pour ton mariage.

Je ne sais quelle fut sa réaction car je sombrai enfin dans un sommeil bien mérité.

***

Affreux. Ce fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit quand je me contemplai dans le miroir le lendemain matin. Tout en moi pouvait être qualifié par cet adjectif. Mon visage était semblable à...Non, en faite il ne ressemblait à rien. De grandes cernes étaient nettement -et j'insiste sur ce mot- visibles sous mes petits yeux de merlan fris que je ne pouvais ouvrir plus de la moitié. Mon teint était jaunâtre, ou verdâtre peu importe, tout ce qu'il fallait retenir est que je ressemblais à une mourante. Et mes cheveux...Ah mes cheveux. Une grande histoire. Je pourrais parler des heures durant sur l'état de mes pauvres cheveux. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrangés avec le temps. Je dirais même que leur état s'était empiré. Ils s'étaient débouclés mais n'étaient pas lisses pour autant. Aucune forme, un volume certain, de pointes abimées, bref la totale. En plus d'être affreusement laide ce matin, je me sentais affreusement honteuse. Aucune amnésie à déplorer. Je me souvenais de tout. De tout. L'idée de me laisser mourir dans mon appartement s'insinuait lentement en moi mais je me repris rapidement. Tout le monde s'était déjà un jour ou l'autre retrouvé dans mon état, n'est-ce pas ? Bon d'accord, tout le monde n'avait peut-être pas été ramené chez lui par son apparemment ex-meilleur-ennemi-super-riche-et-super-connu. Je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau glacée. Ma punition pour avoir été aussi stupide. Heureusement pour moi et ma conscience légèrement agitée, nous étions dimanche et je n'avais pas la nécessité de me pointer à mon bureau. J'avais une journée entière pour ruminer mes sombres pensées à propos de mon état lamentable de la veille. C'était décidé, il était hors de question que je sorte de chez moi aujourd'hui.

- Miss Granger ! Me héla mon propriétaire.

Je soupirai discrètement. J'avais pu l'éviter toute une journée, mon record. Mais voila, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas rester cloitrer dans mon placard à balais toute ma vie sous prétexte que je ne voulais pas payer monsieur Frusquin. Je devais aller travailler si ce cher bonhomme voulait voir un jour la couleur de ses gallions.

- Mr Frusquin ! M'exclamai-je faussement surprise.

A peine avais-je posé un pied sur le rez-de-chaussée qu'il avait surgit de nulle part. Bizarrement, un large sourire illuminait son visage joufflu. Nouvelle approche ? Se monter jovial ? Hum...Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Les sourcils froncés et les joues rouges de colère lui allaient mieux. Il me faisait légèrement penser à un psychopathe. Ses petits yeux de souris semblaient trop mesquins pour que son sourire fût sincère.

- Je voulais vous dire qu'avec moi votre petit secret était bien gardé.

J'arquai un sourcil. S'il parlait de mon état de la veille, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Qu'il le dise à tout l'immeuble si cela l'enchantait. Drago Malefoy était au courant alors une personne de plus ou de moins...

- Je suis désolée que vous m'ailliez vu dans cette situation si peu amène à mon égard.

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous mon enfant ?

Mon enfant ? Il avait définitivement un problème ce matin. Où étaient passées ses habituelles menaces d'expulsions si je ne le payais pas sur le champ ?

- Et bien...Je...Vous savez j'étais un peu pompette et... M'embrouillai-je.

Il éclata d'un rire gras.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça ma petite ! Je parlais de votre...- il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota avec un air conspirateur- liaison.

Je faillis m'étrangler. Ma liaison ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Pour avoir une quelconque liaison il fallait déjà avoir un quelconque homme ! Et ce n'était absolument pas mon cas.

- Je crois que vous faite erreur, monsieur Frusquin, lui répondis-je d'une voix maternelle.

- Oh non ma chère ! Je vous ai bien vu hier soir avec lui, là, contre le mur ! Dit-il d'un air accusateur tout en pointant du doigt un pan de mur.

Je regardai dans la direction indiquée, septique. Soudain, mon entrée dans le hall samedi soir en compagnie de Malefoy me revint en tête. Les battements de mon cœur qui s'étaient considérablement accéléré quand j'avais entendu Monsieur Frusquin arriver, puis ma supplication envers le blondinet et enfin...Oh non ! Mais quelle idée ! Il m'avait collée contre le mur et nous avait passé pour un couple...occupé ! Voila pourquoi Frusquin était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu ! Oh non...Il dut prendre mon désespoir pour une confession car il arbora fièrement un petit sourire supérieur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien ! Répéta t-il.

- Vous faite erreur, monsieur Frusquin. Cet homme me ramenait juste à mon appartement parce que je n'étais pas apte à me ramener toute seule.

- Bien sur.

Il était inutile que j'essai de le convaincre. Cet homme était borné et sur de lui. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et m'exclamai-je :

- Je vais devoir quitter votre si bonne compagnie si je ne veux pas arriver en retard à mon travail. Je vous rembourse dans le courant de la semaine, monsieur Frusquin, rajoutai-je d'une petite voix gênée.

Il rigola une nouvelle fois et agita sa main d'un air désinvolte devant mon nez.

- Inutile mon enfant ! Votre ami l'a fait pour vous !

J'écarquillai les yeux mais je n'ajoutai rien. Ainsi Malefoy avait payé mes trois mois de retard sur mon loyer ? Il ne me manquait plus que cela...Une dette envers mon ennemi...

- Mais méfiez-vous, ma petite. A ce qu'on dit, Miss Van Broussik est très perspicace !

Cerise sur le gâteau. Il avait reconnu Malefoy. Evidemment...Avec la chance que j'avais, il était impossible qu'il passe à côté de cette évidence. Sans un mot ni un regard, je le doublai et sortis de l'immeuble ou l'atmosphère devenait étouffante.

Il y a des jours qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de merveilleux, d'autres d'ennuyeux et d'autres encore qui ne valaient même pas la peine d'être vécus. J'avais de tout de suite senti, ce lundi matin, que ma journée ferait partie de ces derniers.

***

Ma pauvre fille, tu deviens complètement parano. C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence si plusieurs personnes se sont retournées quand tu es arrivée. Une coïncidence, co-ïn-ci-den-ce, comme coïncider ! Rien de mal à ça ! Et c'était sans aucun doute une coïncidence si on m'avait salué plusieurs fois avec respect sur six mètres parcourut. Pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue, je me sentais piégée, mise à nue, comme si tout le monde autour de moi savait une chose que je ne savais pas. Non ! Stop ! Je virais dans la paranoïa là ! Les coups d'œil qu'on me jetait ne m'étaient pas destinés à moi, mais à la nouvelle hôtesse d'accueil. Les « bonjour » polis qu'on m'adressaient m'avaient toujours été destinés, seulement je n'y avais jamais fait attention et ce silence dans mon bureau était...inhabituel. Je n'étais pas folle, quelque chose de louche se tramait dans ce fichu ministère. Comment je m'en étais persuadé ? Le silence de Martine et Helena. Il était tout simplement impensable que ces deux idiotes laissaient leur langue au repos plus de cinq secondes. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'elles étaient restées silencieuses, en évitant soigneusement mon regard. Je soupirai bruyamment et me décidai à poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? Vous n'avez pas de ragots intéressants aujourd'hui ? Quel dommage...

Je m'attendais à toutes sortes de réponses acerbes, défendant leurs idoles. Oui, à toutes sortes de réponses, excepté celle-ci...

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais ouvert les yeux sur une réalité frappante ?

J'arquai un sourcil.

- Euh...Je te répondrais volontiers mais ta question est loin d'être explicite...

Helena se redressa dans son fauteuil et regarda furtivement Martine.

- C'était pourtant tellement évident...Chuchota cette dernière.

Un de mes principaux défauts faisait lentement surface. L'impatience. Si aucune de mes deux collègues se grouillaient d'être clair, ma colère allait prendre le dessus. Et croyez-le ou non, ce n'était en général pas beau à voir...

- Tu es Hermione Granger. C'est tellement évident maintenant, continua Helena, une moue désolée affichée sur le visage.

Mon doute sur leur débilité précoce était-il confirmé ? Oui, j'étais en effet Hermione Granger mais ça, tout le monde le savait et puis...Attendez ! Elle a bien dit que j'étais Hermione Granger avec une moue désolée peinte sur le visage ? Oula...Ca sentait mauvais pour moi ça...Très mauvais...Serait-il possible qu'elles aient fait le lien entre mon nom et moi ? Non ! Impossible ! Quoi que...

- Euh...Oui, mais vous le saviez déjà, non ?

Les deux idiotes échangèrent un long regard. Je devinais bien qu'elles s'encourageaient mutuellement par la force de leurs iris à parler la première. C'est Helena qui gagna la bataille.

- En réalité...C'est bizarre...En faite...Comment t'expliquer...On avait, Helena et moi, jamais fait le lien entre ton nom et...Comment dire...

Elle me faisait franchement de la peine. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce que Martine essayait de me dire. Son hésitation, son manque de vocabulaire, des mains qui se tortillaient dans tous les sens, pas doute, elle voulait me dire les choses clairement sans me froisser. L'agacement et l'énervement s'empara alors de mon être. J'avais envie de lui hurler à la figure que oui j'étais Hermione Granger, que oui j'étais minable et que oui j'avais un métier de merde, mais je risquais de choquer et d'affaiblir le peu de neurones qui galopinaient dans l'espace vide de son crâne. Alors je me calmai et dit le plus calmement possible :

- Ne te fatigue pas, Martine, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. Pour mettre les choses à plat, je suis Hermione Granger, la seule, l'unique ! Ironisai-je.

Mes deux collègues n'eurent pas de réactions particulières. Elles continuaient de me fixer, légèrement désemparées par leur bêtise surdéveloppée. Il leur avait quand même fallut quatre ans pour me reconnaître...Minable...Et elles étaient les premières...Ou peut-être pas. Tous ces regards et ces bonjours à mon arrivée avaient-ils un rapport avec la soudaine prise de conscience de Martine et Helena ? La coïncidence serait un peu trop anormale. La sensation que j'avais ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt était réapparue. Tous savaient quelque chose que j'ignorais et je détestais ça. Je me sentais vulnérable, épiée, comme si une forte lumière me pointait en permanence. J'étais la cible, celle dont tout le monde parlait, celle qui était le centre d'attention. Je virais un peu (beaucoup) dans la paranoïa mais mon comportement était justifié. Les battements de mon cœur s'étaient amplifiés et des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon échine. Je m'étais retirée de la société, enfermée dans une solitude profonde et étais devenue ermite aux yeux de mes amis pour que tout le monde m'oublie. Et aujourd'hui ? Il semblait que mon passé refaisait lentement surface...Pourquoi ? Aucune idée... Comment ? Bonne question...

- Je vais aux toilettes, marmonnai-je avec mon élégance habituelle.

***

Je déambulai dans les longs et vastes couloirs du ministère, montant d'un étage à un autre essayant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je traversai l'étage vide du département des Transports magiques lorsqu'une vérité me frappa de plein fouet. Ma petite vie tranquille et monotone dont je me plaignais continuellement allait changer. Je le sentais. Tous ces regards, l'éclat d'intelligence qui avait frappé Martine et Helena, tout cela ne pouvait être du au hasard. J'attrapais machinalement la _Gazette _qui reposait mollement sur une table basse, me contentant de regarder les images tout en continuant mon ascension à travers les dédales du ministère.

_Je suis pratiquement certaine que c'est à ce moment précis que ma vie a pris un tout autre tournant. Non, non, je ne me suis pas cognée par mégarde à un beau brun qui m'aurait souri puis m'aurait invité à boire un verre. Je n'avais pas assez de chance pour ça. Je ne venais pas non plus de trouver une bourse pleine de gallions. Je n'avais toujours pas assez de chance pour devenir riche. Et puis arrêter de chercher un évènement heureux enfin ! C'est un des plus grands malheurs de toute ma vie qui m'a frappé à ce moment là...Ah je devrais écrire des pièces de théâtre dramatique où tout le monde meurt, genre Andromaque ou Antigone...Non ? Oui bon ba ça va, je la raconte ma suite...Pas la peine de faire les gros yeux, vous ne me faites pas peur !_

Un gros titre m'interpela alors, aussitôt suivit d'une large photo occupant tout le reste de la page. « _Le plus beau mariage de l'année...Et nous avions raison ! »_. La photo mobile accompagnant ce titre plus qu'attractif montrait Harry en train d'embrasser Ginny. Mais ce n'était pas tout. L'image avait une vue panoramique et il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître Maëlla, un grand sourire attendrit sur les lèvres et puis à côté d'elle...Moi. Perchée sur mes escarpins, faufilée dans ma robe blanche, je ne semblais ni heureuse, ni triste. J'attendais que la cérémonie se termine, voila tout. Une légende en bas de la photo indiquait le nom des personnes figurant et le mien ne manqua pas à l'appel. Il était là, en italique, à gauche de celui de Maëlla. J'en aurais vomi. Ma bulle de protection que j'avais minutieusement construite autour de ma petite personne venait d'éclater à la pointe de ce vulgaire journal. Génial...J'avais beau me plaindre de ne pas être reconnue, de m'énerver devant des greluches qui racontaient tout et n'importe quoi à mon sujet, il n'empêche que je me sentais violée. Ma vie privée venait d'être violée. Personne n'aurait pu me comprendre à cet instant précis. C'est vrai quoi ! Une simple photo avec un légende, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme ! Mais j'avais peur. Oui peur. Peur d'être encore acclamée. Peur d'être à nouveau considérée comme celle-qui-a-sauvé-le-monde. Je n'avais rien sauvé du tout. Tout avait toujours été clair dans mon esprit. Je m'étais trouvée là au mauvais moment. Je ne m'étais pas liée d'amitié avec les bonnes personnes et j'étais née à la mauvaise époque. N'importe qui aurait pu être à ma place, à côté d'Harry et Ron dans une tente miteuse perchée sur une quelconque colline. C'est vrai, j'avais souvent frôlé la mort mais qui ne l'avait jamais approchée ? N'importe quelle personne à qui je tiendrais ce discours m'aurait d'or et déjà interrompu en me rabâchant les oreilles avec mon courage. Mon courage...Tu parles ! J'avais fait ce qui avait de mieux pour le monde magique mais n'importe quel gryffondor aurait fait de même !

Je jetais le journal dans un coin sombre et continuai ma marche silencieuse. Au moins j'avais la réponse à mes questions. Tout le monde avait vu qui j'étais dans le journal. J'imaginais le choc que ça avait du leur causer...Savoir que la grande Hermione Granger les côtoyait tous les jours sans qu'aucun ne s'en fut rendu compte. Haha ! Haha. Ha ha....J'arrivai devant les grilles dorées de l'ascenseur et m'engouffrait dedans avant qu'il ne ferme ses portes. Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je m'appuyai machinalement contre la paroi de la cabine et fixai intensément mes pieds.

- Quel département ? S'enquit une voix tout près de moi.

Trop occupée à retourner le problème que me posait ma simple existence, je répondis d'une voix lointaine sans relever la tête :

- Niveau deux. Merci.

J'entendis le petit son caractéristique à l'enclenchement du bouton puis plus rien, excepté les rouages de l'ascenseur. Je replongeai alors dans le tréfonds de mon esprit. Cependant, quelque chose me gênait. Je ne savais si c'était dans mon résonnement sur ma situation ou autre chose. Mon visage brulait d'une force invisible. Je me sentais...dévisagée. Lentement je levai les yeux vers le deuxième occupant de la cabine et très vite mon regard rencontra deux pupilles d'un gris très clair. Mes joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt. J'aurais juré qu'elles étaient plus foncées au mariage. Oh non...Pas lui...Tout le monde sauf Malefoy. Il était vraiment le dernier être que je souhaitais voir à ce moment précis, à l'exception de Ron peut-être. Le souvenir cuisant de la soirée du mariage m'était encore trop honteux pour que je puisse aborder le sujet avec le faux blond. Nos regards restèrent accrochés quelques secondes puis je détournai rapidement les yeux, baladant mon regard dans toute la cabine sans jamais le poser sur lui. Le silence étant pesant. Vraiment très pesant. Pour moi, du moins. L'autre imbécile semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me fixer. Je l'aurais étranglé sur le champ si je n'avais pas des remerciements à présenter. Je soufflai discrètement et brisai le mutisme qui régnait dans l'ascenseur. J'étais coincé avec lui pendant encore quelques secondes, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Enfin...Rêvée...

- Mercidem'avoirramenésamedisoiretd'avoirpayémonloyer, dis-je à une telle vitesse que je m'étonnai moi-même.

Il pouffa discrètement.

- J'ai pas tout compris, mais je t'en pris.

Je me mordillai nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, une vieille habitude qui trahissait ma gêne.

- Tu travailles au département de la justice magique ? Demanda t-il soudain, sérieux.

Surprise par le brusque changement de ton je relevai la tête. Mauvaise idée. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveaux aux siens. J'étais persuadée que ses iris étaient plus foncés que quelques secondes auparavant. Je fronçai les sourcils et lâcha, méfiante :

- Oui, aux Services administratifs du Mangenmagot.

Et puis d'abord pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ? Tout ce qui se rapportait à moi-même ou à mon nom le dégoutait. En quoi mon métier pouvait-il l'intéresser ? J'avais toujours su que ce gars était louche...La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit soudainement et sans attendre sa réponse je me précipitai dehors et retournai à mon bureau sans me retourner. J'avais survécu à ma première réelle approche de Malefoy. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'elle était loin d'être la dernière...

* * *

* : Priscilla Ahn - Dream ( au cas ou vous vous posiez la question ;) )

Voila pour ce chapitre !! J'éspère que vous aimez toujours et puis je suis d'accord que il n'y a pas enormement d'action mais ça devrait venir dans la prochain chapitre ou celui encore qui suit ...On verra !

N'oubliez pas les reviews svp ! Marki !


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonsour ! Chapitre 4 ! Mouarf mouarf ! Je me suis bien appliqué parce qu'il marque un passage important de la fiction !

Toujours un grand merci général pour les reviews ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ;) Les reviews m'encouragent vachement ! Enfin comme pour tout le monde je suppose :P

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Sonia.

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux. La lumière forte m'éblouissait. Ce n'était pas normal. D'où provenait cette luminosité un peu trop éclatante à mon goût ? J'entrouvris une paupière mais la referma immédiatement, enfouissant ma tête entre mes coussins et Gin, qui poussa un miaulement rauque.

- Si tes pas content, c'est le même prix, marmonnai-je la bouche pâteuse.

Je soupirai bruyamment et pris mon courage à deux mains, ouvrant d'un coup sec les yeux. Je pus ainsi constater que j'avais _encore _omis de tirer les rideaux. Je rouspétai contre ma propre bêtise et laissa retomber ma tête. Je cherchai à tâtons mon réveil que je trouvai rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil indifférent à l'écran. Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant que l'information parvienne à mon cerveau. Il était huit heures et quart. Les chiffres clignotaient tranquillement sur leur cadrant comme si le malheur qu'ils annonçaient était insignifiant. Je poussai un petit cri strident, faisant sursauter les bêtes à poil et me levai d'un bond. J'étais en retard. Très en retard, même. Je commençais dans un quart d'heure. Je n'y serais jamais. Génial ...Je n'étais jamais en retard ! Et bien évidemment, il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui...Je me préparai en vitesse et me retrouvai un quart d'heure plus tard devant le ministère. Oui, j'étais en retard. Je devrais normalement être à cette heure-ci _dans_ le ministère, et non à l'extérieur. Je soufflai bruyamment et pénétrai dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Certaines personnes me saluaient courtoisement, mais je n'étais plus l'animal de foire du moment. Après une longue et difficile semaine de ragots et rumeurs à mon sujet, les sorciers avaient peu à peu oubliés que je travaillais parmi eux et c'était tant mieux. Il me semblait que la chance me souriait à nouveau. Voila quatre ans qu'elle avait déserté, mais à présent, tout portait à croire que son voyage était terminée. Les choses s'étaient légèrement améliorées. Légèrement, hein ! N'exagérons pas non plus. Tout d'abord, j'avais eu une promotion. J'étais passée d'assistante au troisième degré à assistante au second degré. C'était mieux que rien ! Et le meilleur dans tout ça était, sans hésitation, que j'avais à mon tour le droit à une assistante, qui n'était autre que Martine ! Je jubilai intérieurement. Mon extase ne dura cependant que quelques secondes. Le fait était que même si j'étais assistante au second degré, j'étais également à la bourre pour mon deuxième jour dans ce nouveau boulot. J'accélérai le pas en apercevant la porte de mon bureau et percutai brutalement quelqu'un. Non mais franchement ! Quelle idiote ! Il m'était donc impossible de faire deux choses en même temps ? Ce n'était quand même pas compliquer de marcher et de regarder où je mettais les pieds !

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! M'exclamai-je tout en me penchant pour récupérer ma baguette qui était tombée.

- Hermione ?!

Par pitié, dites-moi que je rêve ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire au sujet de la chance. Merlin me détestait, c'était certain. Mais qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire ? J'étais maudite du bout de mes ongles de doigts pieds à la pointe fourchue de mes cheveux.

Je relevai lentement les yeux vers mon interlocuteur, ma bouche tordu par le désespoir.

- Ron...Lâchai-je du bout des lèvres.

Mon manque d'enthousiasme du le rafraichir car il me fit un petit sourire tout crispé auquel je ne répondis pas.

- Ca fait longtemps, hein !

- Ouai. Bon tu m'excuses mais je suis déjà en retard.

Il s'effaça sur le côté pour me laisser passer et sans un regard pour lui, je le dépassai la tête haute. Je l'entendis me dire sans grande conviction :

- Il faudrait qu'on se fasse un truc un de ces quatre.

Rêve !

- Ouai...On verra.

J'atteignis enfin la porte marquant l'entrée de mon nouveau bureau et me hâtai d'y pénétrer. Je posai avec un manque certain de délicatesse ma baguette sur mon bureau et m'assis avec la même grâce sur mon fauteuil. Je ne perdis pas de temps et laissai mes idées vagabonder. Crétin ! Idiot ! Abruti ! Imbécile ! Et non je ne me sentais toujours pas mieux. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Il m'évitait autant qu'il le pouvait et je faisais de même, mais les rencontres étaient parfois inévitables. J'essayais de calmer les battements de mon cœur mais c'était peine perdue. Mes yeux me piquaient affreusement et je dus faire preuve d'un contrôle sur ma petite personne pour ne pas pleurer. Je détestais cet homme presque autant que je l'aimais. Il m'avait détruite, achevée et c'était aucun doute à cause de lui si j'étais devenue ce que j'étais. Outre tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, c'était principalement à cause de cette dernière chose que je lui en voulais éperdument. J'essuyai mes yeux humides d'un revers de la main et pris le premier dossier d'une pile haute de cinquante centimètre. Il était inutile de me morfondre durant des heures entières. J'avais dépassé ce stade. Quelques minutes suffisaient à présent. Le dossier traitait d'un divorce. Je le posais à ma droite et en pris un autre. Celui-ci ne m'inspirait absolument pas et il était hors de question que je rédige un long rapport sur un stupide divorce. Des dizaines de dossiers lui succédèrent, tous aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres. Trois divorces, un crime passionnel, deux héritages mal répartis, une grosse entreprise magouilleuse et j'en passe. La pile à ma droite était à présent plus haute que cette de gauche. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et essayai de chasser l'image de Ron de mon esprit. De légers coups résonnèrent contre ma porte.

- Entrez ! Criai-je d'une voix fatiguée.

Martine apparut alors dans mon champ de vision. Je sus tout de suite que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Primo, elle me paraissait particulièrement excitée ; elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et se passait inlassablement la main dans les cheveux. Deuxio, un grand sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Tertio, il était impossible qu'une personne normalement constituée soit si heureuse à neuf heures moins le quart du matin.

- Tu viens récupérer les dossiers, je suppose ? Demandai-je sans même la saluer.

En réalité, secrétaire du premier, second ou troisième degré revenait exactement à la chose. On se partageait les dossiers, voila tout. La seule particularité à être un degré au dessus était qu'on pouvait sélectionner les dossiers qui nous intéressaient plus ou moins. Je remarquais que le sourire idiot de Martine s'effaça une demi-seconde et que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Je l'avais surprise, pas de doute. Son euphorie reprit cependant le dessus et elle me dit d'une voix rendue aigue par l'excitation :

- Oui, enfin non ! Enfin, pas tout de suite ! Je venais te dire que quelqu'un voulait te voir !

Et ? C'était tout ? Cette fille avait vraiment un grain.

- Euh...Oui ça arrive parfois, tu sais ...Lui répondis-je tout en lui lançant le regard qui signifiait clairement tu-es-complètement-folle-ma-pauvre-fille.

Elle soupira bruyamment et reprit, de plus en plus pressée :

- Alors ? Je le fais rentrer ?

Le ? Hum...intéressant.

- Fais donc, fais donc ! La priai-je avec un geste pompeux de la main.

Elle ressortit en trombe de mon bureau, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

- Et la porte ? C'est pour les chiens ? Marmonnai-je.

- Non mais il aurait idiot de la refermer alors que j'allais rentrer.

Je relevai vivement la tête. Oh non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Cette fois c'était décidé, Merlin m'en voulait réellement ! J'avais du manquer un épisode. Peut-être se trompait t-il de personne ? Ou peut-être me punissait-il pour mon égoïsme ? Je priais tous les jours pour qu'il me pardonne pour ne pas avoir donné cette petite pièce au monsieur qui faisait la manche avec son chien sur le chemin de Traverse...Raah ! J'aurais du lui donner cette maudite pièce !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demandai-je abruptement.

- Je suis venu te parler.

- Tu manques de compagnie pour te rabaisser à la mienne ?

Il soupira d'agacement. Eh oh il n'allait pas en plus bouder ! Il était dans mon domaine, la ! Dans mon bureau et sur mon étage ! Malgré tout, ma curiosité pris le dessus et je lâchai, résignée :

- Bon, je t'écoute.

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres. Mauvais, très mauvais. Il s'approcha de mon bureau et loucha quelques secondes sur ma pile de dossier.

- On ne va pas y passer la nuit, Malefoy. Grouille-toi de « me parler » et casse toi. J'ai du boulot, moi, et si tu continues comme ça, je finirais par croire que tu me _colles._

Il semblait passablement surpris par ma franchise, mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant.

- Rêve pas trop Granger, j'ai du me trainer pour venir jusqu'ici.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre.

Il me fixa quelques secondes et continua :

- Finalement, ta compagnie est plus agréable quand tu es saoule.

- Haha.

J'avoue, j'étais pliée en deux tellement je rigolais. Quel humour il avait ce Malefoy ! Non, sérieusement, d'abord Ron, puis lui. Les deux dans la même journée... Magnifique !

- Au faite, très charmante ta secrétaire.

- N'est-ce pas ? Surtout ne lui signe pas d'autographe en sortant, elle risque de ne jamais s'en remettre.

Il sourit franchement, tout en secouant la tête. Mon regard croisa alors le sien et je fus une nouvelle fois surprise par la couleur de ses pupilles. Grises, très claires. Je scrutai intensément ses prunelles. Elles étaient un véritable mystère. Tantôt claires comme l'argent, tantôt aussi foncées qu'on pourrait les comparer aux ténèbres.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Je sortis de ma torpeur et me rassit confortablement dans mon fauteuil. Ignorant sa question, je lui demandai d'une voix lasse :

- Bon, viens-en aux faits.

J'étais intriguée, très intriguée même, mais je n'en laissais rien paraître.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Granger.

Et qu'étais-je censée faire ? Lui rire au nez ? Pleurer de désespoir ? Rester neutre ? Oui, cette dernière possibilité me semblait être la bonne.

- C'est une blague ? Demandai-je sans l'once d'un sourire.

- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Non. Absolument pas. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Ses iris étaient à présent foncés mais je ne m'arrêtais pas à ce détail.

- Non.

- Bien. Alors ? Tu m'aides ?

- Non.

Ma réponse claqua comme un fouet. Froide, dure, ne laissant aucun espoir quant à un éventuel changement de position.

- Non ? Répéta t-il un sourcil relevé.

- Non.

- Tu ne connais même pas ma requête.

- Et je n'ai pas envi de la connaître. Enfin quoi Malefoy ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je te déteste, tu me détestes, tu n'espérais tout de même pas que j'accepte de t'aider avec un sourire en bonus ?

Piqué au vif, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Nous nous fixâmes une bonne vingtaine de seconde puis il céda :

- Granger, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de ton aide !

- Ouai, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Mais laisse moi te demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi _moi_ ?

- Tu travailles au service administratif du Mangenmagot.

- Soit.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir face à mon manque de coopération.

- Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui travaille au service administratif du Mangenmagot.

- Huhum.

- Bon alors ? Tu m'aides ?

- Non.

- Granger ! Merde quoi !

A tiens, il commençait à perdre patience. Bonne nouvelle. Mais l'association de mon nom et de « merde » dans la même phrase ne me plut pas franchement.

- Mais c'est quoi ton soucis ? Arrête de me harceler ! Tu es Drago Malefoy et tu peux demander l'aide de n'importe qui sur cet étage !

- Et bien figure toi que non ! Si tu me laissais t'expliquer mon problème, peut-être que tu comprendrais mieux ce qui me pousse à te demander de l'aide ! Et puis je te rappel que tu as une dette envers moi...Termina t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

J'avalai ma salive de travers et toussai à en cracher mes boyaux deux bonnes minutes. L'autre abruti me regardait hilare. Les joues rouges, les yeux humides et la gorge en feu, je levai des petits yeux meurtriers en sa direction.

- Un dette ? Répétai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Parfaitement. Une dette.

- Une dette rien du tout ! M'échauffai-je.

Il avait raison. J'avais une dette envers lui mais il était hors de question que je m'incline. Je bouillai intérieurement. Malefoy resterai Malefoy, c'était donnant-donnant.

- Ah oui ? Laisse moi te rappeler que je t'ai ramené chez toi alors que tu étais ivre morte...

- Faux ! Le coupai-je. _Maëlla _t'a demandé de me ramener. Et si j'étais ivre morte, comme tu dis, je ne m'en serais pas rappelé.

Il pinça les lèvres, visiblement vexé. La susceptibilité semblait être son pire allié.

- J'ai payé tes trois mois de retard sur ton loyer, à savoir...

- Cent vingt gallions, je sais. Grinçai-je.

Il sourit. Pas de ce rire sincère mais plutôt de ce sourire démoniaque, le même qu'il affichait constamment à Poudlard. Pas bon pour moi tout ça. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais me résigner à m'abaisser à ses exigences.

- En réalité, j'ai payé plus cher que ça. Les intérêts, précisa t-il en voyant ma mâchoire se décoller.

- Et tu t'es laissé faire ? Idiot ! Frusquin me les fera payer à chaque fois maintenant ! M'écriai-je horrifiée.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Mais...

- Ce n'est toujours pas mon problème, me coupa t-il.

Boudeuse, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. J'étais coincée. Nous nous dévisageâmes quelques secondes puis je cédai :

- Bon, explique. Je ne promets rien.

Il afficha un large sourire, -que je lui ferais bien bouffer au passage- tira la chaise devant mon bureau et s'assit confortablement. Je ne le lâchai pas des yeux, faisant claquer un par un mes ongles sur le bois de mon bureau. Même si mon expression restait neutre, j'étais en proie d'une grande colère. Pas contre lui, non, contre moi-même. Si je n'avais pas bu à ce stupide mariage et si j'avais payé mon loyer à temps, je n'en serais pas la. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas la mort m'enfin quand même...Aider Malefoy...! Raah ! M'avait-il seulement aidé une fois, lui ? Oui bon il avait payé mon loyer mais sinon ? Non ! Niet, nada, rien et gratte ici ! Il avait toujours été ingrat avec moi, me lançant à longueur de journée des « sang-de-bourbe », « rat de bibliothèque », « miss-je-sais-tout » et j'en passais.

- A quoi penses-tu avec autant de sérieux et de haine, Granger ? Demanda t-il d'une voix innocente qui ne lui allait absolument pas et qui faisait plutôt ressortir son côté hypocrite.

- Je pense que tu es vraiment lent et que je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

Sa mâchoire se contracta soudainement et ses prunelles virèrent au noir. Il me mitrailla de ses yeux ténébreux et grinça d'une manière agressive :

- Si ce que je vais te dire sort de ce bureau, t'aura à faire à moi.

Je n'en menais pas large. Oui, j'avais peur. Malefoy me faisait peur. Je l'avais rarement vu dans cet état. J'avalais difficilement ma salive mais ne détourna pas pour autant le regard. Son air menaçant me rappelait étrangement la période froide qu'avait été la guerre, quatre ans plutôt. Je n'aimais pas ses manières et je le lui fis vite comprendre :

- Dette ou pas, rien ne m'empêche de te foutre dehors si tu me parles encore comme ça.

A ma plus grande surprise, son visage se détendit et un léger sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres :

- Tes vraiment...Particulière, Granger.

Je ne dis rien. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans mes veines et mon cœur battait à un rythme beaucoup trop effréné. Il avait failli me tuer de son regard et c'est moi qui étais particulière ? Humf...

- Quelqu'un m'en veut, lâcha t-il soudainement.

- Comment ça ? Le questionnai-je, les sourcils froncés. Les battements de mon cœur s'étaient légèrement ralentis. Le blondinet semblait être redevenu lui-même. Je me retins de lui dire que pas mal de monde lui en voulait, à commencer par les hommes qui désespéraient de voir leurs copines fantasmer sur lui.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis reprit :

- Il se passe des trucs bizarres dans mon travail.

Je ne saisissais pas tout. Qu'est ce que je venais faire la dedans ?

- Et ? Demandai-je sur la défensive.

- Et le mangenmagot m'accuse.

Je fronçais les sourcils. L'accuser de quoi ? Il avait des problèmes avec son boulot, d'accord. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas.

- Bon, Malefoy je ne vais pas t'arracher tous les mots de la bouche donc tu balances ou tu t'en vas.

- Wow rentre tes griffes Lucifer !

Je reniflai dédaigneusement et attendis patiemment (ou presque) qu'il se décide à expliquer _clairement_ son histoire. Il inspira profondément et commença (enfin) son récit :

- Depuis quelques mois déjà, il se passe des trucs bizarres dans mes sociétés. De l'argent disparaît, des clients se plaignent, les choses ne concordent pas dans les comptes et j'en passe. Au début c'était assez minime mais là, on m'accuse de fraude. Quand je t'ai croisé dans l'ascenseur et que tu m'as demandé d'appuyer sur le niveau deux, j'ai tout de suite fais le rapprochement avec la justice magique. J'en ai déduis que tu travaillais là-bas et que peut-être tu pourrais défendre mon dossier. Je veux que ce soit toi, Granger, parce qu'il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit au courant. Tu es la seule ici à s'en foutre de ma petite personne et je suis sur que tu ne dirais rien à la presse.

Quelque chose me gênait dans son récit. C'était comme si son histoire m'était familière. Je ne l'écoutais pratiquement plus. Qu'il veuille que je l'aide ou non ne me perturbait pas tant que ça. Non, il y avait autre chose. Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce puis vinrent se poser sur la pile de dossier. C'était comme si un courant électrique me traversait de part en d'autre.

- La grosse entreprise magouilleuse ! M'exclamai-je, faisant sursauter le faux blond au passage.

Il me dévisagea, un sourcil relevé, tandis que je fouillai dans ma pile de dossier. Je tirai avec force sur un bout de papier vert et finis par le dégager complètement. Je secouai le dossier sous le nez de mon interlocuteur, toujours suspicieux, et m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire :

- C'est ton jour de chance, Malefoy ! Ce que j'ai dans les mains est ton dossier !

Il répondit à mon large sourire et dit :

- Alors tu m'aides.

Ce n'était pas une question et j'avais bien saisi la nuance. Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme et marmonnai-je :

- J'ai une dette de toute façon, non ?

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus puis il lança d'un air indifférent :

- Si je ne te détestais pas, je t'aurais peut-être pris dans mes bras...

Je levai les yeux au ciel et murmurai :

- Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de mal sur vous, Merlin, merci, merci et merci pour avoir fait en sorte que Malefoy me déteste !

Toute trace de sourire disparut sur le visage du blondinet et il grogna :

- Ouai, n'en rajoute pas non plus, n'importe quelles filles se damneraient pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que m'effleurer...

- La modestie t'étouffe...

- Je fais comme je peux !

Il me fixa quelques secondes, se leva puis tourna les talons s'apprêtant à sortir de mon bureau. Mon estomac se contracta de façon soudaine et le rouge me monta aux joues. Je me sentais honteuse. J'allais l'aider, certes, mais comment ? Il ne semblait pas savoir que je n'étais qu'une assistante d'assistante et que je ne faisais en aucun le cas le poids dans une affaire. Et pour couronner le tour, j'étais une ignorante en matière d'économie. Gérer l'argent...Beurk ! Si j'en avais eu, éventuellement...Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je soupirai profondément et l'interpela avant qu'il ne s'en aille définitivement :

- Malefoy, attends...Je ne suis que secrétaire au second degré. Je n'ai aucune décision à prendre vis-à-vis des procès en cours. Je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais t'aider...et je déteste l'économie. Je n'y ai jamais rien compris.

Il sembla surpris mais se reprit bien vite :

- Tu es miss-je-sais-tout. Je suis sure que tu trouverais un truc.

Et il sortit, sans un merci. Ingrat !

* * *

Pour la petite info, 120 gallions correspond a 870€ d'après encyclopédie HP.

Pour Ron, vous ne saurez pas tout de suite pourquoi Hermione lui en veut autant ;)

Sinon je voulais m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe. On ne m'en a pas fait la remarque mais je sais qu'il y a en a donc voila...Désolée !  
je me relis pourtant mais bon ...

Pour la suite...Je sais franchement pas !

Review ? *petits yeux larmoyants*


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ! Désolée pour l'attente...Je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps donc je resitue : Hermione n'a pas un sous en poche et travaille comme assistante au 2nd degrés d'un des juge du mangenmagot. Au mariage de Harry et Ginny, elle se saoule un peu trop et Malefoy, forcée par sa fiancée Maella, la ramène chez. Il se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas payé son loyer et le lui paye. Quelques jours après, il vient lui demander de l'aide car on l'accuse de chose pas très nette dans ses entreprises. Elle refuse mais il estime qu'elle a une dette envers lui et finit par accepter de l'aider.

Bisous bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 5 :_

Miss-je-sais-tout ou pas, il semblait que mon statut s'était effacé en même temps que ma popularité. J'avoue, j'étais à cet instant précis miss-je-ne sais-plus-du-tout. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans une salle d'audience et je ne connaissais même pas le nom du juge du mangenmagot pour qui je traitais tous ces dossiers. Je soupirai de frustration et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon fauteuil. La question n'était même plus de savoir pourquoi je devais faire ça, mais plutôt comment allais-je résoudre ce petit (gros) problème ? Je tripotai négligemment une vieille plume, faisant travailler toutes les particules de mon cerveau, réputées pour leur efficacité durant mon temps à Poudlard. J'ouvris péniblement le dossier vert et le parcourus rapidement. Il n'était pas bien épais ; trois parchemins à tout casser. Mais le contenu était on ne pouvait plus intéressant. J'avais failli m'étouffer en découvrant que l'homme qui se cachait derrière Nimbus&Broom, la plus grosse entreprise de fabrication de balais de compétition (Nimbus, Eclair de Feu et le tout nouveau en vitrine, Tornade Véloce) était en réalité le blondinet. Mais ce n'était pas tout ; C&C, une boutique de vêtements de luxe très réputée –et très chère- (je bavais littéralement à chaque fois que je passais devant la vitrine) lui appartenant également et c'était sans compter sur Healthpotion, un laboratoire pharmaceutique qui créait et livrait tous les médicaments de Sainte Mangouste. Ce gars était un lingot d'or à lui tout seul, réunissant en une semaine trente ans de mon salaire. Je savais qu'il était riche mais tout de même…Autant ? Je ne me doutais pas qu'une telle fortune existait dans les coffres de Gringott. Cependant, le reste de ma lecture me laissa pantoise. Une chose n'était pas claire. Je ne sais pas qui avait examiné ce dossier, ni même qui avait fait ces accusations frauduleuses contre le blond mais il avait raison, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun nom sur ce fichu dossier ? J'en prenais un autre de couleur jaune, traitant d'un divorce. Tout y était. Qui divorçait, quels étaient les avocats, qui avaient écrit ce dossier. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il rien, absolument rien, excepté les accusations dans celui du serpentard ? C'était comme si une feuille manquait, ou comme si les informations avaient été effacées…Non, c'était idiot…Ou futé. Accuser sans laisser de nom et attendre qu'il se fasse descendre par le Mangenmagot, pas bête. Admettons donc que ma théorie fut juste. Quelqu'un (appelons ce quelqu'un monsieur X) en voulait donc à Malefoy. D'accord…Et maintenant ? La réponse ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête mais j'étais bien trop têtue pour l'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite seconde. Je n'avais toutefois pas le choix. Je soupirai bruyamment et me résignai à mon triste destin. Il fallait que je parle à Malefoy. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'éclairer sur la suite de « l'enquête de Mr.X ».

J'étais assez fière de moi-même. A peine une demi-heure pour trouver la source du problème. Peut-être n'étais-je pas si désespérée que ça ? Je me levai et me dirigeai d'un pas trainant vers la cafétéria du ministère. Un jus de citrouille ne me ferait pas de mal. J'allais entrer dans l'ascenseur quand une voix aigue et criarde m'interpela. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me détendre avant de me retourner. Pas de doute possible, c'était Martine.

- HERMIOOONE ! Attends !

Dites-moi que je rêve ! Elle courait vers moi, ses bras se balançant irrégulièrement de chaque côté de son corps loin d'être gracieux. L'image d'un hippopotame en pleine action se figea alors devant mes yeux et je ne pus me retenir de sourire. Elle arriva enfin à ma hauteur essoufflée comme un bœuf. Hippopotame, bœuf, où est la différence ?

- Hermione ! Tu…Ne...M'avais pas dit…Que tu connaissais…Drago Malefoy ! Parvint-elle finalement à articuler entre deux bouffées d'oxygène.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé, répondis-je avec un certain détachement.

Elle se courba et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal puis se releva finalement.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de moi ? Demanda t-elle, une lueur d'espoir brillant au fond de ses pupilles.

J'aurais volontiers explosé de rire mais son regard suppliant et sérieux m'en dissuada.

- Euh…Non…Pas vraiment. Il a juste dit que tu étais très charmante.

J'avais volontairement omis de préciser qu'il avait été ironique. Un peu de bonheur dans la vie de cette pauvre fille ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouai.

L'ascenseur arriva à ce moment là, m'évitant une longue et douloureuse accolade. Je rentrai rapidement dans la cabine et appuyai frénétiquement sur le bouton indiquant l'Atrium, espérant faire refermer les portes plus rapidement.

La cafétéria était bondée, comme d'habitude. Les nombreuses tables étaient occupées, comme d'habitude et une longue queue ondulait à travers la vaste salle, comme d'habitude. Mais peu m'importait. J'avais depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir de pouvoir m'asseoir et siroter un jus de citrouille. Je me contentais seulement de prendre ma boisson et de m'enfermer dans mon bureau, seule, entourée de mes nombreux dossiers. Isolée, séparée, solitaire. Jeune femme coincée dans une monotonie désœuvrée, voila à quoi se résumait ma triste vie. Rien de bien palpitant en soi. Pourtant j'avais vécu, plus que n'importe qui dans cette salle. J'avais frôlé la mort des dizaines de fois et j'avais, pour ainsi dire, sauvé le monde d'un vieux sorcier complètement maboule et siphonné qui ne pensait qu'à lui, lui et lui. J'avais vu la guerre en face, impitoyable boucherie qui avait tout lacéré sur son passage. Quatre ans après, seules les illusions d'un monde meilleur faisaient office de bouées de sauvetage pour bon nombre de sorciers. Guerre. Le mot tabou. Plus personne n'en parlait. Trop dévastatrice, trop dure, trop cruelle. Tous préféraient faire comme si de rien n'était. Se forcer à rire aux blagues idiotes de ses amis ou cacher sa peine derrière des lunettes. La dépression suintait de tous ces corps brisés et mutilés, de ces âmes en peines et perdues. Préférant affirmer qu'ils transpiraient le bonheur plutôt que de dévoiler leur peine maladive. La société n'était basée que sur le paraître et l'hypocrisie. Le tabou et l'interdit étaient à présent les seules règles du jeu.

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? M'interpela une voix nasillarde.

- Jus de citrouille, s'il vous plait.

Une femme de petite taille, approchant de la cinquantaine avec quelques cheveux blancs parsemant son crâne châtain me déposa un verre rempli d'un liquide orange à l'aspect douteux devant le nez. Je le saisis, lâchai trois mornilles sur le comptoir et me dirigeai vers la sortie, espérant échapper le plus rapidement possible à la chaleur étouffante de la cafétéria. C'était peine perdue.

- Hermione !

Surprise, je me retournai, laissant s'échapper une bonne partie de mon jus sur le sol parfaitement marbré de la pièce. Je me grommelai vaguement une injure et d'un tour de baguette fis disparaître le liquide. Quelqu'un m'avait interpelé. C'était plutôt rare depuis un certain temps…Je cherchai des yeux le coupable de mon malheur. Mon regard rencontra subitement deux grandes émeraudes expressives entourées de mèches blondes. Maëlla… Je m'approchai d'elle d'un pas trainant. Je me forçai à sourire et arrivée à son niveau, je la saluai d'une voix qui se voulait entrainante.

- Assieds-toi avec nous ! Me proposa t-elle gentiment.

_Nous _? Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarquai Malefoy, machinalement attablé à côté de Blondie. Il me fixait de ses yeux argent d'un air franchement excédé. Vas-y, exhibe ta joie mon Coco ! Non mais franchement. A lui tout seul il dégageait un tel froid polaire qu'il était inutile d'aller en Sibérie. Je l'ignorai superbement et me focalisai sur Maëlla. Avec mon plus beau sourire, je répondis positivement à sa demande et m'attablai en face de Malefoy. Il était inutile de le regarder pour savoir que ma présence le gênait. Toutefois, ce que môsieur Malefoy pensait me passait loin, mais alors très loin au-dessus de la tête. Je me sentais supérieure à lui. Oui, supérieure au grand Malefoy…Ouah ! C'en était presque jouissif. Savoir que sans moi il était dans de beaux draps me rendait prépondérante à son égard. Rien qu'à cette pensée, un sourire sadique s'étira sur mes lèvres.

- Désolée pour ton jus de citrouille.

Je sursautai. Mon jus de citrouille ? Quel jus de citrouille ? Ah oui…Mon jus de citrouille. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il m'en reste encore un peu, m'exclamai-je faussement enjouée tout en remuant mon fond de verre.

Blondie me sourit de toutes ses dents et posa discrètement sa main parfaitement manucurée sur celle du faux blond. Enfin faux blond, je n'en savais rien en réalité mais je trouvais que ce couple de mot avait une connotation particulièrement négative et il me plaisait à « négativer » Malefoy dans le fin fond de ma pensée.

- Merci de bien vouloir aider Drago. Tu sais…Avec le mangenmagot…Continua Maëlla, légèrement crispée sur sa chaise.

Elle était bien gentille de me remercier, mais ce n'était surement pas à elle de le faire. Ce crétin était tellement prétentieux et arrogant qu'il envoyait même sa copine me gratifier à sa place. Minable. J'étirai mon faux-sourire-jovial et papillonnai des yeux avec un air parfaitement idiot.

- Oh mais ce n'est rien voyons ! _Drago_ m'a déjà remercié une bonne dizaine de fois ! J'ai cru qu'il ne me lâcherait plus ! Et puis je le fais avec plaisir, vraiment ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait fait chanter ! Haha ! M'exclamai-je avec une voix tellement aigue et hypocrite que je me surprise moi-même.

Blondie avait bien saisi l'ironie et lança un regard noir à Malefoy. Et tiens prends ça ! Il me renvoya le même regard que sa copine et je lui répondis d'un haussement de sourcil innocent. Une tension palpable s'installa alors. Enfin, entre les deux autres, moi je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise. Je saisis mon verre et bus le reste de mon jus avec un air totalement dégagé.

- Tu t'es bien remise du mariage ? Demanda finalement Maëlla, histoire de combler ce silence de plus en plus pesant.

- Je suis sobre depuis deux semaines ! M'écriai-je avec fierté tout en montrant mon verre à présent vide.

Elle poussa un petit rire tout crispé et le silence réapparu. Malefoy semblait muré dans un boudage digne d'un enfant de cinq ans. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard tourné à quatre vingt dix degré du mien, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il n'était pas content. Blondie se leva alors et marmonna vaguement qu'elle allait chercher un croissant. Tu parles, elle allait juste détendre ses muscles de la mâchoire endoloris à force de sourire avec autant de crispation. L'autre n'attendit pas deux secondes pour démarrer :

- Elle t'a proposé de t'asseoir avec nous par politesse. Tu n'étais pas censée accepter.

- Je sais.

Il me lança drôle de regard. Un mélange d'interrogation et de colère.

- J'aime t'embêter ! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Tu avais l'air tellement…Comment dire…Heureux de me voir que je n'ai pas pu résister à son invitation alléchante.

Il soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

- Bon. Passons. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Eh oh ! Je ne suis pas superwoman ! J'ai d'autre truc à faire en dehors de ton dossier alors tu m'excuseras de ne pas trouver la source de ton problème en une matinée.

Il se rembrunit et commença un long discours ennuyeux et pas très avantageux à mon égard :

- Il faut être rapide et efficace Granger ! Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, moi ! Et puis excuse-moi mais assistante de l'assistance ne doit pas être un boulot particulièrement dur et long…Tu ne sembles pas avoir compris l'enjeu de ce procès ! Toutes mes sociétés risquent d'y passer si tu ne te bouges pas un peu le popotin !

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Non parce que si tu avais attendu ne serait-ce que deux petites secondes avant de t'enflammer tu aurais entendu le reste de ce que j'étais en train de te dire.

J'attendis quelques secondes et voyant qu'il attendait ce que j'avais à lui dire, je repris :

- Il y a en effet quelqu'un qui t'en veut. Je ne sais pas qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis presque certaine que c'est quelqu'un du mangenmagot.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, tout d'abord, aucun nom n'apparaît dans ton dossier. Ni celui qui accuse, ni celui qui a écrit le dossier, ce qui est contraire au règlement.

- Alors il y a deux personnes qui m'en veulent.

- Ouai, admettons. Ces deux personnes attendent donc que tu te fasses juger de magouilleur par le mangenmagot tandis qu'ils restent dans l'ombre. Ensuite, il y a autre chose. Si c'est deux personnes sont vraiment du ministère ils sont soit de parfaits crétins ou au contraire ils sont très malins. Je m'explique. Si ces deux messieurs X travaillent réellement ici, ils doivent se douter qu'un dossier sans nom est louche. Je pense donc que cette histoire n'est qu'une mise en garde à ton égard. Et la, je ne peux plus faire grand-chose parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait.

Il paraissait franchement surpris. Sa colère avait laissé place à la surprise et il me fixait béatement la bouche entrouverte.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu de personne intelligente de ta vie ? M'agaçai-je.

Il reprit contenance et dégaina son fameux sourire en coin «trop sexy qui fait fondre toutes les filles », d'après les magasines people. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et lâcha finalement :

- Pas mal Granger, pas mal du tout. Je savais que tu pouvais définitivement te rendre utile sur cette planète.

Maëlla revint à ce moment précis. Elle nous dévisagea l'un et l'autre étrangement puis proposa :

- Quelqu'un veut du croissant ?

Je regardai la viennoiserie pleine de gras avec un certain dégout et répondis négativement. Je ne perdis pas de temps, me levai et me justifiai :

- Je dois y aller. Merci pour l'invitation.

Je me tournai vers Malefoy et déclara :

- Je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, tu te débrouilleras pour le reste. A moins d'être aussi inconditionné que je le pensais.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et tournai les talons.

A partir de cet instant, ma vie est devenue meilleure. Non, sans blague ! Je n'ai plus entendu parler ni de Ron, ni de Maëlla, ni de Malefoy. Si ce n'est pas beau tout ça ! Bon, d'accord j'exagère, il était quasi impossible de ne pas entendre parler du couple blond de nos jours. Enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'ils ne m'ont plus associé à leurs magouilles. Disons que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles _directes _d'eux et leur dossier semblait momentanément oublié. Oui, parce qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur la presse pour connaître la vie parfaite des Malefoy. Oh pardon, autant pour moi, je reprends : de Miss Van Broussik et Monsieur (pourquoi pas Monseigneur au point où on en est) Malefoy. Parce que, pour la petite info, ils n'étaient toujours pas mariés. Leur mariage avait, certes, été prononcé en grandes pompes (Martine avait mit trois semaines à s'en remettre) mais aucun évènement grandiose n'avait suivit l'annonce. Alors les fans attendaient…Pauvre d'eux…

Enfin, toujours était-il que mis à part cet écart avec le Blond, rien n'avait changé dans ma vie.

- Excusez-moi mais pouvez-vous arrêter d'envoyer des sms ? Ca me gêne pour voir le film, demandai-je avec un sourire poli à l'ado devant moi.

Il se retourna, surpris, puis me dévisagea quelques secondes, éclairé par les images que projetait l'écran devant nous. Il sourit (pas d'un rire convenable qu'un gosse de son âge est censé m'adresser, mais plutôt de ce rire suspect qui n'annonce jamais rien de bon pour son destinataire, en l'occurrence ici, moi) puis répondit d'un calme olympien :

- Ecoutez, chère madame, je sais que de votre temps, les téléphones portables n'existaient pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à la nouvelle génération…La vie a évolué à présent et pour correspondre, nous, jeunes gens, utilisons ces petites boites noires, même au cinéma.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le môme se retourna et appuya frénétiquement sur les touches de son cellulaire. Sale gosse. Je ne suis pas vieille, non mais oh ! Il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffais celui-là ! Je pensais que les moldus étaient plus civilisés, mais je m'étais allègrement trompée, encore. Je lui tapotais l'épaule et agacé, il se retourna une nouvelle fois :

- Ecoute-moi petit mouflet, parce que je ne me répèterais pas deux fois…

Il me coupa en agitant sa main devant mon nez d'un air franchement blasé et se retourna :

- Ouai, ouai c'est ça.

Le rouge me monta à la tête et ma mâchoire se contracta soudainement. Je ne pourrais pas résister. Allez, Hermione, retiens-toi, retiens-toi, retiens-toi ! Tu vas louper la fin du film si tu fais ça…Bon, je l'admets, il n'a rien d'original ; deux jeunes gens qui sympathisent, puis se rendent compte que les sentiments amoureux s'en mêlent puis ils font l'amour et par une situation des plus rocambolesque ils en viennent à se séparer mais ils se rendent alors compte qu'ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre et pouf ! Les dernières images s'arrêtent sur un couple heureux avec toute une tripotée de mioche. Mais que voulez-vous, j'aime les films romantiques. Mes poings étaient si serrés que mes ongles pénétraient férocement dans ma paume. Retiens-toi, respire, retiens…Trop tard…

- MALE POLI !

Et voila comment je me retrouvais, avant la fin de la séance, hors du cinéma, errant tel un chien dans les rues bondées de Londres. En effet, rien n'avait changé dans ma vie.

J'avais pensé pouvoir retarder le moment de ma mise à mort en allant du côté moldu mais la boule au fond de ma gorge n'avait toujours pas disparu depuis la lettre que j'avais reçue quelques jours plutôt. Lettre qui annonçait définitivement la fin de mon règne sur cette terre. Lettre qui annonçait une grande, très grande humiliation. C'était tous les ans la même chose. Un hibou, grand, beau et fort, se pointait à me fenêtre et me déposait entre mes mains la lettre qui bousillait mon mois de septembre depuis quatre ans. Je m'étais échappée des rues sorcière, bien trop euphoriques et joyeuses à mon goût pour retrouver les moldus, toujours pressé à cette heure-ci de la journée. Mais ma misérable malchance m'avait rattrapée et j'étais tombé sur un gamin insolent. J'enfonçais profondément les mains dans les poches de mon jean et me dirigeai d'un pas loin d'être conquérant vers le Chaudron Baveur. Mes doigts palpèrent la lettre de tous mes soucis. Je la sortis et relus pour la millième fois.

_Miss Granger,_

_Vous êtes conviées comme tous les ans à célébrer_

_La chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui, grâce à vous et vos amis Mr Potter_

_Et Mr Weasley n'est plus, le 18 septembre…_

…

Et blablabla. C'était toujours la même chose. J'étais à peu près certaine que cette lettre était la copie conforme des précédentes. Précédentes auxquelles j'avais répondu de minables excuses. La première année, j'avais assuré avoir une maladie très bizarre et particulièrement contagieuse. La suivante, je n'étais _malheureusement _pas en Angleterre et l'année dernière j'avais prétexté avoir un rendez-vous très, très important qu'il m'était impossible de repousser malgré toutes mes tentatives pour participer à leur soirée qui me semblait tout simplement immanquable. Et apparemment, ça leur suffisait. Oui mais voila, cette année je n'avais plus d'excuses et je m'étais forcée à répondre positivement. Et depuis j'étais en sur-stress. Pourquoi ? Parce que je devrais faire un discours. Un discours ! Devant toute la communauté sorcière qui me croyait en Bulgarie avec Krum ! Ca allait faire jaser…Encore….

* * *

Voila ! Review please ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello ! J'ai été presque rapide ce coup-ci ! Comme quoi, l'inspiration+les vacances ça aide :P

Enfin bon, nous voila parti avec le chapitre 6, qui j'éspère vous plairera ! Assez de blabla, place à la lecture !

Merci pour les reviews !

* * *

_Chapitre 6 :_

Alors voila, je trainais dans les rues de Londres, retardant mon retour dans les quartiers sorciers où je devais rejoindre le ministère. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme. Je forçai la porte du Chaudron Baveur et me faufilai dans le bar miteux. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Tous célébraient sans aucun doute le quatrième anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort. Seul Tom, le barman, essuyait avec un vieux torchon des verres ternes. Et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle ; il sifflotait. Et croyez-moi, Tom n'était pas du genre à pousser la chansonnette. Je lui adressai un petit geste de la main et continuai mon chemin vers la cour où les poubelles étaient entreposées. Je tapotai machinalement quelques briques autour de moi et le mur se dissipa pour me laisser passer. Le Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrait devant moi. Il était aussi bondé que lors de la séance spéciale de dédicace des joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Tout un programme…La foule dansait, chantait en rythme d'une fanfare installée pour l'occasion. De nombreux enfants s'étaient dessinés une cicatrice sur le front ou s'étaient colorés les cheveux en orange. De multiples stands s'étendaient sur toute la rue principale, vendant principalement de la nourriture. Je me glissai entre les passants, le plus rapidement possible dans le but d'arriver à l'heure au ministère, le lieu de mon malheur. D'après ce que j'avais compris, tout avait été organisé, jusqu'à mes vêtements et ma coiffure. Et je ne m'en plaignais pas, parce qu'en ce qui concernaient les tenues de soirées mondaines, je n'étais pas fortiche. Je pénétrai enfin dans le bâtiment et fus surprise (dans le mauvais sens du terme) par l'aménagement de l'atrium. C'était affreux. Ignoble. Epouvantable. Le hall avait été visiblement agrandi, et pas qu'un peu. Des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers de chaises étaient proprement alignées devant une estrade digne de l'Olympia. J'étais en plein cauchemar. L'idée de m'échapper discrètement et de m'enfermer dans mon appartement me traversa alors l'esprit. J'amorçai déjà quelques pas vers la sortie qu'une voix m'interpela :

- Ah ! Miss Granger vous voila enfin ! J'ai cru que vous vous défilerez de nouveau ! Haha !

Haha. Totalement hilarant ce cher monsieur ! Je suis déjà fan ! Il ne nous manque que le one man show ! Crétin. Je me retournai et retrouvai face à un homme un peu plus grand que moi, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années et plutôt maigrichon. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés courts et des lunettes à monture noire habillaient son visage. Il me tendit sa main, ornée de fins doigts en se présentant :

- Harold Fox pour vous servir.

Je serrai brièvement sa main et m'apprêtai à la lâcher lorsqu'il me tira à travers l'atrium.

- Euh…Excusez-moi mais…

- Où je vous emmène ? Me demanda avec un sourire.

J'hochai la tête.

- Et bien, étant donné que je suis chargé de m'occuper de vous, je vais tout d'abord vous coiffer, puis vous choisir une tenue digne de ce nom ! M'expliqua t-il, tout en me trainant vers une porte que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant, dissimulée derrière un pan de mur.

Il lâcha enfin ma main ouvrit la porte et me poussa dans une petite pièce sombre, éclairée par une simple ampoule. Petite pièce sombre, certes, mais elle restait un vrai paradis terrestre. Des dizaines de portiques, tous pleins à craquer de vêtements, étaient collés les uns aux autres. De nombreuses caisses bourrées d'accessoires en tout genre s'entassaient dans tous les coins et un mur entier étaient recouvert par des sacs à mains et pochettes, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Je restai ébahie, figée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harold eut un petit rire satisfait et me désigna la pièce d'un vague geste de la main en commentant :

- Miss Granger, bienvenue dans mon antre ! Veuillez entrer s'il vous plait.

J'obéis et m'installai sur une chaise qu'il me désigna. Je découvris alors une multitude de pairs d'escarpins de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables. Merlin ! Qu'avais-je fais pour bénéficier d'une chance pareille ? Les voleurs se cassaient la tête à pénétrer dans Gringott pour quelques gallions alors qu'une petite salle de rien du tout à quelques mètres de là contenant le plus beau trésor du monde !

- Bon, alors ? Dites moi tout ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Me demanda t-il tout en tripotant mes cheveux.

- Euh…Et Ben…

- Non ! Chut ! Ne dites rien ! A voir l'état de votre chevelure, je doute de votre connaissance en la matière.

- Mais…

- Un chignon ? Non, trop stricte. Brushing ? Trop banal. Queue de cheval ? Trop…

J'avais abandonné tout espoir d'en placer une. Cet Harold était excentrique et parlait tout seul mais j'aimais bien sa compagnie. Il était drôle et me détendait inconsciemment. Je ne savais pas sur quoi il avait arrêté son choix, mais j'avais étrangement confiance en lui. Il semblait s'y connaître.

Après un bon nombre de grimaces, de « aïe ! » et de « il faut souffrir pour être belle » (notons que je déteste cette expression), il s'avérait que ma coiffure était terminée. Je voulus toucher mes cheveux mais un coup de baguette sur les doigts plus un regard meurtrier me dissuada de toute tentative. Je cherchai discrètement un miroir des yeux lorsqu'un léger cognement contre la porte attira mon attention. Harold s'empressa d'ouvrir et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année pénétra dans la pièce, les bras chargés de vêtements. Je dépérissais à vu d'œil. Tous ces habits, c'était trop pour mon organisme plus habitué à autant de luxe. J'interceptai toutefois la conversation entre Harold et la brunette :

-…Oui. Il me les a remit lui-même.

- Et c'est la nouvelle collection de soirée ?

- Oui. Vous êtes le seul à l'avoir pour l'instant. C&C s'est dépassé cet automne !

Attendez une seconde. Elle a bien dit C&C ? C'est la nouvelle collection qu'elle tient dans ses bras tel un paquet de linge sale ? Sacrilège ! Quelle empotée ! Mais qu'on l'enferme ! Voyons ! Tenir ces tissus d'une valeur inestimable comme…Comme…Raah ! J'en perdais mes mots !

Harold récupéra les vêtements et les accrocha avec nonchalance sur un portique. Il se tourna vers moi, me lança un regard étrange puis pointa sa baguette sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà un éclair mauve m'arrivait en pleine tête. J'eus tout juste de temps de fermer les yeux, attendant un choc quelconque mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris une paupière, puis une autre et découvris avec stupeur qu'Harold farfouillait dans ses tonnes de vêtements, comme si de rien n'était.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? Demandai-je sèchement, toute sympathie envolée.

Il releva la tête, esquissa un sourire et répondit comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

- Je vous ai maquillé pardi ! Et soit dit en passant, ça vous va très bien.

***

Quoi de plus chiant qu'une robe bustier ? Laissez-moi-vous répondre : Rien. Elle était belle, certes, très belle même et était griffée C&C mais toujours était-il que cette œuvre d'art tout droit tirée de la nouvelle collection glissait constamment sur ma poitrine. Dans un soupir particulièrement bruyant, je la remontai.

- Bon, récitez le moi une dernière fois.

- Mais Harold…

- Non Hermione ! Il faut que vous soyez prête ! Prouvez à tous ces gens qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas ! Montrez leur une nouvelle Hermione !

J'avais passé trois heures en compagnie d'Harold. Les trois meilleures heures de ma vie depuis une éternité. Il était compréhensif, attentif et avait su me cerner dès le début. Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Tout. J'avais pleuré, ri, il m'avait épaulé et maintenant, il m'aidait à préparer mon discours.

- Bon…Chères sorcières, chers sorciers, c'est avec plaisir que je me joins à vous ce soir…

Il agita un de ses longs doigts sous mon nez.

- Ayez au moins l'air sincère dans ce que vous dites !

- Mais je le suis ! M'exclamai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil et répondit d'un ton narquois :

- Oh et bien je n'en doute pas ! Vous êtes totalement avachie sur votre fauteuil et je n'ai pas aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire au moment où vous avez prononcé le mot « plaisir ».

Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et répéta pour la dixième fois mon speech. Cette fois-ci due être la bonne car il ne dit rien, me força à me lever et me serra dans ses bras.

- Allez Hermione, il faut y aller maintenant. Je sais que vous pouvez y arriver, me chuchota t-il dans l'oreille.

- J'espère, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte. Depuis quelques minutes déjà un brouhaha s'était levé dans l'atrium. Je ne doutais pas que les nombreuses chaises se remplissaient au fur et à mesure. Oubliant les mises en garde d'Harold, je me passais la main dans mes cheveux et fus surprise par leur douceur et leur fluidité. Cet homme était un saint. Je me retournai vers et lui adressai un sourire désolée face à son regard perçant. Il leva les yeux au ciel et articula silencieusement un « vas-y ». Je rejoignis enfin la porte et tournai la poignée. A peine eus je mis un talon dehors qu'une tornade brune s'accapara mon bras droit. Je me laissai trainer à travers les dédales de l'atrium tel une poupée de chiffon, trop angoissé pour protester. La brunette, que je reconnus comme étant l'incapable de tout à l'heure, me vomissait un flot de conseils et de recommandations qui me passait loin au dessus de la tête. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle m'annonça le planning qu'elle eut toute mon attention :

- ...Commence dans dix minutes avec le discours habituel de monsieur le ministre. Puis c'est au tour de messieurs Potter et Weasley de remercier l'Ordre, rendre un hommage aux morts et tout le reste, puis c'est à vous. Personne ne s'attend à vous voir, la surprise sera totale !

Oh mon Dieu…Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi elle s'agrippait avec autant de force à mon bras. Avec ce qu'elle venait de me dire, il y avait peu de chance que je ne prenne pas le large. J'avais du blêmir car elle me lança un étrange regard avant de demander si ça allait. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, trop faible pour dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. La peur tiraillait mes entrailles, mon cœur s'accélérait considérablement et des sueurs froides couraient le long de mon échine. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une nouvelle porte, située juste derrière l'estrade. Elle l'ouvrit et me poussa à l'intérieur d'une petite salle semblable au paradis d'Harold, contenant de nombreux fauteuils. Je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une salle d'attente lorsque je croisais les regards interrogateurs d'Harry, Ginny et –malheureusement pour moi- Ron.

- Installez-vous avec vos amis, nous viendrons vous chercher, me déballa rapidement la brunette (Eva, d'après le badge qu'elle portait sur sa poitrine), le ne fourré dans des papiers.

Sans un regard, elle referma la porte et me planta là, face à un couple d'ami avec qui le contact était tendu et un ex, crétin comme ses pieds. Le silence était de marbre dans la pièce. Je n'osais pas m'avancer et laisser tomber mes fesses dans un des fauteuils. Les regards scrutateurs des trois _héros _me mettaient plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Mes joues étaient en feu et mes genoux claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Je n'étais déjà pas très stable sur mes talons de dix centimètres aussi fin que des brindilles…Le regard rivé sur la moquette pourpre, je finis par m'avancer et me laissai choir sur le sofa le plus éloigné d'eux. Je ne savais quoi dire. J'avais merdé et maintenant je devais assumer. Super Hermione, encore un bon point. Avec Ron, encore, ça passait, mais Ginny et Harry…J'avais fais fort. C'était il y a quelques semaines déjà. Comme tous les week-ends, j'étais passée boire un verre dans leur manoir. Comme tous les week-ends nous avions discuté et comme tous les week-ends, nous nous étions pris la tête.

- Mais Hermione ! Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Tu vis comme une clocharde alors que ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manquent ! S'exclama Ginny, les joues teintées de rouge.

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « c'est ma vie, Ginny et je fais ce que je veux » ? M'écriai-je sur le même ton.

Je me rappelais qu'Harry était apparu à ce moment là et qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel, geste qui m'avait d'autant plus agacé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ?

Il leva les mains en signe de paix et haussa les épaules.

- Zen, Hermione. Ginny ne dit pas ça pour t'embêter mais parce qu'elle ne comprend pas ton choix. Et elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs.

Je soupirai bruyamment et articulai méchamment :

- Ce…Sont….Mes…

- Tes affaires, on sait, me coupa t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé, Hermione ? On ne te reconnaît plus. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé après la guerre. Ta nouvelle vie était parfaite. Tu avais Ron, tu avais la célébrité, on te proposait des milliers de postes, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, tu étais acclamée partout où tu mettais les pieds et surtout, Hermione, tu étais heureuse.

A l'entente de ces derniers mots, je m'étais levée d'un bon et lui avait hurlé des choses toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Oh, je m'en étais voulue, vraiment, mais ce qu'Harry m'avait dit ce jour là m'avait profondément touché. Il avait en parti raison. En parti, parce que j'avais tout pour être heureuse, mais je ne l'étais pas. Et je lui en voulais pour ne l'avoir jamais remarqué. N'était-il pas censé être mon meilleur ami ? Celui qui voit et qui sait tout ? Sans plus de cérémonie, j'étais parti de chez eux et n'y avait jamais remis les pieds. Et voila que maintenant je me retrouvais dans la même salle qu'eux, en plus de Ron. Le bonheur…

J'aperçu du coin de l'œil Ginny regarder avec insistance Harry et Ron se curer les ongles, les oreilles rouges pivoines. L'air était lourd, très lourd. Le silence était pesant et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'on entendait les battements précipités de mon cœur. J'haletais légèrement et ma robe bustier (très belle et très chère, soit) qui m'enserrait la poitrine ne m'aidait pas à mieux respirer. La tête me tournait et de fortes nausées s'étaient appropriées mon estomac. Le stress, l'anxiété et la gêne n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour moi. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il fallait que je sorte. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je me levai d'un bond et sortis à toute vitesse de cette pièce à l'atmosphère étouffante.

Mes talons claquaient sèchement sur le sol marbré de l'atrium bondé. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde au ministère. Jamais. Je jetai un œil du côté de l'estrade mais détournai rapidement le regard lorsque je sentis mon cœur au bord des lèvres. Toutes les chaises avaient trouvé un occupant. Toutes. Et c'était sans compter sur les sorciers bienveillants qui restaient debout, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine et le dos appuyé contre un quelconque mur ou caisse. Je vivais un cauchemar. J'avais perdu tout espoir de sortir indemne de cette interminable journée. Je ne savais où aller. Tout était trop grand, tout était trop plein. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien. Ma démarche se fit de plus en plus précipité. Je bousculais tout sur mon passage, courant vers un coin tranquille, loin des regards euphoriques que cette journée fériée provoquait. Le cœur dans un étau et le corps oppressé par l'angoisse, je repérai les toilettes visiteurs. Je m'y engouffrai et m'enfermai d'un rapide _Collaporta. _Le silence remplaça rapidement le bruit sourd des conversations. Ce calme soudain, cette tranquillité brutale me troublèrent presque. Les battements de mon cœur résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Je m'appuyai fébrilement contre la porte close et me laissai glisser le long de la paroi. Je me rendis seulement compte à cet instant précis que des larmes inondaient mes joues. Je les essuyais d'un geste rageur et me relevai péniblement. Je me plantai face au miroir et fus stupéfaite par le reflet qu'il me renvoyait. J'étais belle, ou du moins je l'avais été, avant que mon maquillage ne coule. Mes cheveux avaient simplement été tirés en une queue de cheval qui tombait dans une matière lisse et soyeuse le long de mon échine. Mon regard était considérablement agrandi et expressif, en plus de mes yeux à présent rouges. Des traces noirâtres s'étalaient le long de mon visage et je les essuyais rapidement avec du papier toilette. Un sautoir en perle habillait mon buste dénudé. Ma robe, d'un magnifique gris, créée à partir d'un corsage complexe, me remontait généreusement la poitrine et m'enserrait la taille jusqu'aux hanches, à partit desquelles elle s'évasait légèrement. Je tournai sur moi-même et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Harold avait fait des merveilles. Harold... Que dirait-il s'il me voyait dans cet état ? Que pensera-il de moi lorsqu'il remarquera que je ne suis pas sur scène ? Je fus prise de remord. Il avait tant fait pour moi durant ces dernières heures. J'entendis la voix d'Harry me parvenir de derrière la porte. La cérémonie avait commencé.

-_…Heureux de célébrer cet événement avec vous…_

Ma gorge était sèche, ma bouche rugueuse et mon palais collant. J'ouvris le robinet et bus quelques gorgées. Cet agissement m'empêcha d'entendre la suite. A la fermeture du robinet, de nombreux rires me parvinrent. Il avait du dire quelque chose de drôle. J'avais toujours su qu'une âme de comique se cachait en lui.

-…_Enfin bon, ne nous attardons pas longtemps sur ce sujet. Que puis-je vous dire d'original par rapport aux autres années ? Je remarque que mon discours est toujours le même…_

Les rires retentirent une nouvelle fois. Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il baragouinait. Mon estomac contenait ses soubresauts et mes mains tremblaient. Super…J'étais dans un état lamentable. Mentalement parlant, parce que physiquement j'étais plutôt canon. Ca me faisait d'ailleurs mal au cœur que personne n'aurait jamais l'occasion de me voir dans cette tenue, excepté Harold et mes _amis_. Je prenais une longue bouffée d'air et tendis à nouveau l'oreille. C'était au tour de Ginny de vanter les mérites de son mari. Rien d'extraordinaire, voyez par vous-même :

- _…Tellement contente d'être ici ce soir. Je reste persuadée que sans l'intervention d'Harry et Ron, nous ne serions pas aussi nombreux à célébrer cet évènement. Il y a deux mois j'ai épousé cet homme et je ne le regrette en rien. C'est vrai, il fait bien la cuisine, m'aide parfois au ménage, et est capable de me défendre face à un grand mage noir ! Quoi demander de mieux ?_

De nouveaux éclats de rire résonnèrent mais je ne les entendais plus. Mon cerveau se répétait en boucle une phrase que Ginny venait de prononcer. _Sans l'intervention d'Harry et Ron…Harry et Ron…Nous ne serions pas aussi nombreux…Harry et Ron…_Et moi ? D'accord, ma réaction était puérile mais elle savait…Elle savait…Elle connaissait parfaitement mon rôle dans cette guerre. Elle savait que sans moi, Harry et Ron n'aurait jamais réussi aussi facilement. Elle le savait, et pourtant…Une nouvelle force apparue en moi. Je me sentais revivre, nourris par la colère et la contrariété. J'annulai le sort sur la porte et sortait le plus dignement possible. L'estrade se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était au tour de Ron de prendre le micro. Je m'approchai sans réfléchir du lieu de prédilection. Ou allais-je ? Aucune idée… Qu'allais-je faire ? Aucune idée…Qu'allais-je dire ? Aucune idée…Plus que cinquante mètres. Mes talons ne me permettaient pas de marcher vite et Ron arrivait à la fin de son discours. J'aperçus sur le bord de la scène le ministre et Eva, la brunette. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui disait mais elle s'en prenait plein la figure. Une pointe de remord tordit un peu plus mes entrailles. J'accélérais le pas en remarquant que Ron avait terminé. Le ministre s'avança, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

- Bien ! Merci Mr Weasley ! Nos trois héros mondiaux ont encore fait des merveilles cette année ! Cependant, cher sorciers, ce n'est pas fini ! Une surprise de taille est ici, en exclusivité et pour vous !

Eh ho, calme ta joie coco, je ne suis pas un morceau de viande ! Non mais franchement…_En exclusivité…_On n'était pas à téléshopping là ! Je me rapprochais tant bien que mal de l'estrade mais un vigile gardait les escaliers pour y accéder.

- Bonjour, je suis très pressée, pouvez-vous me laisser passer ? Demandai-je rapidement.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête. Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez. Ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas.

- Mais je dois monter sur scène là !

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ah oui ? C'est drôle pourtant, tous les invités y sont déjà.

- _Miss Hermione Granger !!_

Merde, merde, merde ! Des applaudissements retentirent, rapidement suivit par des murmures excités.

- Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis Hermione Granger !

Il éclata franchement de rire.

- Et moi la reine d'Angleterre !

Les murmures devinrent de plus en plus nombreux et le ministre répéta à nouveau mon nom.

- Mais vous voyez bien que tout le monde m'attend ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous M'EMPECHEZ DE MONTER SUR CETTE FICHUE ESTRADE ! Hurlai-je.

Le silence plomba soudainement la salle. Peut-être avais-je parlé un peu fort ? Mes joues s'empourprèrent et c'est avec un certain soulagement que distinguai le ministre derrière le vigile.

- Ah ! Mr le ministre ! Voulez-vous bien demander à ce crétin qu'il me laisse passer ? Demandai-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Encore sous le choc de me trouver là, il inclina une fois la tête, ce qui suffit à la sentinelle qui me laissa la voix libre. Je le frôlai et dépassai le ministre. Je me retournai et vis avec amusement que ce dernier claqua le geôlier derrière la nuque en murmurant un vague « idiot ». Satisfaite, je rejoignis alors la scène.

Je m'approchai lentement du micro et le pris entre mes mains. J'étais tétanisée par la peur. Je n'ai jamais su combien de temps j'étais resté plantée là, au milieu de la scène, le micro entre les mains et les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures. Seul le silence m'entourait. C'était comme si le public retenait sa respiration. Je me décidai finalement à lever les yeux. La salle était encore plus pleine que je ne le pensais. Tout ce monde me donnait le tournis. Mes yeux parcoururent rapidement le premier rang, réservé aux célébrités. Je reconnus une chanteuse populaire dont le nom m'échappait, quelques adjoints du ministre, Harold, Maëlla et Malefoy. Ce dernier me dévisageait d'ailleurs avec un petit sourire sardonique que je lui reconnaissais bien. Je détournai les yeux, inspirai profondément et me lançai :

- J'ai entendu mes précurseurs commencer leur discours par cher sorciers, chère sorcières. Je vais donc suivre leur chemin. Cher sorciers, chères sorcières, c'est avec plaisir que je me joins à vous ce soir…

Je me forçai à sourire sous l'œil bienveillant d'Harold, mais je me trouvai particulièrement fausse. J'étais sur le point de me lancer dans un long discours digne d'Hermione Granger, barbant, ennuyeux et monotone. J'allais remercier des gens que je ne connaissais même pas et j'allais sans aucun doute attraper une crampe aux joues à force d'afficher mon sourire hypocrite_. Prouvez à tous ces gens qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas ! Montrez leur une nouvelle Hermione !_ La voix d'Harold résonna dans ma tête. Il avait raison. Je devais montrer une nouvelle moi. Je me raclai la gorge et repris :

- Non, vous savez quoi ? On va tout recommencer. J'étais sur le point de déblatérer un discours long et monotone où je remercie plein de personnes dont je ne connais que le nom, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Harry, Ginny et Ron s'en sont déjà chargés.

Quelques sourires se dessinèrent sur la bouche de mon auditoire. Je repris mon souffle et continuai :

- Tout d'abord, cher public, je profite de votre attention pour préciser certaines petites choses. Je ne reviens pas de Bulgarie. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Je suis effectivement sortis avec Viktor Krum mais c'était durant le tournois des trois sorciers, enfin quatre, et ça n'a duré que quelques semaines. Ensuite, je ne suis pas plein aux as. J'habite sur le Chemin de Traverse. La, encore une fois ne vous méprenez pas, brave gens, je n'ai pas dit Upper Street. Je travail depuis quatre ans au ministère, en tant qu'assistante au second degré. Et encore, je viens d'avoir une promotion !

L'assemblée rigolait à mon plus grand étonnement. Je les amusais. Plus confiante, je poursuivis :

- La robe que je porte ne m'appartient pas et il en est de même pour les chaussures et le collier. Mais devenons sérieux. La mort de Voldemort n'est finalement pas la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je dois surement en choquer plus d'un, mais laissez moi vous expliquer selon mon point de vue.

Je remarquai que le ministre se tortillait dans tous les sens, lançant des regards gênés à tous ceux qui croisaient ses pupilles.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le ministre. C'est la première et la dernière année où j'accepte votre invitation. Tenez encore cinq minutes et je disparais. Je reprends. Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se demander pourquoi je me suis faite toute petite. Et bien la réponse ne révèle pas du miracle : Je ne voulais pas qu'on me considère comme un héro. Après la guerre, mon nom était étalé partout, on nous idolâtrait, nous étions vos sauveurs. Rappelez-vous, l'euphorie, l'extase et la joie étaient les seuls sentiments nourrissant la rue, tout comme aujourd'hui. Et pourtant des gens étaient morts. Des sorciers étaient morts pour que vous puissiez ressentir un jour la joie dont vous débordez actuellement. Oh, bien sur, des statues ont été élevée en leur honneur, mais quoi de plus ? Dans une centaine d'années leurs noms seront oubliés tandis que le mien, celui d'Harry et Ron, rempliront au moins une page de chaque livre. N'est-ce pas malheureux ? Alors, pour rendre un hommage à tous ces amis morts pour un avenir meilleur, pour notre avenir, j'ai décidé de me faire oublier.

Voila. C'était dit. Toute la communauté sorcière connaissait à présent mon ressentiment le plus profond, mon secret le mieux gardé. Je me sentais nue devant ces milliers de personnes. Mes yeux me piquaient et je devinais qu'ils étaient à nouveau rouges. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je murmurais un merci et tournai les talons. A peine fis-je trois pas qu'un torrent d'applaudissement me stoppa. Je me retournai, frémissante et fus surprise de découvrir tous ces inconnus debout, ovationnant mon discours. Harry et Ginny me souriaient et je jurerai avoir vu une larme couler le long de la joue du ministre. Harold applaudissait avec tous les autres, un sourire bienveillant et les yeux brillants. J'avais réussi. Je venais de rentrer à nouveau dans la vie. Dans cette génération qui était à présent mienne.

***

- Jolie robe. Rappelle moi qui l'a créée ?

Je me retournai surprise. Malefoy était là, une coupe de champagne entre les mains.

- Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Il ne vaut pas la peine d'être retenu, répondis-je, le regard malicieux.

Il ébaucha un sourire et avala une gorgé, son regard de fer planté dans la mien.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Demandai-je, sérieusement.

Son sourire s'élargit et lentement, il daigna me répondre :

- Mais je fais comme tout le monde, petite Granger, je viens saluer ton discours émouvant.

Je ne sus dire s'il était ironique ou sérieux. Son sourire avait disparu mais ses yeux restaient illuminés par une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Et bien maintenant c'est fait.

Sous-entendu, tu dégages. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le numéro un dans l'ordre de ses priorités.

- Exact. Mais j'ai encore une petite chose à te demander.

- Tu ne te passes plus de moi, Malefoy.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, amusé :

- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, petite Granger, mais tu as en parti raison. J'ai encore besoin de ton aide.

* * *

Tadam ! Je sais, je sais, pas beaucoup de Malefoy dans ce chapitre mais bon la patience est maitre ! Plus vous l'attendez, mieux vous l'apprecierez :P

Vos pronostics pour la suite ? Comment trouvez-vous Harold ? Il n'était pas prévu dans ma fiction mais je sais pas, je l'aime bien ! Je voulais le représenter comme étant un ami, un confident sur qui Hermione pourrait décharger toutes ses émotions !

Je sais, je sais vous lisez ça à chaque fin de chaque chapitre de chaque fiction mais il y a des raisons ! Si vous écrivez une ficiton je suis pratiquement certaine que vous le marquez aussi en ésperant avoir des reviews. C'est pareil pour moi. Je sais que y'en a qui vont se dire, "ouai ouai au prochain chapitre" mais naan ! siouplllllaiiit !!! Reviews !! ( Je ne demande que ça...*petits yeux de chiens battus*)

Bisous !


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello ! Et naaan ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre !

Je m'excuse déjà pour le retard ! Et remercie les reviews anonymes !

Enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 7: _

_- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, petite Granger, mais tu as en parti raison. J'ai encore besoin de ton aide._

C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Que Malefoy vienne complimenter ma –enfin sa- robe et mon discours ne faisait pas parti de son comportement habituel. Non mais franchement ! Que croyait-il ? Que j'étais mère Theresa ? Ce n'était pas marqué _charité _sur mon front à ce que je sache ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Délicatement, je posai le verre que je tenais dans les mains et me plantai face à lui, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

- Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy…

- Granger, Granger, Granger…Me répondit-il, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. S'il croyait que j'avais déjà cédé, il se mettait le doigt au fin fond de l'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu ressens un manque au fond de toi ? Tu sais tu peux me le dire, je ne le répéterais pas…Mais tu comprends j'ai besoin de réponses. J'excuserais peut-être ton comportement s'il y avait une raison à ta méchanceté.

Son sourire avait à présent disparu et il semblait plus suspicieux qu'autre chose.

- Alors je vais mettre les choses au clair pour la dernière fois, Malefoy.

- C'est quoi ce…

- Je n'ai pas fini ! C'est impoli de couper la parole ! M'exclamai-je en pointait un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

- N'est-ce pas…Marmonna t-il.

Je retins un gloussement et repris :

- Alors voila. Tu peux m'appeler Granger, ou Hermione mais ça me parait plutôt improbable au vu de notre…Situation. Oui parce que tu comprends, ce sont les amis qui s'appellent par leur prénom et nous sommes loin d'être amis alors tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille et je fais de même parce que nous sommes plus ou moins ennemis et…

- Oui bon ça va ! Viens-en aux faits. S'impatienta t-il.

Merlin que c'était bon de dominer ! Je me raclai la gorge et continuai :

- Je sais que je ne suis pas très grande mais tout de même. Tu me dépasses de quoi ? Une tête et demie ? Et bien figure toi qu'une tête demie ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Alors ce n'est pas une raison pour me rabaisser ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ton égo n'est pas assez grand ? Tu compenses par la taille ? Tu es ridicule vraiment, je…

Je m'interrompis lorsque que je compris que les lèvres pincées de Malefoy n'étaient pas dues à un énervement quelconque mais plutôt à son self-control pour empêcher un fou-rire. Au vu de l'absurdité de la situation, je craquai la première et éclatai de rire. Le Blond me rattrapa rapidement et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement les larmes aux yeux. C'était grisant. Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour rigoler avec Malefoy. En réalité, je n'aurais jamais cru voir Malefoy rire, je veux dire, réellement.

- Attends…Tu m'as fait toute une scène parce que je t'ai appelé « petite Granger » ? Demanda t-il entre deux hoquets avant de repartir de plus belle.

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle et soufflai :

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour éviter de te répondre !

Ma dernière réplique sembla lui avoir rafraichie les idées. Son rire se transforma rapidement en un sourire que je qualifierais volontiers de malsain. Aïe…

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Répondis-je toutes griffes dehors.

- Tu m'aides ?

- Non.

Nous dûmes penser la même chose car que nous sourîmes d'un même mouvement. Il était vrai que cette conversation ressemblait étrangement à la discussion que nous avions eu lorsqu'il me demandait pour la première fois de l'aide.

- C'est bête, hein ? L'argument _tu as une dette envers moi_ a déjà été utilisé, raillai-je. Utilise ton second joker.

Il tordit sa bouche dans un drôle de rictus et passa sa main derrière la nuque, décoiffant au passage un peu plus ses cheveux.

- Je peux appeler un ami ?

Je pouffai malgré moi et l'interrogeai :

- Tu sais que c'est une émission moldue ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Les parents de Maëlla sont des moldus et la dernière fois que nous sommes allés manger chez eux, ça passait à la téyé.

- Télé, le repris-je automatiquement.

Il haussa les épaules et repris :

- Ecoute, _Hermione_, tu pourrais éventuellement m'aider sans que je te doive quelque chose ou que tu me doives quelque chose, non ?

J'arquai un sourcil lorsqu'il utilisa mon prénom, mais ne relevai pas.

- Et bien…Si j'acceptais de t'aider, tu aurais par conséquent une dette envers moi…Répondis-je d'un air dégagé tout en regardant mes ongles à moitié rongés.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Tu es incorrigible.

- Non, dure en affaire, nuance.

Après quelques secondes je repris :

- Et que veux tu que je fasse cette fois ? Ton mystérieux ennemi t'en veut encore ?

Il me mima le silence avec un doigt sur sa bouche et me fit les gros yeux.

- Je t'en parlerais ailleurs. Ici, les murs ont des oreilles, chuchota t-il.

Il se tut quelques secondes et tendit finalement sa main.

- En échange de ton aide, je ferais tout ce que tu désires.

Tout ce que je désirais ? Il vivait dangereusement ! C'était mal me connaître. Il était soit suicidaire, soit idiot. Il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi j'étais capable. Pour un serpentard, je le trouvais plutôt courageux.

- Enfin, presque tout.

Raté. Mon sadisme et mes idées démoniaques avaient sans doute dus être lisible sur les traits de mon visage. Je levai les yeux au ciel et serrai finalement sa main tout en lui chuchotant d'un air conspirateur :

- Commence déjà par m'appeler Granger, nous ne sommes pas amis.

Je me retournai et m'éloignai de lui, non sans avoir vu l'ébauche de son célèbre sourire en coin.

La soirée battait son plein. L'atrium était toujours aussi bondé qu'au début de la cérémonie, malgré l'heure tardive. Cette soirée était mon jour –ou plutôt ma nuit- de gloire. Jamais je n'avais connu ça auparavant, excepté à la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Les gens venaient me voir, me félicitaient, me souhaitaient même la bienvenue. C'était la folie. Tout ce que j'avais fuit revenait vers moi au grand galop. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'avais fait mon deuil et je l'avais sans aucun doute porté plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait. J'étais prête à présent. Prête à faire mon retour sur cette planète, et être celle que j'avais toujours été. Celle pour qui on avait toujours prédestiné de grandes choses. C'est cette fille la que je devais être. Je m'en rendais compte à présent. La population comptait sur moi. J'étais un exemple, un modèle et je m'étais trop longtemps esquivée. J'étais Hermione Granger et je devais m'y faire.

- Il serait temps, en effet.

Je me retournai vivement et me retrouvai face à Ginny, resplendissante dans sa robe blanche. Aucun sourire n'égayait son visage, mais ses yeux lumineux trahissaient son humeur.

- J'ai encore parlé à voix haute ? Demandai-je.

- J'en ai bien peur.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous fixer puis, soudainement, sans aucune raison apparente elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Ca fait du bien de te retrouver, Hermione. Ou étais-tu ces quatre dernières années ?

- Partout et nulle part, éludai-je.

Même si Ginny était ma meilleure amie, je n'étais pas encore prête à lui expliquer plus en détail mon auto mise à l'écart. Mais cette étrange discussion m'avait fait prendre conscience que mon comportement de ces derniers temps avait affecté mon entourage. Même si j'avais été là physiquement, psychologiquement je n'étais plus la même et je ne le serais sans doute plus jamais. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Ginny ne se confiait plus à moi et pourquoi Harry s'était lassé de ma présence. Et, en fin de compte, c'était peut-être de ma faute si Ron m'avait trompé. Mais je préférais laisser cette affaire sur le côté. Elle était trop douloureuse.

J'aurais aimé qu'un « désolée » règle toute l'affaire, mais je savais que ça ne suffirait pas. Alors je me taisais.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Pas de ces silences où chacun regardait ses pieds en se creusant les méninges pour trouver un sujet de conversation potable. Non, c'était un silence léger, où chacune de nous deux savourait notre sérénité retrouvée.

Ginny fut appelée un peu plus loin et elle me quitta avec un sourire et un signe de la main. Je soupirai, soulagée d'avoir au minimum retrouvée dans ma repentance ma meilleure amie.

Le bruit, la chaleur, le monde et sans aucun doute la fatigue me firent un peu perdre la tête. Les images se décalaient dans ma tête et certains objets me semblaient flous. Je me faufilai le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au gigantesque balcon du ministère aménagé pour l'occasion. Peu de personnes avaient eu la même idée que moi. La fraicheur du crépuscule en avait sans aucun doute découragée plus d'un. Je me trainai jusqu'à la lourde balustrade de pierre et me penchai dans le vide, respirant à plein poumon l'air frais. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. J'avais toujours eu quelques tendances claustrophobes et la foule n'aidait pas.

La vue sur le chemin de Traverse était magnifique. Toutes ces lumières illuminant des bâtiments de bois et de pierre donnaient à l'endroit une ambiance exaltée. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ce village sorcier pouvait être charmant. Le cadre aurait pu être romantique, si j'avais quelqu'un à aimer. Au moment même où cette dernière pensée m'effleura l'esprit, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, stupéfaite et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Ron. D'accord, j'étais mal. Premièrement parce que j'étais plutôt dans une position délicate. Coincée entre lui et la rambarde, peu de choix s'offraient à moi. Soit je sautais, soit je l'ôtais de mon chemin et comme je ne comptais pas me suicider tout de suite, il ne me restait qu'une solution. Deuxièmement parce que je ne voulais surtout pas lui parler.

- D'accord, maintenant si tu veux bien je vais aller vomir, raillai-je.

Mais il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de me fixer, impassible. Oh, je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir, mais je ne comptais pas rentrer dans son jeu. Alors, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'allais faire preuve de patience. J'inspirai un bon coup et hissait mes fesses sur la balustrade. Tout en croisant les bras, je pris le même air vide que lui. Et j'attendais. Je ne cèderais pas. Après tout, qui avait trompé qui, hein ?

Nous dûmes rester ainsi quelques minutes puis il prit enfin la parole.

- Hermione…Notre relation est malsaine.

J'étais ébahi. Une relation ? Mais quelle relation ? Il n'y avait rien entre nous, absolument rien. Seulement un vide, grand, infini qui jamais plus ne sera comblé.

- On a du mal se comprendre. Quand j'ai mis fin à notre couple, il y a trois ans de cela, j'étais définitive Ron. Si tu crois qu'un espoir pour me reconquérir existe toujours, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Plus rien ne nous lie. Plus rien. Toi et moi n'auront jamais plus rien en commun. Nous ne sommes même plus amis, Ron. Nous ne sommes plus rien. « Nous » n'existe plus, tout comme « toi et moi ».

Bizarrement, il ne cilla pas. Il se contenta de me fixer, exactement de la même façon qu'il le faisait depuis qu'il se tenait face à moi. Et il fallait qu'il arrête. Il devait arrêter parce que mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure et parce qu'une partie de moi, et dont j'ignorais encore laquelle, ne voulait qu'une chose irrémédiable : l'embrasser. Chaque partie de mon corps brûlait au contact visuel qui nous liait. Chaque cellule de mon organisme bouillonnait pour ne former qu'un incontrôlable brasier. Et il le savait. Il savait tout et l'avait toujours su. Le jour où il avait délibérément baisé avec une autre que moi, il savait que jamais je ne pourrais cesser de l'aimer et que me passer de lui me serait fatal. Et il avait raison. Aujourd'hui, par la simple force d'un regard, j'étais prête à retomber dans ses bras. Durant trois ans, il était resté dans l'ombre tout en me contemplant alors que je tombais à l'eau, puis me débattais et enfin coulais, n'attendant qu'une chose : que je sois assez faible pour me récupérer. C'était pathétique mais bien pensé. Il fut un temps où j'aurais été surprise que Ron trouve un plan aussi diaboliquement bien monté seul. Il fut un temps, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ron tromperait sa petite-amie. Mais à présent, je savais de quoi il était capable et je ne me laisserais pas faire. Et pour l'heure, je devais m'éloigner de lui, reprendre mes esprits et me souvenir pourquoi je le détestais tant.

Je sautais du muret et me détournai de lui le plus rapidement possible. Il ne tenta pas de me rattraper mais prononça une phrase, une seule, qui me fit perdre toutes mes résolutions :

- Je sais que tu m'aimes encore. Sache juste que c'est réciproque.

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. Il m'aimait encore…_Il m'aimait encore…_Pleine d'espoir et de rêves, je fis volte face et planta mon regard dans le sien, cherchant une faille. Mais rien, seulement deux pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité. Alors, avec une lenteur délibérée il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus vite. Il savait que j'étais prisonnière de mes sentiments, de mon attirance vis-à-vis de lui. Tout aussi doucement, il posa sa main sur ma joue et attendit. Il était faux. Voulant faire croire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il me laissa une échappatoire. Mais ce n'était que des foutaises parce qu'il me clouait sur place avec son regard azure et je sentais presque les pointes des punaises me picorant chaque parcelle de peau. Insensiblement, il rapprocha sa tête un peu plus près de la mienne et m'embrassa. C'était comme si toutes les sensations que j'avais ressenties auparavant s'évanouissaient dans l'obscure clarté de la nuit. Et contre mon gré, mes bras entourèrent son cou et ma langue chercha la sienne. Un vertige me prit mais je l'ignorai, m'accrochant un peu plus fort à Ron. Cependant, lorsqu'il mit fin à notre étreinte, un frisson de dégout parcourut mon échine. J'avais replongé dans ses bras comme un drogué privé d'héroïne, comme un alcoolique avec une bouteille de whisky. J'avais replongé, tout simplement dans les méandres de l'amour. Pas d'un amour où tout était beau et rose mais dans une relation destructrice ou un faux pas de l'un entrainerait la mort de l'autre, et je ne doutais pas quant à l'identité de l'autre. Horrifiée, je reculai d'un pas et me réfugia à l'intérieur du ministère. J'étais stupide. Trop stupide. Et naïve. Tellement naïve. J'y avais cru comme dans un ordinaire conte de fée où les promesses du parfait _happy end _grouillaient.

- Granger ! Faut que je te parle !

Je me retournai et offris à Malefoy un visage inondé par les larmes. Je devais vraiment être horrible car son habituel masque d'impassibilité tomba pour laisser place à un air totalement ahuri. Je secouai la tête et continuai ma route, dans l'espoir impossible de trouver un coin tranquille. Il semblait que pour une fois dans la soirée, la puissance qui nous dominait tous était d'humeur à réaliser mon vœu. Face à moi, je reconnus la porte menant à l'antre d'Harold. Je savais qu'il n'y était pas puisque je l'avais rapidement aperçu depuis la terrasse. Je m'engouffrai dans la minuscule pièce et fus heureuse d'y retrouver la chaleur qui en émanait. Je me laissai choir entre robes, escarpins et sac à main et reposa ma tête sur mes genoux, repliés contre ma poitrine. Je réfléchissais. A quoi ? Aucune idée. Je cherchais en vain un éventuel concept pour me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais fourrée. Mais rien. Le vide total. Le néant. Il semblait que ma capacité à réfléchir était limitée pour ce soir. J'avais assez donné. Pourtant, l'idée apparut quelques minutes plus tard. Je devais partir, loin de préférence. M'isoler pour penser et éclaircir les zones d'ombres de mon cerveau.

Si seulement j'avais su que Malefoy allait m'aider…

* * *

Et voila ! Bon allez un petit debriefing, je suis motivée ! Alors en ce qui concerne le début ( de Drago à Ginny) je suis pas fière. Je trouve franchement bofbof m'enfin bon...Ensuite vient la scène avec Ron (héhéhé depuis le temps que je voulais la caser !)que je trouve franchement pas mal ! Je me suis surpassée pour l'écrire :P Nan c'est vrai, faire comprendre le raisonement d'Hermione n'est pas chose facile ( Elle a une tête assez compliquée, un peu comme la mienne XD). Donc voila voila...

Pronostics pour la suite ?

Bisou


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello ! Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai déménagé et je n'ai plus internet doncje viens squatter le réseau wifi de ma tante très rapidement.

Et merci pour les reviews !

Enjoy

* * *

_Chapitre 8 :_

_Oh oui…Si seulement j'avais su que Malefoy allait m'aider. Parmi tous les éléments déclencheurs de cette histoire celui là devait sans aucun doute être en tête de liste. Je ne pourrais dire que la proposition que m'avait faite Malefoy était mauvaise ou bonne. Disons qu'en ce qui me concernait elle partait d'une bonne intention alors que du côté de Malefoy elle l'arrangeait. Enfin, laissez-moi d'abord vous expliquer et puis pour la suite, vous êtes les seuls juges…_

Ma retraite fut cependant de courte durée. Trois minutes, ni plus, ni moins. Trois minables minutes pour me remettre du plus grand choc émotif de ma misérable vie. Tout juste le temps de compter jusqu'à cent quatre vingt avant qu'un nouvel ingrat vienne me solliciter.

- Granger, Granger…Finalement ce n'est pas de la haine que je ressentais envers toi, mais de la pitié…

J'eus un léger sursaut lorsque la réplique retentit mais ne relevai pas pour autant la tête. Même si son regard d'acier avait été surpris tout à l'heure, je savais qu'à présent il était plein de sarcasme. Autant que sa voix dégoulinait de mépris. Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

- Dégage, murmurai-je.

- Pas avant que tu n'ais levé tes petites fesses de ce sol dégueulasse.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon de l'endroit où je pose mes fesses ? Demandai-je avec dédain, la tête toujours entre mes genoux.

- Oh mais je me fiche complètement d'où tu te poses Granger. Ce qui me gêne c'est que tu portes une de mes robes et que le gris est plutôt salissant…

D'accord. Il n'était apparemment pas là pour me remonter le moral, pas de surprise. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour s'amuser au petit jeu habituel du c'est-moi-le-plus-cynique.

- Dis, tu ne voudrais pas juste…Partir ? C'est ce que les serpentards font de mieux habituellement, non ? Fuir.

Il ricana et répondit tout de même :

- Pas avant d'être sure que cette robe ne finira pas en lambeau.

La réplique de trop. La goutte d'eau. Je sentis malgré moi chaque particule de mon corps s'électriser. Chaque muscle se contracter. J'inspirais profondément avant que mon poing ne parte définitivement écraser son nez parfait et me levai.

- Tourne-toi, lui ordonnai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il sur le même ton sec et dur.

- Parce que.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde puis se retourna. Ce geste me choqua. Que Malefoy me cherche soit une chose, mais qu'il obéisse à mes ordres en est une autre. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris à quel point j'étais contrariée. Je me dépêchai d'enlever la robe et de remettre mon bon vieux jean suivi d'un léger pull monté d'un col en v.

- C'est bon.

A peine fut-il retourné que je lui balançai la robe dans la figure. Il la rattrapa in extremis et me lança un regard meurtrier. En même temps, il l'avait cherché…

- Voila, la robe est entre de _bonnes mains. _Maintenant lâche moi.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour récupérer une robe qui existe déjà en plusieurs exemplaires.

Quel culot. Pas la peine de préciser que je ne débordais pas de joie. Cet homme était vraiment particulier. C'était comme s'il prenait plaisir à faire chier les autres, à les provoquer. Non, vraiment, les cas comme lui étaient rares et on les qualifiait généralement de déséquilibrés.

Malefoy…En même temps il n'y avait pas de surprise. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Et même si, quatre ans après notre scolarité, nous avions des conversations _presque_ civilisées, il ne restait pas moins le Malefoy que j'avais toujours connu. Peut-être avait-il un peu plus d'humour et de cœur. Et il souriait plus aussi…Et il était gentil. Quelques fois. Quelques rares fois. Non, finalement il n'était plus Drago Malefoy, petit merdeux prétentieux et arrogant. Quoiqu'il avait gardé l'arrogance et la prétention. Oh et puis après tout je n'en savais rien. Il avait changé, un peu. Il avait muri. Ca devrait suffire. Inutile de me provoquer un mal de tête sur un sujet aussi peu intéressant que Malefoy. Il était Malefoy, point. Il y avait des thèmes un peu plus importants, qui méritaient plus amplement réflexion. Ron. M'aimait-il réellement ? Etait-ce une manière de me récupérer ? Etait-il sincère ? De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, je retomberais dans ses bras, faute de pouvoir combattre mon cœur. C'était pathétique. Et le pire dans tout ça est que j'en étais consciente. Mais je l'aimais alors que pouvais-je faire d'autre que subir ma passion ?

Un frisson secoua mon corps lorsque je repensai à notre étreinte. Notre fabuleux baiser. Avait-il ressenti la même chose que moi ? Cette sensation de retrouver une partie de mon être, cette émotion, tellement intense, perturbant chaque neurone de mon cerveau. Avait-il vécu ça, lui aussi en l'espace d'une dizaine de seconde ? C'était insensé mais tellement vrai…

Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes pensées. Malefoy. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Mes songes surpassaient souvent la réalité. C'en était éprouvant.

- Alors ?

D'accord. J'étais mal. Très mal. Apparemment il attendait une réponse. A quelle question ? Aucune idée.

- Euh…Oui ? Tentai-je sans grande conviction

Il soupira longuement et bruyamment. Il n'était vraisemblablement pas dupe.

- C'était long ? Demandai-je en grimaçant.

- Tout un discours.

- Désolée.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, secoua la tête et dit d'une voix plutôt désespérée :

- Ecoute, Granger, apparemment Weasley a toute ton attention mais j'ai besoin d'un minimum de lucidité de ta part.

Je n'avais même pas la force de lui demander comment il savait pour Ron et moi. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

- Bien. Ecoute, je pense que tu as besoin de vacance Granger. De partir loin de tout ça et de…Réfléchir.

- Loin de tout ça ? Répétai-je, légèrement confuse.

- Ouais, de ta nouvelle popularité.

Il y avait anguille sous roche, évidemment. Malefoy tournait autour du pot. C'était aussi visible qu'un éléphant rose dansant la samba en tutu.

- Va droit au but.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Malefoy mal à l'aise. Malefoy. Drago. Le Blond. La fouine. Ce petit capricieux, imbu de sa personne et prétentieux était gêné. Incroyable mais vrai ! Pas de doute possible. Ses yeux habituellement si froids, si durs, si surs, semblaient…Fuyants ? Non, peut-être pas, mais ils étaient plus mobiles qu'à l'habitude. Et puis il n'arrêtait pas de se balancer sur une jambe puis sur l'autre, imitant le pendule d'une grosse horloge. Tic, tac, tic, tac…

C'était insupportable. Mais le pire restait ses longs doigts de pianiste qu'il faisait craquer un par un me déclenchant une avalanche de frisson de dégout.

- Arrête ça, grinçai-je entre mes dents.

Avec un sourire provocateur, il fit craquer son dernier doigt puis planta ses iris de glace dans les miennes.

- Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais. Et bien ton heure de gloire est arrivée.

- Ca urge à ce point ? Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…Couinai-je en sentant les larmes monter.

J'étais pathétique mais que voulez-vous…Amour quand tu nous tiens…

En guise de réponse, il me tendit un morceau de papier tout froissé. Je le pris en lui lançant un regard interrogateur et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. D'accord, il avait raison. C'était pressé.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Le questionnai-je, l'air soudain grave.

Son sourire en coin apparut face à ma nouvelle détermination.

- Que tu espionnes chacune de mes sociétés.

Ca ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Et puis une nouvelle forme d'excitation montait en moi. Je me sentais comme Sherlock Holmes. Un rêve de gosse ! Quoi ? Je ne suis tout de même pas la seule à m'être imaginée un scénario morbide où par une quelconque grâce de Dieu j'arrivais à trouver seule un grand méchant et à l'emprisonner, recevant la bénédiction d'une ville entière. Bon d'accord, c'est ce qui m'était arrivée mais, primo je n'étais pas seule et deuxio le grand méchant en question était plutôt un grand malade qui avait tué plus d'une personne.

- Et c'est tout ? M'enquis-je.

- Si tu considères le fait que je possède plusieurs bâtiments, répartis le monde entier, alors oui, c'est tout.

Dit comme ça, ça paraissait toujours plus compliqué…En même temps, n'avais-je pas fait le vœu de m'éloigner quelques jours de Londres ?

- Je pars quand ?

- On part le plus tôt possible.

Attendez. Stop. Machine arrière. Ne venait-il pas de dire _on _? Qui ce _on _incluait-il ?

- On ? Répétai-je la gorge soudain serré.

- Ba oui, toi et moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'il venait de lâcher n'était qu'une banalité.

Moi, sa banalité me faisait l'effet d'une bombe. Partir loin, avec lui, ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. J'allais peut-être revoir ma décision. Après tout, nous n'avions pas fait de Serment Inviolable. D'un point de vue moral, éthique et je ne sais pas quoi, ça ne se faisait pas, mais bon, nous parlons de Malefoy…

- Ecoute Malefoy, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça…Et puis tu as un mariage à préparer, ajoutai-je dans un dernier espoir de partir seule.

Il fronça les sourcils et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

- A ouais…ça…Marmonna t-il, soudain embêté.

Ca ? Je rêve. Venait-il de qualifier son mariage de _ça_ ? Et bien cet évènement semblait l'enchanter au plus haut point…

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Maëlla et ma mère s'en occupe déjà. Et puis franchement, organiser ce genre de truc n'est pas vraiment …Enfin tu vois quoi…

Truc ? Il faisait fort sur ce coup là. Et puis non, je ne voyais pas. Il me prenait à témoin comme si j'étais un mec et qu'il me parlait de truc de mec. Mais je n'étais pas un mec et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, j'adorais les mariages (du moment que je ne me retrouvais pas saoule, ramenée par mon ennemi que je devais du coup remercier en comblant ses moindres désirs). Alors non, je ne voyais pas.

Vexée, je détournai le regard et pinçai les lèvres, comme je savais si bien le faire.

- Quoi, encore ? S'impatienta t-il, remarquant mon changement d'attitude.

- Rien, marmonnai-je.

Il me fixa quelques secondes et excédée, je cédai :

- Vous, les mecs vous êtes tous pareils. Identiques. Créé dans le même moule. Il n'y a rien à faire ! C'est exténuant à la fin…

- Alors tu acceptes ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Non.

Je poussai un profond soupir à fendre l'âme et chuchotai-je :

- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Il ricana, ouvrit la porte de l'atelier et avant de s'en aller, m'ébouriffa les cheveux, autrefois si bien coiffés, avec toute la grâce dont il était capable.

De fines gouttelettes glissaient lentement le long de la vitre, créant derrière leur passage de longs sillons interminables. Je les suivais des yeux jusqu'à ce que chacune d'entre elles meurent au bas de la fenêtre. Assise devant ma lucarne, je me laissais bercer par le bruit de l'eau coulant le long du toit, puis de la gouttière. Une main sur Vodka, l'autre sur Pattenronette, je pensais sérieusement à changer le nom de cette dernière. Il me rappelait trop Ron. Je virais légèrement dans la paranoïa mais il n'y avait pas une minute sans que je ne pensais à lui. Il fallait dire que le faite que l'on soit dimanche et que des cordes s'abattaient sur la ville n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il était hors de question de sortir et je ne travaillais pas. Ou du moins je ne travaillais plus. Trois jours auparavant, j'avais déposé ma lettre de démission sur le bureau en chêne vernis de mon chef. Plus rien ne me retenait dans cette partie du ministère. Enfin quoi, j'étais Hermione Granger oui ou non ? Bon.

Lasse de ne rien faire et de rester telle une loque devant ma fenêtre, je me levai et décidai, dans un grand élan de motivation à faire ma lessive. Enfin, lessive, c'était un bien grand mot pour des sorciers. Un petit _recurvite _suffisait mais que voulez-vous, la flemmardise est un bien grand défaut. Je nettoyais ainsi trois chemisiers puis un jean à qui, par habitude, je retournai les poches. Un morceau de parchemin s'y échappa alors. Je le reconnus immédiatement. C'était ce même papier que Malefoy m'avait fait lire pour me convaincre de partir avec lui je ne sais où. Je le dépliai et le relus pour la seconde fois.

_Ce n'est pas parce que le mangenmagot semble t'avoir oublié que c'est_ _le cas de tout le monde. On se reverra Malefoy, et j'aurais ta peau._

Il était inutile de préciser qu'aucun nom ne suivait cette promesse douteuse. Je savais bien que Malefoy n'avait pas que des amis, mais tout de même, cet ennemi là semblait bien décidé.

Toutefois, le belligérant de Malefoy n'était pas le premier dans l'ordre des mes priorités. J'avais beaucoup plus important à traiter qu'un malade qui voulait la peau du faux blond. Mes chatons. Qu'allais-je bien faire d'eux ? Je ne pouvais décidemment pas les embarquer avec moi dans un lieu que je ne connaissais même pas. Non, je devais me faire une raison. Quelqu'un devait me les garder. Entrait alors en scène le problème numéro deux : Qui ? Je tenais trop à mes chats pour les laisser à des organismes spécialisées. Harry et Ginny ? Non, notre balafré favori était allergique aux poils de chats. Mauvaise idée. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne que je jugeais capable de s'occuper de mes bébés. Mais je n'étais pas très emballée…Pas très emballée du tout.

Le porche à lui seul faisait largement la taille de mon appartement. Et je n'osais même pas imaginer la taille des pièces. Je voulais bien croire que le mot _luxe_ était synonyme de _grand_ mais tout de même, trop c'était trop. Je me sentais plus que mal à l'aise dans cet environnement somptueux. De trop. Et loin d'être à ma place. Si Maëlla acceptait de garder mes chats, je comprendrais qu'ils ne veuillent plus revenir chez moi. Encore fallait-il qu'elle accepte…Fébrilement j'appuyais sur la sonnette. Le premier coup de carillon eut à peine le temps de retentir que la porte s'ouvrit. J'étais persuadée qu'un elfe de maison me ferait face, mais je m'étais trompée. Blondie, en chair et en os me souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle campait derrière la porte ou quoi ? Toutefois, lorsqu'elle prit réellement conscience de la personne qui se tenait face à elle, son magnifique sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à la surprise.

- Salut, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? M'enquis-je, d'autant plus embarrassée.

Ses grands yeux verts s'animèrent soudainement et c'est avec sa traditionnelle bonne humeur qu'elle me répondit.

- Oui, rien de bien important ! Mais rentre, je t'en pris !

Elle s'effaça de l'embrasure de la porte et me laissa le champ libre.

C'était pire que ce que je ne pensais. Je n'étais plus mal à l'aise mais complètement morte de honte. Rentrer dans un lieu aussi splendide vêtu d'un simple jean bon marché et d'une chemise frôlait l'interdit. Tout était beau, du marbre utilisé pour le sol aux dorures du plafond. Ce n'était pas un manoir, c'était un musée ! Je restais persuadée que le lustre de cristal tranquillement apposé au-dessus de l'escalier pouvait à lui seul m'assurer une retraite plus que convenable. Insouciante quant à mon embarras, Blondie me traina, toute guillerette, dans un salon. Enfin, soyons clairs, quand je dis « salon », n'imaginez pas une cheminée, deux ou trois canapés et une table basse. C'était bien plus que ça. C'était un plafond haut, une cheminée laissant passer trois Pères-Noël, une moquette de luxe que je souillais avec mes baskets et une immense baie vitrée en guise de fenêtre. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en contempler d'avantage que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Fais comme chez toi, je reviens dans un instant, s'exclama t-elle tout en se tortillant comme si une envie particulièrement pressante lui compressait la vessie.

Une seconde plus tard, elle avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Je ne savais pas quel était l'objet de son état euphorique, mais il était claire que c'était important.

Faire comme chez moi. Ca risquait d'être dur. Je n'osais déjà plus faire un pas par peur de salir la moquette, alors me vautrer dans un des fauteuils était impensable.

Je me sentais encore plus pathétique que je ne l'étais déjà. Moi, seule, en jean et en basket, plantée en plein centre d'un salon trois fois plus grand que mon studio tout entier était une situation ridicule. Et puis, franchement, avait-on besoin d'exposer autant sa richesse ? Les familles riches, comme les Malefoy, n'avaient jamais été ébranlées par l'idée que tant de luxe était peut-être inutile ? Enfin, il était clair que si mon compte en banque égalait celui du Blondinet, je ne me priverais pas.

Maëlla revint à ce moment, un énorme paquet dans les bras, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Evidemment. Cette fille était comparable à un rayon de soleil. Lumineuse, chaude, douce. Elle avait tout pour elle et la chance semblait la suivre partout où elle mettait les pieds. Merlin que la vie était injuste ! Pourquoi tant d'inégalité ? Etait-il donc impossible que chacun dans ce bas monde ait le droit à un peu de bonheur ? Que faisaient les filles comme Maëlla pour avoir droit à un traitement de faveur ? Pourquoi était-elle belle, gentille, généreuse, douce, simple, heureuse en amour, sur le point de se marier à un des hommes les plus riche d'Europe et pas des plus laids (soyons sincères), appréciée de tous et tout cela en même temps ? Et pourquoi, oh oui pourquoi avait-elle choisi une robe de mariée aussi magnifique ?

Aussi agitée qu'une gamine un matin de Noël, elle venait de déballer son énorme paquet contenant l'objet de tous mes désirs. C'était la robe de _mes_ rêves. Pas la sienne. Et pourtant, elle était là, face à moi, dans _ses_ mains parfaitement manucurées aux longs doigts fins. J'avais toujours voulu me marier dans une robe comme ça. Je n'en avais seulement jamais eu l'occasion. Alors, ce sentiment que je tentais en vain de refouler surgit sans prévenir. La jalousie.

- Comment la trouves-tu ? N'est-elle pas sublime ? Ah je l'adore !

Tournoyant au milieu du salon, la robe collée contre elle, j'étais certaine que Blondie en pleurerait de joie.

- Ouais, elle est assez jolie, grinçai-je entre mes dents.

Maëlla s'arrêta net, toute trace de sourire envolée. Elle me dévora avec ses grands yeux verts innocents et lâcha, gênée :

- Excuse-moi, j'ai tendance à être un peu trop…expressive, parfois. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour me voir m'extasier devant une simple robe ? Me questionna t-elle avec un énième petit rire.

Je détestais cette fille. Je détestais cette robe parfaite et je détestais ce manoir subliminal. Dans un dernier élan de self-control, j'ébauchai un sourire proche du rictus et lâchai avec crispation :

- Pourrais-tu garder mes chatons pendant que j'accompagne Malef…Ton copain je ne sais pas trop où ?

La pluie tombait toujours à torrent lorsque je pénétrai sur Upper Street. Je n'y étais allée que quelques rares fois. Rien ne me rattachait à cet endroit bien trop chic et prétentieux. C'était une longue rue dont les pavés sous mes pieds semblaient être alignés au millimètre près. Il était difficile de s'imaginer que cette artère appartenait au même village sorcier qu'était le Chemin de Traverse dont le sol était sinueux et escarpé. Les immeubles, tous faits à partir de pierres joliment polies, s'étalaient en continu de part et d'autre des trottoirs parfaitement immaculés. Ce lieu était presque irréel. Parfait de la pointe de chaque girouette surmontant chaque toit à chaque bouche d'égout cuivrée. Les bougies au sommet des lampadaires d'un certain style ancien illuminaient le lieu saint. Personne à l'horizon. Seulement le calme et le silence. Pas même un chat, pas même un hibou ne vinrent rompre la quiétude du lieu. Je resserrai de la main gauche le col de mon manteau et tint plus fermement mon panier de la main droite d'où de légers miaulements s'échappaient. J'inspirai profondément et me dirigeai vers l'immeuble indiqué par Maëlla auparavant. Bien évidemment, elle avait accepté de garder mes chatons. Elle m'avait aussi soufflé à l'oreille que j'avais eue de la chance de tomber sur elle au manoir car elle et le faux blond n'y habitait pas. Ce n'était que « la vieille bicoque familiale » pour reprendre ses termes. Il n'était pas nécessaire que j'élargisse ma pensée sur ce sujet douteux…Quelle vienne jeter un coup d'œil sur mon appartement, histoire de voir qui l'emportait entre mon cagibis et son château en terme de ruine.

* * *

Voila ! Alors ? Pronostics pour la suite ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Hello ! Nouveau chapitre avec un petit peu d'action ! Un petit peu, hein :P

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Chapitre 9 :_

Je frappai à une grosse porte massive en chêne dont la poignée et la serrure étaient dorées. Pas un bruit ne parvenait de l'autre côté. Je posai le panier qui commençait à peser lourd dans ma main et réitérai mon geste. Un bruit sourd retentit derrière la porte et des pas mal assurés se firent entendre. J'inspirai profondément, remis une mèche de cheveu rebelle derrière mon oreille et lissa rapidement de la main un pli de mon manteau trempé. Les gongs pivotèrent sur Malefoy, visiblement mal réveillé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête. Le bas de son pantalon, issu sans aucun doute d'un smoking très cher, tombait négligemment sur ses chaussettes, laissant entrevoir le haut de son caleçon. Aucune ceinture ne le retenant, je ne sus par quel miracle il tenait encore sur ses hanches. Sa chemise d'un beau bleu ciel était plus froissée que jamais et ressortait un peu partout de son pantalon. Sa cravate, à moitié desserrée pendait négligemment à son cou tandis que ses cheveux passablement décoiffés pointaient dans toutes les directions. Cette apparence débraillée que je ne lui soupçonnais pas me fit pouffer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Grommela t-il d'une voie rauque.

Apparemment Maëlla ne l'avait prévenu. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, m'assaillant d'une nouvelle question :

- Attends, il est quelle heure ?

Prise de court, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre avant de lui indiquée qu'il était seize heures passée. Ma réponse lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il releva vivement la tête, tourna les talons et s'éloigna en courant.

- Merde, merde, merde ! L'entendis-je crier.

L'appartement autrefois si silencieux semblait être à présent le lieu de tous les boucans. Toujours sur le pas de la porte, mes chatons à mes pieds, j'observai le blondinet faire d'incessants allers-retours, cherchant successivement sa ceinture, ses chaussures et sa veste. Il s'arrêta finalement, légèrement essoufflé, regardant vivement partout autour de lui. Dans sa quête, il glissa son regard sur moi. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, j'affichai un petit sourire victorieux. Il m'interrogea du regard et je lui montrai du doigt un porte document posé contre le mur. Il suivit la direction que je lui montrais et haussa un sourcil, surpris. Cependant, il n'alla pas cherche son attaché-case et fit demi-tour, sortant de mon champ de vision. Sceptique, je me redressai. Où était-il allé ? Je croyais qu'il était pressé…Lentement, je récupérai mon panier à chat et entrai dans l'appartement. Il était grand, moderne et joliment aménagé. Rien à voir avec le manoir. Je pouvais apercevoir de l'entrée un bout du salon sur ma droite qui, visiblement était une vaste pièce. Un long couloir, par lequel Malefoy s'était échappé s'étendait devant moi, menant à de nombreuses portes closes. Je refermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi et reposai mes chats sur le sol. Doucement, je m'aventurai dans le salon. Un magnifique piano à queue blanc y trônait. Je m'y approchai et laissai glisser mes doigts sur les touches noires et blanches. J'avais toujours rêvé savoir jouer de cet instrument. La mélodie qui s'en échappait était toujours belle, mélancolique et harmonieuse. Tout le contraire de ce que j'étais. Un raclement de gorge me tira de mes pensées. Je me retournai, surprise, et appuyai par mégarde sur un do particulièrement grave. La note résonna quelques secondes, seul son venant perturber le silence. Malefoy était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son fidèle sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il m'observait. D'un signe de tête, il m'indiqua le panier à chat. Je souris en secouant la tête.

- Une Granger est inégalable, Malefoy, le charriai-je.

- Un Malefoy non plus, répondit-il, sans se départir de son regard malicieux.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'avait-il encore manigancé ? Quoi que ce fût, ce n'était en tout les cas pas bon pour moi. Je m'approchai de lui, méfiante, et remarquai un tailleur proprement posé sur un des canapés immaculés. Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux et il m'ordonna, le plus calmement du monde :

- Mets ça. Tu viens avec moi.

***

Seuls les rouages de l'ascenseur perturbaient le silence pesant. Je tirais discrètement sur ma jupe, ce qui n'échappa pas à Malefoy qui me décocha un sourire, visiblement fier de lui. Je le lui rendis par un regard noir.

- Oh allez, ne fais pas cette tête Granger. Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça.

- Dixit celui qui porte un pantalon et des chaussures plates, raillai-je.

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus mais il n'ajouta rien. D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à ajouter. J'avais raison et lui tord, comme d'habitude. Et puis même avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, il ne pouvait ne pas admettre qu'il était impossible de mettre un pied devant l'autre avec une jupe aussi étroite et des talons aussi hauts.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin sur un couloir désert.

- Non mais franchement, qui travaille un dimanche ? Grognai-je entre mes dents tout en tirant une nouvelle fois sur ma jupe.

- Toutes les personnes riches, Granger.

Mesdames et messieurs, Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Je pinçai les lèvres et m'efforçai de marcher le plus correctement possible. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une grande double porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Son sourire avait disparu et il affichait un visage froid, dénué de toute expression. Il approcha sa main de la poignée mais je l'arrêtai.

- Attends.

- Granger on est déjà à la bourre alors…

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il comprit que je ne comptais que remettre sa cravate en place. Je tirai sur le col de sa chemise et resserrai légèrement le nœud. Il me fixa de ses yeux perçants durant toute ma manœuvre.

- Voila. Tu es un peu plus présentable maintenant, lâchai-je d'un ton détaché.

Il ne dit rien, détourna le regard et entra d'un pas décidé.

***

Une heure et demie. Quatre vingt dix minutes que j'étais debout, immobile, derrière Malefoy à attendre que sa fichue réunion se termine. Pourquoi debout ? Parce que c'est ainsi que ce doit d'être une bonne assistante. Tu parles…Pourquoi étais-je-la ? Pour repérer d'éventuels comportements bizarres qui pourraient nuire au blond. Je le détestais. Même s'il m'avait paru sympathique ces derniers temps, il restait toutefois Malefoy. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Une seconde de plus et je mourrai d'ennuie et mes pieds de douleur.

- Non, non, non, les marchés actuels ne permettent de faire de tels investissements ! S'exclama une femme, plutôt mignonne.

- Mais on s'en fou ! S'échauffa Malefoy.

- Vous courrez à votre perte…Renchérit un bonhomme avec un certain embonpoint.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, d'un air franchement énervé.

- Bon. Et pour l'OPA ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers un homme maigrichon.

- Je crains que ce ne soit possible…Murmura ce dernier, ratatiné sur sa chaise, visiblement craintif à l'idée de voir Malefoy en colère.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous ne voulez tout de même pas qu'on s'associe à un zoo, non plus?!

- Du calme monsieur Malefoy, le reprit la femme.

Excédée par la tournure que prenaient les événements, je soufflai bruyamment. Toute l'assemblée se tut et me fixa avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Malefoy fut le dernier à se retourner vers moi. Son regard me glaça.

- Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé. Tu comprendras le jour où tu auras des décisions plus importantes à prendre que celles concernant la quantité de croquette à donner tes chats.

Chaque mot qu'il me balança électrisa un peu plus les cellules de mon corps pour qu'à la fin de sa phrase je ne devienne qu'une bombe prête à exploser. Il me cherchait ? Il me trouva.

- Bien. Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Mon aide tu te la fous là où je pense. Et puisqu'on y est, quelqu'un ici compte t-il le tuer ? Demandai-je, d'un calme olympien à l'assemblée.

Trop hébétés pour dire quoi que ce soit, ils se contentèrent de nous fixer, Malefoy et moi.

- Non ? Repris-je. Bon eh bien c'est parfait. Mon travail est terminé.

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Toutefois, avant de partir définitivement, je me retournai, planta mon regard dans celui de Malefoy et articula le plus méchamment qu'il m'était possible de faire :

- J'espère réellement que quelqu'un finira par te tuer, Malefoy parce qu'à part faire chier les gens, tu ne sers absolument à rien. Sur ce, Messieurs dames, je vous souhaite d'avoir tout le courage du monde pour le supporter encore. N'hésitez pas à la remettre à sa place de temps, ce n'est pas le maitre de l'univers, même s'il essaye en vain de s'en persuader.

Et sans attendre de réponse je sortis pour de bon.

Mon corps tout entier tremblait de rage. Qui était-il pour se permettre de me dire ça ? Il l'avait fait exprès. Je le savais. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, balancées sur le coup de la colère. J'avais senti que ses mots venaient du fond de lui. Il les avait prononcé avec une telle sincérité, une telle froideur, que nos années à Poudlard, que je pensais définitivement enterrées, étaient réapparues. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, ne pouvant m'empêcher de casser un abat-jour qui m'écorcha la main. La douleur était vive mais la colère l'atténuait. Le sang coulait sur la moquette blanche, laissant derrière mon passage des traces rougeâtres. Un bruit retentit derrière moi mais je ne m'en occupai pas et m'arrêtai pour enlever ces stupides talons qui gênaient ma course.

- Granger !

Une chaussure dans chaque main, je me retournai et découvris Malefoy, blanc comme un linge s'approcher de moins, furibond. Il s'arrêta et nous nous dévisageâmes quelques secondes. Ne trouvant rien à dire qui dépassait un flot d'insultes, je me détournai et continuai mon chemin vers l'ascenseur.

- Reviens ici tout de suite ! Me cria t-il.

- Va te faire foutre ! Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Putain Granger !

En guise de réponse, je lui balançai les chaussures. J'atteignis finalement les portes métalliques et appuyai frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel. Essoufflé, il arriva à ma hauteur et m'attrapa le coude, me forçant à me tourner vers lui.

- Lâche-moi ! Hurlai-je.

- Non !

- Lâche-moi ! Répétai-je en me débattant.

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans ma peau, me provoquant une étrange douleur.

- Mais tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !

Ma main sanglante avait éclaboussé sa chemise de petites tâches rouges, donnant à la scène une apparence morbide. Des larmes de rage et de douleur coulaient à présent sur mes joues. Vaincue, j'avais cessé de me débattre comme une hystérique et me contentais de sangloter sur place, attendant la suite de cette dispute qui ne menait à rien. Malefoy me lâcha. Le silence reprit possession des lieux, entrecoupé par nos respirations haletantes. Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes là, tels deux ennemis d'une guerre passée, las de toutes ces batailles qui n'en finissaient pas. Il brisa finalement le silence, sa voix résonnant dans le long couloir désert :

- Je suis désolé, d'accord ?! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... Je…J'ai du mal à faire la part des choses. Tu sais…Entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Je suis con c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse changer ça.

L'ascenseur ouvrit finalement ses portes et sans un regard je m'engouffrai dans la cabine. Il n'essaya même pas de me suivre. Les portes se refermèrent au moment ou je lui soufflai, fatiguée :

- Je m'en fous, Malefoy.

***

Il pleuvait toujours lorsque je sortis de l'immeuble où la réunion avait eu lieu. Le ciel était noir et menaçant et de nombreux éclairs illuminaient la ville à intervalles réguliers. L'atmosphère lourde et ténébreuse, plombait mon corps d'une étrange sensation. Soudain, un grondement sourd, semblant provenir des entrailles de la terre retentit. Il me parcourut des pieds à la tête, contractant mon estomac un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. J'inspirai profondément et tentai de me calmer. En vain. Trop de pensées perturbaient mon esprit, de mauvaises ondes coupant toute communication rationnelle entre ma tête et mon corps. Un frisson me traversa et je baissai la tête constatant que mes pieds nus gisaient dans une flaque d'eau. Une vive douleur dans ma main droite me rappela qu'elle était en piteux état. Je la levai à la hauteur des mes yeux et constatai que la plaie n'était pas belle du tout. Mais tout cela m'importait peu. J'étais comme spectatrice de ma pitoyable vie, observant chacun de mes faits et gestes d'un air neutre. J'étais fatiguée. Fatiguée que malgré tous mes efforts, ma vie ne prenait pas la tournure rêvée. J'étais lasse. Tellement lasse de ne jamais voir le bonheur se pointer à ma porte. J'avais essayé pourtant d'être heureuse. L'année passée au bras de Ron avait sans nul doute été la plus belle et merveilleuse mais elle s'était rapidement achevée, ne faisant pas exception à la règle que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et sont éphémères.

Mes cheveux, tout aussi trempés que le reste de mon corps, laissaient de nombreuses gouttes dégouliner le long de mes épaules. J'avais froid. J'avais mal. Mais j'étais bien trop faible et passive pour ne tenter de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Alors je restai là, plantée sur un bout du trottoir, quelque part sur le chemin de Traverse, attendant qu'un ange, là-haut, ait pitié de moi et vienne me libérer de cette existence pitoyable. Je n'étais plus en colère. En réalité, je ne l'avais jamais été. Malefoy avait raison, il était juste difficile pour moi de l'admettre. Je n'étais pas fâchée conte lui. Il était comme ça, je l'avais toujours su. Et quelque part, je l'enviais. J'enviais cette vie parfaite de débauche qu'il menait au jour le jour. Ce n'était pas tant l'argent finalement, mais juste sa façon d'être. Ce caractère impulsif, supérieur, arrogant qui lui allait si bien et qui faisait de lui Drago Malefoy. Je n'aimais pas Drago Malefoy, mais j'aimais ce qu'il était, ce qui faisait de lui ce personnage si important.

Je ris à la pensée que quelqu'un puisse entendre ce qui venait de me traverser l'esprit. Si j'avais su un jour que j'envierai la carapace de Malefoy…

Un infime mouvement derrière moi me tira du débat intérieur que je menais sur ma propre existence. Je me retournai et le vis, tout aussi trempé que moi, à quelques pas de l'endroit où je me tenais. Il s'approcha et se planta à côté de moi, son bras frôlant le mien. Tous deux la tête haute, fixions un point invisible loin devant nous. Il ne tourna pas la tête lorsqu'il me parla enfin :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense.

- A quoi ?

- A toi. A moi. A la vie.

Malefoy ne réagit pas. Les mains toujours enfoncés au fond de ses poches, pas un tressaillement n'aurait pu trahir sa résistance au froid. Soudain, la pluie cessa et une éclaircie apparut entre deux nuages gris.

- Le calme après la tempête…Chuchota t-il.

J'avais tout de suite compris qu'il ne faisait pas allusion au temps.

***

Les urgences étaient bondées. J'en avais au moins pour trois heures d'attentes. Ma main sanglante enroulée dans un bandage immaculé me lançait affreusement. Je grimaçai discrètement lorsqu'une décharge de douleur fut plus forte que les autres, ce qui n'échappa à Malefoy :

- Ca te fait mal ? Me demanda t-il, inquiet.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure pour empêcher quelques larmes de douleur de s'échapper. Il n'était pas dupe mais n'ajouta rien.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte sur le Chemin de Traverse que la blessure était plus importante qu'elle ne laissait paraître, il m'avait trainé jusqu'à sainte Mangouste, n'osant pas soigner la plaie lui-même avec sa baguette. « Des morceaux de verres peuvent être logés dans ta main », m'avait-il dit. Trop fatiguée pour riposter, je l'avais suivi, docile. Et voila comment nous nous retrouvâmes là, dans ce hall avec des malades en tout genre.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, répétai-je pour la troisième fois.

Il soupira d'agacement et me lança un regard meurtrier. Il tenait à rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour excuser sa conduite. Malefoy. Se faire pardonner. C'était un grand pas pour l'humanité, croyez moi.

Une énième infirmière passa devant nous, offrant un magnifique sourire à Malefoy. Sourire qu'il ne vit même pas. Les yeux rivés sur ma main, il ignorait tout de ce qui l'entourait. Et malheureusement, moi pas. Lorsque je reconnu cette chevelure flamboyante, mon cœur rata un battement. De nombreux points noirs apparurent devant mes yeux que je chassais d'un battement de cil. Des sueurs froides coururent le long de mon dos et mes genoux se mirent à claquer l'un contre l'autre. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne me remarque pas. Mais c'était peine perdu. Merlin n'écoutait plus mes prières depuis bien longtemps. Lorsque son regard azur croisa le mien, la soirée au ministère me revint en mémoire. Cette sensation d'avoir retrouvé la partie manquante de mon cœur, ce court bien-être rapidement suivi d'un dur retour à la réalité, avec le dégout que j'avais ressenti vis-à-vis de moi-même et la prise de conscience de cet acte impardonnable.

Je perdis tout espoir de le voir s'en aller lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il venait dans ma direction. Inconsciemment, j'attrapai l'objet le plus proche de ma main valide et le serrai fort. J'avais peur. Très peur. Peur de savoir ce qu'il allait dire, peur de sa réaction, peur que je ne puisse résister à son charme insolent, peur qu'il me brise le cœur une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ca te fait vraiment mal ? Me demanda Malefoy, ses grands yeux gris allumés d'une lueur inquiète.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me rendis que l'objet que je serrai avec autant de force était en réalité sa main. Je la lâchai rapidement et murmurai, le souffle court :

- Oui j'ai mal. Très mal.

Seulement, ce n'était pas à ma main. Ron arriva à notre hauteur à ce moment précis. Il dévisagea Malefoy un long moment et glissa son regard sur ma main, puis sur mon visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Questionna t-il avec la même lueur inquiète dans les prunelles que Malefoy.

- Rien d'important, articulai-je difficilement, la gorge en feu.

- Tu es sure ? Tu es toute blanche. Viens je vais t'emmener voir un guérisseur.

Il me tendit sa main. Je la regardai, hésitante. Si j'allais avec lui, cela signifiait que j'étais faible et qu'il avait gagné mon cœur à tout jamais. Que je le suivrais désormais n'importe où. Qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait, je serais toujours derrière lui, à l'attendre. Si je restais là, je voyais mon rêve de fonder une famille avec l'homme que j'aimais s'envoler à jamais. Indécise, la tête me tournait affreusement. Je ne pouvais pas choisir. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Cela demandait matière à réflexion et on ne me laissait pas le temps de réfléchir. J'étais perdue, déboussolée. Je criais à l'aide dans mon esprit mais personne ne me répondait.

J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Malefoy relever vivement la tête. La fatigue, la douleur et s'en doute le peu de folie qui m'animait, me poussèrent à tendre la main vers celle de Ron. Cependant ce n'est pas cette dernière que je rencontrais mais celle de Malefoy. Il m'abaissa doucement le bras et dit d'une voix calme :

- Je pense que c'est mieux qu'elle reste là. Avec moi.

Le regard de Ron se durcit et il s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe quand la voix d'une infirmière retentit dans le hall :

- Hermione Granger, dans la salle numéro trois s'il vous plait.

Je me levai, soulagée et me dirigeai vers l'endroit indiqué, Malefoy sur mes talons. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la salle en question et je me tournai vers lui :

- Rentre chez toi maintenant. Je vais bien.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui.

Il me fixa quelques secondes cherchant à déceler une part de mensonge dans ce que je venais de dire. Bredouille, il capitula :

- D'accord. Envoie-moi un hibou pour me dire comment ça s'est passé.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, l'assurai-je avec un petit sourire.

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque je l'interpelai une dernière fois :

- Peut-on partir le plus rapidement possible ?

- Tu veux toujours ?

- Bien sur.

Il acquiesça et me lança avec son célèbre sourire :

- Demain c'est assez tôt ?

- Demain c'est parfait.

Il pivota pour de bon et s'éloigna tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

- Et merci pour…Pour tout, terminai-je d'une petite voix.

Je sus qu'il m'entendit à son haussement d'épaule.

***

Lorsque je sortis de la salle numéro trois, ma main était comme neuve et Ron était parti. J'inspirai profondément, soulagée, et me dirigeai vers la réception pour signer quelques papiers inutiles. Une fois chose faite, je ne perdis pas de temps et me retrouvai rapidement dehors. Le ciel était à présent d'un beau bleu limpide. Seuls les pavés mouillés sous mes pieds et l'odeur humide qui en émanait trahissaient l'averse récente. Et malgré la douce température que procurait ce nouveau soleil d'octobre, mes habits encore humides me donnaient froid. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer chez moi, enlever ce tailleur ridicule qui ne m'appartenait d'ailleurs pas et me plonger dans un bon bain chaud. Je baissai les yeux sur mes chaussures et ébauchai inconsciemment un sourire. Malefoy mes les avait offerte lorsque nous nous étions rendus à sainte Mangouste. Mes pieds nus dans l'eau l'avaient horrifié.

Je transplanais rapidement et arrivais devant mon vieil immeuble. Je poussais la lourde porte d'entrée et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Monsieur Frusquin. Son sourire hypocrite m'alarma.

- Mr Frusquin, le saluai-je méfiante.

- Miss Granger ! Je vous attendais, justement.

Aie. Le bain attendrait peut-être encore un moment.

- Ah oui ? M'enquis-je avec un sourire crispé.

- Oui. Et je sais que je vous savez pourquoi ! S'exclama t-il en brandissant son doigt sous mon nez d'un air menaçant.

Je reculai la tête, louchant sur son atroce index.

- Euh…Et bien…Le loyer ?

- Le loyer ! Répéta t-il d'une voix forte en levant les mains au ciel. Vous connaissez donc ce mot ? Ironisa t-il.

Je déglutis bruyamment. J'étais mal. Et puis il exagérait ! Nous n'étions que le deux octobre. Pour un jour…Franchement…

- Demain ? Le suppliai-je d'une petite voix.

Son visage rouge et bouffi resta impassible quelques secondes. Mais il sembla que mes yeux de chien battus eurent raison de lui.

- Demain. Dernier délai, miss Granger ! Je vous préviens, si ces gallions ne sont pas entre mes mains à la première heure, je vous fiche dehors !

- Oui, oui, répondis-je évasive.

Si seulement il savait que je n'avais plus de boulot et que quand il serait sur le pied de guerre je serais surement déjà loin, quelque part sur cette planète avec mon ex-meilleur-ennemi.

Lorsque je poussais enfin la porte de mon appartement, le vide qui m'accueillit me fit froid dans le dos. Mes chats me manquaient. Je refermai la porte derrière moi avec un long soupir et balançai mon sac sur mon lit. Alors que je faisais glisser la fermeture qui retenait ma jupe, un bruit attira mon attention. Je tendis l'oreille et le son se réitéra. Je poussai un soupir d'agacement. Rappelez-vous, mes voisins qui n'hésitaient pas à me rappeler que leur vie sexuelle était plus palpitante que la mienne ? Démonstration instantanée. Je cognais trois coups contre le mur. On me répondit par des hurlements. Vaincue, je me réfugiai dans ma minuscule salle de bain et fis couler l'eau.

* * *

Voila ! Alors ? Reviews please...J'en ai reçu que deux pour le chapitre précédent. C'est pas que je les compte mais bon...Je travaille pas mal sur ces chapitres et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez...Bisou


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir...**

**Tout dabord jem'excuse vraiment pour le retard ! Mais avec les cours j'ai un peu de mal à tout coordonné...**

**Ensuite je dis un grand merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir !**

**J'éspère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, en tout cas !**

**Petit résumé : Hermione est pauvre, vit limite dans la misère et au mariage de Ginny et Harry revoie Malefoy après 4 ans. Il a changé et s'apprete à épouser Maella, une sorcièrenée-moldue parfaitement parfaite. Toutefois, Malefoy va demander son aide à Hermione car un mystérieux inconnu lui en veut. Elle accepte (après moulte retournements de situation) et les deux sorciers s'appretent à quitter l'Angleterre pour aller espionner les société Malefoy. Petit plus : Ron a trompé Hermione 1 ans après qu'ils aient quittés Poudlard et ils se sont séparés depuis mais Hermione est toujours éprise de lui et complètement perdue. **

**Désolée d'avance pour les fautes ! Je me relis mais bon...On connait tous ça ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

Excitée. J'étais totalement excitée. Les voyages me mettaient toujours dans cet état euphorique, même si je partais avec Malefoy. C'était plus fort que moi. C'est donc en me précipitant un peu trop rapidement vers mon placard que je me cognai le gros orteil sur un des pieds de ma table. La douleur se répandit rapidement dans toute la jambe, créant de minuscules fourmillements insupportables. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure quand je sentis mes yeux me picoter puis s'embuer. Je m'assis sur mon lit, constatant par la même occasion le champ de bataille qu'était devenu mon studio. De nombreux vêtements en tout genre recouvraient le sol, empêchant quiconque d'en deviner la couleur initiale. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais il s'avérait que j'avais un problème, et pas des moindres : Malefoy avait omis de me préciser notre destination. Etais-je donc supposée prendre des robes, shorts et tee-shirt ou des gros pulls en laine, surmontée d'une écharpe et d'un bonnet ? Désemparée par cet obscur dilemme, je m'allongeai sur mon matelas. La douleur s'atténuait peu à peu, emportant avec elle ma béatitude. Le silence envahit la pièce accusant mon souffle précipité de troubler la tranquillité des lieux. Les bras mollement collés à mon corps, je fixais passivement mon plafond immaculé. Malefoy n'allait pas tarder et ma valise n'était toujours pas prête. Peu importait, il attendrait. Cependant, quand la sonnette retentit, je me levai d'un bond, le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Je me précipitai sur la porte, l'ouvrit sans même regarder mon interlocuteur et repartit en courant vers mon placard en lançant à Malefoy :

- Je n'ai pas fini ma valise, mais fais comme chez toi ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes !

Seul le silence me répondit mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas trop occupée à lancer tous les vêtements qui me passaient sous la main dans ma grosse malle. Alors que je jetais négligemment la robe que j'avais mise au mariage, un murmure tiède me caressa l'oreille :

- Tu pars quelque part ?

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement. Il se tenait là, face à moi, dans mon appartement, dans la pièce qui me servait de chambre et seulement à quelque centimètre de mon être. Une cascade de frisson me traversa, agitant mon corps de légers spasmes. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse beaucoup trop élevée pour être normale et une envie, dont je ne connaissais la provenance, me poussait à le prendre de mes bras. Mais je ne le fis pas. Parce que son regard profond me clouait sur place, m'empêchant d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. Je le détestais. Lui et sa foutue emprise qu'il avait sur moi. De quel droit s'était-il approprié mon cœur ? Dans quelle mesure m'avait-il privé de ma liberté d'aimer ? Il m'avait détruite, réduite à une moins que rien et il suffisait qu'il se pointe, avec ses stupides cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus pour que je perde toute conception rationnelle.

Je déglutis difficilement et décollai péniblement ma langue de mon palais.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi. J'aurais voulu reculer. J'aurais voulu lui hurler de partir. J'aurais voulu le pousser le plus loin possible. Mais j'en étais incapable.

- Je suis venu voir comment allait ta main.

Au moment même où il prononça ces paroles, il glissa ses doigts entre les miens et souleva nos mains entrelacées à hauteur de ses yeux. Trop faible pour protester, je me laissai faire, telle une poupée de chiffon. Sa paume calleuse semblait être faite sur mesure pour ma main, rendant la situation d'autant plus difficile. Je détournai les yeux, trop frêle pour en supporter d'avantage. De sa main libre, il attrapa doucement mon menton et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux, c'est à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte que non seulement j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui, mais qu'en plus j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Voler, tuer, mettre ma vie en danger, sauter d'un pont, le suivre au bout du monde. Tout était possible. Il suffisait qu'il me le demande.

- Arrête…Soufflai-je à bout de force.

Il n'insista pas et à contre cœur laissa ses doigts glisser le long de mon cou avant d'abandonner sa main contre son corps élancé. Il ne rompit toutefois pas le lien que formaient nos doigts. Le silence reprit possession des lieux. Il fut cependant de courte durée :

- Si tu savais à quel point je regrette, Hermione. Si tu savais…J'aimerais pouvoir effacer mes erreurs. J'aimerais que toute cette histoire soit oubliée. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois assumer. Et pourtant…Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques, Hermione. Ton odeur, ton sourire, tes manies, tout ce que te définissait si bien à mes yeux m'a été arraché de force et depuis je ne vis plus. Je vivais pour toi. Mais tu es partie, emportant avec toi mon cœur.

Je restai pétrifiée face à ces paroles que j'avais si souvent rêvé d'entendre. Et dans mes rêves, la suite n'était que joie et bonheur. Pourtant, le désespoir et l'incompréhension était les seuls sentiments occupant mon esprit. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il jouait de moi. De mes sentiments. Ce n'était qu'un tricheur parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me manipuler ainsi. Ce n'était pas du jeu. Et malgré cette part de lucidité, l'espoir de croire ces paroles parfaites semblait de plus en plus grand. Alors, avide de connaitre le dénouement de cette histoire qui durait depuis trop longtemps, je le laissai continuer sa tirade.

- J'ai tout essayé pour me faire pardonner. Je t'ai laissé du temps, je me suis excusé, je t'ai couverte de cadeaux, j'ai essayé d'être un simple ami, mais rien de tout cela n'a marché. Alors dis-moi. Je t'en pris, Hermione, dis moi ce que je peux faire pour que toi et moi ne formions plus qu'un ?

Mon esprit était aussi embuée que mes yeux. J'étais perdue. Complètement déboussolée. Le martyre suintait de ses yeux magnifiques mais était-il sincère pour autant ? Pourquoi avait-il mis autant de temps pour venir me dire tout cela ? Il savait depuis un bout de temps que mon amour pour lui avait pris mon otage tout contrôle de mon être. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ron…Je…Ce que tu as fais…

- Est impardonnable. Me coupa t-il. Mais je souhaite juste retrouver un minimum de considération à tes yeux, parce que si tu continues à m'ignorer ainsi, je mourrais. Pire que la haine, Hermione, ta désinvolture me tue à petit feu.

Un faible sourire étira mes lèvres. Alors il m'aimait. Je veux dire, il m'aimait vraiment. Pour de vrai. Comment avais-je pu douter de sa sincérité ? Trop méfiante, j'avais cru voir en lui un fin manipulateur, cherchant à me briser encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Mais je m'étais trompée. Enfin, il était Ron ! Cette espèce d'imbécile maladroit. Comment avais-je pu penser une chose pareille ? Il m'avait trompée, soit, mais qui ne l'avait jamais été ? Je me sentais libérée, soulagée. Ce poids qui opprimait ma poitrine depuis trop longtemps semblait définitivement envolé. Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus et je tentai un petit pas en sa direction. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. C'était le feu vert qu'il attendait. Il combla rapidement l'espace entre nos deux corps et m'entoura de ses bras. Ces bras dont j'avais si souvent rêvé. Des effluves de son parfum me chatouillèrent les narines et la tête pleine de souvenir, j'enfouissais mon visage dans sa poitrine. D'une main assurée, il me caressa tendrement les cheveux. Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien depuis une éternité. Pourtant je fus réellement comblée lorsqu'il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes pour sceller d'un accord commun le début de notre nouvelle relation. Une main au creux de mes reins, il m'entraina vers mon lit où nous basculâmes, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, me susurra t-il près de l'oreille, ses lèvres chatouillant mon lobe. Ceci eu pour effet de me déclencher une avalanche incontrôlable de frisson, dont chacun d'eux emplissait toute parcelle de peau d'un bonheur oublié. Ron m'embrassa une nouvelle fois alors que je m'affairais à lui enlever sa chemise. Cependant, un léger raclement de gorge m'extirpa de mon bonheur éphémère. Je me relevai vivement et croisai le regard de Malefoy. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une valise à ses pieds, il ne semblait pas réellement fâché. Seulement agacé. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa montre et déclara :

- Le porte au loin se déclenche dans exactement cinq minutes. Alors dépêche-toi.

Oubliant momentanément la présence de Ron, je me levai d'un bond et me précipitai vers ma valise non achevée. Cependant, il me rappela rapidement à l'ordre lorsqu'il m'entoura le ventre de son bras et me ramena sur ses genoux.

- Elle ne va nulle part.

Il avait lâché la phrase d'une voix calme mais autoritaire, ne laissant aucun doute quand à un éventuel changement de position. Surprise par le ton employé, je me retournai vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose. Je vais où bon me semble. Et j'ai conclu un accord avec Malefoy. Je dois aller avec lui, point.

Ron s'apprêtait à protester mais je ne lui en laissai pas l'occasion. Je me levai souplement, attrapai ma baguette posée à quelques centimètre de là et fermai ma valise à l'aide d'un sort. Je me tournai vers Malefoy et lâchai, déterminée :

- Voila. Quand tu veux.

Derrière moi, la porte d'entrée claqua et je sus que Ron était parti. Mon cœur se serrait et un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Mais je gardais la tête haute. Je craquerais plus tard, quand la solitude sera seule spectatrice de ma pitoyable faiblesse.

Malefoy dégaina de sa poche un coton-tige qui se mit subitement à trembler. J'attrapai ma valise au vol et posai mon index sur l'objet. Mon appartement disparu rapidement et la sensation d'être tiré par le nombril remplaça durant quelques secondes toutes les douleurs de mon cœur.

Ce que je retiendrais de notre première destination ? Sans aucun doute le froid. Un froid mordant, blessant chaque minuscule parcelle de peau qui aurait eu le malheur d'être à découvert. Et la neige. Une étendue blanche à perte de vue, surplombée par quelques collines au loin toutes aussi immaculées. Grelottante, je me tournai vers Malefoy et articulai entre deux entrechoquements de dents :

- Rappel moi ce qu'on est venu faire exactement ? Du ski ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur moi.

- _Aestus._

Une douce chaleur m'envahit alors et je le remerciai d'un regard. Il leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse et lâcha d'une voix lourde de sens :

- Et ça se prétend intelligente…

Règle numéro une : l'ignorer. Règle numéro deux : ne surtout pas répondre à ses attaques. Règle numéro trois : essayer de ne pas l'étrangler avant au moins trois jours.

Je respirai profondément mais ne pus m'empêcher de rétorquer à voix basse :

- Et ça faisait moins le malin à Sainte-Mangouste…

Son visage se ferma brusquement et je tentai difficilement de retenir un fou rire face à son air si sérieux. Je m'avançai vers lui, le doublai en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule et lui chuchotai au passage :

- C'était de l'humour.

Je l'entendis ronchonner quelques mots puis continuai ma route, amusée par sa réaction. Cependant, après trois pas, je m'arrêtai, constatant que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous étions supposés aller. Je me retournai vers lui, curieuse et me retrouvai face à un Malefoy visiblement fier de lui. Son petit sourire en coin et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine le trahissaient. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais je le coupai, agacée :

- Ne dis rien !

Il se tut mais ses yeux moqueurs parlaient pour lui. Merlin que cet homme m'agaçait ! A croire qu'il était né pour ça. C'est vrai quoi ! Il avait toute la panoplie pour, ne nous voilons pas la face : arrogant, chiant, prétentieux, beau, sexy et parfois –je dis bien parfois- assez gentil pour qu'on puisse lui faire confiance.

Je levai les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et lui enchainai le pas. Nous ne marchâmes cependant pas longtemps. Cinquante mètres, tout au plus. Il s'arrêta, leva sa baguette qu'il pointa sur la neige immaculée et prononça une incantation qui ne m'était pas familière. Une plaque en fer apparue alors, formant dans la poudreuse un carré parfait. Incrédule, je regardais cette étrange apparition sous l'œil visiblement amusé de Malefoy.

- Je te surprends, pas vrai ? Me dit-il d'une voix supérieure.

- Ca m'écorcherai la bouche de te l'avouer alors non, tu ne me surprends pas du tout, concluais-je en imitant son fidèle sourire en plus d'un haussement de sourcil provocateur.

Il secoua la tête, désespéré, et monta sur la plaque de métal qui se mit immédiatement à trembler.

- Viens ! Vite !

Je m'exécutai alors que la grille commençait à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Bientôt, l'obscurité nous envahit et seul un point au dessus de nos têtes trahissait une éventuelle sortie. Inconsciemment, je me rapprochai un peu plus de Malefoy et murmurai d'une voix pas très rassurée :

- Ou sommes-nous ?

- En Alaska.

Ca expliquait le froid. Mais ca ne répondait pas exactement à ma question. Je développai :

- Non. Je veux dire où sommes-nous exactement ? Où allons-nous ?

- Là nous sommes quelque part dans le manteau supérieur de la Terre, au milieu de nulle part, coincés entre des kilos des cailloux, en Alaska.

Il était inutile de le voir pour comprendre qu'il se fichait de moi et je commençai sérieusement à m'impatienter lorsque de la lumière apparue à nos pieds. Nous sortions du tunnel de pierre et arrivions au beau milieu d'un couloir. La plaque de ferraille se posa délicatement sur le sol et, sans un regard pour moi, Malefoy y descendit et s'enfonça dans le couloir visiblement très long. Je courrai à suite dans l'espoir de la rattraper, peu rassurée à l'idée de rester seule dans un lieu qui m'était aussi inconnu. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur, j'étais passablement énervée et c'est brusquement que je lui attrapai le bras et le forçai à se tourner vers moi.

- Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué clairement ce qu'on fiche ici, articulai-je froidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en tordant sa bouche dans un rictus amusé et laissa échapper ces quelques paroles qui ne me calmèrent guère :

- J'avais oublié qu'une miss je-sais-tout se doit de savoir tout pour ne pas être détrônée. Et comme il serait vraiment dommage que quelqu'un d'autre te remplace, bien que je doute qu'une personne soit aussi tarée que toi en matière de bouquin, alors je vais te dire ce que nous _fichons_ ici.

- Je suis toute ouïe, grognai-je entre mes dents.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se lança :

- Nous sommes dans les laboratoires de _Healthpotion_. C'est l'unique endroit où nous testons et créons les médicaments que nous envoyons ensuite dans pas mal d'hôpitaux sorciers du monde.

J'étais plus qu'étonnée par cette révélation. Je m'étais attendue à tout, excepté cela.

- Oh ! Soufflai-je. Et rappel moi pourquoi on est là déjà ?

- Monsieur X.

- Mais comment en es tu venu à la conclusion que c'est quelqu'un qui travaille pour toi ? Ca pourrait être un concurrent ou…

- Non ! Me coupa t-il brusquement. Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis sur de rien. Il y a plus d'une personne qui m'en veut mais la dénonciation face au mangenmagot m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Pour m'accuser de fraude avec mes sociétés, il faut déjà les connaître. Le problème c'est que toi, tu en étais venu à la conclusion que c'était une ou deux personnes qui travaillaient au sein même du mangenmagot pour pouvoir accuser sans donner de nom. Alors j'ai réfléchi…

- Ah ! Alors tu réfléchis ? Le taquinai-je.

Il ébaucha un sourire mais reprit rapidement son air sérieux et continua :

- Oui. Bref passons, et donc j'en ai déduis que c'était peut-être quelqu'un qui travaille pour moi _et_ qui a des relations au sein du ministère. Et c'est la que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas intégrer l'équipe, te rapprocher des gens et tirer le plus d'informations possibles. Pour _Healthpotion _ça devrait être rapide, ils ne sont pas beaucoup –secret de fabrication- mais pour Nimbus&Broom ou encore C&C, un vrai nid de vipères…

Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, mais j'avais pali à vu d'œil. Je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais atrocement de ne pas lui avoir demandé plus de détails avant de partir parce que maintenant il était trop tard. Mon cœur cognait brutalement mes côtes et le souffle me manquait. Comment allais-je pouvoir faire ça ? Je n'en serais jamais capable. J'étais tout sauf une personne sociable. L'inconnu me faisait peur.

- Granger ? S'enquit Malefoy face à mon manque évident de réaction.

Je relevai de petits yeux troublés vers lui et marmonnai :

- Ca risque d'être difficile, mais je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Il s'approcha de moi, passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me souffla avant de m'entrainer dans les profondeurs du couloir :

- Je compte sur toi, petite Granger.

Nous déambulâmes un long moment dans les nombreux couloirs impersonnels de _Healthpotion._ Tout était blanc, excepté le sol qui était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette grise. De gros tuyaux s'étendaient au dessus de nos têtes, habités parfois de quelques bruits étranges. C'est lorsqu'un grattement particulièrement désagréable retentit juste au dessus de moi que je m'inquiétai pour de bon. Je me rapprochai de Malefoy et lui agrippai le bras, tout en lui demandant d'une voix peu assurée :

- Malefoy ? On est où exactement ? C'est encore long ? Et tous ces bruits…C'est quoi ? D'ailleurs à quoi servent ces gros tubes ? Ils me fichent la trouille...Et puis pourquoi on n'a encore croisé personne ? C'est étrange non ?

Un léger rire le secoua, ce qui me vexa. D'accord. Je m'étais inquiétée pour rien. Mais tout de même, cet endroit était alarmant. Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi et daigna finalement m'expliquer :

- _Healthpotion_ est très grand, Hermione. Très, très grand. La plupart de ces couloirs sont inutiles mais ils sont à eux seuls un immense labyrinthe. Si une personne mal intentionnée rentre ici, il y a peu de chance qu'elle arrive à en sortir seule. Quand aux tuyaux, ils servent à évacuer les vapeurs des potions. Ils sont reliés aux laboratoires et les bruits que l'on entend ne sont que de simples résonnances.

Une moue dubitative déforma mon visage et je marmonnai :

- Charmant…

Il sourit à nouveau et continua sa route. Noua arrivâmes finalement devant une grande double porte en chêne. D'un geste nonchalant de la baguette, le Blond l'ouvrit dévoilant un endroit étonnant, tranchant avec la monotonie des couloirs blancs. Une vaste salle s'étendait sous mes yeux. De nombreux bureaux la meublaient, tous pleins à craquer de parchemins en tout genre. Des sorciers couraient dans tous les sens tandis que d'autres étaient tranquillement attablés. Une explosion retentit au fond de la salle mais personne ne s'en soucia. Je ne savais plus où regarder, tellement abasourdie par cette incroyable découverte. Malefoy me fit signe d'avancer et je m'exécutais tel un pantin. C'était de la folie. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un endroit pareil reposait sous les neiges d'Alaska. Malefoy se pencha vers moi et m'expliqua d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit :

- Les portes là-bas (il me montra une rangée de portes sur le mur gauche de la salle) mènent aux laboratoires. Ici, c'est plus au moins un endroit de gestion, tu sais les importations, exportations, finances, marketing et tout ça. Et là, (il me désigna une unique porte au fond) c'est pour aller à la salle de restauration et aux appartements.

J'hochai la tête, réellement intéressée par ses explications. Il m'entraina vers la porte menant aux appartements, me permettant d'observer de plus près le travail des sorciers scientifiques. Tous portaient une blouse blanche, y compris ceux qui ne travaillaient pas aux laboratoires. Je croisai le regard de l'un deux qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de replonger dans son travail. C'était étrange. Personne ne réagissait à l'entrée, discrète soit, de Malefoy dans les bâtiments. Pourtant il était censé être le patron suprême non ? Pourquoi tout le monde daignait donc l'ignorer superbement ? Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement à la question. Malefoy ouvrit la porte, me laissa passer et la referma derrière moi. Un nouveau couloir vide s'étalait face à moi et le brusque silence après le brouhaha désagréable de la grande salle me fit frissonner.

- Viens, me chuchota t-il en m'entrainant une nouvelle fois à travers les dédales de _Healthpotion_. Je remarquai toutefois que ce couloir était plus chaleureux que les précédents. De fausses fenêtres occupaient le mur de droite et les murs étaient peints d'une jolie couleur pourpre. Une nouvelle porte au fond apparut et je soupirai d'exaspération.

- Si tu ne veux pas me retrouver morte au tréfonds d'un couloir un de ces jours tu ferais mieux de me donner une carte…

Il pouffa mais n'ajouta rien pour autant. Nous atteignîmes finalement le nouvel accès et ce qui se trouvait derrière me laissa sans voix.

Une immense salle circulaire s'était découverte à moi. La ressemblance avec nos salles communes à Poudlard était frappante. Sombre à première vue, les coussins, canapés, fauteuils et la cheminée donnaient à la pièce une apparence chaleureuse et confortable. Dans le fond, quelques tables en bois de chêne étaient disposées entre deux étagères remplies de bouquins. Les murs étaient habillés par des tableaux en tout genre et par de nombreux abat-jours supportant des chandelles. Des portes se suivaient tout le long du mur circulaire, toutes assignées de deux nombres différents. Perdue dans ma contemplation de la pièce, je ne remarquai pas immédiatement l'homme en blouse blanche qui s'approchait de nous. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il échangea une bourrade typiquement masculine avec Malefoy que je le reconnus.

- Si je ne savais que ce je sais, je pourrais presque penser que tu es Hermione Granger, me lança t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit, je restai silencieuse à le contempler. Qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait ici ? Ne devait-il pas être mort et enterré depuis bien longtemps maintenant ? Je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux tomber raide face à la baguette de Minerva McGonagall.

- Il semblerait que miss je-sais-tout ait perdu le pouvoir de la parole. Merlin aurait-il donc finit par écouter mes prières ? Me nargua t-il face à mon manque évident de réaction.

Malefoy poussa un profond soupir agacé et grinça :

- Commence pas Blaise, elle est là pour m'aider.

L'ancien serpentard me dévisagea, aussi étonné que je devais l'être.

- Pour t'aider ? Répéta t-il soudain confus. Tu déconnes !

Le Blond attrapa son ami par le bras et le traina un peu plus loin en m'annonçant sans un regard :

- Granger, ton appartement est le 123.

Sous entendu, dégage tu gênes, pas vrai ? Je sentis soudainement la colère monter en moi. Pour la première depuis que j'avais revu Malefoy au mariage, je retrouvais l'adolescent prétentieux et arrogant que j'avais côtoyé durant nos années à Poudlard. Il suffisait qu'il retrouve un ami de longue date, et serpentard de surcroit, pour qu'il se croie permis de me jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette. Indignée par ce manque évident de respect, je grinchai assez fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre :

- Et je ne suis pas une bouse d'hippogriffe, nom d'un scroutt à pétard !

Malheureusement pour moi, seul Zabini capta mes paroles. Il se retourna et articula silencieusement avec un sourire provocateur :

- Ah bon ?

Après quelques minutes dans la salle circulaire, j'aperçus enfin la porte affectée des numéros cent à cent cinquante. Encore en rogne contre Malefoy et Zabini, je m'y engouffrai et découvris une nouvelle pièce ronde, toutefois plus petite. Cinquante portes m'entouraient, portant chacune un nombre entre cent et cent cinquante. Je cherchai la cent vingt-trois et m'y précipitai sans demander mon reste. L'appartement n'était pas très grand mais largement suffisant. Un salon attenant à une chambre, elle-même comportant une salle de bain confortable. L'absence de cuisine était surement du à la présence d'une cantine pas très loin. Extenuée par tous ces changements, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt.

Mes pieds nus foulaient l'herbe à toute vitesse. La couleur de la prairie était tellement lumineuse qu'elle paraissait irréelle. Le bas de ma robe bleue ciel, ceinturée d'un gros nœud blanc, caressait mes genoux à chaque foulée. Mes cheveux éclatant volaient derrière moi, laissant les rayons éblouissant du soleil s'y refléter. Mon rire se joignit soudainement aux pépiements des oiseaux. Semblable à un tintement magnifique, il semblait communicatif à toutes les oreilles qu'il chatouillait. C'est ainsi qu'un autre rire me répondit. Je me retournai le sourire aux lèvres et attrapai la main de Ron. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon en toile, il me suivait, rayonnant.

- Viens…Lui soufflai-je, sans pour autant arrêter ma course.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ainsi vers un grand saule pleureur, au bord d'un lac à l'eau si clair que chaque grain de sable dans son fond était visible. Un léger souffle parcourait ma peau diaphane. J'étais bien. Il faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Tout autour de moi était parfait. Ron et moi arrivâmes finalement sous l'arbre et j'utilisai son tronc pour ralentir ma course. Une main contre l'écorce revêche et l'autre dans la paume de l'homme que j'aimais, je me laissai tourner autour de l'imposant saule. Soudain mes lèvres rencontrèrent celles de mon amant et je m'abandonnai à cette étreinte magique. Cependant, un souffle plus froid déclencha une avalanche de frisson sur mon corps. Je rouvris péniblement les yeux et constatai avec effroi que la luminosité avait brusquement changé. De gros nuages gris affluaient par dizaine au dessus de nos têtes. L'arbre majestueux avait disparu, ainsi que le lac si paisible. Je remarquai alors que le vent avait cette odeur si particulière de sel. Je me dégageai de l'emprise de Ron et regardai tout autour de moi. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres d'une falaise contre laquelle cognait de violentes vagues. Au loin, un cottage blanc se dressait et je sus que les buissons, au fond de son jardin, abritaient roc blanc gravé d'une funeste inscription. Je levai des yeux apeurés vers Ron et lui demandai, presque affolée :

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Je n'y avais jamais remis les pieds depuis l'attaque du manoir Malefoy. Cet endroit me rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux pour que je puisse un jour y revenir par ma seule volonté. J'avais de plus en plus froid et une pluie fine commençait à s'abattre sur la chaumière aux coquillages.

- Ron ? Répétai-je face à son mutisme.

Mon regard croisa alors le sien et je reculai d'un pas, effrayée. Ces yeux n'avaient plus rien d'attendrissants. Sombres, nimbés par de lourds cernes, il me dévisageait avec une lueur démentielle. Son teint autrefois clair avait pris une couleur blafarde. Ces cheveux contrastaient difficilement avec le paysage si sombre qui nous entourait.

- Ron ? Murmurai-je à nouveau, le corps secoué d'un violent spasme.

Je reculai encore d'un pas, m'approchant dangereusement de la falaise.

- Hermione.

Sa voix me paralysa. Eraillée, presque sourde, elle ne ressemblait en rien à la voix de Ron.

- Hermione, répéta t-il en se rapprochant à nouveau de moi. Tu m'aimes ?

Je répondis sans réfléchir une seule seconde :

- Bien sur !

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et je reculai encore d'un pas.

- Tu ferais tout pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'aimeras toujours ?

Le souffle me manquait. Mes poumons étaient en feu.

- Oui…Soufflai-je.

- Tu donnerais ta vie pour sauver la mienne ?

Non !

- Ou…Oui.

Mes talons basculèrent dans le vide. J'étais au bord de la falaise et Ron s'approchait toujours de moi. Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres blanchâtres et alors qu'il arrivait à ma hauteur, me souffla dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Alors saute !

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Mes oreilles sifflaient au point de me rendre sourde et mon esprit semblait avoir quitté la carapace qu'était devenu mon corps. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil en bas. Au moins trente mètres me séparaient de l'eau salée. Si je sautais, je mourrais.

- Saute ! S'impatienta Ron.

Je sentis des larmes de désespoir couler sur mes joues alors que je me retournai pour affronter mon destin funeste. Ma jambe droite bascula dans le vide et alors que la gauche s'apprêtait à la suivre, une poigne féroce me tira en arrière. Je retombai dans un étau souple et tiède. Les nuages gris disparurent tandis qu'un timide soleil faisait son apparition. L'étau me remit sur pied et je retournai. Ron avait disparu. Et Malefoy le remplaçait. Aucune expression n'habitait son visage angélique. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer ces mots :

- Ne saute pas. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu sauteras après, sang-de-bourbe.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. La joue contre l'oreiller humide, je mis un certain temps à me situer. J'étais visiblement dans un lit. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Je me levai quand même et cherchai à tâtons ma baguette. Mes doigts rencontrèrent mon sac et je m'en emparais immédiatement, soulagée. Le bout de bois tant recherché se logea au creux de ma main et j'illuminai la pièce. Ah oui. L'Alaska. Encore secouée par mon étrange cauchemar, je me dirigeais telle un automate vers le salon où j'allumai les nombreuses bougies. Mon cœur tambourinait encore brutalement mes côtes, me donnant cette affreuse sensation d'avoir le souffle court. L'image de Ron défiguré par une certaine démence me hantait. Il m'était impossible de fermer les paupières sans que ses yeux maléfiques ne me dardent le cœur. Les paroles de Malefoy résonnaient en moi tel un écho infini.

Les fausses fenêtres, identiques au couloir que j'avais récemment traversé, ne laissaient passer aucune lumière. Il devait donc faire nuit. Il m'était toutefois impensable de me rendormir. Il ne me fallut qu'une minute pour décider de ce que j'allais faire. Les jambes tremblantes, je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je me retrouvai rapidement dans la grande salle circulaire. Quelques étincelles ne semblaient vouloir s'éteindre dans la cheminée délaissée et seules quelques chandelles éclairaient la vaste pièce. Encore un peu déroutée, je regardais tout autour de moi. Le vide m'entourait. Mes yeux affolés se posèrent alors sur la bibliothèque. Rassurée par la présence de livres, je m'en approchai. Une porte cachée entre deux étagères que je n'avais pas remarquée tout à l'heure s'imposa à moi. Le dessin d'un grimoire sur son bois lisse éveilla ma curiosité. J'appuyai fébrilement sur la poignée qui céda dans un petit déclic. Un véritable temple s'ouvrit à moi. Des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers de livres s'étendaient à moi, recouvrant une nouvelle salle circulaire du sol au plafond. De nombreux fauteuils était éparpillés ci et là, mais je n'y fis pas attention et m'approchai des étagères majestueuses. Délicatement, je laissai mes doigts glisser le long des dos, plus ou moins âgés.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de te trouver là ? Me charria gentiment cette voix que je connaissais trop bien.

Je me retournai, agacée d'avoir été tiré si brusquement de ma contemplation.

- Ah tiens, tu me parles toi maintenant, raillai-je.

Malefoy grimaça et me fit signe de m'assoir sur un des fauteuils. Grincheuse, je m'exécutai quand même. Il s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil face au mien. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, déterminée à ne pas céder. Il soupira et me dit d'une voix calme, dénuée d'ironie ou de méchanceté :

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas paraître indifférent mais il fallait que j'explique à Blaise avant. Sinon il n'aurait pas compris.

- Expliquer quoi ? M'enquis-je agacée.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris.

- Qu'on n'est plus ennemi.

Ce fut mon tour d'être étonnée.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes bien ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, presque amusé.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté. Disons que tu m'insupportais.

Je souriais malgré moi. C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt agaçante. Mais avais-je vraiment changé ?

- Ouais. Mais bon…J'insupportais beaucoup de monde et ce n'est pas pour autant que je me faisais insulter à chaque détour de couloir.

Il redevint sérieux et je sus que la conversation prenait un autre tournant. Plus grave, moins mature. Le tabou semblait à deux doigt de se changer en tolérable. L'atmosphère de la pièce semblait plus pesante, plus lourde et je redoutais presque la réponse de Drago. Il semblait d'ailleurs chercher les mots les plus appropriés.

- Je n'ai pas été très correcte avec toi. Mais tu sais…

- Oui. Je sais, le coupai-je d'une voix si douce qu'elle m'étonna moi-même.

Malefoy ébaucha son célèbre sourire et railla gentiment :

- On vire dans le mélo là !

J'éclatai de rire avant de m'exclamer :

- J'avoue !

L'atmosphère devint immédiatement plus légère et un silence aérien s'installa. Mes pensées vagabondèrent aussitôt et mon rêve me revint à l'esprit.

- Tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursautai et le détaillai en fronçant les sourcils.

- A qui ?

- Weasley.

Mon cœur se serra et je détournai le regard vers mes pieds. Il n'avait apparemment pas compris que le sujet était sensible et qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler puisqu'il continua :

- J'ai remarqué ça plusieurs fois déjà. Dès que tu n'es plus distraite, ton visage se ferme et tes yeux…Ba je ne sais pas, ils perdent de leur éclat.

- C'est compliqué, articulai-je difficilement, la gorge sèche.

- J'ai toujours cru que vous finiriez mariés tous les deux, insista t-il.

Il ne m'avait pas réellement parlé mais semblait plus réfléchir à voix haute. Pourtant sa réflexion me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Moi aussi j'avais toujours cru que Ron et moi formerions une belle famille équilibrée.

- Ca se serait surement produit s'il ne m'avait pas trompée, dis-je avec amertume.

Malefoy sursauta sur le coup de la révélation. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, passant de la surprise au dégout. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

- Quel idiot…Grinça t-il entre ses dents.

- Et quelle idiote…Ajoutai-je avec une certaine rancœur.

Il me détailla quelques instants, aucune expression ne trahissant ses pensées.

- L'amour est vil, cruel et méchant. Il est inutile et existe dans le but de torturer chaque être tombant dans son piège. Il est faux, fourbe et fait croire à qui veut l'entendre que le bonheur l'habite, oubliant de préciser qu'il n'est qu'éphémère. Je suis sure qu'il est de mèche avec la grande faucheuse. Il choisit sa cible et ne la lâche plus tant qu'elle ne souffre au point de quitter ce monde barbare. Et moi dans tout ça, je me suis laissée berner par ce stupide sentiment. Et maintenant…Maintenant je fais comme je peux.

Ma tirade terminée, je me sentais presque mieux. Drago, lui, se contentait de me fixer, une lueur attendrie au fond des prunelles.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, grognai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alala, Granger…Tu es vraiment particulière et je me rends compte que je ne te connais vraiment pas. Et puis tu m'es d'une grande aide. Non, vraiment. Je me marie bientôt et ce que tu me dis me rassure vraiment. Je crois que je vais te garder avec moi toute la vie ! Ta philosophie de la vie m'est indispensable à présent !

Je pouffai et m'excusai. J'avais oublié ce petit détail. Malefoy allait se marier.

- Et moi j'ai toujours pensé que ta famille avait arrangé un mariage avec la famille de Parkinson.

Il éclata d'un grand rire qui me cloua sur place. Sceptique, je le regardai se bidonner sur son fauteuil. Ce que je venais de dire n'était quand même pas si stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? M'enquis-je agacée.

- Granger ! S'exclama t-il, on est plus au Moyen-âge !

Et il repartit dans un long fou rire alors qu'un sourire naissait au coin de mes lèvres.

* * *

**Voila ! Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Perso j'aime bien le passage avec Ron au début et le rêve aussi. En tout cas j'ai bien aimé écrire ces moments ;)**

**Euh...Quoi d'autre ? Pour la suite je vais essayée d'être plus rapide, promis !**

**Sinon je vous souhaite à toutes (tous ? ca m'etonnerais xD) une excellente année !**

**Bisou (j'ose mandier quelques reviews.. =D)**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour ! Ou plutôt bonsoir...**

**Je me suis rattrapée ! Ce chapitre arrive assez rapidement et fait parti d'un des plus long ! (bon ok il est pas immense mais tout de même !xd)**

**Ensuite je remercie tous les reviewers qui ont été nombreux !**

**Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, alors donnez moi vos opinions ;)**

**Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour les fautes probables..**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 11_

J'étouffai un énième bâillement tandis qu'à travers les fenêtres magiques, le soleil dégainait ses premiers rayons. Blottie dans le canapé de ma chambre, une chaude couverture sur les genoux et un café entre les mains, je luttai contre le sommeil. Il était hors de question que je me rendorme. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête pour que je puisse rejoindre le pays si paisible des rêves. A force de caféine et d'obstination, j'avais finalement remporté cette lutte acharnée et ce fut les yeux cernés de violet que je me décidai à sortir. Doucement je tournai la poignée de la porte et passai la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Pas un bruit, pas un murmure ne troublait la quiétude du lieu. A pas de loup, je me résignai à rejoindre la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de m'occuper avec un bouquin mais un déclic derrière moi alerta tous mes sens. Je me retournai vivement, nerveuse. Cet endroit me mettait mal à l'aise. Et d'une manière presque naturelle, Zabini me faisait face. Enfin pas exactement. Dos à moi, il entretenait de fermer la porte numéroté cent quarante cinq. Figée, j'attendais qu'il se retourne. Comme dans un film où la scène serait tournée au ralentie, j'observai chacun de ses gestes, attendant qu'il me remarque et me balance une remarque acide. Une ancienne peur, froide, oubliée depuis la fin de la guerre noua mes entrailles. Discrètement je serrais ma baguette dans ma paume moite. Zabini avait été un mangemorts. Il était supposé être en phase de décomposition quelque part dans les entrailles de la terre et non en Alaska. Et d'après ce que je savais, je n'étais pas la seule à penser cela. Il se retourna enfin, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Il ne m'était jamais apparu plus inoffensif qu'à ce moment précis. Je relâchai la pression sur ma baguette et esquissai un léger sourire.

- Zabini, le saluai-je d'un mouvement de tête.

Une fossette apparue au creux de ses joues.

- Déjà levée ? Finalement les sangs de bourbe c'est comme les poules, ça…

Mon hilarité coupa sa réplique. Sceptique, il me détailla avec dégout.

- Allons, allons, Zabini…Sang de bourbe ? Franchement ? C'est passé de mode !

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils mais resta muet. Je repris avec une certaine allégresse :

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu traines dans ces sous-sols ? Quatre ans ?

Je repartais dans un éclat forcé. Face à ses lèvres pincées et son mutisme évident, je me tus et raillai avec un air faussement inquiet :

- Oh je t'ai blessé ? Excuse-moi… Vraiment… Quatre ans ? C'est long…

Sa mâchoire serrée et sa rigidité me prouvèrent que j'avais trouvé son point sensible. Alors comme ça il se cachait ici ? En Alaska ? Dans un laboratoire ultra secret ? C'était de la folie ! Et il était évident que Malefoy le couvrait depuis le début. Je lâchai soudainement, sérieuse :

- J'ai vu la lumière verte toucher ta poitrine, je t'ai vu tomber. Je t'ai vu mort, Zabini. Alors par le caleçon le plus rose de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

A son tour, il lâcha un rire sardonique, dénué de tout humour et me souffla dans un chuchotement qui me fit froid dans le dos :

- Tous mangemorts à ses petits secrets, Granger…

Et sans un regard il me doubla et sortit du sas.

Pétrifiée, je restai seule dans la salle, sa dernière réplique résonnant en moi comme un écho interminable. Mangemort. Il était un mangemort. Et Drago qui était soi disant repenti le couvrait. Se pouvait-il que je me sois jetée dans la gueule du loup ? Moi ? Hermione Granger, supposée fille intelligente ? Lord Voldemort était mort quatre ans auparavant mais il était évident qu'il n'en était pas de même pour ses alliés et peut-être avaient-ils décidé de venger la mort de leur maître. Si cette dernière hypothèse s'avérait être bonne, alors j'étais vraiment dans de beaux draps.

Je vacillai légèrement sur mes pieds et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. J'étouffai. Je devais sortir, respirer de l'air froid, pur et brut. Les murs qui m'entouraient semblaient se rapprocher de moi, n'ayant pour seule envie de me broyer sans aucune pitié. Je me précipitai sur la porte et atteignis la salle principale. Mon regard glissa sur les vieux livres mais pour une fois ils ne calmèrent pas. J'oppressai. Ils allaient me tuer. J'accélérai le pas et me retrouvai dans un long couloir. Malefoy était bon acteur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse mettre en place une telle mascarade. Je courrai le long du couloir et atterris dans la grande salle de travail. Sans un regard pour les premiers sorciers arrivés, je sprintai sur toute sa longueur et atteignis enfin un des nombreux couloirs me rappelant les sous-sols du Titanic. Et Maëlla ? Elle faisait parti du complot, bien sûr. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pouvait être aussi gentille ! Tout avait été minutieusement mis en place pour me faire croire qu'on me voulait du bien. Comment avais-je pu être aussi abrutie, bernée par des illusions d'un monde parfait ? La panique me gagnait peu à peu tandis que je pensais à mes chats. Eux aussi allaient mourir. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait. Mon cœur se serra. J'arrivais à une fourche. Un couloir à gauche, un couloir à droite. Je regardai partout autour de moi, haletante. Les paroles de Malefoy me revinrent alors, emmenant avec elles un sentiment profond de désespoir. Healthpotion_ est très grand, Hermione. Très, très grand…_ _La plupart de ces couloirs sont inutiles mais ils sont à eux seuls un immense labyrinthe…_ _Si une personne mal intentionnée rentre ici, il y a peu de chance qu'elle arrive à en sortir seule…_Un sanglot bruyant monta dans ma gorge. Je n'avais aucune chance. J'allais mourir. Et Malefoy m'avait prévenu, me laissant sous entendre que je pouvais choisir mon trépas. Que dirait Harry ? Que dirait Ron ? A la pensée de ce nom, mon cœur tomba lourdement dans mon estomac. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison : je ne verrais jamais plus l'homme que j'aimais. Accablée par le regret et la désillusion, je me laissai tomber sur le sol froid et dur. Que je meurs de faim ou d'un _avada_, l'aboutissement de cette fatalité serait la même. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front et pourtant je frissonnai. J'étais pathétique mais le temps ne laissait pas place au regret. Alors, à la limite de l'inconscience, je laissai les premiers sillons de mes larmes creuser mes joues.

***

Il faisait sombre. Très sombre. Et froid. L'atmosphère n'était pas glacée mais elle était assez fraîche pour me déclencher une série de frissons. Mon corps était endoloris et mes muscles paralysés. Le seul son qui me parvenait était les battements calmes et légers de mon cœur. Même les habituels grattements associés aux gros tuyaux au dessus de ma tête semblaient s'être dissipés. J'étais seule. Seule avec moi-même. Et j'étais perdue. Ce triste constat me percuta de plein fouet lorsque j'illuminai les murs autour de moi. Ma baguette fièrement brandie dans ma main droite restait mon seul espoir.

Les derniers événements me revinrent en tête. Peut-être n'avais-je pas assez analysé la situation ? C'est maintenant que je me retrouvai seule, visiblement perdu dans un labyrinthe de couloir sous la banquise d'Alaska, que je pris pleinement conscience de la stupidité de ma fuite. Paniquée, j'avais cru voir des indices là où il n'y en avait pas.

Zabini était peut-être un mangemort caché, mais n'avais-je pas été dans le courant de ces dernières années une héroïne éclipsée ? Le camp du bien avait triomphé, mais que substituerait-il de nous si le contraire s'était produit ? Nous aurions tous été exécutés, emprisonnés ou nous serions en fuite, caché éventuellement dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Quant à la dernière réplique que Zabini m'avait soufflée, il fallait admettre que je n'avais pas été tendre avec lui.

Profondément agacée par ma stupidité, je soupirai bruyamment. Je devais être méthodique et organisée. Voyons voir…Je n'avais pas couru si longtemps que ça, et je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir emprunté un nombre incalculable de passages. L'embranchement des deux couloirs était toujours face à moi. Je venais donc du sens inverse. Je marchai durant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Ce n'était pas normal. J'étais certaine que ma course folle n'avait pas durée si longtemps. Un bruit retentit au-dessus de moi et je sursautai violemment. Les grattements avaient repris, me rassurant le moins du monde. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps passé dans cet endroit mais la faim commençait gentiment à tirailler mes entrailles. Une évidence s'imposa alors à moi : je ne pouvais pas sortir seule de ce labyrinthe. Quelqu'un devait m'aider. Je tentai vainement de demander à voix basse si une présence pourrait m'aider mais seuls mes échos suivis d'un silence sans fin me répondirent. Je m'enfonçai encore un peu plus dans le couloir infini. Et alors que l'angoisse me gagnait peu à peu, une porte se dressa face à moi. J'étais visiblement arrivée au bout. Cependant le passage ne ressemblait en rien aux majestueuses doubles portes annonçant l'accès à la grande salle de travail. Troublée par ce simple passage, j'hésitai à le faire céder. Je me retournai, peu rassurée d'entrer dans un lieu qui m'était inconnu. Dans un excès de courage, j'abaissai la poignée et pénétrai dans ce qui semblait être un laboratoire. La pièce n'était pas gigantesque mais largement suffisante pour expérimenter un quelconque remède. Immaculée du sol au plafond, elle était d'une propreté exemplaire. De nombreux ingrédients, comptant aussi bien des herbes que des excréments de sombrals, occupaient beaucoup d'étagères. Ma peur avait lentement fait place à la curiosité et je m'hasardai un peu plus dans le laboratoire. Sur une unique paillasse au fond de la salle, quelques chaudrons laissaient paresseusement leur contenu bouillir sous des feux magiques. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était mais les volutes de fumée qui s'en échappaient me tournaient légèrement la tête. Une force inconnue sembla alors s'emparer de mon corps et me poussa à plonger ma main dans le bouillon verdâtre. Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même mais mon acte s'avérait d'une importance primordiale. Tandis que le bout des mes doigts se tenaient dangereusement au-dessus du liquide, un cri étouffé retentit derrière moi, me tirant difficilement de ma transe.

- Granger ! Recule immédiatement !

Sonnée, je m'exécutai.

Malefoy se précipita vers moi et me tira sans ménagement le plus loin possible des étranges potions. Lorsqu'il jugea que la distance entre moi et les chaudrons était respectable, il se posta face à moi et m'assassina de son regard anthracite.

- Où étais-tu bon sang ? On t'a cherché partout ! Je t'avais dit que cette partie de _Healthpotion_ était dangereuse ! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « dangereux », hein ? Il semblerait que sa signification t'échappes parce qu'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, toi et tes petits amis gryffondors n'aviez jamais rien jugé de dangereux !

Il s'éloigna de moi et commença à faire les cent pas en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en pestant. Je ne saisis que quelques bribes de phrases et elles étaient loin de faire mon éloge.

Pantoise et honteuse, je me taisais et attendais, la tête basse, qu'il se calme. Je l'avais visiblement mis très en colère. Je n'eus cependant pas besoin d'attendre indéfiniment. Il revint rapidement vers moi et mon regard rencontra une nouvelle fois la vivacité qu'animaient ses pupilles. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je me sentais terriblement petite face à lui.

- Explique moi ce que tu fais là, m'ordonna t-il la mâchoire serré.

Je relevai vivement la tête, alarmée par le ton employé. Les causes de ma fuite me revinrent rapidement en mémoire. Un nouveau sentiment de fureur et de courage remplaça alors la gêne.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Toi en revanche tu me dois des explications.

La surprise illumina un bref instant ses pupilles d'acier mais elle fut vite remplacée par une certaine forme d'irritation.

- Ah oui ? Persifla t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Le ton qu'il avait employé me déclencha une cascade de frisson mais je ne me laissai pas démonter.

- Oui, affirmai-je déterminée à connaître la vérité.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, tel un félin qui s'avance vers sa proie.

- On ne quittera pas cet endroit sans que tu me dises la vérité, repris-je immobile, la tête haute.

Il esquissa un sourire dénué d'humour et de sincérité.

- A propos de ?

- A propos de Zabini, de toi, de la guerre et de Voldemort.

Il ricana.

- Rien que ça ? Autre chose pour vous servir, miss ?

Le Malefoy qui se tenait face à moi était une version revisitée de celui de Poudlard. Encore plus mystérieux, encore plus arrogant, encore plus beau. Je déglutis discrètement. Il était hors de question que ma peur prenne le dessus.

- Réponds-moi ! Ordonnai-je d'une voix que je voulais dure mais qui avait l'intonation d'une supplique.

Il me dévisagea longuement puis laissa subitement tomber son masque d'impassibilité. Il semblait soudainement si résigné.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas pressée, Granger, car ça risque d'être long.

Méfiante, je répliquai :

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Pour lui prouver ma détermination, je m'assis à même le sol. Mon ventre grogna d'indignation et je croisai discrètement mes bras dessus. A ma grande surprise, il ébaucha un sourire et m'imita.

- Bien. Que veux-tu savoir ?

J'inspirai profondément et abordai le sujet qui m'importait le plus.

- J'aimerais savoir comment Zabini est sorti vivant de la guerre, puis comment il a atterri ici et enfin s'il est toujours mangemort.

Malefoy me dévisagea une nouvelle fois, une étincelle étrange dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé sur le champ de bataille mais…

Un bruit sourd derrière interrompit Drago. Zabini déboula dans la pièce, essoufflé et visiblement inquiet.

- Drago ? Tu l'as trouvée ?

Son regard sombre balaya la salle et s'arrêta sur moi. Sa mine soucieuse s'effaça aussitôt et son faciès se déforma en un rictus méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique _ici_ ?

Malefoy glissa un regard agacé sur moi et le reporta sur Blaise.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de savoir.

- Et tu ne peux pas essayer de savoir ailleurs ? Questionna t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux chaudrons au fond de la salle.

- Elle ne veut pas décoller tant qu'elle ne sait pas.

Je détournai la tête, irritée qu'ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Tant qu'elle ne sait pas quoi ? S'étonna l'ancien serpentard.

- Tant qu'elle ne sait pas pourquoi tu ne manges pas les pissenlits par la racine ! Raillai-je, mauvaise.

Les deux hommes tournèrent des têtes stupéfaites en ma direction et Zabini souffla, écœuré :

- Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair…

Il s'approcha de nous et s'assit en face de moi. Un silence pesant, rempli d'amertume et de vengeances oubliées s'installa entre chacun d'entre nous. Blaise prit soudainement la parole :

- Ce soir là, je me battais sans grande conviction. J'étais comme Drago. Je le faisais parce que je devais le faire, un point c'est tout. Je me rappel t'avoir vu aux prises avec Yaxley mais ton sort et le sien m'importait peu. Je voulais juste que cette stupide guerre cesse. Et puis McGonagall s'est imposée face à moi, sa baguette brandit. Sa détermination la rendait redoutable. Elle n'avait aucune pitié. Elève ou pas, elle me rangeait dans le tiroir du mal. Au bout de quelques minutes de combat acharné, je faiblissais à vu d'œil et je savais que le coup fatal allait bientôt m'être porté. Et puis j'ai vu le jet vert arrivé sur moi et me toucher en pleine poitrine. Dès lors j'ai su que ma vie s'arrêtait là. Les bruits et le paysage autour de moi s'étaient dissipés. J'attendais patiemment qu'une lumière blanche vienne à moi mais il ne se passa rien. Rien du tout. Je me suis alors rendus compte que les bruits étaient toujours présents. J'avais difficilement ouvert les yeux mais ma vision avait changé. McGonagall se tenait toujours face à moi et m'avait dit ces mots, d'une voix douce que je ne lui soupçonnais pas :_ vous n'êtes qu'un enfant. Cette guerre n'est pas la votre. Fuyez, Zabini, fuyez aussi loin que vous le pouvez, je vous en ai donné la possibilité._ Je m'étais alors relevé mais avait constaté que ma taille avait largement diminué. Et mon corps n'était plus le même. J'avais voulu écarté les bras mais deux ailes les remplaçaient. J'avais alors compris qu'elle ne m'avait pas tué mais métamorphosé en un aigle majestueux. Et sans hésiter j'ai fuis cette guerre qui n'était pas la mienne.

Il stoppa son récit pour reprendre son souffle. Captivée, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. Il reprit d'une voix rauque :

- Tu ne m'as pas vu tomber, tu ne m'as pas vu mort, Granger, tu m'as juste vu disparaître.

Cette révélation me frappa de plein fouet. Zabini n'était peut-être pas si méchant en fin de compte. Je trouvai le geste de McGonagall très héroïque. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de mon professeur disparu et je secouai la tête dans le vague d'espoir de m'enlever ce mauvais souvenir de la tête.

Drago fixait intensément son ami, silencieux. Je le soupçonnai de l'envier. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé pouvoir quitter le château sans rendre de compte à personne. Juste fuir, échapper à cette immonde boucherie, à ce destin si funeste qui l'attendait. Qui nous attendait.

Je reportai mon attention sur Blaise et demandai d'un ton qui frôlait l'indiscrétion :

- Et ensuite ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Il inspira profondément et reprit son récit là où il l'avait laissé :

- J'ai volé une bonne demi-heure, le plus loin possible de Poudlard. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'allais. Nord, sud, est ou ouest, ma direction m'était indifférente du moment que je fuyais. Et puis soudainement, mes ailes ont disparu et j'ai repris ma forme humaine. Heureusement pour moi, je ne volais pas trop haut. C'est de cette façon que j'ai appris la mort de McGonagall. J'avais atterri dans un petit village moldu et j'y suis resté jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Je me faisais parvenir la _Gazette _dans le but de me tenir au courant des prisonniers et des morts. C'est quand j'ai lu que Drago et sa famille avaient été innocentés que j'ai pris la décision de revenir. Mais de nombreux avis de recherches tapissaient les murs de Pré-au-Lard et du Chemin de Traverse et ma tête était mise à prix. J'ai compris que si je ne voulais pas passer le restant de mes jours à Azkaban, je devais m'éclipser pour toujours, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on m'oublie. Je suis donc aller chez les Malefoy et Drago m'a parlé de son projet d'ouvrir un laboratoire de potion. Tout s'est ensuite enchainé rapidement.

Zabini lança un regard à Drago qui le lui rendit par un sourire moqueur qui en disait long sur des détails que je ne connaitrais sans doute jamais.

- Il a trouvé cet endroit qui est une ancienne base militaire moldue et l'a aménagé. Et depuis je travaille ici.

Alors Zabini n'était pas un mangemort. Il ne voulait pas me tuer et n'était pas revenu à la vie par un miracle quelconque. Je rougis malgré moi face à ma stupidité déconcertante. Malefoy du le remarquer car il me lança avec son fidèle sourire en coin qui créa une fossette dans sa joue gauche :

- Et toi donc, petite Granger, raconte nous tout. Nous mourrons d'impatience de savoir comment tu as atterri dans ce laboratoire ultra secret. N'est-ce pas Blaise ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec conviction et dégaina un sourire identique à celui du Blond. Ces deux là n'étaient visiblement pas amis pour rien.

Je me raclai la gorge et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille d'une main tremblante. Je commençai, d'une petite voix incertaine :

- Je me promenai et puis…

Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Elle se promenait ! Voyez-vous ça ! Continue Granger, j'ai hâte de voir comment ton mensonge va évoluer !

Piquée au vif, je rétorquai aussitôt :

- Je ne comptais pas mentir !

Je rajoutai d'une petite voix :

- Juste déformer la vérité.

Les deux anciens serpentards échangèrent un regard mis amusé, mis désespéré.

- Cette Granger…

- …Elle ne changera jamais.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, une moue vexée déformant ma bouche. Drago fit mine d'être sérieux et me pria de continuer. Je me raclai une nouvelle fois la gorge et m'exclamai :

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de Zabini ! J'ai cru qu'il était un mangemort et que toi –je désignai Malefoy de la tête- tu le protégeais. Du coup je me suis demandée si vous ne vouliez pas ma peau et j'ai cherché à prendre l'air, pour réfléchir.

Il ne fallait pas être prodige pour remarquer que les deux hommes retenaient difficilement un fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit, Blaise ? Je te prie d'arrêter de martyriser mes invités !

Agacée qu'aucun que des deux ne puissent comprendre ce que j'avais ressenti, je me levai et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Je sentis deux pairs d'yeux brûler mon dos mais je ne me retournai pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est susceptible !

- Ce n'est pas une femme pour rien…

Malgré ma passable irritation, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel. Avec ces deux là, mon voyage risquait d'être mouvementé.

***

Seul le bruit étouffé de nos pas brisait l'inquiétant silence. Frappée d'une fatigue soudaine je suivais le mouvement, les yeux rivés sur mes pieds. Drago, à mes côtés, avait les mains profondément encrées dans ses poches mais contrairement à moi, sa tête était haute, ses yeux rivés au loin et son regard assuré. Blaise marchait devant, légèrement courbé. Malgré ma fatigue, des centaines de questions jaillissaient dans mon esprit, telles des étoiles filantes porteuses de rêves impossibles. Mais la tranquillité de notre marche et le calme qui semblait envelopper le couloir d'un voile invisible eurent raison de ma curiosité.

Après quelques minutes qui me semblèrent être des heures, j'aperçus enfin les doubles portes. Un intense sentiment de soulagement envahit mon être et je laissai, malgré moi, un sourire m'échapper. Je relevai la tête en direction de Malefoy et la lueur amusée qui dansait devant ses prunelles ne laissait place à aucun doute. Il avait capté ma réjouissance. Blaise entra le premier et Malefoy m'incita à le suivre en me passant une main dans le dos. Je frissonnai à ce contact mais l'oubliai bien vite ; mon ventre criait famine. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps passé dans les couloirs du laboratoire mais l'absence de personnel dans la salle de travail m'indiquait une heure tardive. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la salle au dortoir et tandis que Blaise et Drago se dirigeaient en silence vers leur chambre respective, je m'avançai vers une porte que je soupçonnai mener au réfectoire. Incertaine, je pénétrai tout de même dans une vaste salle habillée de quelques tables et chaises. J'avais visé juste. J'allumai les lumières d'un rapide coup de baguette et me laissai tomber sur un des fauteuils. A porté de main, une coupe de fruit attendait patiemment que je me serve. J'attrapai une pomme très rouge et croquai dedans.

- Une pomme ? Choix intéressant…

Surprise, je lâchai le fruit qui roula tranquillement jusqu'aux pieds de mon visiteur importun.

- Le fruit défendu. Celui qui ferma les portes du paradis aux humains, représentative du pêché suprême, récitai-je malicieusement. Choix intéressant, en effet.

Drago se pencha, ramassa la pomme et s'assit face à moi. Il posa le fruit au centre de la table, entre nous deux.

- Non. La pomme est tout le contraire de ce que tu prétends. Elle est bien plus belle, bien plus pure.

Interrogatrice, je le regardai. Une lueur malicieuse illumina ses pupilles et il reprit :

- Elle aurait été créée par Dionysos dans l'unique but de l'offrir comme présent à sa maîtresse, Aphrodite.

- Aphrodite ? La déesse de l'amour ?

- Elle-même. Dès lors, la pomme est devenue son symbole. Alors tu vois, même là où le mal semble l'emporter, une part d'espoir subsistera toujours.

Ses yeux d'un gris étrangement clair me transperçaient avec force. Et pour la première fois, je le regardai. Je le regardai vraiment. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'un blond cendré particulièrement clair balayaient son front. Ses sourcils froncés en ailes d'oiseaux accentuaient la profondeur qui émanait de ses yeux et son nez fin s'harmonisait à merveille avec ses lèvres délicatement rosées. Son visage semblait avoir été taillé dans un marbre d'une rareté divine par la main d'un artiste doué et sa peau pâle faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses iris. Un sourire étira sa bouche et deux fossettes creusèrent ses joues. Je me rendis compte que je le détaillai d'une manière loin d'être discrète et je détournai rapidement les yeux, embarrassée.

- Serais-tu restée admirative durant ces dernières secondes face à mon charme évident ? Demanda t-il, visiblement amusé.

Morte de honte, je me serais volontiers enterrée vivante mais le peu de fierté qui me restait me poussa tout de même à répondre :

- Face à ton charme évident je n'en suis pas certaine, quant à ta modestie enviable de tous, il n'y a pas de doute.

- Allons, allons Granger ! Il n'y a pas de mal à apprécier les bonnes choses.

Je saisis ma pomme, croquai une nouvelle fois dedans et rétorquai la bouche pleine :

- Par Merlin ! Tu as raison ! Apprécions les bonnes choses ! Je te coupe un morceau ?

Une moue dubitative déforma ses traits et il lâcha du bout des lèvres un « non merci » écœuré. Le silence reprit possession des lieux, parfois entrecoupé par mes mâchouillements bruyants. Lorsque ma pomme ne devint qu'un minuscule trognon, Drago reprit la parole :

- Fais attention Blanche-Neige, tu viens de faire qu'une bouchée des interdictions.

- Non. Je n'ai fais qu'une bouchée de l'amour.

- Quel optimisme !

Je m'esclaffai et me levai.

- Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

Il ne me répondit pas et je m'approchai de la sortie. La main sur la poignée, je m'apprêtai à sortir lorsqu'un murmure dépité me caressa les oreilles :

- Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais te tuer ?

Stupéfaite, je fis volte face. Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours sur sa chaise et la tête baissée. Je répondis d'une petite voix hésitante :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était une erreur.

Il répéta d'une voix plus forte :

- Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais te tuer.

Honteuse et quelque peu impressionnée, je soufflai une réponse positive face à son affirmation. Il ne paraissait pas fâché, seulement déçu. J'étais surprise de constater que cette vérité l'avait touchée plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître quelques heures auparavant. Ses yeux si pénétrants me détaillèrent avec une certaine douleur. Avais-je réellement touché Drago Malefoy ? Face à son affligeante déception, je ne pus que me justifier :

- A vrai dire je redoutais plus Zabini. En ce qui te concernait, l'idée que tu aies pu m'attirer dans un guet-apens m'a en effet effleuré l'esprit. J'ai douté, c'est vrai. Mais ça n'a duré qu'un instant. Une folie passagère. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas…Je…Je m'excuse, terminai-je doucement.

Sans un mot il se leva et se planta devant moi. Son regard dur me transperça mais je le supportai sans broncher, le soutenant même.

- Je suis désol…

- Arrête de t'excuser, bon sang ! S'agaça t-il soudainement.

Sa voix forte trancha avec mes murmures confus. Je sursautai. Il m'ignora et reprit plus calmement :

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tout est de ma faute. Je me suis peut-être mal exprimé. Tu m'as peut-être mal compris. Et mes erreurs ont failli de coûter la vie.

Hébétée, je le regardai. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait. Lui aussi était-il atteint de folie ? Jamais ma vie n'avait été mise une seule fois en danger dans ses sous sols. Jamais. Du moins, il me semble.

Il secoua la tête, soudain lasse.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où nous étions tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?

Confuse, je me contentai d'agiter la tête de droite à gauche.

- La question de savoir pourquoi ce laboratoire n'était pas avec les autres ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Je restai muette. Sa dernière réplique ne portait aucune trace de méchanceté. Il n'avait fait qu'émettre un constat.

- Cette pièce est sans aucun doute la plus dangereuse du domaine. A quelques secondes près tu mourrais Granger. A quelques secondes.

Je frissonnai et attendis qu'il m'en révèle plus. Il ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole :

- Depuis peu, _ Healthpotion _a…élargi ses horizons.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais que le genre humain, même sans Voldemort, est une créature plutôt maléfique et il subsiste toujours des personnes plus malsaines que d'autres…

- Viens-en aux faits, Malefoy, m'impatientai-je.

- Nous essayons de créer de nouvelles potions pour le ministère.

Si je ne voyais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais failli quitter ce bas monde, la réplique qui suivait acheva de m'ouvrir les yeux :

- Granger, nous créons des potions dangereuses, très dangereuses, destinées aux opposants du ministère.

Je retins mon souffle et plaçai une main devant ma bouche. Se pouvait-il que notre monde ait fini par devenir aussi cruel que Voldemort ? Etait-il donc imaginable que finalement tous les hommes se ressemblent et qu'un, plus courageux que les autres, ait décidé d'imposer sa barbarie ? Je secouai la tête, trop dépitée pour ingurgiter cette masse d'information. Je pensais la population anéantie par la guerre, convertie pour l'éternité au pacifisme, mais il semblerait que je m'étais trompée. De la bille remonta le long de ma trachée, me brulant la gorge. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais rien su de ces actes abominables ? Je travaillais au ministère et j'étais Hermione Granger par la barbe de Merlin ! La tête me tournait affreusement et je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, non de loin de l'endroit où je me tenais.

- Je pensais que tu étais au courant. La plupart des commandes sont effectuées au nom de Potter, se sentit-il obligé de rajouté, ignorant tout de mon épouvante.

Je fermai les yeux. Harry savait. Harry commandait ces horreurs. Je savais qu'il existait des gens malhonnêtes, mais étais-ce vraiment indispensable ? Je ne savais encore rien de ces potions qu'elles me hantaient déjà. Et puis, soudain, tout s'éclaira. Harry dirigeait le Département de la justice magique. Si quelqu'un devait commander ces potions, c'était bien lui.

Je relevai les yeux sur Malefoy qui me fixait, perplexe.

- Tu devrais avoir honte, soufflai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et attendit un peu plus explications que je ne tardai pas à donner.

- Enfin quoi, Malefoy ! Tu as vécu la guerre, et comme moi tu as vu tous ces morts inutiles ! Et que retiens-tu de ça ? RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Au contraire ! Tu t'amuses à créer des armes pour tuer, encore et encore ! Tout ça pour remplir ton joli petit coffre à Gringott déjà plein à craquer ! Tu…Tu me dégoutes ! Crachai-je en me levant d'un bon.

Le visage de mon interlocuteur avait pali à vu d'œil et je remarquai que sa mâchoire était serrée. Mais je m'en fichais. Trop aveuglée par ma rage, j'oubliais que Drago Malefoy se tenait face à moi.

- Non mais t'es cinglée ma parole ! Atterris un peu ! Les contes de fées n'existent pas, Granger ! Voldemort n'existe plus mais certains de ces alliés restent coriaces ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es enfermée dans une bulle à part que le monde autour de toi ne vie pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça m'amuse ? Que je prends un plaisir malsain à créer ces…ces choses ?

- Oui ! Oui, c'est exactement ce que je crois ! Parce que tu es Drago Malefoy et tu…Tu es un mangemort !

Au moment même où je prononçai ces mots, je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Je fermai les yeux et me mordis la langue. Un goût de fer envahit ma bouche mais je l'ignorai, trop préoccupée par la réaction de Drago qui ne tarderait pas.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi, les poings serrés et la bouche crispée en un rictus méprisant. Mais ces détails étaient insignifiants face à son regard. Ses pupilles avaient virées au noir et me vrillaient d'une façon si impitoyable, si inhumaine que des sueurs froides coururent le long de mon dos. Je reculai d'un pas mais il ne laissa pas l'occasion d'en faire un second. Il attrapa mon bras et me tira vers le lui. Son regard ne me lâcha pas lorsqu'il brandit son avant-bras gauche sous mon nez. Dépourvue de toute marque, sa peau pâle accueillait les ombres dansantes des bougies.

- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais d…

- Tais-toi !

Je retirai vivement mon bras de sa poigne ferme et m'éloignai le plus possible de lui, le gratifiant d'un regard meurtrier.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, chuchotai-je. Et avec ce que tu crées, ça ne m'étonne pas que quelqu'un t'en veuille.

Je tentai d'échapper à cette atmosphère trop lourde mais il ne me laissa pas passer. Je relevai un regard humide dans sa direction et constatai que son expression avait changé. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur grise, toutefois plus foncée. Les traits de son visage durcis par la colère semblaient s'adoucir et ses lèvres pincées se desserrèrent légèrement.

Ebranlée par sa capacité à changer d'humeur, je retentai :

- Excuse-moi.

Il balaya l'espace de la main, comme si tout était oublié et me transperça de son regard avant d'esquisser son sourire en coin.

- Granger, je crois savoir qui m'en veut.

* * *

**Tadam ! Bon normalement vous ne devriez pas trop rester sur votre fin !**

**Si ? Bon ba relisez la conversation alors, moi ça me parait évident !**

**(bon je suis l'auteur mais bon ...)**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, il compte beaucoup pour moi et pour les différents choix qui s'offrent à moi au niveau de l'avancement de l'histoire !**

**Et j'ose vous inciter à aller lire une nouvelle OS que j'ai écrite, elle s'appelle _clé de sol, _et ne prend pas longtemps à lire ;) Elle est sur Drago/Hermione, vous la trouverez en cliquant sur mon pseudo ;)**

**Bisou.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hello ! Après une loongue attente (je suis désoléééée !) me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Tout frais, tout beau, tout neuf !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu à moi de l'écrire et sachez que c'est le plus long de la fiction (pour l'instant ;) )**

**Voila...Sinon merci encore pour les reviews à qui je n'ai pas répondu, tous vos commentaires, sans exceptions, m'aident beaucoup à avancer !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Pour ceux qui ont un petit trou de mémoire : Hermione est en Alaska avec Drago où elle y a trouvé Blaise. Après un début difficile avec ce dernier, ils parviennent à ne pas s'entretuer mais la découverte d'activités étranges dans le laboratoire apprennent à Hermione que Drago est lié avec le ministère pour créer des potions meurtrières dans le but d'éliminer les opposants du ministères ou les dangereux criminels. Une forte dispute éclate entre eux mais elle ouvre les yeux à Drago qui semble avoir deviné l'identité de la personne qui lui en veut...**_

* * *

_Chapitre 12 :_

Un proverbe dit qu'il y a des jours avec et des jours sans et les jours sans, il faut faire avec. Je supposais que ma journée faisait partie de ces derniers. Je ne m'étais pas encore levée que l'envie de rester sous ma couette me rongeait jusqu'au fond des entrailles. Cette envie poignante qui agissait telle une main invisible sur mon corps tout entier, malgré ma volonté. Vaincue, je rabattais la couverture moelleuse sur ma tête et poussait un soupir de bien-être. Et puis, comme quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent du temps, son visage m'apparut. Encore plus réel que s'il avait été face à moi. Une boule remonta le long de ma gorge avant que je ne puisse faire disparaitre cette vision tantôt cauchemardesque, tantôt attirante. Je fermai les paupières si fort que de nombreux points noirs m'aveuglèrent lorsque que les rouvris. J'avais encore rêvé de lui. Nous étions cette fois tous les deux face à l'autel main dans la main et le visage rayonnant lorsque le moment fatidique de prononcé l'illustre _oui_ était arrivé. Il avait éclaté d'un affreux rire démoniaque et s'était retourné pour embrasser une fille assise au premier rang.

Ron me hantait. Toujours, partout, chaque seconde de chaque minute. Que pouvais-je faire face à cette passion dévorante ? Comment diable pouvais-je lutter contre cette attraction dépassant toutes les règles de la physique ? J'avais essayé de l'oublier, de ne plus penser à lui, de vivre ma vie sans lui. Mais cet amour, bien trop dur à porter pour ma seule personne, revenait à chaque fois toujours plus fort, toujours plus destructeur, comme s'il avait été nourri par ce repos superflu. Ne serais-je donc jamais en paix ? Continuerai-je d'imaginer sa voix me murmurant des mots doux au creux de l'oreille encore longtemps ? Combien de fois devrai-je encore me réveiller en sursaut, croyant que par le miracle le plus incroyable ses mains m'avaient effleurée ? Il m'arrivait même parfois de sentir l'effluve si particulier de son parfum qui m'avait autrefois si bien tourné la tête. Marchai-je donc lentement vers la folie ? Cet amour, ravageant chaque parcelle de mon corps, était-il réellement en train de m'anéantir ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Ils étaient beaucoup à se séparer chaque jour et peu en mourraient ! Pourquoi serais-je donc cette exception ? Tant d'autre l'avait fait avant moi, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je n'y arrive pas. Et pourtant…Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Sans aucune aide, je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne.

Et puis tout n'était pas de ma faute. A peine née qu'on me faisait déjà croire qu'un certain prince charmant arriverait sur son cheval blanc pour me sauver. Une naïveté surdéveloppée par-dessus ces âneries et me voila, à moitié rongée par le chagrin et un amour bien trop lourd à porter. J'étais bien plus près du pire que du meilleur et j'avais un doute quant à un éventuel retour en arrière.

Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose manquait ou était en trop. Cet amour était si malsain et si unique. Il était différent. C'était impossible qu'il puisse en être autrement. Ron et moi n'avions pas formé qu'un couple, il y avait autre chose, je le sentais. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention auparavant, mais maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'avais plus jamais été moi-même. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre uniquement pour me maintenir en vie. J'entendais presque le double battement qui cognait mes côtes. Un pour lui, un pour moi. Il était donc en moi, à _l'intérieur_ de mon être. Je frissonnai à cette pensée et, parfaitement réveillée à présent, me levai. J'enfilai rapidement quelques vêtements qui me passaient sous la main et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

Bien que les trois quart de la bibliothèque recelaient de livres sur les potions, j'avais tout de même trouvé un vieux grimoire traitant des phénomènes étranges. Je tournai mollement les pages, sans grande convictions Je ne savais même pas ce que je cherchais. Une maladie ? Un fait ? Une potion ? J'étais ridicule, mais cette horrible impression de ne pas vivre pour moi-même m'encouragea à poursuivre mes recherches. Je sentais qu'au plus profond de mon être quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et j'étais déterminée à mettre la main dessus.

Quelques pages me séparaient de la quatrième de couverture lorsqu'un léger bruissement retentit derrière moi. Je me retournai et croisai sans grande surprise le regard anthracite de Drago. Je soupirai discrètement. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il se trouvait partout où j'étais. Il s'installa silencieusement face à moi et détailla quelques secondes le gros grimoire. Embarrassée, je le tirai discrètement vers moi et m'apprêtai à la fermer lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi.

- Oui ? M'enquis-je face à son air scrutateur.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de me fixer de manière presque impolie. La ride entre ses sourcils démontrait qu'il était concentré sur une chose qui m'échappait. Agacée et gênée qu'il me détaille de la sorte, j'entrouvris les lèvres pour lui faire savoir ce que je pensais de ses manières mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps :

- Tu vas bien ?

Désarçonnée par sa question soudaine, je restai muette. Qu'étais-je censé répondre à ça ? _Tu vas bien ?_ Sérieusement ? Il existait dans le monde des langues des questions que je qualifiais de piège et celle-ci y avait largement sa place. Non seulement elle était à double sens mais en plus il n'y avait jamais de bonne réponse. Là, tout de suite, je lui aurais volontiers avoué que ça n'allait pas du tout, que j'étais surement une folle déséquilibrée qui commençait sérieusement à déjantée, possédée par un amour bien trop fort pour elle et dont elle ne connaissait pas la cause.

- Pourquoi ? Le questionnai-je, méfiante.

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et lâcha rapidement, comme s'il voulait changer de sujet :

- Comme ça.

Je l'avais toujours dit, cet homme était presque aussi bizarre que moi. Presque, parce que dans ce domaine j'étais inégalable.

- Ca donne quoi avec Psycho-Matt ?

Il grimaça et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Psycho-Matt était notre suspect numéro un sur la liste des personnes susceptibles d'abimer son minois parfait. Et croyez-moi, la liste était longue. La veille, notre dispute lui avait ouvert les yeux sur un fait qui lui paraissait anodin au premier abord.

- Granger, je crois savoir qui m'en veut.

Mon visage, crispé par la crainte se détendit aussitôt.

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

J'étais perdue. Comment était-il possible qu'en l'espace de cinq minutes, l'image de son éventuel agresseur lui soit apparue, aussi claire que de l'eau de roche ?

Il soupira et alla s'assoir. Je l'imitai, supposant qu'une longue conversation allait s'en suivre.

- Il y a de cela six mois, j'ai rencontré Potter. Nous avons signé un accord de confidentialité et d'exclusivité sur les nouvelles potions de _Healthpotion_. Le premier échantillonnage a été crée pour une personne en particulier. Il s'appelle Mathias Davos et a été le premier cas vraiment important après la mort de Voldemort.

- Le premier cas ? Répétai-je, confuse.

- Ouais. Le premier ennemi, le premier malade, le premier fou, appelle le comme tu veux.

Je frissonnai. Ce Mathias ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

Il lâcha un ricanement dénué d'humour.

- Oh si. Les médias l'appelaient Psycho-Matt.

De violents spasmes me traversèrent. Psycho-Matt. Bien sur. Ce monstre avait affolé durant quelques semaines la population féminine sorcière de Londres. Il défrayait les chroniques avec ses meurtres hebdomadaires, tous plus abominables les uns que les autres. De nombreuses femmes, de tout âge, avaient perdu la vie. Personne n'avait jamais su comment ses victimes mourraient car les crimes étaient tellement abominables que ses manières de procéder restaient secrètes. La population était assez affolée comme cela.

Je déglutis, me rappelant la terreur qui m'avait habitée durant ces semaines d'horreur.

- C'est lorsque les aurors ont enfin réussi à le choper que Potter m'a contacté. _L'Avada Kedavra _étant interdit, il fallait trouver un autre moyen de faire disparaître ce monstre. La première potion créée transforme en glace le sang de quiconque la boit. C'est celle-là qu'a ingurgité Psycho-Matt.

Il s'interrompit et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il semblait soucieux et indécis, comme si ce qu'il voulait me dire risquait d'être de trop.

- Je ne comprends pas comment PM pourrait t'en vouloir. Il est mort, l'encourageai-je.

Il resta silencieux un moment puis s'éclaircit la gorge avait de lâcher avec une grimace :

- Non. La potion n'était pas encore bien au point. Avec l'urgence de la situation, les maîtres de potion n'ont pas eu le temps d'être sûr de son efficacité à cent pourcent. Lorsqu'il l'a bu, son sang s'est en effet glacé. Juste assez pour que les battements de son cœur soient infimes et pas assez pour qu'il meurt. Il a repris conscience lorsqu'il était à morgue, seul, sans aucune surveillance.

Je restai pétrifiée sur ma chaise. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon dos et mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Ainsi le danger courrait toujours.

- Mas alors... Si c'est vraiment Psycho-Matt qui te menace, tu ne dois pas être le seul. Harry et toutes les personnes au courant sont aussi en danger, non ?

Ses traits graves m'annonçaient déjà la réponse qui suivait :

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Il y a un truc qui m'échappe…

Sans doute aussi perdu dans ses pensées, Drago sursauta et m'encouragea à lui révéler le fond de ma pensée d'un regard. Je posai mes mains sur le grimoire encore ouvert devant moi et fronçai les sourcils.

- Psycho-Matt est quelqu'un de visiblement très intelligent. Or, l'accusation qu'il a faite de toi au mangenmagot était plutôt…Ridicule. Rien n'a suivi et ce n'était pas très clair. Et puis son petit mot était tout aussi innocent, quand on sait de quoi il est capable…Non ?

Malefoy se frotta le menton, songeur.

- Je pense qu'il voulait me prévenir. Me faire comprendre qu'il me traquait, qu'il ne m'oubliait pas. Il ne veut pas attaquer tout de suite, ses plans ne sont pas encore prêts. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Potter m'a expliqué son raisonnement et crois moi, ce gars là égal largement Voldemort. Tout aussi siphonné et ingénieux.

Ma peur nouvelle déclencha une violente série de frissons le long de mon dos. J'inspirai profondément, me rassurant le mieux possible. J'étais sous terre, dans le fin fond de la planète entouré d'anciens mangemorts. Que pourrait-il m'arriver de bien méchant ?

- Mais si la personne qui m'en veut est vraiment Psycho-Matt, continua Malefoy, alors on est mal.

- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? Moi ça fait douze heures que je sur stresse…

Il esquissa un léger sourire et repris :

- On est mal, Granger, parce qu'il ne s'en prendra plus uniquement qu'aux femmes, mais à tout le monde.

- Vous êtes peut-être une exception, tentai-je, peu convaincue moi-même.

Il afficha une moue dubitative et secoua la tête. Le silence reprit possession des lieux et je détaillai Malefoy qui laissait son regard se balader dans toute la pièce, comme si les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient dans un des nombreux coins poussiéreux de la bibliothèque. Ses pupilles étaient particulièrement foncés et je m'apprêtai à lui faire une remarque sur l'incroyable couleur de ses yeux lorsqu'il me devança :

- J'espère pour toi que vous n'en êtes pas, parce qu'il est vraiment crétin.

Face à mon air interrogateur il désigna d'un coup de tête le grimoire toujours ouvert devant moi et le titre de la page me sauta aux yeux. _Les âmes sœurs_.

J'effleurai les lettres d'un doigt tremblant. Les âmes sœurs. Bien sur. Quoi d'autre ? Tout avait disparu autour de moi. Ne restait que la pauvre carcasse qu'était mon corps et ce grimoire. Ce livre qui allait enfin m'apporter les réponses aux questions qui ne cessaient de tourmenter mon esprit. Un bruit lointain retentit, presque infime. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas et entrepris ma lecture, le cœur battant la chamade.

_Les âmes sœurs _

_Les âmes sœurs. Deux tristes mots pour décrire un état magnifique qui n'a pas lieu d'être. On raconte que chaque humain en possède une. Mythe ? Réalité ? Chacun est libre d'avoir sa propre opinion. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose, sorciers et sorcières, nous vivons dans un monde magique, où tout est envisageable…_

_Comme toutes les histoires, celle-ci comme par il était une fois. Il était une fois un monde où les être humains n'existaient pas à proprement parler. D'étranges créatures dotées d'une forme sphérique, avec quatre mains, quatre jambes, deux visages et une tête unique remplaçaient les humains. Leur force et leur orgueil était si grand que Zeus décida de les couper en deux et de coudre sur la blessure un ventre et un nombril. Mais chaque moitié dépérissait sans son autre et tentait par tous les moyens possibles de s'unir à nouveau à elle. C'est ainsi qu'est né l'amour. Nous passons notre temps à essayer de retrouver notre moitié, dans le but de rétablir une harmonie en nous, dans le but de rétablir le bon ordre naturel, de combler ce vide qui nous dévore. Et quand notre moitié s'impose à nous, le sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec elle s'empare à jamais de nous, coupant toute rationalité à laquelle nous étions rattachés, au point de nous détruire si les âmes sœurs sont séparées à nouveau. Le bonheur de l'espèce humaine c'est de retourner à son ancienne nature grâce à l'amour. _

_Simple mythe ? Dure réalité ? Nul autre que les âmes sœurs sont à même de nous éclairer sur ce point. Mais une chose est sure, parmi toutes les absurdités de la vie, celle-ci est de loin la plus belle. _

_D'après de nombreuses études menées par les sorciers les plus puissants de notre ère, quelques similitudes semblent faire à chaque fois leur apparition. Tout d'abord, une âme sœur peut mettre un certain temps à reconnaître sa moitié. Des millénaires nous séparent de la légende et notre esprit peut s'être assoupi. Cependant, il est tout à fait possible qu'un élément déclencheur unisse à jamais deux âmes sœur. Prenons comme exemple un baiser incongru. Il pourrait aisément réveiller la bête traqueuse qui se repose en nous. Comme si le baiser dégageait une délicieuse odeur qui serait venue lui chatouiller les papilles. _

_Les recherches montrent également que lorsque deux âmes sœurs se sont trouvées, il est impossible qu'elles se séparent. Une désunion quelconque reviendrait à les tuer. C'est pour cela que l'une ne peut vivre sans l'autre. La douleur serait trop forte, trop abrutissante, amenant lentement la moitié restante vers la folie._

_Autre cas, et sans aucun doute le plus destructeur de tous : il est extrêmement rare, mais possible, qu'une moitié se reconnaisse dans l'un de ses semblables mais que ce ne soit pas le cas de ce dernier. Dans cette dernière option l'âme restante voit sa durée de vie diminuer considérablement. Une sorte de dépression s'empare de son corps et ne la lâche plus. L'âme ne sait plus sourire, vivre et ne connaît plus le bonheur. _

_Peu de personnes ont été reconnues officiellement comme des âmes sœurs car la difficulté de trouver dans l'immensité de notre planète la moitié manquante de notre être est immense […]. _

La tête embrumée de souvenirs et de sensations, je repoussai le lourd livre loin de moi et m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise, lessivée. Il n'était pas bien difficile de faire le lien. Tout concordait et j'étais officiellement la fille la plus malchanceuse du monde. Merlin m'en voulait vraiment, pas vrai ? Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Je remarquai que Malefoy avait disparu. Surement avait-il jugé préférable de me laisser seule avec ma conscience obscure. Ron était mon âme sœur et cet étrange lien ne se faisait que d'un sens. Aimer sans être aimé en retour, quoi de plus banal, de plus basic, de plus injuste ? Je pourrais simplement sécher mes larmes, panser les blessures de mon cœur et aller de l'avant, mais cette réalité mythique m'en empêchait. Elle m'emprisonnait dans une cage d'un métal indestructible et dont les entrées étaient inéluctablement condamnées. J'avais beau m'enfuir à des milliers de kilomètres, il me hanterait toujours. Parce qu'il était moi. Cette partie extensible qui n'avait réellement intégré mon corps lorsque nous formions un couple. Que disait le livre, déjà ? Que ma durée de vie ne se résumait qu'à quelques années supplémentaires ? Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal au vu de la souffrance qui m'attendait. J'aurais pu choisir la facilité, me voiler la face et me persuader que ces histoires d'âmes sœurs n'étaient que des idioties. Mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Cela ne m'aurait-il pas anéanti d'autant plus ?

J'aurais du être en colère. J'aurais du hurler, pleurer, frapper de toute mes forces dans un mur, mais mon terrible désespoir parvenait à lui seul à me paralyser. Je ne pouvais même pas à être en colère contre Ron. J'arrivais même à le comprendre. Il m'avait trompé, comme beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes le font. Ce n'était pas si dramatique en réalité. Mais mon âme n'était pas parvenue à comprendre comment sa moitié avait pu la laisser tomber ainsi. Ce subconscient, quel imbécile. Tout s'expliquait à présent et je regrettai presque d'avoir ouvert ce grimoire. Ma curiosité m'emporterait surement dans la tombe. D'ailleurs, mon voyage vers les ténèbres semblait avoir commencé.

Le cœur lourd et les jambes en coton, je me levai et sortis de la bibliothèque. Presque aussitôt, le regard chocolat de Zabini croisa le mien. Le sourire narquois qu'il avait esquissé en m'apercevant disparu immédiatement et ses pupilles se voilèrent d'un voile inquiet. Scrutateur, il s'approcha lentement de moi.

- Tu es plus blanche que la mort.

- Je l'incarne, Zabini.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris par ma réplique. Sans attendre de réponse, je continuai ma route dans l'unique but de me réfugier dans mon lit. J'avais pressenti que cette journée ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Cependant, Blaise déjoua mes plans :

- Drago m'a demandé de t'informer que vous quittiez l'Alaska.

Je me retournai surprise.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules. Cette information ne semblait pas le réjouir et je comprenais son trouble. Il allait devoir rester ici, seul, sans savoir si son meilleur ami reviendrait avant la fin de l'année. Je lui souris doucement, seul moyen de réconfort que je pouvais lui apporter en ce moment. Il ne répondit pas à mon expression et tourna les talons, l'air grave.

Plantée au milieu de la salle commune, je décidai d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance Drago y serait. Lorsque je poussais les lourds battants de la porte, je fus surprise de n'y trouver plus de personne que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Peu se préoccupèrent de moi et retournèrent bien rapidement à leur petit déjeuner. Je balayais la salle d'un regard lourd de fatigue et trouvai Malefoy en quelques secondes. Accoudé seul à une table circulaire, il remuait avec une certaine mélancolie sa petite cuillère dans une tasse fumante. Je m'approchai de lui, intimidée. J'avais l'impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés. Je le suivais partout tandis que lui cherchait calme et solitude.

Je m'assis face à lui et il ne leva même pas les yeux.

- Blaise t'a dit ?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment et je me décidai à briser ce lourd silence.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'allons pas aller dans tes autres sociétés.

Il leva pour la première fois ses yeux sombres vers moi. La même lueur inquiète qu'avait exprimée Blaise traversa ses pupilles mais elle disparut bien rapidement, à la façon d'une étoile filante.

- Ce serait une perte de temps inutile maintenant que nous savons qui m'en veut.

- Nous n'en sommes même pas sur, plaidai-je, tentant de me persuader que plus je restais loin de Ron, mieux c'était.

- Nous n'en _étions_ pas sur.

En guise d'explication il me désigna la _gazette_ que je n'avais pas remarquée, posée à côté de sa tasse. Je saisis le journal et le dépliai avec minutie. Le gros titre en première page me sauta immédiatement aux yeux : « _La mort d'Alaric Dubrown : un nouveau mystère. »_

- Alaric Dubrown ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

- C'est celui qui a fait boire la potion-poison à Psycho-Matt.

Le processus était enclenché. Mathias avait donc mit son plan à exécution. Il commençait par le bas de la chaîne, remontant lentement vers les personnalités les plus importantes. L'espace d'une seconde, la pensée de savoir qui d'Harry ou Drago mourraient en premier m'effleura l'esprit. Horrifiée je l'éradiquai immédiatement. Personne ne mourrait, PM serait arrêté avant. Du moins, je l'espérais.

L'au revoir entre Blaise et Drago avait été on ne peut plus formel. Une tape dans le dos et une poignée de main plus tard, Malefoy m'indiquait qu'il été temps d'y aller. Je m'étais timidement approchée de Zabini et lui avait décoché un bisou sur la joue. Après tout, il allait quand même me manquer. Et le savoir ici, seul, durant encore quelques années me gonflait le cœur de pitié.

Pas même ma valise qui lévitait paresseusement derrière moi troublait le silence qui s'était installé. Seule avec Malefoy, nous traversions les affreux couloirs de _Healthpotion_. Les tuyaux au dessus de nous résonnaient toujours de ces bruits étranges mais je ne m'en inquiétais plus.

- Ca fait quoi ?

Drago s'était soudainement retourné vers moi, ses yeux flamboyant presque de colère dans l'obscurité du couloir. Je reculai d'un pas, hébétée par tant d'agressivité. Aussitôt son visage se radoucit et il soupira de lassitude.

- Je veux dire, ça fait quoi de savoir que l'homme avec qui tu es est ta moitié, ton âme sœur ? Celui pour qui tu es née ?

Sa phrase me transperça le cœur, y créant une blessure de plus. Comment savait-il que Ron était mon âme sœur ? Je ne m'en inquiétai pas plus que ça, cherchant une réponse convenable à sa question.

- Ca fait mal.

- Ce n'est pas censé être merveilleux ?

Je lâchai un ricanement dénué d'humour.

- Oh si, sans doute, mais pour cela il faudrait qu'on soit âme sœur réciproquement. Il semblerait que dans mon cas, ça ne va que dans un sens.

Il écarquilla les yeux et souffla avec un étonnement non dissimulé :

- C'est possible ?

- Faut croire.

Nous reprîmes le chemin vers la sortie mais Malefoy s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas ton âme sœur.

Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité mais tout criait en moi qu'elle était impossible. Je le sentais au profond de mon être. C'était juste…Inexplicable.

- Si.

Il lâcha un petit rire.

- On pourrait presque croire que tu aimes souffrir, petite Granger. Tu es bornée et légèrement suicidaire. Qui te dit qu'il est vraiment ton âme sœur ? As-tu une quelconque preuve ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était lui le borné. C'était lui qui essayait de me convaincre que Ron n'était pas ma moitié. Moi je ne faisais que constater les sensations de mon corps, de mon être.

- Je n'ai rien à te prouver Malefoy. C'est équivoque, physique, mentale, un mélange rare qui s'empare que chaque parcelle de mon corps et qui me hurle de rester auprès de Ron.

Il resta silencieux et reprit sa marche. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant la plaque de métal et nous montâmes d'un même pas dessus. Elle s'éleva lentement hors des profondeurs de la terre et nous débouchâmes rapidement sur un vaste paysage enneigé. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai à fond cet air pur, frais, dénué de tout mauvais présage. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, illuminait toute cette immensité blanche, dégageant des milliers de facettes colorées. Je souris et me retournai vers Drago.

- Tu crois que Maëlla est ton âme sœur ?

Sans aucune expression particulière, il me répondit aussitôt :

- Non.

- Et tu n'as pas peur de l'épouser alors que tu pourrais très bien tomber sur ta moitié ?

- La Terre est grande, Granger, et je n'ai pas assez de chance pour ça.

J'ébauchai un sourire en coin, semblable au sien. _Chance_…Tout est une question d'opinion.

- En tout cas, je suis contente pour toi. C'est une chouette fille. Et je ne pensais pas que toi, ô grand briseur de cœurs, allait enfin te décider.

Son visage se referma aussitôt et l'impression que son mariage ne l'enchantait pas vraiment me réapparut clairement. Je fronçai les sourcils et le détaillai avec attention.

- Tu caches quelque chose, déclarai-je.

Il pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard.

- Dis-moi ! Insistai-je.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et rendit les armes.

- Cette histoire de mariage…Elle est basée sur un malentendu. J'aime Maëlla, vraiment. Mais il n'a jamais été question que je l'épouse.

J'haussai les sourcils si haut que je les soupçonnais de s'être cachés derrières quelques unes de mes mèches rebelles. Comment un mariage entre deux êtres apparemment amoureux pouvait être un malentendu ? C'était absurde ! Sans aucune logique, sans aucun ordre qui aurait pu être cohérent d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je ne comprends pas, lâchai-je finalement, ahurie.

Drago soupira une nouvelle fois et tâcha de me conter son histoire depuis le début. Malgré le froid mordant qui me brulait les extrémités de mes membres, je l'écoutai jusqu'au bout, parfaitement immobile, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, je poussai à mon tour un soupir, pas tout à fait remise de mes émotions et lui attrapai le bras, l'entrainant vers aucune destination précise, lui promettant de lui payer un whisky pur feu à la première occasion venue.

Il s'avérait que _Healthpotion _n'était finalement pas si éloigné de la civilisation que Malefoy avait voulu me le faire croire. Après un petit kilomètre de marche, nous étions tombés sur un village typique de la région. Drago n'avait pas préparé de portoloin face à notre départ précipité et le petit café un peu plus loin qui nous ouvrait grand ses portes semblait être l'endroit parfait. Je m'installai à une table tandis qu'il s'éclipsait dans les toilettes. L'endroit étant moldu, la discrétion était de mise. Il revint rapidement, un porte-savon dépassant de sa poche. Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui indiquait d'un regard amusé l'objet.

- J'ai rien trouvé de mieux.

Un serveur déposa deux tasses fumantes devant nous et Malefoy observa avec un grand intérêt le contenu de son récipient.

- Un chocolat chaud ? Sérieusement, Granger ? Il n'y avait rien de plus…Fort ? Grimaça t-il.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais, agacée.

- Boire trop c'est mauvais pour la santé. Et tu l'auras ton whisky pur feu. Lorsque Psycho Matt sera mort et enterré.

Une moue dubitative déforma à nouveau son joli minois.

- Je risque d'attendre longtemps alors…

- Drago ! M'indignai-je. Si tu pars comme ça, il y a de grandes chances pour que _vous_ finissiez morts et enterrés !

Il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de m'indiquer la sortie. Le portoloin s'était mis en mouvement dans sa poche. Il jeta négligemment quelques pièces sur la table et nous nous hâtâmes de sortir. Drago m'entraina rapidement dans une ruelle sombre et nous touchâmes d'un même mouvement le porte-savon. Aussitôt, un crochet invisible attrapa mon nombril et me tira dans les méandres du monde magique.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bien différent du paysage immaculé d'Alaska. Toute cette foule, ce timide soleil, ces pavés désordonnés me donnèrent l'impression d'être enfin chez moi. Je soupirai de bien être. Malefoy, à mes côté, me tendit ma lourde valise. Je la récupérai et me tournai vers mon immeuble miteux. Je le contemplai à la fois heureuse d'être à nouveau parmi les miens et à la fois désespérée par l'apparence débraillé qu'abordait la façade. Soudain, mon regard croisa deux pupilles foncés, m'épiant derrières de lourds rideaux pourpres. Horrifiée, je me retournai vers Malefoy et lui chuchotai, paniquée :

- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ! Mr Frusquin va littéralement m'égorger ! Crois-moi, cet homme là est d'autant plus cruel que Psycho-Matt ! Je vais finir découpée en petits morceaux, joliment posés sur un plateau d'argent, entourés par des feuilles de salades bien vertes ! Je…Par Merlin…Je…Oh mon dieu…Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour récupérer mes affaires et…Non mais regarde le !

Dépassée par les évènements, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. Seule l'image de ces petits yeux foncés, plissés à la façon d'un meurtrier sans pitié me hantait. Il était hors de question que je mette un pied dans cet immeuble, sous peine de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Un étrange son guttural me ramena vaguement vers la réalité. Malefoy, jusque là silencieux, retenait difficilement un fou rire. Ses lèvres pincés, ses joues colorées de rouges et ses iris incroyablement clairs trahissaient son amusement.

- Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Je vais me faire massacrer et toi tu te bidonnes en plein milieu de la rue ? Non mais je rêve ! M'agaçai-je, vexée par son manque évident de soutient et de compassion.

Ma réplique n'eut pas l'effet escompté et lui arracha de nouveaux pouffements parfaitement ridicules. Passablement énervée, j'attrapai ma valise, me détournai de lui et entrepris une marche raide vers aucune destination particulière. Le menton haut et le regard hautain, je m'éloignai le plus possible de lui et de Frusquin. Il me héla entre deux rires mais je restai stoïque et accélérai le pas. Malefoy était vraiment…Vraiment…Un crétin ! Je le détestais ! Non, le haïssais ! Un crétin, je vous dis ! Immature, vil, sournois, méchant, moqueur, montrant une stupidité plus élevée que la moyenne quatre vingt dix pourcent du temps, les dix autres pourcent représentant le temps qu'il passait à dormir. Oh, il pouvait rire autant qu'il voulait, je n'en attendais pas plus de lui. Après tout, comment pouvais-je obtenir la compassion d'une personne dont le compte en banque présentait plusieurs milliards de gallions ?

J'avais déjà dépassé plusieurs boutiques lorsque Malefoy me rattrapa. Il s'empara de ma main et je fus forcée de me tourner vers lui. Cependant il lâcha rapidement prise et secoua ses doigts avec une grimace. Je fus surprise par son comportement mais voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, je ne m'en formalisai pas. Il ne semblait plus amusé par la situation et seuls ses yeux brillants trahissaient son fou rire récent.

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, mais tu aurais du voir ta tête, dit-il finalement, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi…Grinchai-je, de mauvais poil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et empoigna ma valise.

- Allez, viens. J'irais parler à Frusquin.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait déjà vers mon appartement, j'assimilai ses dernières paroles et m'élançai horrifiée vers lui tout en lui hurlant :

- Non, non, non ! Si c'est pour avoir une nouvelle dette, il est hors de question ! Toi plus les dettes égal moi dans un beau pétrin !

Un léger ricanement me parvint et j'accélérai le pas.

- Malefoy ! Reviens ici ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était dit entre Frusquin et Malefoy et il était certain que je ne le saurais jamais. Toujours est-il que le concierge, après cette première nuit à Londres, n'était pas venu me tuer dans mon sommeil. Cela était sans doute une bonne chose.

La délicieuse odeur qui flottait sur le pallier des Malefoy m'ouvrit l'appétit. Il était convenu que je récupèrerai mes chats et c'est patiemment que j'attendais que quelqu'un daigne m'ouvrir la porte.

Maëlla apparut finalement, le teint pâle, les cheveux ternes et ses jolis yeux verts cernés. Autre détail troublant : Maëlla ne souriait pas. Elle ne semblait pas fatiguée ou malade. Elle paraissait…de mauvaise humeur. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que Blondie pouvait être de mauvais poil. Et cette révélation me choqua bien plus que je ne voulais le croire.

- Entre, je t'en pris.

Elle s'effaça de l'entrée et me laissa le champ libre. Presque aussitôt, une tripotée de chaton se rua entre mes jambes. Je les caressais tous rapidement et suivis Maëlla dans le salon. Une assiette de gâteaux trônait au milieu d'une table basse en marbre. Ça expliquait la bonne odeur. Blondie me servit une tasse de thé et reposa un peu brusquement la théière. Elle n'était pas de mauvaise humeur, elle était bien plus ça. Et croyez-le ou non, c'était incroyable. Scoop du jour : Maëlla Van Broussik est humaine ! Toutefois, sa contrariété piqua me curiosité mais je me tins coi.

- Drago n'est pas là ? Demandai-je dans l'espoir de lancer une conversation.

- Non. Drago n'est pas là, grinça t-elle.

Motif de son irritation trouvé. Un lourd silence s'installa, entrecoupé par les ronronnements de mes chats qui ne cessaient de balancer des coups de tête affectueux dans mes mollets.

- Je pense que je vais te laisser. J'ai assez abusé de ton hospitalité.

Je me levai d'un geste incertain lorsque Blondie me coupa dans mon élan :

- Je suis une hôte affreuse. Excuse-moi. Je t'en pris, reste encore un moment.

Je me rassis lentement. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre :

- C'est Drago. Dès que je parle du mariage, il s'enfuit. Il part. Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais jamais pour combien de temps et ça me met hors de moi !

J'écoutai ses malheurs d'une oreille distraite, trop absorbée par la bague qu'elle arborait à l'annulaire gauche. Le malentendu de Malefoy me revint aussitôt en tête.

- Je te le répète, j'aime Maëlla mais …

- Mais…L'encourageai-je.

- Bon. Interdiction de rire, de se moquer ou de répéter cette histoire digne d'une grande comédie cinématographique à qui que se soit, compris ? M'ordonna t-il, le regard dur.

Je collai mes jambes, gonflai ma poitrine et portai ma man à la tête en signe de salut :

- Oui mon capitaine !

Il esquissa un sourire et commença son récit :

- Nous étions au manoir familial. Après un repas particulièrement barbant, je te l'accorde, mon père avait entrainé Maëlla je ne sais où, lui montrer je ne sais quoi de précieux. Seuls avec ma mère nous avions discuté et comme à son habitude, elle avait fait tourner son alliance à son doigt. Ce geste avait attiré mon regard et j'avais remarqué pour la première fois que quelque chose était gravé sur l'anneau. J'avais alors demandé à le voir et ma mère s'était empressée de retirer la bague de son doigt et de me la donner. Tous deux penchés sur l'anneau dans ma main, nous avions déchiffrés un truc genre _Je te confie mon amour eternel_. Enfin bref, c'est à ce moment que Maëlla est réapparue. Face à son expression, je m'étais empressé de lui dire que c'était la bague de ma mère.

Il s'interrompit et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Je sentais que le pire était à venir.

- Si tu avais vu la tête qu'elle a faite. Elle était littéralement décomposée, minée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi abattue. Ma mère m'avait alors discrètement glissé une autre bague qu'elle portait à son majeur droit et j'ai été forcé de faire ma demande, termina t-il avec une grimace.

- J'aime Maëlla, mais ça ne fait que six mois que nous sommes ensembles. Je suis trop…Indépendant pour me marier ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, ce n'est pas moi.

Le pauvre. Il ne m'avait jamais fait autant pitié que ce jour là. Je trouvais la situation vraiment amusante, mais par respect je n'en avais rien montré et l'avait réconforté en lui promettant un whisky pur feu pour noyer son malheur.

Maëlla était une brave fille. Douce, belle et gentille. Mais l'entendre se plaindre durant près de trois quart d'heure avait été une atroce torture. Quoi de pire que d'entendre une femme gémir sur le non défaut de sa vie ? Rien, absolument rien lorsque l'on sait que la nôtre est gâchée par une stupide histoire d'âme sœur. J'aurais bien volontiers hurlé à Blondie que, contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas eu le loisir de choisir mon petit ami. Mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur s'en étaient chargés, en ne tenant aucunement compte de mes conditions. Je lui aurais avec plaisir hurlé à la figure qu'on échangeait de vie quand elle le voulait, si cela aurait pu être possible. Mais je n'en avais rien fait. Je m'étais contentée d'afficher un air compatissant et compréhensif et d'acquiescer avec un apitoiement exagéré lorsque sa voix montait un peu trop haut dans les aigues. A bout de nerf, j'avais finalement récupéré mes chats et m'étais rapidement sauvée, prétextant un rendez-vous quelconque. En parlant de rendez-vous, il fallait vraiment que je retrouve un travail. Ma vie était un incroyable chaos. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivée ? Où était donc passée cette Hermione Granger sage, réfléchie, prenant les bonnes décisions aux bons moments ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour la retrouver, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Pourquoi avais-je donc abandonné mon travail ? J'étais stupide. Vraiment. Cet élan héroïque qui m'avait traversé lors de l'abandon de mon emploi et qui m'avait semblé avantageux n'était en réalité que la preuve pure et dure que j'étais officiellement folle et irresponsable.

Après ma rencontre plus que décourageante avec Maëlla, j'avais déposé mes chats chez moi et j'étais ressortie profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avant un hiver qui s'annonçait rigoureux. Assise sur un banc, j'épluchais les petites annonces de la Gazette, dans l'espoir de trouver un travail qui me conviendrait. Absorbée par ma lecture, je ne l'entendis pas arriver et s'installer à côté de moi. C'est seulement lorsque cette désagréable sensation d'être dévisagée s'empara de mon corps que je levai les yeux dans sa direction. Je le reconnus immédiatement. Grand, brun et beau, il n'y avait pas de doute.

- Schkrouf ! Ca fait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes là ?

Le dénommé Schkrouf poussa un hurlement strident et me tendit sa patte. Je m'empressai de détacher la lettre qui l'accompagnai et gratifiai l'oiseau d'une caresse. Il s'envola presque aussitôt sans demander son reste. Harry m'avait écrit. Les mains tremblantes d'excitation je déchirais l'enveloppe et entrepris ma lecture. Mon amitié n'était peut-être pas si entachée que je le pensais, finalement. Pourtant, plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, plus mes espoir d'une réconciliation s'effaçaient. La lettre était très impersonnelle et brève. Anxieuse, le visage blême et les membres tremblants je me levai d'un bond et courus en direction du ministère.

Mon cœur allait exploser. Un pas de plus et il éclaterait comme un vulgaire ballon dans ma poitrine. A quelques mètres de l'imposant bâtiment qu'était le ministère je ralentis ma course, gardant tout de même un rythme de marche soutenu. Arrivée devant les grandes portes, je ne m'arrêtai même pas et y pénétrai, bousculant quelques sorciers mécontents. Mais peu m'importait la vie des autres. Mon esprit était complètement prisonnier par les mots d'Harry qui résonnaient telle une mauvaise mélodie dans ma tête. _Viens au plus vite_…_Une affaire de la plus haute importance_…_Mathias Davos_…

Le nom de Psycho-Matt me hantait. Parmi tout ce qu'avait écrit Harry, la mention de PM était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Pas pour moi. Pour les autres.

J'arrivais finalement sur l'étage du Département de la Justice Magique et m'approchais inexorablement de la porte du bureau de l'Elu. Des éclats de voix me parvinrent, toutes masculines, depuis le lieu que je cherchais à atteindre. Timidement je poussai la porte et un silence glacial, lourd et empli de sérieux m'accueillit. Je serais volontiers ressortie mais les cinq pairs d'yeux qui me détaillaient avec attention m'en dissuadèrent. Parmi ces dix pupilles, deux et uniquement deux m'interpelèrent et accélérèrent mon rythme cardiaque. Ron était là.

Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole. Il ne semblait pas fâché contre moi, ni même particulièrement distant.

- Hermione. Tu as pu te libérer.

J'haussai les épaules nonchalamment.

- Pour ce que je faisais…

Il ignora ma remarque et repris :

- Ecoute…Ce que je m'apprête à te dire risque de te bouleverser. Il faut que tu sois forte et…

Mon rire strident et moqueur le stoppa net.

- Harry, à l'âge de onze ans je suis descendue dans les tréfonds de Poudlard pour déjouer de nombreux pièges dans l'espoir de t'aider à trouver une stupide pierre. A douze ans, j'ai croisé le regard d'un Basilic et j'ai survécu. A treize ans, je suis retourné dans le temps pour sauver un prisonnier échappé et innocent. A l'âge de quatorze ans on m'a endormi et plongé dans le fin fond du lac pour une ridicule épreuve. Lors de ma quinzième année, j'ai combattu une armée de mangemort dans la partie dangereuse du ministère. A seize ans, je m'inquiétais pour des affaires qui n'était surement pas de mon âge et j'ai une nouvelle fois affronté l'armée de Voldemort pour finalement à dix sept ans, parcourir de long en large l'Angleterre, planquée dans une tente miteuse afin de trouver cinq stupides objets dans lesquels Voldemort avait eu la magnifique idée d'enfermer des morceaux de son âme. Vous avez passé toute notre adolescence à vous servir de mon intelligence, à m'entrainer dans vos plans foireux pour tuer un mage noir superpuissant et immortel. Alors à moins que tu t'apprêtes à m'annoncer la mort de mes parents, il n'y a plus grand-chose qui puisse vraiment m'inquiéter.

Un silence glacial suivit ma tirade, rapidement brisé par un sifflement impressionné d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas et par un ricanement sous cape de Malefoy.

- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair, ronchonna Harry, pas déridé pour un sous.

J'ébauchai un sourire et captai un clin d'œil de Malefoy. J'en avais au moins mis un de bonne humeur.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et entreprit de tout m'expliquer, sans prendre de gants.

- Malefoy t'a apparemment mise au courant pour Psycho-Matt et il faut que tu saches que tu es autant en danger que nous.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment pouvais-je être incluse dans cette affaire qui n'était absolument pas la mienne ? C'était de la folie !

En guise de réponse, un des deux hommes que je ne connaissais pas me tendit deux bouts de papiers rectangulaires que je reconnus comme étant des photos. Elles mettaient en scène Drago et moi, lors de notre arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le plan très rapproché de l'image ne permettait pas d'analyser l'endroit d'où avaient été prises les photos. Malgré le caractère peu rassurant que présentaient ces images, je ne comprenais toujours pas mon implication. C'est Ron qui m'apporta la pièce manquante. Un petit bout de parchemin froissé. Un simple petit bout de parchemin qui ne payait pas mine m'annonçait que j'étais considérée de la même façon que les autres par Mathias Davos.

* * *

**Bon ba voila hein ! C'est fou, un chapitre c'est super rapide à lire mais ça met des semaines avant d'être écrit ! Cette ordre m'agace ! =P**

**Enfin bref, qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'ai peur que ça aille trop vite, non ? Quand j'écris ça me parait logique mais quand je me relis, j'ai souvent des petits doutes...**

**Bref n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui va ou pas ;)**

**Je SAIS, c'est chiant et 70% des gens qui vont lire ce chapitre ne vont pas reviewer alors siouplait, rendez une auteur heureuse et cliquez sur le petit bouton vert et blanc qui vous attend avec impatience et faisez parti des 30% à qui je voue un véritable culte ! (les meilleurs ! =P)**

**Bisou et j'essaye de mettre la suite au plus vite !**

**PS : L'histoire des âmes soeurs (avec les monstres et Zeus) je ne l'ai pas inventé, c'est de Platon dans Le banquet.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir !**

**Tout d'abord, MERCI beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews ! J'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde, donc si j'en ai oublié, sachez que vos reviews me vont droit au coeur à chaque fois !**

**Et MERCI aussi aux anonymes !**

**Ensuite, notez que j'ai tenu mes promesses et que j'ai fais vite ! I'm proud of myself ! =P**

**Info : J'ai changé le ratting, au cas où...**

**Et je vous conseille de relire la fin du dernier chapitre car le début de celui-ci suit (à partir du ministère), après vous faites comme vous vouez ;)**

**Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Chapitre 13 :_

* * *

Ma vie était un chaos. C'était officiel. Après Voldemort, Psycho-Matt. J'étais prédestinée à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Si je m'en sortais une nouvelle fois saine et sauve, promis, j'irais prier tous les dimanches. En attendant, je ne donnais pas chère de ma pauvre peau.

- Il y a autre chose.

Tirée de mes sombres pensées par la voix d'Harry, je m'intéressais à la conversation. Il tira une nouvelle photo d'un dossier posé sur son bureau. Les quatre autres hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement hésitant vers moi.

- Je ne suis pas sur…Commença Malefoy.

L'élu le fit taire d'un mouvement de la main. Curieuse, je me rapprochais d'Harry et regardais de quoi il en était. Un violent spasme traversa mon corps et un voile noir recouvrit mes pupilles. Une bile particulièrement acide remonta le long de ma gorge et je vomis mon dernier repas dans la poubelle, récipient le plus proche de moi à cet instant.

- Et voila ! S'exclama Drago d'un ton théâtral en levant les mains au ciel.

- La ferme Malefoy, grogna Ron, visiblement dégouté par mon rejet.

Le blondinet s'apprêtait à répliquer mais je le devançai :

- Les toilettes ? Croassai-je.

Un des deux hommes qui m'étaient inconnus m'accompagna dans le couloir et me désigna une porte avec un air de pitié peint sur le visage. Je ne le remerciais pas et m'engouffrai rapidement dans la pièce. L'atmosphère calme qui m'entoura empêcha une nouvelle nausée. Je me penchai sur la vasque en demi-lune et m'aspergeait le visage d'eau glacée. L'image que m'avait présentée Harry me hantait toujours et me hanterait sans doute encore un bon moment. Pauvre homme. Un seul coup d'œil avait suffit pour que je devine que le cadavre ensanglanté sur un carrelage tout aussi carmin n'était qu'une nouvelle œuvre de Psycho-Matt. Pauvre homme. Seuls deux trous sanglants désignaient l'emplacement où ses yeux auraient du se trouver et sa bouche était resté figée dans un sourire de l'ange particulièrement abominable. Son corps, nu, n'avait présenté aucune parcelle de peau non mutilée. Et sur son ventre, quatre lettres avaient été finement ciselée : M.D.F.C.

Je plongeai ma tête dans l'évier et régurgitai une nouvelle fois. Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi personne n'avait jamais eu aucun détail sur les modes de fonctionnement du tueur. Ces crimes étaient en effet bien trop abominables, bien trop atroces pour que la population sorcière soit mise au gout du jour. En revanche, ce fut me réaction qui m'étonna. Pourquoi étais-je si secouée alors que j'avais connu bien pire durant la guerre ? Je mettais ça sur le compte des souvenirs, encore trop frais dans mon esprit.

Je relevai les yeux et croisai dans le reflet du miroir le regard inquiet de l'homme qui m'avait accompagné.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Dan. Dan Rick. Je suis l'auror qui a attrapé Psycho-Matt avant…Avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

Cette information ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens à travers le miroir et lâchai d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion :

- Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de vous le dire quand on voit ce que le Psycho a fait à ce pauvre homme alors au cas où nous ne nous reverrions pas : heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, l'air grave. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il n'y avait aucun doute quand à la peur qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Après tout, lui aussi était dans la ligne de mire de Mathias.

Lorsque nous revinrent dans le bureau d'Harry, un silence de plomb nous accueillit. Ron amorça un pas dans ma direction mais le regard que je lui lançai le dissuada rapidement de ses intentions. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

Le survivant se racla discrètement la gorge et brisa la loi du silence qui semblait s'être installée.

- Bien…Hum… Hermione, as-tu…

Je ne le laissai pas terminer. Une évidence m'avait frappée.

- L'homme de la photo…C'est Alaric Dubrown, le bourreau de Psycho Matt.

Tous hochèrent la tête, presque honteux. Harry reprit alors :

- As-tu une idée de ce que pourraient signifier les lettres ? Nous supposons que le M et le D sont les initiales de notre tueur, comme s'il cherchait à signer son « œuvre » mais le F et le C restent un mystère pour nous tous.

La tête encore embrumée, je la secouai fébrilement.

- Non. Aucune.

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent soudainement, comme si le seul espoir qu'il portait venait de s'envoler.

- Tu es sur ? Tenta t-il une dernière fois.

Je m'apprêtai à réitérer ma réponse mais la voix de Malefoy m'en empêcha :

- Mais laissez la tranquille deux minutes ! Vous prétendez être ses amis et vous n'êtes même pas fichus de voir qu'elle est complètement bouleversée ! Bande d'idiots, termina t-il avec un grognement.

Surprise par ce brusque changement d'attitude, j'avais relevé les yeux dans sa direction. Mon regard croisa immédiatement le sien et je sus. Je sus qu'il était inquiet et qu'il, comme nous tous, avait peur. Pour lui, pour les autres, et plus étonnant encore, pour moi. Je le remerciais silencieusement et je compris au léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres qu'il avait saisi.

C'est à peu près au même moment qu'une jeune femme déboula dans la pièce. Tous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement, surpris par cette brusque interruption. La femme était grande et élancée avec d'épais cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient follement devant les yeux. Je la reconnus presque aussitôt. C'était l'assistante d'Harry, Mélusine, ou un truc comme ça. Elle ne s'encombra pas d'un long discours et brandis une nouvelle photo devant son patron. La scène qu'elle représentait se présenta devant moi. Je ne pus éviter cette nouvelle vision d'horreur, semblable à celle du corps d'Alaric Dubrown. Psycho-Matt avait une nouvelle fois frappé.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry à Mélusine.

En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules. Le survivant la congédia alors et nous nous retrouvâmes une nouvelle fois à cinq.

- Anthony ?

Le dernier homme dont j'ignorais l'identité jusqu'alors s'approcha de mon ami et détailla quelques instants l'image, le visage impassible.

- C'est Fred Cowter, annonça t-il finalement d'une voix grave, catégorique. Il travaillait à Azkaban.

Fred Cowter. Encore une nouvelle victime. Encore un homme qui laissait derrière lui une famille en deuil pour la seule faute d'avoir été aperçu par un tueur paranoïaque. Fred Cowter. Plus je me répétai son nom, plus il me semblait familier. Fred Cowter. Le corps d'Alaric m'apparut alors brièvement. Ses cheveux sanglants, ses yeux inexistants, son torse mutilé, ses….Par Merlin ! Figée d'horreur, j'écarquillai les yeux. Psycho-Matt n'était pas qu'un tueur déséquilibré. Il était bien plus que ça. Intelligent, monstrueux, cet homme était le diable en personne. La réincarnation de Voldemort, en pire.

- Oh mon Dieu…Soufflai-je, la respiration coupée par la découverte macabre que je venais de faire.

Seul Drago, qui semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué mon épouvante, s'approcha rapidement de moi et passa sa main dans mon dos.

- Hermione ? Ca va ?

- Oh mon Dieu…Répétai-je.

Les autres se retournèrent alors vers nous et Harry se précipita vers moi. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens et comprit immédiatement que j'avais un élément qu'ils n'avaient pas.

- Hermione. Que se passe t-il ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?

Je détournai les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir mes sanglots.

- Ce sont les lettres…PM annonce ses futurs victimes sur le corps ses précédentes.

Tous se figèrent d'effroi lorsqu'ils comprirent que le F.D présent sur le cadavre du bourreau était les initiales de Fred Cowter.

- Qui…Qui est la prochaine victime ? Questionna Ron, le visage blême.

Les hommes présents dans la pièce se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Dan qui tenait la photo de la dernière victime entre les mains.

Le teint blafard et la voix tremblante il annonça sans détour :

- C'est moi.

J'avais rarement vu un homme pleurer. Voire même jamais. Peut-être mon père une fois ou Harry. Mais mes souvenirs restaient plutôt vagues. Je savais pourtant que l'image de cet homme, Dan, resterait à jamais gravée en moi. Quoi de plus abominable que savoir sa fin proche ? Et pire encore, savoir que notre mort se fera dans d'atroces souffrances ? Un sanglot se perdit dans ma gorge et je retins du mieux que je pus ceux qui suivirent. Par respect pour cet homme dont l'avenir venait de s'effacer en un claquement de doigt. Peut-être survivrait-il, surement pas, mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ? Dans tous les cas, je lui souhaitais une longue et heureuse vie, malgré mes doutes distincts. Puis il arriverait un jour, dans peu de temps, ou un cadavre annoncerait à son tour mes deux initiales. Parce que je savais qu'au fond, la liste diminuait progressivement et que mon nom ne risquait pas d'y être au sommet. Cette histoire n'était pas la mienne. J'avais juste eu la malchance de m'y intéresser, malgré moi, d'un peu trop près. Mourir ne me gênait pas tant que ça, dans le fond. La mort ne m'avait jamais fait peur. Seulement les conditions dans lesquels allait se dérouler mon exécution n'avait pas lieu de me rassurer.

Une porte claqua et je remarquai que Dan était parti. Seul l'écho du bruit résonna dans la pièce, comme si elle était habitée par le vide. Et, finalement, c'est ce que nous étions. Des enveloppes corporelles vides. Vide d'espoir, vide d'énergie, vide à force de se battre pour des causes qui de toute façon nous dépassaient et étaient perdues d'avance.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Dan. Il est mort une semaine environ après cette annonce morbide, malgré les tentatives des aurors pour le protéger et attraper Psycho-Matt par la même occasion. Il était allé se coucher et l'escouade l'avait retrouvé au matin, entouré de draps encore et toujours maculés de sang. J'étais allée à son enterrement. J'aurais aimé qu'on y aille si ça avait été moi. La cérémonie avait été lourde et l'air sentait la tristesse à plein nez. Je n'étais pas resté longtemps. Juste le temps de découvrir qu'il avait deux magnifiques enfants. Et le temps de croiser le regard azur de Ron. Encore une fois, ma vie était un chaos. Un désordre tel que je me persuadais parfois de me perdre moi-même.

Je ne connaissais pas les deux nouvelles initiales qu'avait laissées cette mort injuste. Je ne préférais pas. C'était bien trop dur, bien trop angoissant, bien trop terrorisant. Toutefois, n'ayant pas vue toute une armée débarquer chez moi, je supposais que la prochaine victime ne portait pas mon nom. Il semblait que j'avais un sursis. Quelle chance.

J'aurais pu m'enfuir, j'aurais pu chercher à réaliser tout ce à quoi j'avais un jour aspiré, j'aurais pu garder espoir. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Certains penseront que je suis folle, d'autre que je suis seulement inconsciente. Je répondrais bien à ces gens qu'en effet, un grain de folie m'habitait, mais surtout qu'affronter mon destin était ma plus belle force de courage. Je m'étais souvent demandé pourquoi le choixpeau ne m'avait pas envoyé à Serdaigle. Et bien maintenant j'avais enfin la réponse. J'avais toujours pensé être une personne optimiste et, au fond, la balance penchait largement vers la fatalité. Et cette réalité ne me gêna pas.

Je n'avais pas retrouvé de travail. A quoi bon, j'allais mourir de toute façon. Je vivais sur mes économies, aussi minces soient-elles et Frusquin semblait m'avoir oublié. Il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à Malefoy. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

En parlant de Malefoy, nous avions échappé de peu à un drame quelques jours après la sinistre découverte du jeu de piste. En effet, Maëlla mise au courant peu de temps après avait été prise d'une crise d'angoisse si violente que Drago avait été à deux doigts de l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. C'est lui qui me l'avait dit. En même temps, il n'était pas bien difficile de la comprendre. Son petit ami, l'homme qu'elle aimait, son futur époux était en position de départ pour la course jusqu'à la mort. D'ailleurs nous étions une petite dizaine dans le même cas d'après les lettres et photos de menaces que nous avions pu recevoir. Et parmi tous ces gens, j'étais la seule femme. Merlin me détestait. Que dis-je il me haïssait ! Mais qu'avais-je donc fait pour le sort s'acharne ainsi contre moi ? C'était de la folie et d'une telle injustice…Pourquoi Ginny et Maëlla n'étaient-elles pas concernées, elles aussi ? C'était affreux de penser une telle chose mais j'estimais qu'étant donné la malchance qui me poursuivait partout sans relâche, j'étais en droit de concevoir des choses impensables.

***

La quasi-totalité de la mousse recouvrant mon bain avait disparue. Je poussai un long soupir à fendre l'âme et me décidai à m'extirper de la baignoire. Je devais mon résoudre à l'évidence : je ne pourrais pas échapper au diner qui m'attendait patiemment. Sans aucun doute l'un des plus étrange et pénible parmi lesquels j'avais eu la chance d'être conviée.

Tout cela résultait de la merveilleuse idée de Ginny. Même si elle ne l'avait pas formulé de la sorte, elle voulait être sure d'avoir une dernière fois les personnes qui lui étaient chères autour de sa table. Et même si ce concept ne me plaisait pas franchement, je n'avais pas pu refuser. Voila comment j'allais me retrouver les heures à venir en compagnie d'Harry, Ginny, Maëlla, Drago et, malheureusement pour moi, Ron.

Je passai rapidement une robe, enfilai une paire de chaussures légères et une veste fine. La température commençait sérieusement à chuter en ce mois d'octobre. Une dernière caresse aux alcolos et je transplanai en direction du manoir Potter.

J'atterris dans le grand parc qui encerclait la modeste demeure. Rapidement, je remontai l'allée jusqu'à la grande porte. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans ce lieu depuis le mariage. C'est d'ailleurs là que tout avait commencé. Trop saoule pour le faire moi-même, Drago m'avait ramené chez moi, rencontré Frusquin et pris d'un élan de bonté, il avait payé mon loyer. Peu de temps après cela, il me demandait de l'aide que je ne pouvais lui refuser face à l'énorme dette qui barrait mon chemin. C'est de cette façon que je m'étais retrouvée sous terre dans un labo top secret en Alaska à apprendre que le Psycho le plus dangereux de la planète n'était finalement pas mort et qu'il était pris d'intention hautement meurtrière. Coup de grâce : j'étais dans sa ligne de mire. C'était officiel. Je détestais ce manoir.

Je frappai doucement contre le bois dur de la porte et presque immédiatement, Ginny m'ouvrit. Elle me fit entrer et me débarrassa de mon manteau. Elle semblait heureuse de me voir et j'étais soulagée de voir que le lien qui maintenait notre relation ne s'était pas trop dégradé.

Ils étaient déjà tous là et à peine eus-je mis un pied dans le salon qu'un énorme poids vint s'abattre sur ma poitrine. Sans aucun doute une réaction face à la présence de Ron. J'essayais par tous les moyens d'éviter son regard et je sus à ce moment précis que la soirée risquait d'être longue. Très longue.

Seuls les frottements des couverts contre la porcelaine des assiettes brisaient le lourd silence qui s'était installé depuis de longues minutes. Nous avions usé tous les sujets de discussion bateau possibles et inimaginables. Allant de la météo au Quidditch, chaque détail futile y était passé. Mais voila, nous avions épuisé nos balles trop rapidement et nous étions à présent complètement désarmés, en plein milieu du plat de résistance. C'était un désastre. Je glissai discrètement un regard sur chacun des mes camarades. Ginny semblait dépitée. Ce repas était sans aucun doute le plus désastreux qu'elle n'ait jamais organisé. Les sourcils froncés d'Harry trahissaient son état de réflexion. J'étais à peu près certaine que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Psycho-Matt. Quant à Maëlla, son habituel sourire avait disparu. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers Drago qui ne lui en rendait aucun. Je ne pourrais dire quelle était l'expression de Ron car je me refusai à le regarder. Le regard pénétrant qu'il braquait sans relâche sur moi depuis deux bonnes heures suffisait à m'en dissuader. Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur Malefoy. L'impénétrable et imperturbable Drago. Vêtu de son fidèle masque de fer, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsque je remarquai qu'il faisait la même chose que moi. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur moi et il sourit à son tour lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent. Je sus alors que nous pensions la même chose. Je décidai alors de prendre les choses en main :

- Alors Harry ? Ca avance les recherches sur l'auteur de nos morts imminentes ?

Tous, à l'exception de Drago, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi un air choqué peint sur leur visage et la bouche en o. Il semblerait que je venais de briser l'accord tacite qui s'était mis en place : on parle de tout excepté Psycho-Matt. Mais je m'en fichais. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec cette règle de toute façon. Comment pouvait-on évité d'exprimer à voix haute le seul sujet qui nous taraudait l'esprit ? C'était idiot et ridicule.

Harry poussa un profond soupir, à la fois las et soulagé.

- Non. Toujours rien. Ce gars là est vraiment une pourriture.

- Et vous avez mis la nouvelle cible sous surveillance ? S'intéressa Drago.

- Non. Il n'a pas voulu. Il veut mourir dignement.

Ron secoua la tête et Drago semblait franchement agacé. Harry ajouta quelque chose mais je ne l'écoutai plus. Ginny et Maëlla avaient à leur tour lancé une conversation qui n'avait rien à voir avec Psycho-Matt. Je me doutais qu'elles voulaient en entendre parler le moins possible et je comprenais leur individualité, leur groupe à part. La peur devait les suivre partout et je n'avais sans doute pas arrangé les choses. Mais nous ne pouvions passés le sujet « mort atroce » sous silence.

- C'est un très bon livre, je te le passerai si tu veux, proposait Ginny à Maëlla.

Les grands yeux innocents de Blondie s'ouvrirent grand et elle acquiesça vivement.

- Avec plaisir ! Ca m'a l'air vraiment intéressant ! Mais crois-tu vraiment que ça existe ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- J'étais sceptique avant de le lire mais plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, plus je retrouvais des similitudes. Et puis il dénonce certaines légendes. Par exemple il est possible que ça n'aille que dans un sens.

Maëlla parut franchement étonnée.

- Ah bon ? C'est étrange quand même ! Rappelle moi le titre ?

- C'est un truc qui ressemble à « En quoi reconnait-on son âme sœur » ou quelque chose comme ça.

Maëlla secoua la tête, visiblement très intéressée. Mais je ne les écoutais plus. Je ne les voyais plus. Il ne restait plus que moi. Moi et ma souffrance. Ma souffrance et moi. La plaie béante de mon cœur venait de recevoir quelques gouttes de citrons supplémentaires et le poids dans ma poitrine venait de prendre quelques kilos. Une douce torture mélangeant amour, douleur et violence. Je sentis alors un regard sur moi et relevai les yeux. Deux anthracites me fixaient avec insistance. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Malefoy avait aussi entendu la conversation des deux femmes.

Je me levai avec un mot d'excuse et me dirigeai prestement à l'extérieur du grand salon dans lequel nous étions attablés. Je ne pleurerais pas. Je n'en avais pas envi. J'avais uniquement besoin de réfléchir. De mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées désorganisées. Et pour cela j'avais besoin de calme. De calme et de silence.

C'était sans compter sur la base des tous mes soucis qui avait semblé attendre toute la soirée que je m'éclipse, y voyant peut-être une invitation. A peine m'étais-je éloigné du grand salon que des bruits pas répondirent aux échos que créaient les miens. Je me retournai immédiatement, sachant dors et déjà qui me suivait. Et j'avais visé juste. Ron était là. Une dizaine de mètres nous séparait. Une distance à la fois trop longue et trop courte. Il était là. Les bras le long de son corps trop maigrichon et trop grand. Il était là. Ses yeux d'un bleu inquiétant me transperçaient, me brulaient. Il était là. Plus que quelques ridicules centimètres nous séparait à présent.

- Hermione. Je peux te parler ?

La gorge trop nouée pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, j'hochai la tête. Il ne tenta rien. Il ne me prit pas la main, ne s'avança pas plus, ne remit pas une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille. Il resta là, face à moi, immobile, les mains dans les poches.

- Ecoute, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis rendu que compte que je n'étais peut-être pas celui qui te convenait en fin de compte. Quand je repense à ce que j'ai fais et quand je me mets à ta place, j'arrive mieux à comprendre ta réaction. Je sais que j'ai insisté, que j'ai tenté de te reconquérir mais je pense que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'aurais du te laisser partir dès le début. J'ai rendu les choses trop dures, trop compliquées pour toi.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, je restai immobile, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et mes yeux dans les siens. Un terrible froid envahit chaque parcelle de ma peau, me faisait frissonner. Mais Ron ne bougea pas. Il attendait. Je ravalai mes sanglots, croisai les bras dans l'espoir de me réchauffer et murmurai :

- Serais-tu en train de…De rompre avec moi ?

Imperturbable il répondit :

- Je romps seulement le seul lien qui me rattache encore à toi.

Je compris alors. Le seul lien qui existait était l'amour. Son amour pour moi. Une première larme coula le long de ma joue et vint s'écraser sur la moquette sombre. Il ne m'aimait plus.

- C'est mieux comme ça, Hermione. Notre situation était malsaine.

Elle l'était, soit. Avant que je ne découvre que je ne vivais que par amour pour lui. Avant que je ne me rende compte que mon existence ne tenait que par la sienne. Maintenant notre situation était pire. Bien pire. Je secouai la tête.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Ron. Tu me rends malade. Tu me rends complètement folle quand tu es trop près de moi. Je ne pense plus, je ne vis plus et je souhaite chaque seconde que tu t'éloignes et lorsque c'est chose faite, je ne suis plus rien. Tu me tues, tu m'anéantis. Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça parce que…

Je m'interrompis, ne pouvant lui révéler qu'il était mon âme sœur. Il m'encouragea à continuer, la voix rauque :

- Parce que ?

Je détournai le sujet :

- Tu ne m'aimes plus, pas vrai ?

Il soupira profondément et me regarda avec pitié. Il semblait hésité à me révéler le fond de sa pensée.

- Tu peux me le dire.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et prononça une phrase. Une seule et unique phrase qui brisa toutes les barrières, toutes les défenses contre moi-même que j'avais pu échafauder tout au long de ma misérable vie.

- Tu vas mourir, Hermione, et si je ne m'éloigne pas un peu je souffrirais bien plus que si je ne le faisais pas.

Un violent sanglot brisa le silence. Un sanglot entrecoupé par mon rire dément. Alors c'était ça ? Ma mort imminente l'inquiétait lui ? Quel égoïsme ! Il avait peur. Pas pour moi, pour _lui_. Il redoutait la souffrance. Une souffrance qu'il penserait moins forte s'il m'aimait un peu moins. Quelle lâcheté !

- Tu es horrible, Ron. Un monstre. Une ordure. Comment…Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? De quel droit oses-tu briser le mince espoir qu'il me restait quant à mon éventuelle survie ? Tu es un lâche, un trouillard. Où est passé le Ron timide, fidèle et courageux qui m'a arraché le cœur ? Où est-il ? Dit-le moi ! J'irais le chercher, même s'il est loin, même s'il est inexistant, même si je le hais ! Mais par pitié, ne devient pas celui qui a remplacé l'autre Ron. Il est encore plus horrible.

Il détourna la tête, amer. Sans doute accusait-il le coup.

- Tu peux essayer de ne plus être amoureux de moi, tu peux partir loin, rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, te marier, sombrer dans les méandres de la vie, mais jamais tu ne m'oublieras. Tu ne le pourras pas parce que je sais que l'autre Ron est toujours là, quelque part en toi, et qu'il ne laissera pas les souvenirs que tu as de moi s'envoler. Et je sais que tu le sais.

Je le vis déglutir difficilement.

- Je ne veux pas t'oublier Hermione, je veux juste m'épargner une douleur trop forte.

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait me tailladait le cœur. Chaque phrase me détruisait, me brisait et chaque seconde en sa compagnie m'anéantissais un peu plus. Je n'étais plus rien. Je ressortirais de cette conversation frêle, rompue et cassée. Mais il s'en fichait sans doute parce qu'il n'était qu'un monstre lâche et égoïste. Je le détestai. Je le haïssais. Il me dégoutait. Mais mon corps, lui, l'adorait, l'idolâtrait et quémandait sa présence jour comme nuit, tout le temps, partout.

- Lâche, murmurai-je d'une voix acerbe. Si tu étais moins égoïste je suis sure que tu te rendrais compte que je t'aime encore. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas par envi, ni par choix. C'est juste par obligation.

Je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons mais sa voix claqua dans l'air et interrompit mon geste :

- Mais bon sang Hermione, pourquoi tu ne m'oublies pas ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes encore ? Tu es un être humain, non ? Après tout ce temps tu devrais moins m'aimer, tu devrais t'être lassée ! C'est comme ça marche.

Je me retournai vivement et plantai mes iris dans les siens :

- Je ne peux pas ! D'accord ? J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces, mais je ne peux pas ! Hurlai-je.

Rapidement j'échappai à cette conversation et retournai au grand salon au pas de course, Ron sur mes talons. A notre entrée, les quatre autres se retournèrent. Je remarquai immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé durant notre absence. La mine grave, Harry s'avança vers nous et nous informa, la voix brisée :

- Psycho-Matt a encore frappé.

Je mis plusieurs secondes à assimiler la nouvelle. Tout allait trop vite. L'heure de mon exécution approchait inexorablement et je ne pouvais rien faire. Absolument rien. Nous étions des pantins, des marionnettes entre les mains d'un tueur fou. Attendre. Toute notre vie ne se résumait qu'à se mot. Attendre notre fin. Attendre notre tour. Attendre avec tellement d'angoisse qu'on en devenait fou et que finalement on espérait secrètement que la torture ne serait plus si longue. Et pourtant.

- Noah Palmer ? Demanda Ron d'une voix étranglée.

Harry hocha tristement la tête et posa les yeux sur moi. A l'expression qui déforma un court instant ses traits, je sus qu'il venait prendre conscience de mon état pitoyable. Il était inutile de me mettre face à un miroir. Je devinais très bien mes yeux gonflés, cernés de poches sombres et mes joues creuses déformées par la forte pression qu'exerçait ma mâchoire dans le but d'empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler. Les autres, à l'exception de Ron, glissèrent rapidement un regard sur moi mais le détournaient rapidement, sans doute trop embarrassés.

- La prochaine victime ? Interrogea Drago d'une voix neutre.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité.

- Je n'en sais pas plus. Je ferais mieux d'aller au ministère.

Il regarda furtivement Ginny et voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, s'éclipsa pour chercher son manteau. Il réapparut rapidement et nous assura revenir au plus vite.

Le temps passa lentement. Trop lentement. L'affreux tic tac de l'horloge accrochée derrière moi m'agaçait au plus haut point. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Je ne pouvais même pas prendre pleinement conscience que Psycho-Matt avait déjà tué quatre pauvres hommes et que mon tour approchait. J'allais mourir. Lentement, doucement, avec douleur. Mon ascension vers la mort avait d'ailleurs déjà commencée. J'étais morte de peur. Terrorisée. Voir mon destin m'échapper d'une façon aussi facile, aussi basique, c'était de la folie.

Un bruit retentit soudainement contre la baie vitrée et tous nous levâmes d'un même bon. Ginny se précipita vers la fenêtre et ouvrit à Schkrouf, le hibou d'Harry. Elle déplia fébrilement le parchemin qu'il lui amenait et je me rapprochai doucement pour lire par-dessus son épaule. L'écriture d'Harry n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Les lettres façonnées en pattes de mouches avaient toujours été difficilement lisibles. Mais je devais avouer qu'il avait fait fort ce coup-ci.

_Je rentre tard. Ne m'attendez pas._

_On ne connait pas la prochaine victime. PM a changé son modus operandi._

_Soyez prudents, à bientôt. _

_Harry._

Tous restâmes muets de stupéfaction. Pourquoi Psycho-Matt changerait-il sa façon de procéder ? Et quel était ce nouveau mode opératoire ? Ce morceau de parchemin avait levé bien plus d'interrogations que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. J'espérais seulement que nous n'avions pas monté d'un cran en matière d'abomination.

La tension ambiante me poussa à quitter les lieux. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi, me coucher et me réveiller en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Je saluai tout le monde à l'exception de Ron. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas une nouvelle fois plonger dans ces yeux d'un bleu abyssal et y trouver l'horreur que j'avais découvert quelques temps plutôt.

***

J'arrivais directement devant chez moi. Les cheveux savamment décoiffés par ma transplanation, je passais rapidement ma main dedans puis poussais à deux mains la lourde porte marquant l'accès au hall de mon immeuble. Frusquin ne m'importuna pas. Je montai rapidement les marches d'escaliers qui grincèrent sous mes pas. En passant devant l'appartement de mes voisins, je ne m'étonnai pas d'entendre leurs ébats. Cette soirée ressemblait à toutes les autres que j'avais pu vivre ici, dans cet immeuble miteux aux murs aussi fins que du papier de verre. Et pourtant, elle risquait d'être de loin la plus terrible de mon existence.

Arrivée sur mon pallier, je fouillai mes poches à la recherche des mes clé. Mes doigts trouvèrent rapidement le métal dur et froid et je le glissai avec précaution dans l'interstice prévu à cet effet. A peine la porte fut-elle poussée qu'une boule de poil blanche comme neige vint se frotter à mes mollets. C'était Vodka. Je me penchai et le pris dans mes bras. Habilement, je refermai la porte derrière moi et caressai machinalement le poil doux du chaton. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. La matière qui glissait sous mes doigts était différente. Le poil n'était pas si doux mais plutôt humide et poisseux. J'allumai rapidement la lumière et baissai les yeux. La fourrure habituellement immaculée était tâchée de sang. Paniquée à l'idée que mon chat ait pu se blesser, je le posai à terre et cherchai à travers ses poils une blessure quelconque. Mais ma recherche fut vaine. Sceptique, je sifflai les quatre autres félins qui débarquèrent au pas de course, les oreilles écrasées et la queue gonflée. C'est au même moment que je remarquai les quelques goutte du liquide carmin sur mon parquet. Un frisson parcourut mon échine et mon cœur se mit à battre de manière plus forte. Un sentiment de panique me submergea lentement tandis que mes yeux suivaient le chemin macabre qui menait à mon lit. Une violente nausée me submergea lorsque mon regard se porta sur la tête, trônant fièrement sur mes oreillers et qui portait sur son front diaphane la signature de Mathias Davos.

Je ne pouvais plus penser. Plus réfléchir. Fuir était la seule initiative qui me semblait la plus appropriée. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps la bile qui menaçait de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je vomis à même le sol et m'en fichais éperdument. Il était venu. Il était venu chez moi, dans mon appartement, me narguer avec la tête de sa dernière victime. Mes jambes ne me portèrent pas plus loin que mon pallier et je m'effondrais en larme sur le sol poussiéreux. Ma baguette serrée dans la main, j'étais pourtant incapable de faire le moindre geste. Un nouveau mode opératoire, pas vrai ? J'avais bien été cupide de penser que Psycho-Matt ne pouvait faire pire que ce qu'il n'avait déjà fait. Je devais prévenir quelqu'un. On devait m'aider. Cette réalité m'était pourtant impossible à appliquer. Les spasmes qui secouaient mon corps étaient tellement violents qu'il m'était impossible de coordonner mes mouvements. Mes cheveux collaient à mes joues trempées de larmes et à mon front moite de sueur. Ma gorge était sèche et me brulait d'une manière atroce, m'empêchant d'hurler l'horreur qui m'habitait. Je connaissais le seul moyen d'appeler à l'aide mais comment pouvais-je créer un patronus ?

Comment pouvais-je penser à quelque chose d'heureux alors que tout le malheur du monde reposait sur mes épaules ?

Je puisais tout de même au fin fond de moi, cherchant une force supplémentaire que je ne trouvais pas immédiatement. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, une petite loutre argentée s'échappa finalement de ma baguette. Je lui ordonnais d'une voix presque inaudible de trouver de l'aide en la personne la plus proche et la plus apte pour gérer cette situation. A peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que des bruits de pas rapides retentissent dans les escaliers.

Les grands yeux gris de Drago s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il m'aperçut. J'essayai de parler mais aucun son ne voulut sortir. Les sanglots semblaient être mon unique moyen de communication. Lentement, il s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit à ma hauteur. Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui se passait. Il se contenta de me relever de manière assise et me serra fort contre lui. Et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Parce qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris que j'avais seulement besoin de quelqu'un. Je m'accrochai avec force à sa chemise, les poings crispé sur le tissu délicat. Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais sa main sur mes cheveux et ma tête contre son torse m'apaisèrent. Les sanglots diminuaient d'intensité et c'est d'une voix enrouée et fébrile que j'articulai finalement :

- Je vais mourir et _il_ ne veut plus de moi. Je vais finir de la même façon que Noah Palmer. La tête découpée sur l'oreiller de la prochaine victime.

Il ne réagit pas à mes paroles et se contenta de me serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

***

Une quinzaine d'aurors avaient envahi mon minuscule appartement. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils fichaient là dedans et à vrai dire, je m'en moquais éperdument. Quelqu'un m'avait lancé un sort pour me réchauffer mais les frissons ne quittaient pas ma peau. Ils semblaient encrés à jamais sur mon épiderme. Assise contre le mur de mon pallier, je me contentai de regarder les nombreux passages sur le pas de ma porte. J'avais vaguement aperçu Harry et je Drago était parti je ne sais où. Les yeux dans le vague, secs à force d'avoir versé trop de larmes, je ne voyais presque plus rien de ce qui m'entourait. J'essayais difficilement d'effacer l'image morbide qui s'imposait encore et encore devant moi mais tous mes efforts furent vains. Elle semblait encrée à jamais sur ma rétine.

Drago réapparut aussi vite qu'il s'était éclipsé. Quelque chose en lui avait changé et je me doutais qu'il avait vu la scène. Toujours silencieux, il s'accroupit face à moi et posa ses mains sur mes genoux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais je le coupai :

- Dis à Maëlla qu'elle passe prendre les chats. Je ne veux pas qu'ils restent ici et je sais qu'elle en prendra soin quand…Quand mon tour sera passé.

Ses iris plantés dans les miens, il me contempla longuement avant de finalement dire d'un ton sec :

- Viens. Tu ne restes pas là. Je te ramène chez Ginny.

Telle une marionnette, je me relevai sur mes jambes flageolantes. Il passa habilement son bras autour de ma taille et transplana directement dans le jardin du manoir Potter.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer dans la vaste demeure, je lui demandai d'une petite voix, tremblotante :

- Je suis la prochaine, pas vrai ?

Il ne me regarda pas. Ne montra aucun signe. Je ne savais même pas s'il m'avait entendu. Il finit pourtant par répondre, le regard porté au loin.

- Non.

Et je savais qu'il n'avait pas menti.

* * *

**Et voila...Encore un chapitre de clos ! Ralala...**

**Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ron est une belle ordure, pas vrai ? Et Psycho-Matt est vraiment...Brrrrr ! En écrivant le chapitre (surtout le passage avec la tête) je me retournais toutes les 30 secondes pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas derrière moi xD Grosse parano de sa propre histoire ! Faut le faire quand même ! **

**Brefouille, vos pronostics pour la suite ?**

**Ensuite, je sais que pas mal d'entre vous s'impatientent quand au rapprochement Drago/Hermione...Et ba j'ai envi de dire...Patientez encore ! Mouarf ! Je veux être co-hé-ren-te ...Je sais, c'est chiant, mais c'est la vie ^^**

**Review ? Pitié...C'est ma seule rémunération ...*yeux tristes***

**J'essaye de faire au plus vite pour la suite !**

**Merci de me suivre, bisou.**

**Sonia.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour!**

**Commençons par le commencement : encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment faites super super plaisir ! Elles me motivent toujours un peu plus pour avancer les chapitres ;)**

**Ensuite chapiiiiitre ! J'ai essayé d'être rapide mais j'avoue avoir un peu manqué d'inspiration pour celui-ci et il y a certains passages qui me laissent suspicieuse...Enfin bon, vous me direz tout ça à la fin ! **

**Pour ceux qui on un petit trou de mémoire : Un grand méchant a fait une apparition dans le vie de notre Hermione internationale. Tueur en série, il a soif de vengeance envers Harry, Drago et Hermione (et d'autres mais bon...). Dans le chapitre précédent, Psycho-Matt semble montrer plus d'intérêt pour la Gyffondor puisque c'est chez elle qu'il pose la tête de sa dernière victime. Rappelons qu'il prévient sur le corps de ses victimes le nom des prochains...Bouleversée, elle se réfugit chez Harry et Ginny. Côté coeur, Ron, lâche comme il est, a décidé d'arrêter de lui courir après parce qu'elle va mourir...**

**Pour l'heure, place à la lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 14 :_

L'agitation qui régnait au rez-de-chaussée me réveilla. J'avais passé une nuit terrible. Emplie de cauchemars tous plus sanglants les uns que les autres, ils mettaient en scène d'affreux meurtres avec des personnages décapités. Bien trop crispée pour me rendormir, je me levai tant bien que mal sur mes jambes encore frêles. Habillée de la même façon qu'hier, je titubai jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. Plusieurs voix semblaient débattre sur un sujet qui m'était encore inconnu.

- Mais enfin c'est impossible autrement ! Comment ont-ils pu connaître tous les détails ? Ils connaissaient même les lettres sur le front ! Moi je dis qu'il y a une taupe parmi nous ! S'exclamait Harry d'une façon trop forte au goût de Ginny qui le rappela rapidement à l'ordre.

- Moins fort ! Tu vas la réveiller !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, brisé par un étouffement indigné.

- Quoi ?! Tu insinues que c'est moi la taupe ? Je suis dans la même merde que toi, au cas où tu avais oublié !

Drago.

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Ton regard parle pour toi !

Un autre silence. Entrecoupé par des soupires et des étranges bruissements de papier. Je décidai de pénétrer dans la pièce à ce moment là. Ils étaient les trois là, assis autour de la table. Ils se tournèrent vers moi et Ginny sauta sur ses pieds avant de s'approcher de manière moins brusque.

- Hermione ! Ca va ?

Je ne préférais pas répondre et elle n'insista pas. Je m'installai sur la seule chaise libre, en face de Malefoy. Sur la table, trônait la Gazette du jour. Elle ne m'intéressait pas jusqu'à ce qu'Harry amorce un geste en sa direction et la tire nonchalamment vers lui. J'interceptai alors une œillade mauvaise de Malefoy et une grimace de Ginny. Ils me cachaient quelque chose, c'était évident. Et ce quelque chose se trouvait dans le journal. Je tendis une main déterminée vers le quotidien :

- Je peux ?

Harry tordit sa bouche en un rictus hésitant et c'est Drago qui l'aida à se décider en faisant glisser la Gazette vers moi.

- Elle finira bien par l'apprendre de toute façon, se justifia t-il face au regard méprisant que lui lançait l'élu.

Malgré la peur qui tiraillait mes entrailles, les images débordantes d'horreur qui monopolisaient mon esprit et les légers tremblements qui secouaient mon corps depuis la veille, je ne pus nier que la curiosité m'avait piqué.

Je dépliai rapidement le journal et parcourus en quelques secondes la première page. Je n'eus pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Tout était dit. Tout était montré. Un immense portrait de Mathias Davos occupait plus de la moitié de la page et un petit texte l'accompagnait en guise de légende, surmonté d'un titre aux caractères larges.

**_Psycho-Matt : On nous a menti !_**

_Mathias Davos, alias Psycho-Matt, le tueur de femmes tant redouté il y a de cela six mois, ne serait en réalité pas mort, comme le ministère nous l'a fait croire, mais bel et bien vivant._

_Armé d'une soif de vengeance dévastatrice, il aurait dans sa ligne de mire toutes les personnes ayant organisés sa mort. Parmi eux, nous pouvons compter le célèbre Harry Potter, le puissant homme d'affaire Drago Malefoy, Anthony Hopstale, le président du mangenmagot ou encore Carl Baker, l'auror à la renommée international. Mais plus étonnant encore, il semblerait qu'Hermione Granger, celle à qui nous devons la mort de Vous-Saviez-Qui soit également présente dans la funeste liste puisque c'est chez elle que nous avons retrouvé hier soir la tête de Noah Palmer, dernière victime en date de Psycho-Matt. _

_Dure réalité ou simple canular ? Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé une nouvelle affaire à suivre…_

Je relevai lentement la tête vers mes interlocuteurs et lâchai d'une voix blanche :

- Cette fois c'est officiel. Nous sommes morts.

Face aux regards incrédules d'Harry et Ginny et à celui de glace de Malefoy, je jugeai bon d'ajouter :

- Façon de parler. Si les médias s'emparent de l'affaire, l'égo de PM sera flatté, et comme la dernière fois, ses victimes se multiplieront. Enfin, dans notre cas, je suppose que notre tour arrivera plus vite que prévu. Sans parler de la terreur qui ne va pas tarder à régner parce que la population est trop stupide pour comprendre que nous sommes pour l'instant les seuls visés…

Drago acquiesça lentement. Il semblait penser comme moi et cela me réconforta quelque peu. Harry passa une main tremblante sur son menton qui accueillait une barbe de quelques jours.

- Je me débrouillerais avec la Gazette pour qu'elle publie un démenti sur de fausses rumeurs, mais ce n'est pas gagné. Une grosse somme devra surement y passer…En espérant que notre supposée de taupe n'insiste pas…

Je soupirai de lassitude et exaspérée, je lâchai d'une voix plus dure que je ne l'aurai voulu :

- Bon sang mais ouvre les yeux, Harry ! Il n'y a ni taupe, ni rat, ni mulot, ni hippogriffe, ni aucun animal parmi nous ! Vous étiez au minimum quinze dans mon appartement hier ! Une quinzaine ! Et il semble que la discrétion n'est plus de rigueur dans la formation des nouveaux aurors. N'importe qui dans mon immeuble a pu vous entendre ! Alors arrête là ta crise de paranoïa parce qu'il n'y a réellement qu'une personne qui t'en veut en ce moment.

Un long silence suivit ma tirade. Harry ne me lâchait pas du regard et je commençai presque à regretter mes paroles. Presque, parce qu'au fond je les pensais et il le savait. Mon cœur tambourinait avec force mes côtes, comme si le combat visuel qui m'unissait à Harry avait un impact physique sur mon être. Mais je ne lâcherais pas. C'était une des rares choses que je pouvais contrôler à présent. A défaut de remporter ma bataille contrer la mort, contre le temps, j'allais au moins remporter celle-ci. Je ne flancherais pas. Je ne détournerais pas une seconde mon regard du sien. Parce que c'était le seul moyen de me prouver qu'au fond j'étais forte, de me rappeler que j'avais déjà traversé des épreuves difficiles et que je m'en étais sortie indemne. Alors après tout, pourquoi ne survivrai-je pas une nouvelle fois ?

Un étrange bruit retentit derrière moi et je rompis le lien visuel afin de me retourner. J'avais perdu. J'étais perdu. Parce que Ron était là. Je me levai d'un bon et m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi. Je reculai d'un pas. Il sembla choqué par mon geste et s'arrêta au milieu du salon, les bras ballants.

- Hermione…Comment te sens-tu ?

Si ma vie avait été une comédie romantique, je me serais volontiers ruée dans ses bras, les joues baignées de larme, et j'aurais dévoré ses lèvres, trop heureuse de voir qu'il se souciait encore de moi. Mais voila, ma vie était rangée dans la catégorie des films d'horreur. Alors, au lieu d'appliquer le scénario réservé aux contes de fée, je lâchai d'une voix tremblante :

- Quand on jette, on ne reprend pas.

Et je quittais la pièce pour ma chambre, le cœur en miette.

A peine me fus-je isolée que de légers bruits de pas résonnaient déjà dans les escaliers. Dos à la porte, le regard perdu dans le paysage qu'offrait le jardin des Potter, je me contentai de soupirer lorsque Ginny entra dans la pièce. Peu désireuse de voir son regard empli de pitié, je restai résolument tournée face à la fenêtre.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'es pas sur le point de mourir, ta vie parfaite est bien loin du chaos qui règne dans la mienne, Ron est ton frère et quoi que tu dises, tu le défendras toujours. Alors je t'en pris, ne dis rien. N'essaye pas de me réconforter avec tes habituels serments parce que je doute qu'ils marchent cette fois-ci.

Un court silence suivit ma déclaration.

- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Je vais aussi mourir et ma vie est un incroyable bordel. Et le rouquin est bien loin d'être mon frère. Dieu merci. Et les serments, bah…Vraiment pas mon truc.

Je me retournai brutalement. Drago me faisait face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son fidèle sourire en coin pendu à ses lèvres. Les timides rayons de soleil qui avaient osés s'aventurer dans la chambre illuminaient son visage d'une aura angélique. Et malgré les lourds cernes qui soulignaient son regard cendré, je ne pus nier qu'il était beau. Un agréable sentiment de paix soigna un court instant mon cœur malade. Je me sentais presque bien, presque en harmonie avec moi-même et c'était étrange que la seule présence de Drago puisse provoquer un tel apaisement. Il avait raison depuis le début. Il avait changé. Il était devenu quelqu'un de bien. J'étais consciente que sans lui, ma vie serait encore plus pitoyable parce qu'étrangement, il avait toujours été là pour moi. C'était inouï mais réel. Et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. J'aurais voulu lui dire à quel point je lui étais redevable, à quel point il était impensable que je puisse le détester à nouveau, mais une boule obstruait ma gorge et empêchait tous sons de passer. Il était dommage que nos fins soient si proches, parce qu'au fond, j'aurais aimé apprendre à mieux le connaître et qui sait, peut-être être son amie.

- Harry et Ginny sont partis chercher tes affaires. Et j'ai amené tes chats chez moi. Maëlla s'en occupe.

Cette dernière nouvelle me réchauffa le cœur. J'étais heureuse d'apprendre qu'il avait suivi mes instructions.

- Quant à ta non-âme sœur, reprit-il, il semblerait qu'elle ait pris le large en même temps que tout le monde.

Je fronçais les sourcils. _Non-âme sœur_ ? Cette histoire ne le regardait absolument pas.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy, parvins-je finalement à articuler d'une voix rauque.

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

- Si.

- Non.

Il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Même si je l'appréciais un minimum, il restait Drago Malefoy.

- Si.

Je m'apprêtais à réitérer ma négation avec détermination mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Si, ce sont mes affaires, parce qu'il semblerait que je suis le seul à savoir que tu t'es mise en tête une idée complètement dingue et stupide.

Les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, il me détaillait de son regard anthracite, attendant sans doute une réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Tu n'es ni dans ma tête, ni dans mon corps, à ce que je sache. Et je sais ce que je ressens !

Il lâcha un ricanement provocateur.

- Personne ne peut t'ouvrir les yeux alors je me porte volontaire pour le faire : tu es une fille suicidaire, Granger. Vraiment. Tu vis dangereusement, tout le temps, partout. Tu n'hésites pas à mettre ta vie en danger chaque seconde de ta vie. D'abord Voldemort et puis quand tu estimes que ton monde est trop morne, tu te bornes à croire que les pires malheurs te tombent dessus. Et puis finalement, par ma faute, je le conçois, tu te retrouves avec un tueur fou sur les talons. Je suis certain que tu te sens bien plus vivante maintenant qu'il y a quelques mois en arrière.

Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de me balancer, je n'avais retenu qu'une chose. Qu'une phrase. Et sans aucun doute la moins anodine de son discours. Effarée, je balbutiai tout en m'approchant de lui :

- Mais…Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Il détourna son regard du mien et contracta la mâchoire.

- Ne soit pas idiote. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Ron n'est pas ton âme sœur. Il ne l'a jamais été. Tu te bornes à croire des choses fausses, dans l'unique but de te faire souffrir.

Il essayait de me faire mal. De me toucher. De me faire oublier mes dernières préoccupations. Mais rien de ce qu'il me disait ne m'atteignait réellement. Parce que je venais de comprendre. Je venais de prendre conscience d'une chose qui m'avait échappée jusqu'alors. Il s'en voulait. Tout comme je m'étais persuadée que Ron était mon âme sœur, il s'était convaincu que mon décès futur était de sa faute. Comment une telle évidence avait-elle pu m'échapper aussi longtemps ? Il était toujours là pour moi, parce qu'il se sentait coupable. C'était sa façon de se faire pardonner, de retrouver en lui la force de croire qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne et d'une certaine manière de vivre du mieux possible les derniers instants qui lui restaient. L'idée de lui en vouloir ne m'avait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'effleurer l'esprit, et cela n'allait pas changer.

- Drago…Soupirai-je. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je…

- Arrête ! Siffla t-il. Tu sais très bien que si je ne t'avais pas demandé de m'aider tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. J'aurais du me débrouiller tout seul au lieu de te faire chanter.

Stupéfaite devant ces paroles, j'essayais en vain de le dissuader de ses certitudes :

- Si je n'avais vraiment pas voulu venir, je ne l'aurais pas fait et…

Il se passa vivement la main dans les cheveux d'un geste agacé et planta avec force son regard dans le mien.

- Arrête ! Me coupa t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Arrête, s'il te plait, reprit-il doucement, comme si mes paroles résonnaient en lui comme une terrible torture.

Il s'assit mollement sur mon lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. J'avais rarement vu le grand Drago Malefoy dépossédé de ses multiples protections. Et pourtant, face à moi, se tenait un homme plus vulnérable que jamais. Je pris alors conscience que je n'étais pas si seule que je voulais me le faire croire dans cette descente au enfer. Il était là. A côté de moi. Avec moi.

Je m'installais contre lui et nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes.

- J'ai peur, Drago, soufflai-je.

Il releva lentement la tête et je sentis son regard me détailler avec minutie. Lorsqu'il me répondit enfin, ses pupilles grises avaient dévié et fixaient un point invisible sur le mur face à nous.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur.

Lentement, je laissai ma tête tomber sur son épaule et chuchotai :

- On va faire un marché toi et moi. J'essaye de me convaincre que Ron n'est pas mon âme sœur et toi, en échange, tu empêches cette stupide culpabilité te ronger.

En dépit de la tension qui planait au dessus de nos têtes, je le sentis sourire.

- D'accord.

Nous sellâmes notre accord par un délicat silence, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun de nous deux ne respecterait sa part du marché.

Harry et Ginny ne tardèrent pas à revenir. Ils n'avaient pas pris grand-chose : quelques vêtements et une trousse de toilette. Quant à Malefoy, il était parti retrouver Maëlla qui s'impatientait face à son absence. En ce qui me concernait, j'errais telle une âme en peine et égarée à travers le manoir des Potter. J'avais tout essayé mais rien, absolument rien ne détournait mon attention de mon funeste destin. Je devenais irrémédiablement obnubilée par la mort et quand mes pensées ne se tournaient pas vers mon trépas, elles filaient droit vers Ron. Je vivais un cauchemar. Ma vie, celle qui me paraissait si morne autrefois, était devenue une véritable histoire digne des pires films d'horreur. Et je ne sais pas ce que je préférais, au fond.

J'aurais du accepter les offres qu'on me faisait à la mort de Voldemort. Peut-être habiterais-je dans un des ces immenses appartements sur Upper Street. Si tout cela avait été le cas, Ron ne serait jamais parti voir ailleurs parce que je serais restée la Hermione qu'il avait toujours connu, celle dont il était tombé amoureux et je n'aurais jamais fini saoul au mariage d'Harry et Ginny. Mais je devais arrêter d'envisager des choses aussi improbables car il était possible de refaire le monde avec des « si ».

Parmi toutes les questions sans réponses auxquelles je ne cessais de penser, il y en avait une, une seule, qui m'intriguait plus que les autres. Pourquoi Psycho-Matt avait-il déposé la tête de sa victime chez moi, sachant que je n'étais pas la suivante ? C'était absurde ! Loin de toute logique dont il s'était pourvu pour effectuer ses crimes infâmes. J'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait aucune cohérence. Ce n'était même pas comme si je jouais un rôle important dans cette histoire. Je n'étais qu'un pion, une mauvaise herbe gênante sur le chemin déjà tout tracé de Mathias. Alors pourquoi moi, Hermione Granger ? Pourquoi avais-je donc le droit à un traitement de faveur ? C'était absurde.

C'est Harry qui m'avait apporté la réponse. Au cours du diner, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'interroger sur ce problème qui me rongeait. Il avait semblé mal à l'aise. Une grimace avait déformé ses traits un court instant puis il m'avait expliqué en employant le même ton qu'utilisent les médecins pour annoncer la mort de leur patient à la famille.

- Je connais Psycho-Matt depuis un moment, maintenant. Je le traque depuis ses premiers meurtres et à force de me mettre à sa place pour essayer d'anticiper ses intentions, je commence à comprendre sa façon de penser.

Il s'était interrompit et avait glissé un regard inquiet vers Ginny avant de continuer :

- Comme tu le sais, la traque qui habite Psycho-Matt en ce moment n'est pas basée sur le plaisir de tuer, mais sur la vengeance, ce qui change de ses habitudes. Il n'aime pas tuer parce qu'il le doit, comme c'est le cas ici. Il aime tuer à sa guise, selon son humeur. Et puis, autre changement : pour mener à bien sa vengeance, il doit tuer des hommes, ce qui doit sans aucun doute l'agacer au plus haut point quand on sait que son truc ce sont plutôt les femmes.

Lentement, j'avais alors commencé à comprendre. C'était comme si les morceaux du puzzle s'étaient assemblés pour ne former qu'une immense image, grande, claire, précise et logique.

- Tu es la seule femme du lot, Hermione. Tu es son dessert, sa gourmandise, son plaisir. Le point culminant de sa tuerie. Il ne désire pas se venger de toi. Tu es seulement sa proie, son jouet, la pièce maitresse de son œuvre. Et selon moi, tu es en haut sa liste. Il garde le meilleur pour la fin. Tu es l'unique raison qui le pousse à tuer tout le monde. Il sait que lorsque tous seront passés sous sa baguette, il ne restera plus que toi, le meilleur de ses meurtres, celui qui l'aura sans doute fait le plus languir. Il a mis la tête chez toi pour s'amuser. Pour te montrer qu'il a plus de considération pour toi que pour aucun d'entre nous.

Mon cœur allait exploser, éclater, créant un trou béant dans ma poitrine qui suinterait de toute la peur qui m'habitait. Et je savais que lorsque ce jour arriverait, Psycho-Matt serait face à moi.

Une semaine. Une semaine, à la fois si longue et si courte. Une semaine que nous vivions tous en apnée, attendant la prochaine manche du jeu en solitaire que menait Psycho-Matt. Il n'allait pas tarder. La prochaine victime était Anthony McDuff. Je l'avais appris peu après mon arrivée chez les Potter. Je l'avais vu une unique fois : dans le bureau d'Harry lorsque j'avais été avisée de mon exécution prochaine. Dan étant déjà de l'autre côté de la barrière et Anthony étant le prochain à le rejoindre, je devinais aisément que l'entrée prenait fin. Le plat de résistance était pour bientôt. Harry et Drago avaient du souci à se faire. Moi j'avais encore un peu de temps, encore un peu de répits, si tant soit peu que le fait d'attendre presque avec impatience la fin d'une angoisse perpétuelle était considéré comme une certaine forme de rémission.

C'était presque amusant, au fond. De voir que tout le monde avait perdu espoir. De remarquer que plus personne n'osait parler de son avenir. Comme s'il était évident qu'il n'existait plus pour certain d'entre nous. Je me plaisais presque à observer les gens m'entourant baisser les uns après les autres les bras, las d'espérer pour rien. Notre destin était scellé à quatre planches de bois de manière irréversible. Mathias Davos était fort. Très fort. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu, ne serait-ce qu'aperçu, et je savais d'avance que lorsque nos regards se croiseraient pour la première fois, le mien mourrait presque aussitôt. C'était triste et fatal. Et c'était la réalité. Cette réalité qui ne me faisait presque plus trembler. Cette réalité qui, à présent, me touchait à peine. J'étais ennuyée de me répéter inlassablement les mêmes choses. Mourir n'avait presque plus aucun sens pour moi. Ce mot était encré en moi, habitait chaque particule d'air que j'inspirais, demeurait sur toutes les lèvres. Il était tellement employé qu'il perdait tout son sens, tout son caractère effrayant et dramatique à mes yeux. Et, d'une certaine manière, la peur que provoquait en moi PM s'atténuait un peu.

J'arrivais d'une démarche lente et trainante dans la cuisine où Ginny s'affairait avec des gestes désordonnés. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour préparer des plats. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe, elle aussi. A chacun sa façon de détourner son esprit de l'intérêt morbide que provoquait Psycho-Matt.

- Ca sent bon, mentis-je. Que prépares-tu ?

Elle se retourna vivement et me dévisagea de ses grands yeux bleus avant de laisser un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- De la poularde au jus de citrouille ! S'exclama t-elle joyeusement.

Je grimaçais discrètement avant d'afficher un faux sourire ravi.

- Mmmh, ça à l'air excellent ! J'ai hâte d'y gouter !

Le visage de Ginny devint soudainement grave et elle me fixa longuement des ses petits yeux inquisiteurs.

- Tu mens, déclara t-elle finalement. Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

- Oui, cédai-je honteusement. Ca à l'air affreux.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de moi.

- Je sais, gémit-elle. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué à faire une poularde au jus de citrouille ! Je ne comprends pas…J'ai hérité de tout, absolument de tout de la famille Weasley, mais visiblement pas des dons culinaires de ma mère…

J'haussai les épaules et me levai.

- Laisse faire les pros ! Dis-je tout en dégainant ma baguette.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis se résigna.

- Après tout, tu es Hermione Granger. Tu sais tout faire.

Je pouffai et m'affairai aux fourneaux avec un entrain non dissimulé. Y aurait-il eu de la musique que je me serais presque trémoussée.

Comme si la rouquine avait lu dans mes pensées, un air entrainant retentit soudainement dans la pièce. Je me retournais, un sourire pendu aux lèvres. Elle s'était levée et commençait une danse enflammée. Ses gestes n'avaient ni queue ni tête mais elle semblait s'amuser. Alors, tout en chantant à tue-tête, je l'imitai. Et nous dansâmes, en plein milieu de la cuisine, la musique sortant de partout et nulle part à la fois. J'avais l'agréable sensation de m'être retrouvée. De faire à nouveau qu'un avec la Hermione que j'étais à Poudlard. Cette Hermione heureuse et pleine de vie. Cette Hermione à qui j'avais lâché la main en cours de route. Psycho-Matt n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que moi. Moi et la vie. La vie et moi. Et telle une amie, elle m'ouvrait grand les bras. Je savais que l'instant n'était qu'éphémère. Qu'il prendrait rapidement fin et que nous serions une nouvelle fois projetés dans la dure réalité qui nous entourait, qui nous encerclait et qui se resserrait subtilement chaque jour, pour à la fin ne laisser plus aucune place aux illusions. Mais pour l'heure, j'aurais presque pu affirmer être heureuse. J'avais oublié le temps de quelques précieuses minutes toute la misère que je portais sur les épaules et tout cela grâce à une danse puérile, bordée de rires enchantés.

Un raclement de voix nous interrompit. C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt pour retourner dans ce monde qui nous attendait, un sourire insolent sur les lèvres. Malgré mes supplications silencieuses, la musique s'arrêta. Nous nous retournâmes d'un même geste, les cheveux emmêlés, les joues rougies et le souffle saccadé vers le nouveau venu. Les nouveaux venus, en fait. Drago et Maëlla nous observaient, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du premier et un air incrédule plaqué sur le visage de la deuxième. Ginny se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Nous…Nous…Tenta t-elle de se justifier en faisant d'innombrables moulinets avec son bras.

- Nous cuisinions, terminai-je en hochant de manière peu convaincante la tête.

Le silence accompagna quelques temps ma déclaration. Silence qui dura peu. Il fut brisé par le rire de Malefoy. Résonnant comme une magnifique mélodie à mes oreilles, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Il était tellement rare en ces sombres temps d'entendre quelqu'un rire. Drago se reprit rapidement mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur moqueuse. Un léger sourire mutin avait également prit place sur les lèvres de Maëlla mais elle ne pipa mot.

- Vous restez manger ? Proposa Ginny, essayant malgré tout de reprendre contenance.

Blondie déclina l'offre poliment avant d'échanger un regard douloureux avec Drago. Je n'avais aucune idée de sa signification, mais je me doutais que la réponse à mes questions n'allait pas tarder. Elle poussa un long soupire et se résigna à tout nous expliquer :

- Nous annulons le mariage. Avec toute cette histoire de vengeance et de meurtre, nous avons jugé préférable de repousser la cérémonie à...plus tard.

La nouvelle ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle me paressait logique et réfléchie. J'observai minutieusement Maëlla et remarquai que ses grands yeux clairs s'étaient embués. Malgré ses joues voilées de rose, elle restait belle. Ses longs cheveux dorés brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel auréolant son visage fin, rongé par deux grandes émeraudes innocentes. Sa peau laiteuse accentuait son air angélique, la rendant d'autant plus fragile et délicate. Malefoy passa un bras autour de sa taille gracile et la rapprocha de lui. Je détournai le regard, amer. Chaque geste tendre, chaque mot doux murmuré au creux d'une oreille me rappelait inlassablement Ron. Un simple surnom qui constituait en moi une peine maladive me dévorant de l'intérieur chaque instant passé. Et comme toutes les fois où mes pensées étaient un peu trop tournées vers mon âme sœur, je perdis le lien qui me rattachait au monde, me laissant entrainer dans un tourbillon de rêves irréalistes.

J'entendis vaguement Ginny s'excuser pour le jeune couple mais sa voix me semblait si lointaine que j'oubliais bien vite ces paroles. Pourtant, comme un écho résonnant de plus en plus fort à mes oreilles, mon prénom me parvint de manière claire. Je sursautai légèrement et me tournai vers la source de l'appel. Les yeux de Drago me vrillaient d'une manière indéchiffrable.

- J'étais au ministère tout à l'heure et Potter aimerait que tu le rejoignes. Etant donné que j'y retourne, nous pouvons y aller ensemble.

J'hochai la tête en silence et allais chercher un manteau. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée, je me retournai vers Ginny et lui expliquai d'une voix dénuée d'émotion :

- Pour la poularde, tu n'as plus qu'à la mettre au four trente minutes.

Elle acquiesça, Maëlla à ses côtés, et nous sortîmes du manoir. L'air, qui se faisait de plus en plus glacé au fil des jours, me mordit violemment le visage. J'enfouis mon menton dans mon écharpe offrant le bout de mes chaussures comme seul paysage à ma vue. Alors que je m'apprêtai à transplaner, Drago me retint par le bras.

- Attend, regarde ! Me souffla t-il.

Je relevai la tête et cherchai dans l'immensité du parc l'origine de l'interpellation de Malefoy. Je la trouvais rapidement. Là, à une centaine de mètres de nous, se tenait une silhouette. Longiligne, toute de noir vêtue, il m'était impossible de distinguer un homme d'une femme. Surprise par cette soudaine apparition, je restai pétrifiée face à cette ombre qui semblait nous dévisager. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil que Drago avait glissé sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette, mais il m'était impossible de faire de même. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette forme obscure, comme si elle avait une quelconque emprise sur mon être. Plus aucun geste ne pouvait être réalisé par la volonté seule de mon cerveau. J'étais hypnotisée, fascinée par l'aura maléfique que dégageait notre visiteur. Drago, tout comme moi, semblait attendre un geste de sa part qui ne tarda pas à venir. Comme dans un rêve au ralenti, il leva finalement sa baguette dans notre direction. Chaque détail de la scène me semblait si clair, si précis que j'aurais facilement pu tirer ma baguette et contrer le sort. Mais c'était impossible. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, je restai immobile, attendant un impact qui ne vint pas. Lentement, je tournai alors la tête en direction de Drago. Je n'ai jamais su à quel moment, ni comment, mais il venait d'ériger autour de nous un _protego_ d'une puissance rare dont la lumière dorée formait une bulle autour de nos corps. Aveuglée par le puissant aura lumineux que dégageait le sort de protection, je mis ma main en visière et plissai les yeux en direction de la silhouette. Mais elle avait disparu. Malefoy sembla aussi s'en rendre compte car il annula le sortilège. Nous restâmes longuement immobiles, le regard rivé au loin, nos poitrines se soulevant au rythme des battements beaucoup trop rapides de nos cœurs. Etait-ce une vision ? Un rêve ? Avions-nous halluciné ? Rien, absolument rien autour de nous n'indiquait qu'un étrange personnage venait de nous attaquer.

- Qu'est-ce que…Commença Drago.

Mais il ne continua pas lorsque son regard se posa sur une petite boite qui trainait à mes pieds. Tremblante, je me penchai et la ramassai entre mes doigts engourdis. Le coffret était d'un blanc parfait à l'exception du couvercle surmonté d'un gros cœur rouge sang. Les mains glacées, je m'appliquai à tirer le minuscule verrou. Alors que je me préparai à soulever l'opercule, Drago m'arracha la boite des mains et exécuta le geste que je m'apprêtai à faire. Une grimace de dégout déforma un court instant ses traits parfaits et il referma d'un geste brusque le coffret. Je ne tentai même pas de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Le regard inquiet et pesant de Malefoy valait toutes les descriptions du monde.

- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix chevrotante. Il a recommencé. Il a tué Anthony.

Mon acolyte se contenta d'hocher la tête, un air grave peint sur le visage.

Le bureau d'Harry était devenu pour moi une sorte de pièce annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles. Autrefois chaleureux à mes yeux, il n'était à présent qu'un endroit froid, dénué d'heureux sentiments. Drago s'avança au centre de la pièce et posa fermement le coffret sur le bureau en bois foncé de mon ami. Ce dernier leva des yeux interrogateurs en notre direction et attira la boite à lui. Il exécuta les mêmes gestes que Drago avait accomplis auparavant. Un rictus écœuré défigura son visage.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Quand nous avons trouvé Anthony et que son cœur manquait, je me suis douté que Mathias s'apprêtait à jouer une nouvelle fois avec toi.

Ainsi donc c'était le cœur de sa dernière victime qui reposait là. Une nouvelle fois encore, Psycho-Matt venait d'ôter la vie à un pauvre homme qui avait eu pour seule malchance d'avoir exercé son travail. Une vague de haine se déversa soudainement en moi tel un ras de marée et je m'efforçai de garder mon calme devant les deux hommes. Non, Mathias Davos ne me faisait plus aussi peur. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, j'étais tétanisée à l'idée de me retrouver face à lui. Mais l'idée que je me faisais de lui ne me semblait plus aussi terrible. Et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas le laisser gagner la parti que nous avions tous commencé malgré nous. J'étais certaine que cet homme, comme tout individu qui se respecte, avait une faille, un défaut, un talon d'Achille. Et je trouverais sa faiblesse coute que coute, même si je devais y laisser ma vie. J'aurais au moins eu le mérite de sauver la vie de deux personnes.

- On sait qui est le prochain ? Demandai-je soudainement, le cœur lourd.

Harry parut surpris par ma question et échangea un long regard avec Malefoy. Il se tourna finalement vers moi et daigna me répondre d'une voix pas très sure :

- Non. Non, nous ne savons pas.

Il lança un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui n'avait pas bougé. Un masque particulièrement inexpressif habitait son visage. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi Mathias Davos aurait-il changé son mode opératoire ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas laissé de nom ? C'était contre toute logique.

- Hermione, pourrais-tu sortir une minute, s'il te plait ? Je dois m'entretenir avec Malefoy.

Je fronçai une nouvelle fois les sourcils mais n'insistai pas. Je saurais la vérité bien assez tôt. Tout ce que je retenais est qu'il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de louche.

D'un pas trainant, je sortis de la pièce à l'atmosphère pesante et m'appuyai contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. L'entretient ne dura qu'une minute. Deux, peut-être. Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent à leur tour du bureau, aucun signe ne trahissait les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées, à l'exception peut-être du teint anormalement livide d'Harry.

Je ne bougeai pas. Me contentant de les fixer à tour de rôle. Il y avait quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Ils m'excluaient volontairement d'une histoire dont je faisais pourtant pleinement partie. C'était injuste.

Les bras toujours croisés, j'attendais que l'un d'eux prenne la parole. Et il semblerait que je pouvais espérer longtemps. Je poussai un long soupir et demandai soudainement, déterminée :

- Je veux voir ce qu'il y a dans le coffret.

Je restais persuadée que leur nouveau secret reposait sur l'étrange contenu de la boite. Harry échangea un nouveau regard inquiet avec Malefoy dont le visage était resté impassible.

- Pour que tu vomisses partout ? Non merci. Objecta t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Vexée, je pinçai les lèvres. Je ne connaissais pas la cause de la mauvaise humeur de Malefoy mais je ne comptais pas me laisser faire ainsi.

- Je veux voir ce qu'il y a dans le coffret, répétai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les pupilles foncées de mon interlocuteur.

Un bruit de pas à ma gauche retentit mais je ne détournai pas mon attention de Malefoy.

- Monsieur Potter ! On vous demande dans l'atrium !

Harry soupira et suivit l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Ni Drago ni moi ne bougeâmes. Nos regards toujours entremêlés d'un lien provoquant, j'esquissai un pas en direction du bureau d'Harry. Il ne réagit pas. Je réitérai mon geste. Il n'émit aucun mouvement mais quelque chose en lui changea. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son regard se voila. Il me paressait soudainement si las, si fatigué par tous les événements qui s'abattaient sur lui. Je regrettai un court instant le duel auquel je le confrontai.

- Il y a le nom du prochain dedans, pas vrai ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir, moi aussi ? Questionnai-je soudainement d'une voix tremblante, contaminée par le désespoir qui s'était abattu sur mon compagnon.

Il poussa un profond soupir, détourna le regard et me désigna d'un vague geste du bras le bureau.

- Très bien. Tu as gagné, félicitation Granger. Va voir qui est le petit veinard. Crois-moi, tu ne t'en sentiras que plus mal, termina t-il d'une voix acerbe.

Je n'avais plus tellement envi d'ouvrir cette maudite boite à présent. Je voulais seulement rentrer chez moi, retrouver mes chats, retrouver ma vie, aussi minable soit-elle. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Alors je me dirigeai la tête haute dans la pièce et m'avançai vers l'écrin qui trônait au centre de la table. Délicatement je le pris entre mes mains et soulevai le couvercle. Il était là. Baignant dans une marre de sang, dénué de tous battements. Mort. Mon propre cœur, encore actif, se serra à la vue de son confrère et j'essuyai d'une main frémissante une larme qui avait échappé à ma vigilance. Lentement, je relevai les yeux sur l'intérieur du couvercle où un mot griffonné à la hâte s'étalait. Le peu de force qui me restait s'envolèrent alors. Je lâchai le coffret qui se brisa sur le sol, répandant son macabre contenu sur la moquette, éclaboussant au passage mes jambes. Mais je m'en fichais. Je me retournai, tétanisée, vers l'entrée du bureau où Malefoy m'observait, inébranlable, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Mon cœur, battant courageusement dans ma poitrine, me semblait lourd et mes joues étaient trempées de larmes. Le corps tremblant, il m'était impossible de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas en sa direction.

- Je t'avais dit, se contenta t-il de déclarer avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sa voix déclencha en moi une série de frissons incontrôlables.

- Mais…Mais tu vas mourir ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Les mots que j'avais lus quelques instants auparavant paraissaient encrés à tout jamais sur ma rétine. _Mes amitiés à Drago Malefoy, Mathias Davos_…_Drago Malefoy_…_DM…DMMD_… J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains et secouai la tête, essayant de chasser cette terrible vision. Mes sanglots étaient désormais incontrôlables. Ils faisaient entièrement parti de moi et je semblais ne plus pouvoir m'en passer. Il allait mourir. Et cette idée m'affectait bien plus que je n'aurais pu le croire. Parce que je prenais réellement conscience de notre position. Et cette fois-ci c'était différent. Je le connaissais. Il n'était pas un inconnu dont la mort ne me toucherait pas personnellement. Il allait mourir. Et Harry. Et moi.

Je sentis soudainement ses mains repousser les miennes et glisser le long de mes joues, enfermant mon visage dans l'étau de ses longs doigts fins.

- Granger…Hermione…Regarde moi…S'il te plait.

Je m'exécutai. Mes yeux embués de larmes ne me permettaient pas de le distinguer avec exactitude, mais je discernais malgré tout le regard doux qu'il me lança.

- On a été prévenu. Ce n'est que la suite logique des évènements, me souffla t-il, son haleine caressant mon visage humide.

Je fermai les yeux très forts et secouai une nouvelle fois ma tête, emprisonnée dans la coupe que formaient ses mains.

- Je ne veux pas…Je ne veux pas…

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de me serrer contre lui. Je passai mes bras entour de son corps et me pressai un peu plus auprès de son torse. Mon oreille contre son cœur, je comptais ces battements réguliers qui bientôt seraient inexistant.

Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position, une de ses mains dans le creux de mes reins et l'autre caressant nonchalamment mes cheveux. Mes sanglots s'atténuaient peu à peu mais je refusais de mettre fin à cette étreinte si réconfortante et apaisante. Elle était la seule chose stable qui me permettait de tenir debout alors que tout mon monde s'écroulait. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer comme ça. Attendre bêtement notre tour. Attendre gentiment que la mort vienne nous chercher. Ca ne me ressemblait pas. Ca ne nous ressemblait pas. Nous avions vaincu le plus grand mage de noir de tous les temps. Alors anéantir un sorcier psychopathe était supposé être un jeu d'enfant. Il suffisait de trouver sa faiblesse, comme nous l'avions fait pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Je me détachai rapidement de Drago et effaçai les derniers sillons que les larmes avaient creusés sur mes joues. Malefoy me laissa faire, une lueur curieuse illuminant ses pupilles. Tout aussi vite, je glissai ma main dans la sienne et l'entrainai dans un dédalle de couloirs et escaliers.

- Où va-t-on ? S'enquit-il finalement.

Je m'arrêtai devant une porte et me retournai vers lui, un sourire énigmatique accroché aux lèvres.

- N'oublie jamais que je suis une Gryffondor.

Et je poussai la porte, découvrant une pièce sombre, illuminée uniquement par quelques bougies. Le même sourire carnassier prit possession des lèvres du Serpentard.

- Bien sûr. Les archives. Je ne dois surtout pas oublier que tu es Hermione Granger.

Et main dans la main, nous pénétrâmes dans le plus grand repère de secrets d'Angleterre.

* * *

**Tadam ! Alors alors ? **

**Vous noterez le rapprochement, hein ! J'essaye d'accélérer les choses parce que je constate que vous vous impatientez xD (ce que je comprend parfaitement d'ailleurs !) Donc voila...**

**Sinon léger retour du rouquin en début de chapitre mais c'était bref. Assez centré sur Hermione et Drago quand même la bête...Et puis je vous ai vu sourire à l'annonce du mariage annulé ! Si, si ! J'ai tout vu ! Mais méfiez vous des apparences ;)**

**Bon ba euh....PM toujours aussi dégueu et siphonné, hein ! Je crois qu'il n'y a rien a rajouté de ce côté ci...Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu plus centré sur lui et Hermione/Drago.**

**Voila, je crois que j'ai tout dit...**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos critiques et encouragements ;)**

**Merci de me suivre !**

**Et j'espère faire vite pour le prochain !**

**Bisou, Sonia. **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonsoir ou bonjour !**

**Comme d'habitude, un gigantesque MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous aime ! Et petite dédicace spéciale à Marion : Ta review était...Wahou ! Tu as absolument tout compris de la psychologie de mes personnages et de l'histoire en général et je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas si incohérente que je le pensais, donc merci merci merci !**

**Ensuite dans ce nouveau chapitre, un ancien personnage fait son retour. J'espère que vous vous souviendrez de lui !**

**Bon, trève de blabla, Enjoy !**

* * *

_Chapitre 15 :_

_Je m'arrêtai devant une porte et me retournai vers lui, un sourire énigmatique accroché aux lèvres._

_- N'oublie jamais que je suis une Gryffondor._

_Et je poussai la porte, découvrant une pièce sombre, illuminée uniquement par quelques bougies. Le même sourire carnassier prit possession des lèvres du Serpentard._

_- Bien sûr. Les archives. Je ne dois surtout pas oublier que tu es Hermione Granger._

_Et main dans la main, nous pénétrâmes dans le plus grand repère de secrets d'Angleterre._

Il était impossible de distinguer les dimensions de la pièce, tant elle était encombrée d'étagères sombres et poussiéreuses, toutes débordantes de parchemins en tout genre. Seules quelques bougies posées ça et là, entourées d'un monticule de cire fondue faisaient office de lumière. Tout était désordonné. Chaque morceau de papier semblait avoir été balancé là où il restait de la place. Gazettes et dossiers tâchés étaient mélangés, entremêlés dans les fils de toiles d'araignées. Malgré cet incroyable désordre, je ne perdis pas espoir et m'avançait dans les profondeurs des archives, lâchant par la même occasion la main de Malefoy. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, je fermai les yeux et respirai à plein poumon l'odeur particulière des vieux parchemins. Les bras légèrement écartés et la tête renversée en arrière, je me retournai vers Drago qui m'observait, un sourcil relevé.

- De retour chez soi ?

- Plus que jamais...Soupirai-je.

Il esquissa son célèbre sourire en coin et s'avança vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il promena son regard tout autour de la salle.

- Et que fait-on maintenant ?

- On cherche, Malefoy, on cherche. Et on ferait bien de s'y mettre tout de suite, nous n'avons qu'une petite semaine.

Je m'approchai déjà de la première étagère que la voix de Drago, derrière mon dos, m'interrompit.

- Comment ça, une semaine ?

Je me retournai, surprise par sa question.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Remarqué quoi ? S'impatienta t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Psycho-Matt tue à raison d'une personne par semaine.

Comme à son habitude, il resta de marbre face à la nouvelle. Froid, figé dans une beauté digne d'un plus grand sculpteur, il se contentait de me fixer de ses yeux pénétrants. Je savais pourtant que ma réplique avait provoqué en lui un sentiment de peur. Gênée, je me retournai et m'emparai de la première Gazette que je trouvai.

***

Affalée dans un recoin sombre et poussiéreux des archives, entourée d'une pile de parchemin et journaux, je dévorai goulument chaque ligne des yeux. Je ne savais pas où était Drago. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, la pièce ne résonnait que de froissements de papiers. Malgré mon acharnement je n'avais rien trouvé. Absolument rien.

Un léger bruit retentit de l'autre coté de l'étagère derrière laquelle j'étais installée. Curieuse, je relevai la tête et vis Drago apparaître.

- Du nouveau ? L'interrogeai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Il se passa négligemment la main dans les cheveux et se posta face à moi.

- Si on exclut le fait que Potter est un héros mondial, que mes parents ont passé leur lune de miel dans les Caraïbes et que Rita Skeeter est une idiote, alors non, rien de nouveau.

Je soupirai et laissai le parchemin que je tenais entre mes doigts glisser sur le sol poisseux.

- Les caraïbes, hein ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

- On est dans les archives…Je suis certain même de pouvoir trouver quelques infos intéressantes à ton sujet.

J'esquissai à mon tour un sourire.

- Je n'en suis pas si sure…Mon sujet n'est pas assez intéressant.

L'expression de son visage redevint soudainement sérieuse. Ses pupilles foncèrent légèrement et c'est d'une voix étrange qu'il me répondit :

- Uniquement pour les personnes trop idiotes pour voir qui tu es.

Sous le choc de ces paroles, je restai muette, me contentant de le dévisager bêtement. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tout faux. Je n'étais pas comme lui. Je n'encaissais pas les coups avec indifférence. Je n'étais pas forte. Je me limitai à sombrer à chaque fois un peu plus dans les méandres de l'ennui.

- Mais je ne suis personne. Je ne suis rien.

Il ne broncha pas. Pas l'ombre d'une expression quelconque ne traversa son visage. Et ce pacifisme m'interloquait.

- Si. Tu es fascinante.

Perdue par le comportement inhabituel de Drago, je me levai et plantai férocement mes yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne suis pas fascinante.

Mon regard déterminé dans ses yeux anthracite, j'essayais silencieusement de le convaincre de la véracité de mes propos. Mais lentement, je commençai à détailler ses pupilles atypiques. Je m'amusais à discerner avec précision chaque nuance de bleu ou de gris qui habitait ses iris. C'était comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose. Comme si j'étais censée savoir un fait que je ne connaissais pas. Et ma détermination flancha. Parce que je venais de tomber dans le terrible piège qu'il venait de me tendre. Un étrange courant électrique me traversa et je pris une grande inspiration.

- Je ne suis pas fascinante repris-je d'une voix brisée. Mais toi…Toi tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es là sans l'être vraiment. A la fois matériel et intouchable. Tu n'es pas fascinant, tu es captivant. Tellement mystérieux et énigmatique. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir un petit bout de la personne que tu es réellement mais presque aussitôt tu revêtis ton impénétrable masque froid et perçant. C'est idiot, tu sais, mais je vais te confier un secret. Au plus profond de moi, derrière mon âme triste et dépressive, je t'envie. Beaucoup. J'envie ta nonchalance, ta capacité à tout prendre au second degré et à rester stoïque et imperturbable même lorsque la mort vient frapper à ta porte. Et par cette attitude, les gens ont peur de toi, tu leur inspires de la crainte. Alors tu vois, à côté de ça, je ne suis plus tellement fascinante, pas vrai ?

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha un peu de moi et me chuchota :

- Et toi ? Tu as peur de moi ?

Je gardais la tête haute et laissai le même sourire prendre possession de ma bouche.

- Non. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Il tourna alors les talons et me fit un vague signe de la main.

- Où vas-tu ?

Sans même se retourner il me répondit avec son flegme habituel :

- Je rentre. Maëlla et Ginny doivent être inquiètes. Il est onze heures passé. A demain.

La porte claqua et le bruit résonna quelques instants dans le silence des archives.

Et ce soir là, en m'endormant, ce n'est pas à Psycho-Matt que je pensais, ou Ron, ou à ce qu'aurait pu être ma triste vie. Non. Seul le visage de Drago hanta mes pensées.

***

La solution à notre problème s'est imposée d'elle même face à moi. Comme ça. D'un coup. C'était soudain, brutal et imprévu. Elle m'avait frappée dès le réveil avec une telle force que la tête m'avait tournée quelques minutes durant. Je m'étais ruée dans la douche et peu de temps après, j'engloutissais à une vitesse effarante un petit déjeuné. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry était entré dans la cuisine. Les cheveux en batailles, une barbe de deux jours, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés. Il paraissait plus fatigué que jamais et ma hâte diminua d'un cran.

- Tu es bien matinale, grogna t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Et en phase d'étouffement précoce, se sentit-il obligé de rajouté après m'avoir détaillé rapidement.

- Non, je suis juste un génie ! Ripostai-je en sautant de mon siège. J'y vais. A ce soir.

Je me dirigeai déjà vers la sortie que la voix de mon ami m'interrompit.

- Hermione…Soupira t-il.

Je stoppai ma course et me retournai.

- Ne t'évertue pas trop à vouloir régler un problème qui n'a peut-être pas de solution.

- Quand il n'y a pas de solution, il reste l'espoir Harry, répliquai-je avant de tourner définitivement les talons.

J'eus tout juste le temps de l'entendre soupirer avant de fermer délicatement la lourde porte d'entrée derrière moi.

J'arrivais légèrement déséquilibrée sur Upper Street après un transplanage vaguement bâclé. Je me rattrapai au mur de la ruelle dans laquelle j'avais atterri et me remis rapidement en route. Les pavés parfaitement posés et les vitrines magnifiquement aménagées de la rue ne m'impressionnaient même plus. J'accélérai le pas jusqu'à l'immeuble de Drago et remarquai au même moment que la porte s'ouvrait pour le laisser entrer. Je me hâtai encore un peu plus et le hélai. Mais il ne m'entendit pas. Ou ne me répondit pas. J'arrivais finalement à mon tour dans le hall mais il avait disparu. Essoufflée, je montai les marches deux à deux en direction de son appartement. Une porte, plus haut, claqua et instinctivement je levai la tête en direction du bruit. J'en déduisis qu'il était rentré chez lui.

Enfin la lourde porte à la serrure dorée m'apparut. Les mains sur les genoux, je tentai de récupérer une respiration à peu près normale avant de m'aventurer dans une conversation qui risquait d'être longue. J'espérais de tout cœur que mon idée allait l'aider. Nous aider. Parce que je savais qu'il nous était impossible de ressortir de cet enfer vivant sans un argument contre Psycho-Matt. Je me relevai et inspirai une dernière fois. Alors que je m'apprêtai à cogner trois coups contre le chêne massif de la porte, des éclats de voix me parvinrent distinctement :

- Drago ? Mais où étais-tu ? Je t'ai attendue toute la nuit ! Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! Tout va bien ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre et…

Drago avait du l'interrompre car elle se tut. Je me sentais mal-à-l'aise d'écouter une conversation qui était sans aucun doute privée mais pour une fois, je n'étais pas tout à fait en tord. Ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstance qui m'avait mené là, derrière cette porte, à écouter un dialogue qui ne tarderait pas à tourner à la dispute. Peut-être devrai-je faire demi-tour, partir me promener un petit moment et revenir quand les choses se seront calmées. J'amorçai déjà un pas en direction des escaliers quand la voix de Drago retentit pour la première fois :

- Maëlla…Calme toi.

Il semblait fatigué. Las. Désabusé. Sans aucun doute comme toutes les victimes de Psycho-Matt. Futures ou passées.

- Ou étais-tu ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Blondie.

J'aurais du bouger. C'est à ce moment que j'aurais du partir pour revenir plus tard. C'est à cet instant précis que j'aurais du m'enfuir et laisser le couple dans leur intimité. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Mes pieds étaient comme vissés dans l'épaisse moquette du palier. Forcée de rester par ma curiosité anormalement imposante et encombrante, je me résolus à tendre l'oreille. Après tout, c'était vrai. Où était-il allé ? N'avait-il pas prétexté devoir rentrer la veille, dans la crainte d'inquiéter Maëlla ?

- Je faisais des recherches.

- Des recherches ? Toute la nuit ?

- Une partie.

- Et l'autre partie ?

Il soupira bruyamment et j'entendis le cuir du canapé crisser. Sans doute s'était-il assis.

- Maëlla…Je suis le prochain.

C'était abrupt. Annoncé sans aucun détour. Malefoy avait été plus inexpressif que jamais. J'entendais déjà les sanglots étouffés de Maëlla et je me sentais presque aussi mal qu'elle. Je ne pouvais pas rester. Ecouter la peine des autres m'étouffait. J'avais déjà trop à faire avec la mienne. Je devais sortir, ne plus penser à Psycho-Matt. Ne plus penser à Drago. Ne plus penser à la mort. Juste respirer et repousser toute cette aura dévastatrice qui m'entourait. Je me précipitai dans les escaliers et quitte à me rompre le cou, j'accélérai, voyant à peine les marches défilées sous les pieds. Entendre à nouveau cette vérité frappante m'avait déstabilisé. Je n'étais pas aussi résistante que je voulais le faire le croire. A chaque rafale de vent, je m'effondrais telle une vulgaire brindille. Et il en était de même pour tout le monde autour de moi. Parce que nous étions tous concernés, au fond. La vie était injuste. Toute ma vie, toute notre vie, à nous, une génération née à la mauvaise période, n'aurait été qu'une succession d'actions, toutes plus dangereuses et violentes les unes que les autres. Il semblerait que ce cercle vicieux ne prendrait jamais fin. Lorsque mon corps semblait être au repos de tous coups, c'était au tour de mon cœur de se faire battre, plus violemment que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

J'arrivais enfin en bas de l'immeuble et poussai vivement la porte d'entrée. Comme pour me narguer, le ciel était bleu. Pas un nuage ne trainait à l'horizon. Le soleil illuminait à lui seul la vaste rue calme. J'eus un rire amer en repensant à tous ces gens que le beau temps devait rendre heureux. Je n'en faisais définitivement pas parti.

La tête pleine de pensées, je me dirigeai seule vers le ministère. Avec ou sans Malefoy, je devais continuer à me battre, à croire qu'une solution existait. L'imposant bâtiment neuf apparut face à moi et je n'hésitai pas une seconde à y entrer. Mes pas seuls me guidèrent vers un endroit où je n'avais plus mis les pieds depuis bien longtemps. Rien n'avait changé. Le couloir qui m'était si familier était resté le même. Je m'avançais sans aucune hésitation vers une des nombreuses portes et la poussai sans distinction. Elle était là, derrière un bureau qui autrefois avait été mien. D'affreuses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et goulument penchée sur un magasine people, elle ne paraissait pas m'avoir entendu. Je me raclai la gorge et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle releva des yeux globuleux plus étonnés que jamais vers moi.

- Salut Martine.

- Her…Hermione ? Bégaya t-elle tout en refermant avec empressement son journal.

Je m'avançais vers son bureau et m'installai confortablement sur un fauteuil face à elle. Ce même fauteuil dans lequel Drago s'était assis la première fois qu'il était venu demander mon aide. Ce souvenir me semblait bien loin. Si seulement j'avais su à ce moment tout ce qui allait m'arriver par la suite, je supposais que la conversation aurait été bien différente.

- Alors comme ça tu es assistante au second degré?

Elle déglutit, ayant sans doute un peu de mal à se remettre de mon arrivée imprévue.

- Oui…J'ai…J'ai pris ta place lorsque tu es partie.

- C'est bien.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes et je remarquai rapidement que l'impatience avait bien vite cédé à sa stupéfaction.

- Tu…Tu es venue pour quelque chose en particulier ? Finit-elle par demander, les yeux pétillants.

J'inspirai profondément. La partie n'allait pas être facile. Oh, je n'avais aucune crainte quant à la réponse qu'elle allait m'apporter face à ma requête, mais je doutais de sa discrétion.

- Eh bien, pour tout te dire, oui. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Je souris malgré moi en repensant à Malefoy. Il avait prononcé exactement les mêmes mots, au même endroit. Cette pièce devait être particulière.

Martine écarquilla les yeux. Lorsque nous travaillions ensemble, j'avais toujours tout fait pour l'éviter et voila que je me pointai comme une fleur pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle avait de quoi être bouleversée. Son monde était complètement chamboulé. Pauvre fille. Elle aurait au moins quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter à Helena.

- Je t'écoute, parvint-elle à articuler, encore sous le choc.

- As-tu lu les journaux récemment ? Je veux dire, les journaux sérieux, m'empressai-je de rajouter lorsque je vis son regard s'animer d'une lueur démente.

- C'est terrible, Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi. Ce n'est pas trop dur à vivre ?

Apparemment oui. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui faisaient naître des sanglots au fond de ma gorge. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié. Je n'étais pas venue pour ça. J'ignorai sa dernière réplique et allai droit au but.

- Dis-moi, Martine, avant de venir dans la section du Mangenmagot, tu travaillais bien aux archives ?

Elle acquiesça, perdue. Sans doute ne voyait-elle pas où je voulais en venir. C'était maintenant que je devais m'assurer de son silence. J'appliquai alors la première partie de mon plan.

- Ce que je vais te dire est un secret de la plus haute importance. Tu ne dois en parler à personne. A personne. Même pas à Helena. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Peut-être en faisais-je un peu trop mais je savais que c'était nécessaire. Et puis elle n'était pas obligée de savoir que dans mon cas précis, que la question de vie ou de mort ne se posait plus. Je repris d'une voix conspiratrice :

- Si tu parvins à tenir ta langue, et je sais que tu le feras, je pourrais t'arranger une rencontre avec Harry, ou peut-être Drago…

Je me retins d'ajouter « s'ils survivent » devant les légers spasmes de plaisir qui secouèrent son corps. Trop abasourdie pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, elle agita vivement sa tête de haut en bas. Un léger sourire de satisfaction étira mes lèvres.

- Bien. Comme tu l'as sans doute lu, Psycho-Matt en a après certain d'entre nous. Et ce n'est pas une rumeur. C'est la vérité. Plusieurs hommes ont déjà été tués. Nous n'avons aucune idée pour l'arrêter. C'est pour ça que je recherche des informations sur lui. Mais les archives sont tellement grandes et désordonnées que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête et je n'ai qu'une semaine. Je me suis alors dis que tu en savais surement plus que moi et c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir.

Elle semblait avaler mes paroles à grande gorgée. Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et elle m'affirma d'un ton si professionnel et sérieux qu'il m'étonna :

- Je vais t'aider, Hermione. Et dès maintenant.

Elle se leva et commençait à m'entrainer à l'extérieur de son bureau. Je la coupai toutefois net dans son élan.

- Martine, attends ! Pourrai-je utiliser ton hibou juste un seconde ?

Elle haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte attendant que je me serve. Je m'approchai rapidement du bureau, tirai un morceau de parchemin et trempai un plume qui trainait là dans un pot d'encre. Je griffonnai quelques mots et avant de rouler le morceau de papier me relus :

_Rejoins-moi dès que tu peux aux archives._

_J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution._

_Fais vite, _

_Hermione._

Je repliai la feuille et l'accrochai à la patte de l'hibou, perché sur un morceau de bois dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'envola presque immédiatement en direction d'Upper Street. Je me retournai vers Martine et lançai, presque joyeusement :

- Allons-y !

Nous déambulâmes silencieusement jusqu'au sous-sol du ministère, là où étaient entreposées les archives. Nous pénétrâmes dans la vaste pièce encombrées et je fus surprise de voir Martine se diriger directement vers une étagère. Je la suivis, impatiente. Mon idée était bonne finalement, du moment qu'elle tenait sa langue, ce qui était une autre paire de manche.

Elle s'arrêta devant le lourd meuble, encombré de parchemins, tous plus poussiéreux et vieux les uns que les autres. Martine se retourna alors vers moi et m'expliqua :

- Psycho-Matt doit avoir un dossier classé secret. Si quelque chose le concerne dans les archives, c'est bien de la pièce secrète.

Je fronçai les sourcils. La pièce secrète ? Jamais entendu parler. Martine sortit alors sa baguette magique et fit un vague geste en direction de l'étagère. Presque aussitôt, cette dernière se mit à trembler et pivota légèrement de telle sorte à ouvrir un passage suffisamment large pour y laisser passer un homme de taille moyenne. Elle se glissa dans l'embrasure et je la suivis. Une petite cavité s'offrit à moi. Ici aussi, de nombreuses étagères fixées à même la pierre encombraient le mur de la grotte. Cependant, à la différence de la salle principale, tout semblait classé et rangé. Je me tournai vers Martine, les yeux exorbités. Je lui aurais presque fait un câlin. Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux globuleux illuminés par son agitation habituelle.

- Comment s'appelle notre homme ?

J'hésitai puis lâchai finalement son nom avec un écœurement non dissimulé.

- Mathias Davos.

Martina sembla réfléchir quelque seconde en détaillant chaque étagère puis sautilla rapidement vers l'une d'entre elle.

- Ca devrait être par là, marmonna t-elle, plus pour elle que pour moi.

De mon côté, je la laissai faire. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où chercher dans tout cet amas de papier et elle semblait être beaucoup plus dans son élément que moi. Je n'aurais été qu'un fardeau dans sa recherche. Je me contentai alors de la laisser fureter entre mille et un dossiers de parchemins jaunis. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, ses gestes se firent plus lents et mous. Elle se retourna finalement vers moi, une moue dépitée accrochée au visage.

- Je ne comprends pas…Il aurait dû se trouver là. Section dangereux criminel à la lettre D.

Je sentis mes épaules s'abattre de déception. Cette histoire ne prendrait donc jamais fin.

- Tu as essayé la lettre M ? Demandai-je en désespoir de cause.

Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas et souleva sans grande conviction un parchemin.

- Je ne comprends pas, répéta t-elle. Il ne peut être qu'ici.

Je me laissai tomber le long du mur et m'assis à même le sol en tailleur. C'était le moment de mettre ma turbine de cerveau en route. Ce fichu dossier était notre première piste. Notre seule piste, d'ailleurs. Sans lui, tout tombait à l'eau et nous étions officiellement morts. Sans lui, nous n'avions plus aucune chance d'espérer piéger Psycho-Matt. Voyons voir…Nous étions dans les archives, à la recherche d'un dossier sur un dangereux criminel en fuite. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les archives étaient faites pour ranger les dossiers déjà classés, pas vrai ? Il était donc logique que celui de Mathias ne s'y trouve pas. Je me levais d'un bon, sous l'œil abasourdi de Martine.

- Je sais où il est ! M'exclamai-je tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle me suivit, s'apprêtant à me dire quelque chose mais je la coupais rapidement.

- Reste là ! Continue de chercher ! Dans les journaux, dans d'autres dossiers, j'en sais rien moi, fouine !

Et sans me retourner, je sortis des archives et me précipitai dans les escaliers en colimaçon en direction des hauteurs du ministère. Trop excitée et pressée je ne vis qu'à la dernière minute la silhouette qui se dirigeai dans la direction opposée à la mienne. Le choc fut inévitable. Alors que je me sentais partir, une poigne féroce me rattrapa rapidement et rétablit mon équilibre. Le cœur battant la chamade je relevai les yeux en direction de la personne et rencontrai les pupilles argentées de Malefoy. Après tout, qui d'autre ? Je repris rapidement mes esprits et continuai mon ascension en l'attrapant au passage par la manche.

- Drago ! Tu tombes bien ! Viens, tu m'accompagnes dans le bureau d'Harry !

Il n'émit aucune résistance mais railla tout de même :

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Je fis un vague geste de la main et accélérai le pas.

- Tu as un train à prendre ?

- Non ! Mais c'est une longue histoire. Martine cherche des infos dans les archives.

Je le sentis ralentir derrière moi mais je ne me retournai pas.

- Martine ?

Je discernais au ton employé le sourire en coin qui avait du prendre possession de ses lèvres. Aucun doute : il se rappelait de mon ex-assistante.

- Elle-même. Et tu seras gentil de ne pas trop l'éblouir comme tu as l'habitude de le faire.

- Moi ? Je n'éblouis personne. Toutes les femmes sont fascinées par moi, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait…Je ne comprends pas, dramatisa t-il d'une voix théâtrale.

Je me retournai finalement, les poings sur les hanches et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Toutes les femmes ? Tu tapes haut, Monsieur le tombeur !

L'intensité de son sourire sembla migrer dans son regard.

- Presque toutes. Il y a une exception.

Une tension inhabituelle envahit la cage d'escalier mais je la fis disparaître d'un pouffement.

- Tu sais bien que je suis détraquée.

Il ébaucha un nouveau sourire.

- Ca doit être ça…

Nous continuâmes notre ascension silencieusement. Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais malgré moi entendu. Maëlla devait être dans tous ses états alors que lui semblait se résigner à son triste sort. Et puis pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi, je le trouvais plutôt en forme.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Sa voix me fit sursauter et il lâcha un ricanement moqueur. Je me retournai, vexée.

- T'expliquer quoi ? Demandai-je abruptement.

- Tu m'envoies une missive qui exige ma présence immédiate dans ce ministère et tu me traines ensuite jusqu'au bureau de Potter sans que je ne connaisse, en fin de compte, aucun détail de ton résonnement sans aucun doute hypothétique.

Je repris mon escalade et je l'entendis me suivre.

- Mon résonnement est loin d'être hypothétique ! M'indignai-je. Il est digne d'un génie, ce que je suis sans aucune prétention, ajoutai-je d'un air faussement dégagé.

Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement sceptique.

- Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, le petit génie avait souvent des Effort Exceptionnel aux cours de potion tandis que j'avais toujours des Optimal…

J'entrouvris la bouche mais aucun ne voulut sortir. C'était un coup bas. Un très vilain coup bas.

- Etre favorisé ne veut pas dire être intelligent, lâchai-je avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Il soupira avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Je t'agace ? M'enquis-je, amusée.

- Tu me distraies.

- Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose.

- Faut voir, éluda t-il.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans le large couloir menant au bureau d'Harry. Peu d'aurors étaient déjà présents à cette heure matinale et je priai pour que l'élu n'y soit pas non plus.

La voix de Drago retentit dans mon dos :

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'on fabrique ici.

J'ouvris doucement la porte et constatai que la pièce était vide. Mon regard glissa rapidement sur le sol, là où le cœur était tombé la veille et remarquai que quelqu'un avait tout nettoyé. Rapidement, je poussai Malefoy à l'intérieur et refermai la porte avant de me retourner vers lui.

- Martine a travaillé aux archives avant de venir au mangenmagot. Elle les connait donc par cœur et je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour aller plus vite. Lorsque nous sommes descendues, elle a ouvert une pièce secrète contenant tous les dossiers importants. Mais celui de Psycho-Matt n'y était pas et j'en ai déduis que c'était parce que l'enquête n'est pas terminée. Il doit donc forcement se trouver quelque part dans le bureau d'Harry puisqu'il est étroitement lié à l'affaire et qu'il gère le Quartier général des Aurors.

- Et en quoi le dossier de Psycho-Matt nous aidera à l'arrêter ? Demanda Drago, perplexe.

Je soupirai avant de m'expliquer une nouvelle fois.

- C'est la seule piste. Peut-être que nous trouverons de quoi creuser à l'intérieur.

Une moue incertaine déforma un court instant ses traits puis il sortit sa baguette et prononça distinctement :

- _Actio_ « dossier de Mathias Davos ».

Presque aussitôt, une épaisse pile de parchemin s'envola du bureau débordant d'objets et papiers en tout genre et vint se poser en douceur entre les mains de Drago. Nous l'observâmes un long moment puis je chuchotai :

- Viens. Ce serait plus prudent de ne pas trop trainer ici. On l'étudiera en bas.

Il hocha la tête et me suivit à l'extérieur.

- Tu es consciente que ce nous venons de faire est interdit ? Nous avons volé un dossier. A Potter en plus. Ton ami.

J'haussai les épaules.

- J'ai l'habitude. Faire des trucs interdit était mon passe temps favoris à Poudlard, t'es pas au courant ?

Il rit doucement mais n'ajouta rien. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à pénétrer dans la salle aux archives, je lui glissai à voix basse :

- Et souviens-toi, pas d'éblouissement trop intense. On y arrivera jamais sinon et ce serait dangereux pour toi.

- Pour moi ?

Je soupirai.

- Oh oui. Tu ne sais pas de quoi Martine est capable. Une fois je l'ai surprise en train d'embrasser une photo de toi sous son bureau.

Un rictus horrifié déforma son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Après tout tu avais Optimal en potion, non ? Lâchai-je innocemment.

Il appuya ma déclaration d'un clin d'œil et pénétra dans la salle.

La rencontre entre Martine et Drago ne s'était pas si mal passée en fin de compte. L'assistante était restée plantée de longues minutes la bouche entrouverte et les bras tombant mollement le long de son corps lorsqu'elle l'avait remarqué. Puis elle s'était timidement approchée et lui avait serré la main. J'avais eu peur un instant qu'elle ne la lâche plus mais elle avait fini par l'abandonner avec un regret non dissimulé. Le Blondinet avait difficilement retenu un fou rire. Finalement nous nous étions tous les trois assis autour d'une vieille table branlante, le dossier au milieu du meuble, accompagné de quelques coupures de journal traitant des premières attaques de Psycho-Matt quelques mois auparavant, que Martine avait eu le temps de récupérer.

- Je…Je devrais peut-être retourner dans mon bureau…Ils vont m'enlever une journée de salaire sinon…Appelez moi si vous avez encore besoin de moi.

Drago et moi hochâmes la tête d'un même mouvement et Martine disparut non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard en direction de son idole. Un long silence s'installa dans la salle tandis que nous nous contentions de fixer les parchemins, comme s'ils comptaient nous livrer leurs secrets d'eux-mêmes.

- Nous devrions peut-être nous partager la lecture, finis-je par proposer.

Drago se saisit du dossier sépara le paquet en deux avant de me donner ma moitié.

- Bon courage.

***

Cela devait bien faire deux heures que nous n'avions pas levé la tête de nos papiers. Extenuée et plus désespérée que jamais, je me décidai à briser ce silence qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps :

- Finalement, il est tout à fait charmant ce garçon, ironisai-je.

Drago leva la tête et une moue dubitative déforma ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas encore lu la partie meurtre alors.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Je n'avais rien lu concernant les atrocités de Psycho-Matt. Le partage avait généreux en ma faveur. Seule la vie plus ou moins détaillée de Mathias m'avait servie de distraction les dernières heures.

- J'ai fini et je pense que tu as écopé de toute la partie morbide.

Il glissa ses yeux sur le tas imposant de parchemin que je venais de dévorer.

- Rat de bibliothèque, ronchonna t-il.

Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je constatai qu'il lui restait encore un bon bout à lire. Je m'emparai des feuilles encore non étudiées mais Malefoy m'interrompit.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Je me redressai, tentant en vain de soulager mon dos douloureux.

- Pas grand-chose, soufflai-je. Ses parents se prénomment Amanda et George Davos. Il a trente deux ans et son père est mort lorsqu'il en avait dix sept. Sorcier de sang-mêlé, il n'a jamais été marié et n'a pas d'enfants. Du moins, pas à notre connaissance. Il a eu une enfance plutôt heureuse. Sa famille était plutôt aisée et il a étudié à Poudlard et a réussi ses BUSE et ASPIC du premier coup. Bref, en apparence il est un homme on-ne-peut plus banal.

- Rien d'autre ? Demanda Drago, visiblement déçu.

Je secouai la tête.

- Le reste n'est qu'un ramassis de détails inutiles.

Il se redressa à son tour et massa sa nuque visiblement endolorie avec une grimace.

- Et de ton côté ?

Il loucha quelque seconde sur ses parchemins et résuma rapidement :

- Avant son arrestation, il a tué quatorze femmes, toutes âgées de vingt deux ans. Aucun lien ne liait toutes ses femmes. Absolument rien n'indiquait qu'elles avaient une chose de particulier en commun. Ces meurtres restent un mystère. Et il les a toute tuées avec une violence indescriptible, utilisant parfois magie ou moyen moldu. Cet homme est loin d'être banal. C'est un monstre.

Je déglutis difficilement. La tête me tournait affreusement et je sentis mon sang reflué de mon visage. De violents spasmes secouèrent mon corps tandis qu'une étrange nausée s'emparait de mon estomac. Nous avions eu faux sur toute la ligne concernant mon implication dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas entièrement de la faute de Malefoy, finalement. Je m'étais juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ca aurait pu être n'importe quelle femme.

- T'es toute blanche. On devrait arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Et puis j'ai un de ces mal de dos ! Ces chaises sont terribles ! Même les bancs de Poudlard étaient plus confortables…

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Il ne comprenait pas. Sans doute ne savait-il pas, ou n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement.

- Malefoy, tais-toi deux minutes, murmurai-je en tout en me massant les tempes.

Je l'entendis grogner en signe de protestation mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

- Ce n'est officiellement pas de ta faute si je suis la cible de PM.

Je relevai les yeux en sa direction et croisai deux pupilles interrogatrices. Je continuai :

- J'ai eu vingt deux ans en septembre et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas un hasard. Après s'être vengé de vous tous, il comptait reprendre ses petites activités. Et je suis sans doute la première d'une longue liste. Et puis je suppose qu'il a jugé intéressant de s'amuser avec mes nerfs puisque je suis également lié, plus ou moins de près, à sa petite vengeance.

Drago ouvrit la bouche puis la referma ne trouvant sans doute aucun mot pour exprimer ses pensées.

Nous restâmes muets, réfléchissant aux paroles que je venais de prononcer. C'était logique finalement. Injuste, morbide et fatal mais logique. Il fallait qu'on avance. Il fallait qu'on trouve quelque chose pour coincer cet horrible homme. Et je restais persuadé que la solution se trouvait là, juste sous notre nez. Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je pris une pile de parchemin au hasard et laissai mes yeux vagabonder d'une phrase à l'autre.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose là-dedans, marmonnai-je.

Malefoy, dont les yeux suivaient machinalement mes faits et gestes, lâcha soudainement, lointain :

- Tu as bien dit que son père était mort ?

J'hochai la tête, distante, en continuant de farfouiller en grommelant dans le dossier.

- Et qu'en est-il de sa mère ? Continua t-il.

Je m'interrompis et levai des yeux exorbités en sa direction. Il avait trouvé. Il venait de me donner la partie manquante. L'information que je cherchais. La dernière pièce de mon puzzle. Je me levai d'un bon.

- Malefoy, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de méchant sur toi ! Et crois moi, ça fait un paquet ! Tu es génie, je suis un génie, nous sommes des génies ! Merlin que la vie est belle ! Nous allons coincer ce fumier, tu vas voir !

D'une démarche sautillante, je me dirigeais dans le fond des archives sous le regard amusé de mon acolyte.

Après quelques minutes de recherches intensives sous des tonnes de poussières, j'avais enfin trouvé une étagère portant fièrement la lettre D. Avec des gestes frénétiques, je cherchai le nom de la mère de Mathias Davos. Mais mon enthousiasme diminua d'un cran lorsque je constatai que rien n'avait comme titre Amanda Davos. Je me retournai en soupirant et cherchai du regard la lettre A. Elle m'apparut rapidement, juste en face de l'étagère D. Je m'avançai et repris mes recherche. Alors que je déplaçai une brochure de journal, son titre m'interpella : _Ames sœurs : Elles existent ! La preuve concrète du couple Wilson_. Alors que je m'apprêtai à commencer la lecture de l'article, la voix de Drago m'en empêcha :

- Tu trouves ?

Je fourrai rapidement le morceau de papier dans ma poche et posai au même moment mes yeux sur un petit dossier noir poussiéreux qui portait pour inscription le nom de Mrs Davos.

- Oui ! M'exclamai-je avant de revenir vers lui et de lâcher les parchemins par-dessus ceux de Psycho-Matt.

Je l'ouvris lentement en priant mentalement pour y trouver une adresse. Et il semblerait que Merlin fut clément ce jour-ci car c'est en effet ce que nous trouvions.

- Une petite virée dans Londres, ça te tente ? Demandai-je malicieusement à Malefoy.

Il me répondit sur le même ton :

- Avec plaisir.

Le soleil tapait toujours sur la ville anglaise lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la rue indiquée dans l'adresse. C'était une de ces rues où toutes les maisons étaient identiques, seulement différenciables par l'aménagement sous le porche. Un porte parapluie sous l'un, un paillasson en paille sous l'autre ou encore une plantation. C'est ce dernier objet que nous trouvâmes près de la porte d'Amanda Davos. De magnifiques camélias se tenaient fièrement dans un pot de terre joliment décoré. Drago vérifia une nouvelle fois le numéro et frappa lentement contre le bois de la maison. Nous patientâmes quelques minutes puis la porte pivota sur une dame d'un âge déjà assez avancé. Un chignon serré retenait ses cheveux blancs et des lunettes étaient perchées sur le bout de son nez rond. Son teint était étrangement pâle et de légers cernes soulignaient ses yeux bleus. Elle semblait fragile et l'idée qu'elle puisse faire du mal à quiconque paraissait absurde. La situation était ironique lorsque l'on savait de quoi était capable son fils.

- Amanda Davos ? Demanda Drago d'une voix polie.

- Elle-même.

Sa voix en apparence frêle et cristalline cachait tout de même un ton plus autoritaire. Drago tendis sa main et elle la serra, méfiante. Je fis de même.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Oh, excusez-nous. Voici Drago Malefoy et je suis Hermione Granger, la renseignai-je.

Elle nous détailla un court instant avant de lâcher d'un ton dénué d'émotion :

- Et bien. Que me vaut la visite de telles personnalités ?

Malefoy et moi échangeâmes un regard stupéfait qu'elle capta.

- Allons, allons, même si je vis dans la parti moldu du monde, je n'oublis pas mes racines sorcières et comme tous sorciers qui se respectent, je connais le minimum sur notre monde. Alors, dîtes moi, en quoi une vieille femme comme moi peut-elle susciter l'intérêt d'une héroïne de guerre et d'un riche héritier presque mangemort ?

Malefoy grimaça, accusant sans aucun doute le coup. Il n'ajouta cependant rien, me laissant répondre à la question de la vieille dame. Je me sentis soudainement gênée et angoissée. Et si elle était de mèche avec son fils ? Et si elle était au courant de ses terribles activités ? Je chassais ces idées de ma tête et inspirai profondément avant de parler.

- Nous sommes venus vous parler de votre fils, Mathias Davos.

A la façon de Drago, elle resta impassible.

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

Drago et moi échangeâmes un nouveau regard et emboitâmes le pas à Mrs Davos. Elle nous emmena dans une petite cuisine encombrée d'objets moldu en tout genre et nous invita à nous assoir autour d'une petite table. Nous déclinions gentiment sa proposition de nous servir un thé et elle s'assit à son tour.

- Alors, dîtes moi. En quoi la mémoire de mon défunt fils peut-elle vous aider ?

S'il y a bien une chose que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'était sans aucun doute cette dernière.

* * *

**Voila ! Encore un chapitre de terminé...Merlin que le temps passe vite !**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous aimez toujours ma fiction :) **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas à travers une petite review qui sera chaleuresement accueillie !**

**Merci encore à toutes (tous ?)**

**Comme d'habitude, j'essaie de me dépêcher pour la suite (mais avec l'approche du bac ça risque d'être un peu chaud, quoi que mes devoirs passent toujours en second plan...Pas bien, je sais =p)**

**Bref, bisou et à bientôt !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour !**

**Je me décide enfin à poster ce chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira !**

**Encore un immmense, gigantesque, titanesque merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et qui m'encouragent à me bouger les fesses pour aller écrire une ou deux pages xD Remerciements spéciaux à ChloDavis et Marion pour leurs supers reviews qui m'ont vraiment réchauffées le coeur !**

**Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses : le dernier chapitre vous a un peu laissé perplexe, si je ne m'abuse ! Psycho-Matt ? Mort ? Mais qu'est-ce donc cette histoire ? Et bien réponse avec le chapitre juste la dessous !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Chapitre 16 : _

- Alors, dîtes moi. En quoi la mémoire de mon défunt fils peut-elle vous aider ?

S'il y a bien une chose que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'était sans aucun doute cette dernière. Le masque de Drago tomba un instant et un silence abasourdi suivit la déclaration d'Amanda Davos. Mathias ne pouvait être mort. C'était impossible puisqu'il était là, à errer dans Londres et tuer de pauvres victimes.

- Il…Il est mort ? Demandai-je finalement d'une voix rendue rauque par le choc.

La femme me dévisagea un court instant le visage toujours impassible. Elle détourna finalement le regard.

- Mort et enterré. Ca fait trois ans maintenant.

Je sentis Malefoy s'avancer sur sa chaise.

- Etes-vous sure ? Parce qu'il…

- Sure et certaine, le coupa t-elle durement. Il a été tué devant mes yeux, à son propre mariage.

Je faillis m'étouffer. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? C'était impossible, incohérent, défiant toute magie jamais utilisée jusqu'alors. A côté de moi, le visage de Drago se ferma et il redevint l'être froid et ennuyé qu'il avait toujours été.

- Racontez-nous, lui ordonna t-il d'un ton calme.

Mrs Davos se redressa de toute sa hauteur et l'examina longuement d'un regard glacé.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter, jeune homme. Mon fils s'est fait tué par sa maîtresse le jour de son mariage et sa femme veuve s'est suicidée peu de temps après. Je vous prierai désormais de quitter cette maison et de ne plus venir m'importuner.

Nous nous levâmes, les muscles engourdis et la tête retournée. Alors que nous traversions le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée, une photo accrochée au mur m'interpela. Elle représentait deux jeunes hommes, visiblement heureux et taquins. Je me retournai vers la vieille dame et osai lui demander :

- Excusez-moi mais…Qui sont ces deux hommes ?

Elle me toisa un court instant et grommela finalement :

- Mon fils et son meilleur ami, Matthew Duncan.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de la saluer que la porte s'était déjà refermée sur son vieux corps courbé. Le silence autour de nous hurlait notre incompréhension. Tous les deux étions venus voir la mère de Mathias Davos dans le but de trouver quelques réponses à nos multiples questions et nous étions repartis avec encore plus d'interrogations. Encore plus de mystères. Je ne laisserais cependant pas tomber. Drago ne mourrait pas. Harry non plus. Moi non plus. Psycho-Matt, où qu'il soit, qui qu'il soit, ne ferait plus couler de sang. J'y veillerais personnellement. Et puis ce Matthew Duncan me disait vaguement quelque chose. Serait-il possible que…Non. C'était bien trop tordu, bien trop…

- Allons au ministère.

Sans laisser le temps à Drago d'assimiler ce que je venais de dire, j'emprisonnais sa main dans la mienne et transplanai juste devant l'imposant bâtiment du gouvernement sorcier. Au pas de course, je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Harry, Malefoy sur mes talons. Je le trouvai étrangement silencieux et docile mais je soupçonnais son cerveau de tourner à plein régime. Sans doute trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêtait aucune attention à l'endroit où je l'emmenais. Je poussai peut-être un peu trop fort la porte du bureau de mon ami qui vint s'écraser contre le mur. Harry était là. Assis à son bureau, une montagne de parchemin devant les yeux. Il releva lentement la tête et ôta les lunettes qui logeaient sagement sur son visage. Il se frotta légèrement l'arrête du nez et rechaussa ses lunettes.

- Hermione. Malefoy. Vous serez charmant d'éviter de casser ma porte.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues mais ne m'en préoccupai pas et allai m'assoir avec une détermination non feinte sur la chaise face au bureau d'Harry. Drago resta en retrait, debout, les bras croisés. Sans doute attendait-il, tout comme Harry, que je m'explique. Je pris une profonde inspiration et ordonnai :

- Je veux voir une photo de Psycho-Matt.

L'élu se redressa sur sa chaise, soupçonneux et je sentis Drago se rapprocher dans mon dos.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le survivant, méfiant.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répliquai-je agacée.

D'un geste impérial, je tendis ma main devant lui.

- Allez, montre, le pressai-je.

Avec un soupir, il farfouilla quelques secondes dans son nuage de papier et en ressortit une photo sorcière. Je la lui arrachai presque des mains et la contemplai quelques instants. Ce même grand front et ce nez droit. Les mêmes cheveux châtain, peut-être un peu plus court toutefois. Et ces mêmes yeux. Scrutateurs, froids, pénétrants. Je détournai le regard et affirmai d'un ton catégorique :

- Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas la photo de Mathias Davos.

Harry et Drago crièrent d'un même bruit et dans une synchronisation parfaite leur incompréhension. Fière de mon petit effet, je m'expliquai en pointant la photo du doigt :

- Cette personne n'est pas Mathias Davos. C'est Matthew Duncan son meilleur ami.

Harry rit jaune.

- Hermione…

- Elle dit vrai, l'interrompit Malefoy.

Je me retournai vers lui, reconnaissante. Il continua :

- Mathias Davos est mort. Il y a trois ans. Nous sommes allés voir sa mère, Amanda Davos.

Le survivant resta interdit quelques secondes. Je le voyais en vain tenter de comprendre quelque chose à cette situation plus qu'originale. Il haussa finalement les épaules et râla doucement :

- Vous auriez l'aimable obligeance de me ramener le dossier de Psycho-Matt que vous m'avez _emprunté_. Il est censé être confidentiel.

Drago et moi échangeâmes un regard, tels deux enfants pris en faute. Il pouffa doucement et je m'efforçai de rester sérieuse. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

- Bon. Expliquez-moi tout. Du début.

Je sentis les mains de Drago s'appuyer sur le dossier de ma chaise et je rapportai toute la conversation que nous avions eue avec la mère de Mathias. Lorsque j'eus terminé, Harry était abasourdi.

- Comment…Comment le ministère a-t-il pu ne pas voir qu'il était mort ? Son décès est censé être répertorié ! Je ne comprends pas…

J'haussai les épaules.

- Je ne cherche plus à comprendre depuis que je sais que les baguettes magiques sont réelles.

Je percevais le regard amusé des deux hommes se poser sur moi et changeai de sujet.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver pourquoi il a préféré prendre l'identité de son meilleur ami plutôt que la sienne.

La pression qu'exerçaient les mains de Drago sur ma chaise disparue et j'en déduisis qu'il s'était déplacé. Je tournai discrètement la tête et remarquai qu'il s'était décalé à côté de moi.

- Il n'a pas vraiment pris son identité, sous-entendit-il en réponse à ma dernière observation.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à lui demander de développer, Harry me devança :

- Explique-toi.

Il s'approcha un peu plus du bureau et me lança un coup d'œil arrogant et supérieur. J'ébauchai un sourire narquois. Par Merlin, Malefoy avait trouvé la solution avant moi ! Que la mort vienne me chercher immédiatement !

- Il ne signe ses cadavres uniquement que par ses initiales : M.D. Ce qui marche aussi bien pour Matthew Duncan que pour Mathias Davos. Et puis il peut également utiliser le pseudonyme de Psycho-Matt, ça marche aussi. A mon avis, il a du utiliser une fois le nom de son meilleur ami ou bien changer quelque chose quelque part, j'en sais rien moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que toute cette histoire nous conforte dans l'idée que ce malade est vraiment futé. Et je suis certain que rien de tout ça n'est une coïncidence. Même si Mathias est mort, je suis pratiquement sur qu'il joue un rôle important.

J'étais perdue. Complètement perdue dans les méandres d'une histoire invraisemblable. Je marchais continuellement à tâtons la tête dans le brouillard et les pieds dans du coton. Tout autour de moi était flou. Plus rien n'avait de logique. Les éléments s'enchainaient à une vitesse faramineuse sans que je ne puisse en contrôler ne serait-ce qu'un morceau. C'était de la folie. J'avais tenté de percer le mystère de Psycho-Matt mais il semblait que je n'avais trouvé là que la partie visible de l'iceberg et je redoutais plus que jamais la taille de la section manquante. Et si, finalement, Psycho-Matt n'était qu'un fou furieux qui tuait sans vergogne par simple plaisir et sans aucune attache ? Et si, au fond, je m'étais trompée ? Que se passerait-il si Matthew n'avait pas de point faible, pas de talon d'Achille ? Mourrions-nous tous comme cela était prévu ? Nous laisserons-nous abattre tel du vulgaire bétail ? Le doute s'insinuait en moi, contaminait chaque globule de mon sang, chaque cellule de mon corps pour ne laisser de moi-même qu'un être chétif, pauvre et misérable affublé d'une incertitude lunatique. Tantôt capitonnée dans une détermination incalculable, tantôt vide comme une coquille sur le bord d'une plage de sable blanc. J'étais perdue. Complètement perdue. Je m'étais perdue. Et je devais me retrouver pour me sauver. Pour nous sauver. Car je savais que tout reposait sur mes épaules. Que tous les autres avaient vu malgré eux leur mince espoir s'envoler. Ils avaient essayé de le rattraper, avaient couru de toute leur force pour tenter en vain de rattraper ce maigre annonciateur de bonheur. Harry d'abord, puis Ginny et Maëlla. Seuls Drago et moi nous accrochions de toutes nos forces à ce parfum qui n'annonçait qu'un futur magnifique. Alors je devais me retrouver pour eux. Pour les aider à croire à nouveau en la vie. En notre vie.

Soufflé, Harry se décida à rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

- Eh bien…Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le vent tournerait dans cette direction. En tout cas, nous en savons plus sur l'ennemi, ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Je vais mettre une équipe sur cette nouvelle affaire pour qu'ils puissent trouver un maximum d'informations sur ce Matthew Duncan.

Drago hocha la tête, le visage figé dans une stature de glace. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à tourner les talons, un hibou que je reconnus aussitôt tapa à la fenêtre du bureau d'Harry qui, au regard qu'il me lança, l'avait également calculé. L'élu lui ouvrit et il se posa en un battement d'aile majestueux sur l'accoudoir de ma chaise. Il me dévisagea longuement de ses yeux ronds avant de me tendre sa patte. Je m'emparai de la lettre timbrée avec un petit sourire avant de caresser doucement la tête de l'animal qui poussa un léger hululement de contentement.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, murmurai-je assez bas pour que seul l'oiseau puisse m'entendre.

Il cligna des yeux, pencha la tête sur le côté et avec un dernier cri disparu par la fenêtre ouverte.

Alors que je décachetai machinalement la missive, Drago souffla, plus étonné que railleur :

- Des timbres ?

Je levai mon regard en sa direction, moqueuse :

- Oui Malefoy, des timbres.

Harry étouffa un rire et le blondinet croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un air supérieur :

- Et qui peut être assez stupide pour coller des timbres sur une lettre postée de manière sorcière ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui répondis d'un ton sec :

- Mes parents ne sont pas stupides. C'est juste une vieille habitude qu'ils ont gardé.

Il n'ajouta rien et détourna le regard, un sourire mystérieux pendu à ses lèvres. J'entrepris alors ma lecture dans un silence religieux. Au fur et mesure que mes yeux glissaient vers le bas du papier, je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. C'était impossible. Pas maintenant. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer récemment mais il ne pouvait pas me faire _ça_. Je n'y avais vraiment pas la tête.

- Bonnes nouvelles ? S'enquit Harry qui avait du remarquer mon teint livide.

- Ca dépend pour qui, grommelai-je. Pour moi, en tout cas, ce sont de gros problèmes qui se profilent à l'horizon.

Il n'en demanda pas plus et j'emprisonnai le papier dans mon poing serré. Je saluai Harry et quittai le bureau. J'étais dans de beaux draps. Mes parents n'avaient vraiment pas choisi le bon moment. Et parmi toutes les bonnes idées que j'avais pu avoir au cours de mon existence, aucune ne me venait à l'esprit pour échapper à ce problème supplémentaire. Je m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur au bout du couloir et alors que les portes se refermaient, une main les força à se rouvrir et Malefoy apparut. Il pénétra à son tour dans la cabine et se plaça mes côtés, face à la porte coulissante qui se refermait lentement dans un crissement rauque. Seuls les rouages de la machine interrompaient l'épais silence qui s'était installé entre nous. Je sentais toutefois ses pupilles incandescentes me cribler minutieusement. Gardant la tête haute, je ne cédais pas et continuai de regarder droit devant moi. Il soupira.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? Finit-il par demander.

Seules mes lèvres bougèrent pour laisser passer ces quelques mots :

- Pourquoi t'attendrais-je ?

- Sérieusement ?

J'entendis au son de sa voix qu'il était agacé et de guerre lasse, je me tournai vers lui.

- Sérieusement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha d'un ton mielleux :

- Très bien. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas qualifier tes parents de stupides. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner.

J'haussai un sourcil et répétai avec un amusement non dissimulé :

- N'importe quoi ?

- Presque tout, rectifia t-il avec son célèbre sourire en coin.

Parfait. La voila ma bonne idée. Je savais que je finirais par trouver, seulement je ne pensais que ce serait si facile et rapide. Je laissai un large sourire étirer mes lèvres et lui tendis la lettre récemment reçue. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux et me la rendit.

- Touchant. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fiancé. Franchement, tu aurais pu leur présenter. Ce n'est pas très sérieux ! Tes parents sont en droit de rencontrer leur futur gendre, tout de même ! Se moqua-t-il.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude et tentai de me justifier :

- Que voulais-tu que je leur dise ? « Maman, papa, un psychopathe me colle le derrière avec pour unique but de me réduire en charpie ? Oh et puisqu'on y est, je n'ai plus de travail et mon appartement fait la taille de votre salle de bain ! ».

Drago grimaça.

- Evite les extrêmes. Mais quand même...Un _fiancé_ ? Ca aurait presque pu être crédible avec le chien et la grande maison.

Je croisai les bras sur la poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas. Lui avait vécu avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et avec la certitude que la précarité n'oserait même pas l'approcher. J'avais fait ce qui était le mieux pour mes parents. Pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient de moi cette image de pauvre dépressive qui me suivait partout. Qu'auraient-ils pensé ? Je ne voulais pas les décevoir, voila tout. Ils s'étaient toujours sacrifiés dans l'unique but de me rendre la plus heureuse possible et maintenant que j'étais en âge de le faire, c'était à moi de leur rendre la pareille. Ca n'avait jamais été facile pour eux de me laisser partir à l'âge de onze ans et je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient sur quoi leur dévouement avait abouti.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, je dois me faire passer pour ton fiancé durant le repas de ce soir avec tes parents ? C'est tellement cliché…, soupira t-il.

- On n'est pas obliger de s'embrasser et de se rendre compte par un quelconque miracle que nous sommes fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, rétorquai-je.

Il eut un étrange sourire que je ne compris que quelques heures plus tard. L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement et la lourde porte en métal s'ouvrit pour nous laisser champ libre. Je sortis la première et sans me retourner lui lançai :

- Passe me prendre à dix-neuf heures chez Harry.

- Je n'ai pas accepté ! S'indigna t-il.

Toujours en m'éloignant un peu plus, j'objectai :

- Tu ne voulais pas te faire pardonner ?

Il n'ajouta rien mais je sentis ses pupilles rieuses vriller mon dos. Et sans un autre mot, je sortis du ministère et transplanai en direction du manoir des Potter.

Je jetais ma veste sur mon lit et me laissais tomber à ses côtés. Mes cheveux formant un halo brun autour de ma tête, je fixais le plafond immaculé dans le silence. Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Vraiment. Et c'était maintenant que je m'en rendais compte. J'avais cru bien faire en mentant à mes parents mais cela s'avérait être en réalité une grosse erreur. Une erreur que je devais réparer au plus vite. Alors je leur avouerais la vérité ce soir. Je leur expliquerais que Drago n'était pas mon fiancé, que je n'avais pas de fiancé d'ailleurs et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils me revoient vivante après ce repas. Oui. Je leur dirais tout. Ils avaient le droit de savoir. Ils avaient le droit d'avoir le choix tout comme je l'avais eu. Ce serait sans nul doute plus juste. Je me relevai en position assise et mes yeux se posèrent sur un morceau de papier jaunis qui dépassait de la poche de ma veste. Mon regard figé sur la coupure de journal, je n'osais plus bouger, ou même respirer. D'une main tremblante, je le tirai vers moi et relus une nouvelle fois le titre par peur de pousser un peu plus loin ma lecture : « _Ames sœurs : Elles existent ! La preuve concrète du couple Wilson »_.

Dans un élan de courage et le cœur menant une course effréné, je commençais alors ma lecture.

_Il s'agit d'un mythe, d'un conte et peut-être même d'une certaine utopie pour nombre d'entre nous. Les âmes sœurs. Un drôle couple de mot qui en font pourtant rêver plus d'un. Trouver l'amour eternel, notre double, notre moitié, ne serait-ce donc pas l'espoir de tout le monde ? Vivre en harmonie avec son âme sœur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et savoir être le seul à compter réellement à ses yeux, ne serait-ce donc pas la recette miracle au bonheur ?_

_La _Gazette_ a décidé, à travers cette enquête, de vous révéler toutes les vérités et enfin soulever le voile sur ce mystère qui nous entoure depuis la nuit des temps._

_Je me présente, je suis Linda Meyer, journaliste à la _Gazette_ depuis plus de vingt ans. Lorsque mon supérieur m'a confié cette enquête plus que douteuse, j'ai immédiatement su que la tâche ne serait pas facile. Mon scepticisme de départ et mon manque de motivation certain ne m'ont pas beaucoup aidé. Cependant je suis tombée par hasard sur un charmant couple, les Wilson. Autant vous dire tout de suite qu'il est le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. J'avais pour la première fois des âmes sœurs devant moi. Je ne parle pas d'un couple visiblement heureux et débordant d'un amour mielleux agaçant. Au premier abord, ils semblaient être des gens tout à fait respectables, souriants, polis, ordinaires. Et puis ils m'ont raconté. Plus les mots s'enchainaient, plus je pouvais constater par moi-même qu'une certaine alchimie les liait. C'était palpable et étrange. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder pour se comprendre. Ils semblaient fusionner et je me sentais presque de trop. Ils n'ont eu aucun geste tendre. Ils ne se sont même pas effleurés et pourtant je voyais que ce couple s'aimait bien plus qu'aucun que je n'avais jusqu'alors rencontré. Un lien invisible les connectait en permanence et c'était vraiment étrange d'autant plus que je le sentais. « _La première fois que nous nous sommes croisés, j'ai immédiatement senti un vide se combler en moi_ » m'expliqua alors Judy Wilson. _« Après quelques temps passés ensemble, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais accès à ses pensées lorsque ses émotions étaient trop fortes_ », renchérit Ian Wilson._

_C'est une réalité dure à avaler et je suis persuadée que bon nombre d'entre vous, jeunes femmes, bruleront ce morceau de parchemin à la fin de votre lecture, persuadée d'être victime d'un énième mensonge. Croyez ce que vous voulez, braves sorcières, mais sachez que j'étais tout aussi sceptique et dédaigneuse sur ce sujet épineux avant d'avoir vu de mes propres yeux ce couple chérit des Dieux. Et la phrase « je ne pourrais vivre sans elle, sans lui » prend alors tout son sens._

Je détachai mes yeux du papier jaunis, la tête embrumée par des souvenirs qui ne correspondaient pas à ce que je venais de lire. J'avas l'étrange sensation d'avoir loupé quelque chose, de m'être trompée. Je fermai les paupières un court instant, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées éparpillées puis glissai mon regard sur l'horloge accrochée au dessus de mon lit et me levai lestement en direction de la salle de bain. J'allais être en retard pour annoncer à mes parents une nouvelle dont je ne connaissais moi-même pas l'issue. Le jet d'eau brulant parcourra tout mon corps, détendant mes muscles crispés et endoloris. Quelques bribes de l'article défilaient à grande vitesse dans ma tête. Ca ne collait pas. Rien ne correspondait. Aucune harmonie n'avait jamais liée Ron et moi. Notre couple avait toujours été maladroitement construit sur une base branlante. Nous n'avions jamais dégagé cette aura sereine et confiante qui semblait émaner du couple Wilson. Et je n'avais vraisemblablement jamais pu lire dans ses pensées. Lentement, l'idée que je puisse m'être trompée pénétrait mon esprit. Et si Drago avait raison ? Et si Ron n'avait jamais été mon âme sœur ? Mais alors, comment expliquer ces sensations étranges qui me prennent aux tripes à chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur lui ? Comment expliquer cette attraction défiant toutes lois de la physique que j'avais pour lui ? Plus rien n'avait de sens. Tout était confus et désordonné dans ma tête.

Les cheveux dégoulinant le long de mon dos, je sortis de la douche. Des éclats de voix retentirent au rez-de-chaussée mais j'étais bien trop absorbée par ma découverte pour m'en préoccuper. Distraitement, j'enfilai une robe simple et une paire de chaussure. J'attrapai ma veste, toujours sur le lit, ma baguette et m'apprêtai à sortir de la chambre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny. Son apparition soudaine me fit sursauter et je m'assis pour calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur.

- Tu veux me tuer avant l'heure, haletai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, me détaillant d'une étrange façon. Lentement, elle s'approcha de moi, ses mèches fauves voltigeant autour de son visage fin. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et lâcha finalement :

- Ron mange ici ce soir. Il est en bas.

Je tentai de rester stoïque à l'annonce de la nouvelle mais chaque organe de mon corps brûlait d'un feu incontrôlable. Je déglutis discrètement et pris une longue bouffée d'oxygène. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je devais, une bonne fois pour toute, connaître la vérité et m'en servir pour avancer la tête la plus haute possible dans ma vie. Alors que je me préparai à me lever et sortir affronter mon destin, Ginny m'interrompit :

- Drago aussi.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma sous le coup de la nouvelle. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Bouleversée par l'article de journal, je n'avais plus pensé à le prévenir que sa présence ne m'était plus indispensable.

- Tu sors avec lui ?

- Nous allons chez mes parents.

Le regard de mon amie me glaça une seconde. Froid, dur, emplit d'une certaine sévérité.

- Il est marié, Hermione.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma gorge. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Etait-il possible qu'elle s'imagine une quelconque liaison entre lui et moi ? C'était stupide, impossible et tellement absurde. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? Moi et Malefoy. Sérieusement ?

- Pas encore, rétorquai-je acerbe.

Je ne comprenais pas mon amie. Comment pouvait-elle penser que je ferais une chose pareille ? Que je sortirais avec un homme déjà en couple ? Ne savait-elle donc pas à quel point j'avais souffert lorsque Ron m'avait trompé ? Je lui lançai un regard dégouté et tentai une nouvelle fois de m'échapper de la chambre. Elle se plaça entre la porte et moi.

- Hermione. Écoute-moi.

- Que je t'écoute ? Répétai-je écœurée. Et que je veux-tu me dire ? Que c'est mal de sortir avec quelqu'un de déjà casé ? Que c'est mal de ressentir une quelconque affection pour Drago Malefoy ? Je t'en pris, épargne moi ce discours qui ne mènera à rien. Drago ne m'intéresse aucunement et je suis désolée de savoir que ma meilleure amie puisse penser une chose pareille.

Elle soupira et murmura de guerre lasse :

- Ca arrive vite, Hermione. Ca te tombe dessus avant même que tu n'ais pu protester. Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble et il serait normal que…

- Cette conversation est idiote et ne mène à rien, Ginny. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, la coupai-je. Enfonce-toi bien profondément cette idée dans le crâne.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu me balancer une quelconque autre incohérence, je quittai définitivement la chambre, laissant derrière moi une femme que je croyais être mon amie.

Les joues sans doute rougies par la colère, je descendis les escaliers avec une certaine fougue. Je m'arrêtai toutefois net lorsque je découvris au bas des marches Harry, Ron et Drago. Tous trois tournèrent la tête en ma direction. Trois regards. Trois pairs d'yeux. Six pupilles me mettaient à nu. Je laissai plus longtemps mon regard se noyer dans les yeux azurs de Ron, tentant d'analyser les réactions de mon corps. Mon cœur battait vite. Mais peut-être était-ce du à mon énervement récent. Et puis mes jambes étaient flageolantes. Peut-être la fatigue. Mes mains étaient moites. Surement la chaleur ambiante. A part ça, tout semblait fonctionner à peu près normalement. C'était insuffisant. J'étais toujours aussi perdue. Toujours aussi incertaine. Je puisais dans mes dernières ressources de courage et articulai finalement, la bouche pâteuse :

- Je peux te parler, Ron ?

Surpris que je m'adresse à lui, il hésita quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Alors que je me dirigeais machinalement à l'extérieur de la maison, je sentis le regard brulant de Drago se poser sur moi, rapidement suivi de celui de Ginny qui venait d'arriver. Je les ignorais et refermai la porte derrière Ron. L'air était froid et un frisson remonta le long de mon échine. Je me tournai vers Ron et le détaillai quelques secondes.

- Tu…Commença t-il.

Mais je le coupai en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à un baiser fougueux. Non, c'était seulement un léger effleurement rapide et presque inexistant. Mais c'était suffisant. Mon cœur se fit plus léger et un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres rosées par le froid. Interloqué, Ron tentait de trouver les mots justes mais je lui épargnais cette terrible épreuve.

- C'est bon, Ron. Ca ne veut rien dire. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que…Enfin, peu importe. Merci.

Et sans un nouveau mot de ma part ou de la sienne, je rentrais dans la maison. Les trois autres sorciers étaient là, silencieux. Et je voyais à leur tête qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Ron pénétra à son tour dans la maison, le bout des oreilles rouge.

- A table, grinça Ginny, le regard toujours braqué sur moi.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent d'un pas lent et mou en direction de la salle à manger tandis que je saisissais le bras de Drago, mes yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de la rouquine.

- Prêt ? Demandai-je à Drago.

Il hocha la tête et je transplanai sous les yeux rageurs de Ginny. Nos pieds atterrirent rapidement sur des pavés que m'étaient familiers. Je lâchai le bras du blond et me tournai vers lui. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, il me devança :

- De retour avec ton âme sœur ?

Son ton était neutre et son visage plus fermé que jamais. Déstabilisée par sa question soudaine, je reculai d'un pas.

- Ce n'est pas mon âme sœur.

Il ne broncha pas et j'enchainai :

- Changement de plan. Tu m'accompagnes en tant qu'ami. Je vais tout dire à mes parents.

Il eut un petit sourire ironique.

- Je suis obligé de venir ? Je sens le conflit de famille arriver à plein nez.

Je levai les yeux au ciel toutefois certaine de la véracité de ses propos.

- Oui. Obligé.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la petite maison de banlieue qui avait bercé mon enfance, Drago à ma suite.

C'était une catastrophe. Un fiasco total. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Ma vie était un enfer. Chaque minute qui passait m'engloutissait un peu plus dans les sombres ténèbres sans que je ne puisse faire ne serait-ce qu'une minable tentative pour me sortir de ce pétrin monumental. Ce n'était aucunement de la faute de Drago. Lui était irréprochable. Non. Je ne pouvais décidemment m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, qu'à ma misérable petite personne. Parce que c'était de ma faute si mes parents adoraient littéralement Malefoy. Ils étaient définitivement en admiration devant lui. Et il y avait de quoi. Il était parfait. Absolument admirable en tous points. De ses chaussures en cuir d'Italie à ses fossettes délicieuses en passant par son humour et sa décontraction, il n'y avait décidemment rien à redire. Drago Malefoy revêtait le masque du gendre adoré avec perfection. Il était tellement merveilleux que je ne pouvais décidemment pas dire à mes parents que j'étais loin, très loin d'épouser cet homme. Ce qui nous ramène à cette soirée facilement qualifiable de tragédie.

- Hermione, minauda ma mère, tu m'aides à débarrasser ?

Nous y voila. La scène typique. J'accompagne ma mère jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se met à sautiller dans tous les sens en ventant mille et une qualité sur le mari parfait que j'ai pu dénicher. Nous nous serrons dans les bras en larmes tandis que dans la pièce d'à côté, mon père fait un sermon à son futur gendre en le mettant en garde sur la perte de ses précieux bijoux de famille s'il vient à me rendre malheureuse. Alors non merci, sans façon.

Je sortis rapidement ma baguette de ma poche de veste et d'un geste fluide, toutes les assiettes s'empilèrent d'elles-mêmes et se dirigèrent lentement vers la cuisine. Ma mère me fixa quelques instants interdite puis haussa les épaules avant de se rassoir. Je croisai alors le regard anthracite de Malefoy, visiblement amusé. S'il y en avait bien un qui était aux anges à ce moment précis, c'était bien lui. Je détournai les yeux, dédaigneuse. Ma mère se pencha vers mon père, loin d'être discrète et lui souffla assez fort pour que tous deux puissions l'entendre :

- Regarde Roger comme ils vont si bien ensemble. Et puis ils ont l'air tellement amoureux.

Je déglutis difficilement et me forçai à sourire. Drago, lui, affichait un air serein, parfaitement détendu.

- Maman, arrête, grinçai-je doucement.

Elle gloussa comme une enfant et se rassit correctement.

- Alors, dites moi, enchaina t-elle, ce mariage, il est pour quand ?

Malefoy se tourna vers moi, ses pupilles d'argent me vrillant avec attention. Je l'entendais presque me dire « _Oui Granger, dis nous. Il est pour quand ce mariage ?_ » de sa voix mielleusement ironique. C'était maintenant. Le moment rêvé pour cesser de m'enfoncer d'avantage dans ce mensonge qui ne menait à rien. C'était l'instant idéal pour briser le bonheur qui reposait tel un léger voile sur les épaules de mes parents. Je pris une profonde inspiration sous le regard attentif de Drago et impatient de mes parents.

- Et bien…Euh…En faite…Ce n'est pas exactement…Comment dire…Zut...Bredouillai-je, confuse.

Mon père fronça les sourcils et ma mère se trémoussa sur son siège. Les paroles jaillirent alors d'elles-mêmes, sans que je ne puisse contrôler un seul des mots que je vomissais :

- Pour mai ! Le mariage est pour mai ! J'adore le soleil et il était hors de question que je me marrie un jour de pluie ou pire encore, un jour de neige ! M'exclamai-je avec tellement d'entrain qu'on aurait presque pu y croire.

Mes parents poussèrent de petits cris de joie et commencèrent à établir bruyamment un planning. Mais je ne les écoutais pas. Je ne les voyais même pas. Seul Drago importait à ce moment précis. Il leva son pouce en ma direction et articula silencieusement « _amis, hein ?_». Une immense vague de culpabilité balaya mon cœur et remonta dans mes glandes lacrymales. Je me forçai à ravaler la boule qui obstruait mon gorge et ingérai du mieux que je pus mes sanglots. C'était au dessus de mes forces. C'était trop dur. Trop compliqué. De toute façon, ma vie s'arrêterait bien avant le mois de mai et j'étais à peu près certaine que mes parents s'en remettraient. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de connaître toute la vérité. Je serais leur défunte fille, morte heureuse et épanouie. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux et je ne pouvais décemment pas partir en leur laissant toute l'infamie de ma misérable existence.

Plongée dans mes sombres pensées, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que mes parents se dirigeaient vers l'étage.

- Où s'ont-ils allés m'enquis-je auprès de Drago.

- Chercher les photos de mariage de la cousine Igénie pour voir la forme de la robe.

Son ton avait été calme mais une certaine désapprobation était palpable. Je pris instinctivement ma tête entre mes mains et inspirai profondément, tentant de calmer la culpabilité grandissante qui semblait pousser ma cage thoracique dans le but de se faire un peu plus de place.

- Alors, t'es contente ? Tes parents sont persuadés que ta vie minable est merveilleuse, railla-t-il finalement.

Sa réplique m'asséna un nouveau coup dans la poitrine. J'étouffai. Suffoquai. L'air me manquait affreusement mais il n'en saurait jamais rien. Je gardai mes yeux plantés dans les siens et articulai, amère :

- Si mon plan ne te plaisait pas, pourquoi es tu venu ?

- Bonne question, rétorqua t-il sur le même ton. Peut-être ne pensais-je pas que tes parents seraient si…Il secoua la tête, déçu. Ils ne méritent pas ce que tu leur fais.

Je détournai une seconde le regard, tentant de ravaler le plus discrètement possible mes sanglots. Il ne comprenait pas. Comme toujours.

- Toute cette histoire ne te regarde pas. Et puis, entre nous, tu n'es pas mieux. Même pas fichu de dire à ta petite copine que tu ne veux pas te marier avec elle, crachai-je

Il contractant fortement la mâchoire, accusant sans doute le coup.

- C'était minable, Granger. J'ai connu mieux en matière de répartie.

Je passai une main agitée dans mes cheveux. Que pouvais-je rajouter ? Nous nous toisâmes un long moment en silence. L'argent liquide qui remplissait ses pupilles entrait en ébullition. Mes parents redescendirent au même moment, un carton poussiéreux dans les bras et un sourire rayonnant sur leurs lèvres. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, sous risque s'éclater en sanglot, je me levai d'un bond et leur adressai un rictus en guise de sourire. Ils me contemplèrent un moment, curieux.

- Nous devons y aller, parvins-je finalement à articuler. Je…Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Mon père s'approcha, soucieux.

- Tu es toute pâle, constata t-il. Tu devrais rester ici.

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête. Surtout pas. Partir. Je devais partir le plus loin possible d'eux.

- Non. Ca va. Je suis un peu fatiguée, rien de plus, mentis-je.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de riposter, prévins Malefoy de me suivre d'un regard et me dirigeai vers la sortie, mes parents sur mes talons. La gorge serrée et la poitrine en feu, je me contentai de les prendre chacun dans mes bras rapidement. C'était la dernière fois que je les voyais. Je le savais. Je ne reviendrais pas. Ils agitèrent leurs mains en signe d'au revoir que je savais d'adieu. Je ne m'éternisai pas. C'était inutile, un poids de plus dans la balance. Un coup supplémentaire dans le cœur. J'essayai rapidement de mémoriser la dernière image que j'eus d'eux deux, heureux, sur le perron de la maison qui avait été mienne durant de nombreuses années. Et puis la porte se referma, nous coupant de la lumière et nous plongeant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le silence fut sans aucun doute le plus terrible de tous ceux que j'eus connu jusqu'alors. Parce que je les entendais. Ces voix qui me criaient de retourner en courant dans ce pavillon et de profiter pleinement des derniers instants avec les personnes qui m'aimaient surement le plus au monde. Ces voix qui me hurlaient en boucle mes envies les plus profondes. Ces voix qui me dictaient le bon chemin à suivre. Une larme réussit à traverser le barrage que j'avais si bien établi. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans ce long tunnel noir, dont chaque pas me séparait un peu plus de la vie. Du bonheur. De ce que j'aurais du être. Un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus de nos têtes mais je l'ignorais et il semblerait que Drago fit de même.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, murmura t-il.

- Il est toujours trop tard quand le mal est fait, parvins-je à articuler d'une voix étranglée.

Il soupira longuement et s'énerva soudainement :

- Tu vois, c'est ça ! Tu es toujours là, à croire que la chance te fuit sans jamais te remettre en cause ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ! Tu es toujours là, à te plaindre continuellement. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si ton malheur n'était pas un tout petit peu de ta faute ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tu te trompais simplement de chemin à chaque choix que tu devais prendre ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, laisse moi te dire ce que je pense : tu es masochiste, Granger. Une vraie folle. Obsédée par le fait de faire souffrir ta petite personne. D'abord Weasley te trompe alors tu en déduis que personne ne t'aime. Et puis tu croises par hasard un vieux grimoire sur des supposées âmes sœurs et comme ta vie n'est pas assez triste, tu te persuades qu'il est ta moitié de façon non réciproque. Sérieusement, Granger, ça t'arrive d'ouvrir les yeux parfois sur la réalité ? Sur le monde ? Sur les autres ? Que tu te fasses souffrir, c'est une chose, mais que tu entraines les autres dans ta misère, s'en est une autre.

Il se tut aussi soudainement qu'il avait pris la parole, laissant le temps à un nouveau coup de tonnerre de retentir. J'assimilai lentement ses paroles, souffrant un peu plus à chaque mot compris. Le silence avait repris possession de la rue, habitée uniquement par deux vieux ennemis qui se jaugeaient, l'un le regard flamboyant, l'autre le regard vide. Je le voyais s'impatienter face à mon manque de réaction. J'aurais pourtant voulu lui hurler à la figure qu'il se trompait. Qu'il avait tout faux. Que je n'étais pas celle qu'il prétendait connaître. Mais je ne pouvais pas. La boule au fond de ma gorge empêchait tout mot de passer. Mon cœur était tellement lourd qu'il refusait le passage à toute nouvelle larme. Mes muscles étaient si endoloris que je pouvais ne faire qu'un infime geste.

- Réagis, merde ! Fulmina t-il.

Une première goutte tomba du ciel ténébreusement obscur. Je levai par automatisme la tête et chuchotai, soudainement lasse :

- Je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Bien sur que si tu peux ! Mais bon sang, où es-tu ? Tonna t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas son irritation. Je le sentais agité. Son agacement commençait même à m'atteindre. Une seconde goutte d'eau lâchée par mégarde par les nuages au-dessus de nos têtes glissa le long de ma joue.

- Je ne peux juste…pas. Tu ne comprends pas, Drago Tu ne comprends jamais. Tu n'as même pas essayé, en faite.

Il lâcha un ricanement qui n'avait rien de sympathique.

- Que veux-tu que j'essaye de comprendre ? Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille tordue.

Les gouttelettes se firent de plus en plus nombreuses et bientôt une fine pluie s'abattit sur nous. Mais nous ne bronchâmes pas, poussés par ce caprice de voir jusqu'où cette conversation irait. Lentement, je sentais mon corps reprendre vie. Mon sang se fit chaud dans mes veines et ce poids qui m'obstruait la poitrine me pesait de plus en plus. Je n'étais pas une fille tordue. Etrange, je l'admettais. Perdue aussi. Mais surement pas tordue. Preuve inconditionnelle qu'il ne comprenait rien.

- Je ne suis pas tordue, grinçai-je entre mes dents.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

- Oh…Je t'ai vexé ? Ce ne serait pourtant pas une première.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Il recula d'un pas et fit mine d'être terrorisé :

- Attention, mesdames et messieurs, le chaton a sorti les griffes !

J'inspirai profondément, tentant de calmer les pulsions frénétiques de mon cœur.

- Très futile, très fin, très intelligent. Sérieusement, Malefoy ? Je pensais que tu aurais évolué.

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il essayait de faire. Et ca ne marcherait pas. Je resterai humble et garderai la tête haute. Il était hors de question que je plie devant ses petites acerbités. Un sourire amusé que je reconnus immédiatement déforma un instant ses traits arrogants. Pourtant, ces derniers réapparurent rapidement. Je n'avais pas compris ce soudain changement de comportement mais j'oubliais bien vite cet écart.

- Alors, dis-moi. C'est quoi la suite ? On envoie un faux faire-part de naissance à tes parents ?

C'était trop. La réplique de trop. La pluie redoubla de son intensité et un épais rideau d'eau se plaça entre nous. J'étais littéralement trempée et ma peau frissonna au contact de mes vêtements mouillés. Le vacarme de l'eau sur le bitume était assourdissant mais rien ne nous pousserait à céder le premier.

- Arrête ! Hurlai-je pour me faire entendre. Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends jamais rien de toute façon ! Drago Malefoy ou l'homme qui a toujours tout faux ! Tu te crois intéressant alors que tu n'es qu'un petit arrogant prétentieux. Même quand la mort vient frapper à ta porte, tu trouves moyen de trouver un aspect comique à la chose ! A croire que tu jouis des choses tristes ! C'est bien, je me sens moins seule dans mon masochisme. Idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Une espèce de petit blondinet dénué de compassion ! Et tu es chiant. Tout le temps, partout, un emmerdeur de poche ! Un petit fils à papa qui ne fait rien, absolument rien par lui-même. Tu ne fais confiance à personne, jusqu'au point d'enfermer ton meilleur ami sous la neige ! Vive l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, oui, j'ai des problèmes, oui, je suis détraquée, mais sincèrement t'es-tu posé la question, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, sur le fait que je ne suis peut-être pas la seule ?

Dans ma passion, je m'étais rapprochée de lui et nous nous évaluâmes d'un regard mauvais. La pluie continuait de tomber en trombe. Ses cheveux, aplatis par l'eau, pendaient par mèches devant ses yeux en fusion. Et puis il céda. C'était soudain et inattendu. Malefoy avait disparu. Ne restait que Drago.

- Heureux de te retrouver, Granger.

- Idiot !

Bouillonnante de colère, je le poussai sans aucune délicatesse, tournai les talons et m'éloignai le plus loin possible de lui, les mains profondément enfoncées au fond de mes poches imbibées d'eau. Je crus l'entendre prononcer mon prénom mais le vacarme assourdissant que provoquait la pluie ne me permettait pas d'en être certaine. Je continuais alors ma route, vers une destination visiblement inconnue. Une pression sur mon coude me fit pourtant retourner et je me retrouvai face à lui, mon bras pendant lamentablement dans sa poigne. Et la pluie cessa. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

- Il est trop tard pour mes parents, murmurai-je.

- Je sais. Mais peut-être pas pour le reste.

Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, savourant ce silence inattendu.

- Nous somme trempés, constatai-je finalement.

Il haussa les épaules et rétorqua :

- On est bien loin de la scène d'amour typiquement mielleuse prévu après ce genre de soirée foireuse, non ?

Un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres.

- C'est ce qui était prévu. Pas de miracle en vu.

- Dommage, souffla t-il.

Mon sourire disparut aussitôt et je le contemplai, pétrifiée et le cœur en feu.

- C'était de l'humour, précisa t-il finalement.

J'haussai les épaules, l'air indifférent.

- Encore heureux.

Il m'examina quelques secondes puis marmonna enfin :

- Il est peut-être temps de rentrer ?

- Peut-être…

J'eus tout juste le temps de regarder une dernière fois la maison qui avait bercé mon enfance avant qu'il nous fasse transplaner.

* * *

**Voila, voila !**

**Alors avant que vous cliquiez sur le bouton review juste en dessous (parce que je sais que vous le ferez !) je veux clarifier une ou deux petites choses. En ce qui concerne le passage avec Ron, je suis assez perplexe mais je voulais vraiment qu'Hermione se rende compte avec certitude que ses sentiments vis-à-vis du rouquin avaient changé donc je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que l'alternative proposée. J'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça bizarre. Ensuite j'espère que vous avez compris aussi l'embrouille entre Mathias et Matthew. Enfin bon, ce sujet n'est pas encore exploité à fond, vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre ;)**

**Merci de continuer à me lire ! Je vous adore !**

**Je posterai la suite après le bac (comprenez qu'avec kes révisions, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire)**

**Bisou, Sonia.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonsoir !**

**Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit pas avant le bac mais voila le problème : je suis une graaaande flemmarde en ce qui concerne les révisions et je suis beaucoup plus inspirée par les aventures de Drago et Hermione xD Honte à moi.**

**Comme toujours, un énorme merci pour toutes vos review qui me gonfle le coeur de gratitude ! Et comme toujours, un merci à Marion : comment pourrais-je ne pas te citer dans mes blablas inutiles avec les reviews que tu m'écris ? Je les adore complètement ! Donc encore merci !**

**Alors dans ce chapitre : nouveau personnage ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapitre 17 : _

C'était officiel. L'hiver approchait à grand pas. La pluie ne cessait de battre depuis deux jours. Le ciel ne quittait pas son affreuse couleur grisâtre, donnant sans cesse l'impression de vivre au crépuscule. Et cette ambiance maussade ne renforçait qu'un peu plus ma mauvaise humeur. Appuyée nonchalamment contre le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je contemplais le vaste parc du manoir Potter, dont certaines branches des arbres pliaient sous l'assaut des nombreuses gouttes. L'ennuie me rongeait jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire depuis que les aurors d'Harry menaient une lutte acharnée dans les archives dans le but de trouver le plus de choses possibles sur Matthew. Le temps ne permettant pas une balade sur le chemin de traverse et ma persévérance quant à éviter Ginny Weasley ne me laissaient donc pas un large champ d'activité. La pluie redoubla d'intensité et provoqua une espèce de résonnement sourd entre les murs de la maison. C'en était trop. Je fis volte face, sortis ma valise de sous le lit et la posa sur ce dernier. Vide et grande ouverte devant moi, je ne pris qu'une seconde pour me poser la question. Vous savez, _la_ question. La fameuse question que tout le monde devrait toujours se poser avant de prendre des décisions. _Ne fais-tu pas une erreur ?_ Si. Surement. Mais peu importait. Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester ici, à me tourner les pouces alors qu'un psychopathe gambadait joyeusement dans les rues de Londres, en quête de nouveaux corps dont il pourrait sanguinairement enlever la vie. Avec des gestes précipités, je fourrais mes maigres affaires dans la valise et la refermai d''un coup de baguette. J'enfilai ma veste, mes chaussures et sortis de cette chambre qui ne m'appartenait désormais plus. Doucement, je descendis les marches de l'escalier, ma valise volant paresseusement derrière mon dos. J'arrivai finalement au bas des marches et traversai tout aussi discrètement le couloir avant de m'arrêter devant la lourde porte d'entrée.

- Où vas-tu ?

Avec un soupir agacé, je me retournai.

- Je pars.

- Où ?

- Je rentre chez moi.

Les yeux bleus de Ginny me scrutaient, inquisiteurs. Encore une fois. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas rester dans cette maison avec pour seule compagnie deux pupilles qui ne cessaient de me fixer, pleines de reproches.

Elle n'émit aucune résistance. Elle semblait même dire « _vas-y retourne dans ton appartement miteux sans doute encore tâché de sang_ ». Je me retournai vers la porte et empoignai la poignée et avant de la tourner définitivement, je lâchai :

- C'est étrange. A Ron, tu n'as jamais rien reproché.

Elle ne répondit rien et je sortis sous la pluie. La porte se claqua derrière moi et sans une once de remord, je transplanai sur le chemin de traverse.

L'immeuble qui abritait mon appartement se tenait face à moi. Rien n'avait changé. La peinture de la devanture s'écaillait toujours, les vitres de la porte du hall étaient toujours aussi sales et les volets cassés du troisième n'étaient visiblement pas réparés. Avec un soupir, je pénétrai dans la bâtisse. Frusquin ne se montra pas, ce qui m'étonna. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il plus à me voir trainer par ici. Je grimpai jusqu'au dernier étage et restai pétrifié un moment sur mon pallier. De nombreuses images s'extirpèrent de mes souvenirs pour s'imposer face à moi. Je me voyais, recroquevillée à côté de cette même porte. Je me voyais, le visage trempé par les larmes et les yeux vides de toute émotion. Et je voyais Drago, agenouillé près de moi, ses bras me serrant doucement contre lui. Je secouai la tête et m'approchai de la porte. J'introduisis lentement la clé dans la serrure et la tournai tout aussi doucement. Un léger déclic se fit entendre et je poussai délicatement la porte. Un froid inhabituel m'accueillit. Tout était silencieux autour de moi. Je bousculai ma valise dans l'habitation et m'engouffrai à sa suite. A première vue, rien n'avait bougé. La tête avait disparu, ainsi que mes draps précédemment tâchés. Surement une œuvre des aurors. Ils avaient tout enlevé pour analyser. Je posai ma valise sur le lit, fixant sans doute plus longtemps que nécessaire l'oreiller restant. De légers frissons ne cessaient de parcourir ma peau depuis que j'avais pénétré dans l'appartement. Le moindre craquement me faisait retourner, le cœur mis à rude épreuve. Difficilement, j'ouvris mon frigo et constatai qu'il était vide. Tout était vide. Mon appartement était vide, mon lit était vide, mon frigo était vide et mon cœur était vide. J'étais vide. Jusque dans mon propre corps. Lasse, je refermai la porte d'aluminium, attrapai mon sac et ressortis de l'appartement. Je me retrouvai rapidement en bas de la rue, les cheveux rendus humides par la pluie. Je passai rapidement devant les vitrines du marchand de baguettes, de chaudron et de balais puis trouvai la petite épicerie que je cherchai. Quelques sorciers et sorcières étaient présents. De nombreux yeux de salamandre, langues de scroutt à pétard, et écailles de dragon s'entassaient en masse sur l'étalage central. Je le contournai et me dirigeai vers le fond de la boutique. Quelques aliments comestibles reposaient tranquillement là et je m'emparai de quelques dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et de fondants du chaudron. Une courge et trois cuisses de poulets sous le bras plus tard, je me dirigeai enfin vers la caisse. Le sorcier assis derrière cette dernière me détailla longuement avant de s'emparer de mes articles.

- Je vous connais, vous, affirma t-il finalement, ses petits yeux perçant me pénétrant.

Bien sur qu'il me connaissait, ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais faire mes courses ici.

- Possible. Combien ?

- Seize mornilles.

Je lui tendis rapidement sa monnaie et m'apprêtais à partir lorsque la voix du commerçant retentit une nouvelle fois.

- Vous n'auriez pas participé à la guerre ?

Je me retournai, surprise. Il était rare que les sorciers osent aborder cette tragique période de l'histoire.

- Nous avons tous participé à la guerre, rétorquai-je avant de m'en aller pour de bon.

Une nouvelle fois, je me retrouvai dans la rue dont les pavés trempés glissaient sous mes pieds. La tête baissée sur mes chaussures, je ne vis pas la personne en face de moi et nous nous percutâmes de plein fouet. Mes vivres récemment achetés s'échappèrent de leur sac en papier et terminèrent leur course dans l'eau. Je les ramassai rapidement et les séchai à l'aide d'un sort. Enfin, je levai les yeux en direction de l'inconnu qui rabattit sa capuche. Les grands yeux verts de Maëlla me vrillèrent quelque secondes.

- Oh, Hermione ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! Désolée pour tes courses. J'espère que tes dragées surprises n'ont pas trop souffertes ! Plaisanta t-elle.

Je me forçai à rire mais elle n'eut le droit qu'à une espèce de cri.

- Je t'offre un thé ? Proposa t-elle gentiment en me désignant d'une fine main le chaudron baveur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

Non. Non elle ne m'offrirait pas de thé. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa gentillesse. Je n'avais pas besoin de ses douces paroles et je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me rappelle inconsciemment à quel point elle était parfaite.

- Avec plaisir, rétorquai-je finalement.

Un large sourire se dessina sur sa sublime bouche et elle m'entraina vers le bar miteux.

Nous nous assîmes à une table assez reculée et Tom, le barman, s'approcha rapidement de nous. Je lui fis un large sourire qu'il me rendit aussitôt. Ca faisait décidemment longtemps que je n'avais plus mis les pieds ici.

- Deux thés aux herbes de Roumanie, s'il vous plait.

Tom m'adressa un regard curieux. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'habitude de me voir boire un thé aux herbes de Roumanie. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Il disparut pourtant après que je lui ai fait un léger haussement d'épaule. Maëlla croisa ses mains devant elle, sur la table, et je pus observer la magnifique bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Sa voix me tira toutefois de ma contemplation :

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu par ici ? Harry et Ginny ne te nourrissent pas ? Rigola t-elle.

J'eus un sourire crispé avant d'élaborer une réponse qui tienne la route.

- En faite, je suis retournée chez moi.

Il était inutile que je m'attarde sur le « comment vas-tu ». Je vis que ma réplique l'étonna à ses grands yeux écarquillés.

- Tu es retournée dans ton appartement ? Là où…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, en tant que fille bien élevée.

- Là où, oui, terminai-je.

- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec Ginny ?

Parce qu'elle est persuadée que je suis amoureuse de ton fiancé.

- Oh, tu sais, je pense qu'il était temps que je rentre chez moi.

Un silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par l'arrivée de nos thés dont l'horrible couleur qui les colorait me dissuada d'y gouter. Je fis semblant d'avaler une gorgée et reportai mon attention sur Maëlla. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle ne semblait plus si heureuse et son apparence était modifiée. Ses longs cheveux n'étaient plus si brillants et ses grands yeux verts paraissaient fatigués. De légers cernes les soulignaient, contrastant avec son teint blafard, presque maladif. Je me sentis obligée de poser la question qui me brulait alors les lèvres :

- Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

Son sourire disparut quelques infimes instants. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, soupira discrètement et but un gorgée de son infâme thé.

- Oh, tu sais…Les temps sont un peu…difficiles.

- Psycho-Matt ? Devinai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux embués. Après tout, elle avait de quoi être bouleversée. Statistiquement parlant, Drago était le prochain.

- Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un stress permanent. Drago est changé, aussi. Il ne semble pas terrorisé mais je ne le vois jamais. Il ne rentre presque plus à la maison. Il passe ses nuits à faire des recherches sur je ne sais quoi et…J'ai l'impression de ne plus compter pour lui. Je veux dire…Oh, non, oublie tout ça, tu as des problèmes bien plus gros que les miens ! Après tout, PM t'en veut aussi !

Je n'ajoutai rien à sa tirade. Je savais désormais où Drago avait passé la nuit lorsque j'étais venue le chercher chez lui. Il ne se contentait pas que de nos recherches déjà longues. Il allait bien plus loin que ça. Et je le soupçonnais de savoir des choses que je ne savais pas.

- Comment vont les chats ? Demandai-je abruptement pour dévier le sujet de conversation.

Maëlla parut surprise par ce brusque changement mais ne posa pas de question et alla dans mon sens.

- Ils vont très bien. Ce ne sont plus vraiment des chatons maintenant tu sais. Je crois qu'ils ont fini de grandir.

J'hochai tristement la tête. Ces terribles boules de poil me manquaient affreusement.

- Tu veux passer les voir ?

Sans doute avait-elle remarqué me peine. Et même si je voulais à tout prix stopper cet entretient qui ne menait à rien, j'acquiesçai lentement.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la humble demeure de Maëlla, une tripotée de bête à poil se mit à tourner autour de mes jambes en poussant des ronronnements bruyants. Blondie n'avait pas menti : les alcolos n'avaient plus rien de bébé maintenant. Je me penchai et récupérai Vodka dans mes bras, qui frotta aussitôt sa tête contre la mienne.

- Ils ont l'air heureux de te revoir, constata Maëlla, un sourire attendri pendu aux lèvres.

- Ils peuvent ! J'ai toujours passé la moitié de mon salaire dans leurs croquettes !

Tandis que je continuais à dorloter mes chats, Blondie assise à mes côtés, Drago fit irruption dans le salon, les cheveux humides et torse nu.

- Maëlla, tu n'aurais pas vu ma chemise ?

Il s'arrêta net en m'apercevant et m'adressa un léger signe de tête. Je déglutis difficilement, tentant par tous les moyens possibles de ne pas regarder son torse parfait. Encore une fois, Malefoy venait de me prouver la véracité de sa beauté.

Blondie semblait aussi surprise que moi de le voir ici. Son corps s'était raidi et ses grands yeux écarquillés fixaient avec un certain trouble son futur époux.

- Tu…Tu es rentré ? Bafouilla t-elle finalement.

Il haussa un sourcil et lâcha presque avec impolitesse :

- Faut croire. La chemise ?

Elle se leva rapidement et disparut dans le couloir.

- La bleue ! Rajouta Malefoy sans avoir ne serait-ce bougé d'un millimètre.

Si sa beauté m'avait précédemment hypnotisée, toute magie s'était envolée face à son comportement odieux. Je le toisai d'un regard mauvais avant de reporter mon attention sur les chats, roulés en boule tout autour de moi.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Il soupira.

- Vas-y Granger, balance, ça va te rendre grincheuse sinon.

- Je suis déjà grincheuse, marmonnai-je.

Un silence prit place entre nous mais je ne tins pas longtemps.

- Non mais franchement ! T'es idiot ou quoi ? Te rends-tu compte au moins de la façon dont tu lui as parlé ? Murmurai-je par peur de me faire entendre par la concernée.

Il ébaucha un sourire arrogant et dit sur le même ton :

- Elle s'en remettra.

Je me mordis violemment les joues pour ne pas hurler. Cet homme avait un don pour me mettre hors de moi. Il était tellement lunatique, tellement mystérieux, tellement…Ah ! Il m'insupportait. Vraiment. Tantôt charmant, tantôt désagréable. Mais qui était donc Drago Malefoy ?

- Tu es abominable !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'incarne la méchanceté, tu ne le savais pas encore ? Satan, sors de mon corps !

Je détournai la tête, passablement agacée par ses manières exécrables.

- Alors quoi, Granger ? Tu vas encore faire la gueule ? Pour une histoire qui ne te concerne même pas ? Es-tu au moins consciente qu'on ne peut pas se voir sans s'engueuler ?

- Oui ! Non ! Je n'en sais rien, je m'en fiche ! De toute façon c'est de ta faute. Et pendant que j'y suis, est-ce que tu as des pistes concernant l'affaire PM ? Ne mens pas ! Je sais que tu fais des recherches tout seul.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Blondie débarqua, trois chemises bleues ciel en main.

- Je ne savais pas laquelle tu voulais…Se justifia t-elle d'une petite voix.

Extenuée par le comportement ignominieux de Malefoy et la docilité de Maëlla, je me levai, choisis une chemise au hasard dans le lot et la balançai à la tête de Drago.

- Voila, celle-ci ira parfaitement.

Je me tournai vers Maëlla et lâchai d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu :

- Merci pour les chats. Et s'il continue de te traiter comme une moins que rien, balance lui un coup de poing dans le nez, ça a tendance à le calmer.

Je me levai et passai à côté de Blondie qui resta immobile, sans doute trop surprise pour réagir. Quant à Malefoy, il affichait un sourire impressionné. Sourire que je lui aurais volontiers fait disparaître. Je sortis finalement de l'appartement, peu désireuse de rester plus longtemps. Les manières de Drago m'avaient abasourdie. Il avait été méconnaissable. C'était comme si nous avions fait un grand saut dans le passé. Je revoyais l'adolescent imbu de sa personne qui ne cessait de ma rabaisser à Poudlard. Les marches défilaient sous mes pieds jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse dans la rue parfaite qui caractérisait Upper Street. La pluie n'avait visiblement pas cessée et agacée, je rabattis férocement ma capuche sur ma tête. Alors que je m'apprêtai à transplaner, une poigne ferme m'en empêcha. A reculons, elle m'entraina sous un porche et je me retournai sauvagement.

- Encore toi ? Grognai-je face au regard moqueur de Malefoy.

- Encore moi, oui.

Après un court temps d'arrêt, il reprit :

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

J'eus un rire amer.

- Oh tu sais, moi je m'en fiche de la façon dont tu traites Maëlla. C'est à elle que tu devrais présenter tes excuses.

Il n'ajouta rien, vexé que je ne prenne pas plus en considération ses excuses. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants. Je pus constater qu'il avait revêtis la chemise que je lui avais _conseillée_. Il brisa finalement la glace :

- Qui t'a dit que je faisais des recherches ?

- Alors c'est vrai ? M'écriai-je, outrée qu'il ait pu me cacher une telle chose.

Il soupira, exaspéré. Je pris cela comme une affirmation.

- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Grommelai-je, tout de même curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus.

- Rien de bien intéressant.

- C'est-à-dire ? L'encourageai-je, de plus en plus impatiente.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Juste que la femme de Mathias Davos s'appelait Juliana Sacks. Comme tu le sais, elle s'est suicidée peu de temps après l'assassinat de son mari par Naomi Adams.

- Naomi Adams ? La maîtresse ?

Il hocha la tête. Je récapitulai rapidement les nouvelles informations et constatai avec un certain soulagement qu'aucune des initiales des noms ne formait le couple PM.

- Et cette Adams, elle est où ?

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et je m'exaspérai devant son manque évident d'enthousiasme.

- Allez, quoi ! Un peu d'entrain ! On a une nouvelle piste !

Je l'emmenai déjà en direction du ministère mais il retira vivement son bras de ma main. Je me retournai, surprise par son comportement.

- Arrête ! Cria t-il soudainement. Arrête. Je vais mourir dans trois jours. On n'a pas le temps, Granger. Et ce n'est pas grave. Mais je t'en pris, fais toi à l'idée qu'on va tous y passer, bon sang ! Tu es là, à sautiller de contentement à chaque nouvel élément sans remarquer que le temps fait gentiment sa route jusqu'à notre échéance. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je m'en fou de savoir ce qu'a fait cette Naomi.

J'étais perdue. Je ne comprenais pas. Deux jours auparavant, ce même homme me poussait à me battre, à ne pas abandonner, à sortir les griffes et à avancer le plus loin possible. Et aujourd'hui, il me disait d'arrêter. D'abandonner. Que c'était trop tard. Et puis je compris. En dépit de tout, Drago Malefoy était humain. Et Drago Malefoy, malgré son eternel masque, avait peur. C'était chacun son tour. Et j'allais l'aider, comme il m'avait aidé. Je m'avançai vers lui et attrapai sa main dans la mienne.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule. On était tous les deux contre le monde. Les deux seuls qui gardaient encore une mince réserve d'espoir. Et tu ne peux pas partir. Pas maintenant. Attends encore. Attends trois jours. Trois jours et tu verras bien. Mais ne me laisse pas toute seule parce que je n'y arriverais surement pas.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus autour des miens et ses yeux d'acier transpercèrent mes pupilles avec force. Même si j'avais voulu m'en aller, la terrible attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi m'en aurait immédiatement empêché. Je me sentais défaillir. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent considérablement et malgré mes faibles tentatives pour les calmer, ils prirent une allure encore plus soutenue.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda t-il finalement d'une voix qui électrisa chaque cellule de mon corps.

Je déglutis difficilement, mon regard toujours rivé dans le sien.

- Tu m'aides, je t'aide, pas vrai ?

Quelque chose changea alors en lui. Son regard se fit moins dur, plus tendre, tandis que les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent férocement. Je ne compris pas cette étrange contradiction. Il semblait lutter contre une force qui m'était invisible, paraissant se débattre avec un spectre visiblement coriace. Et puis tout son corps se détendit. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pensait à ce moment précis.

- _Hermione._

_-_ Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et lentement nos têtes se rapprochèrent. C'était irréel. Impossible. Contre toute logique. Et pourtant c'était en train de se produire. Ce que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer. Cette erreur encore non réalisée qui me causerait sans aucun doute bien des soucis. Inconsciemment, mes yeux se fermèrent, rompant enfin l'interminable contact visuel. Je sentis son souffle caresser mes lèvres et je devinai qu'un infime espace nous séparait. Et alors que je sentais déjà une étrange chaleur me parcourir, les dernières paroles de Ginny résonnèrent en moi. _Ca arrive vite, Hermione. Ca te tombe dessus avant même que tu n'ais pu protester_. Non. Je protestai. J'étais absolument contre ce presque baiser idiot. Il avait peur, j'avais peur et ce n'était vraisemblablement pas la bonne manière de se rassurer. Précipitamment, je rouvris les yeux, lâchai sa main et me reculai. Comme brusquement réveillée d'un rêve je papillonnai des yeux, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Drago, lui, me fixait impassible, comme à son habitude.

- Je…Je vais aller au ministère. Faire des recherches sur Naomi.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et je tournai les talons, veillant à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Discrètement, je me retournai une dernière fois. Il ne me regardait pas. Mais souriait. De ce petit sourire en coin qui voulait habituellement tout dire. Et pour une fois, il ne m'apparaissait aucune signification plausible.

- Comment il s'appelle déjà, notre psycho ? Je suis perdu moi entre tous ces fous pas si fou…

- Matthew Duncan. Ca fait trois fois que je te le répète, Ted.

Discrètement, je me glissai dans le rayon abritant les archives annotée de la lettre « A », passant inaperçue aux yeux des deux aurors d'Harry. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas le droit de me trouver là, mais je préférais rester discrète. Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'avais à nouveau mis mon nez dans de nouveaux documents. De nombreuses coupures de journal défilèrent sous mes yeux sans qu'aucune ne porte le nom recherché. Les mains pleines de poussière, je ne perdais toutefois pas espoir. Les archives étaient devenues silencieuses et je soupçonnais les deux aurors d'être partis. Une nouvelle équipe serait bientôt sur place. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour farfouiller bruyamment. Mais il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien sur cette femme supposée avoir tuer un homme le jour de son mariage. La presse aurait du en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Mon regard se balada rapidement dans la pièce et se posa sur l'étagère bloquant l'accès à la salle secrète. L'information ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête. M'assurant rapidement que j'étais seule, je dégainais ma baguette et m'en approchai à pas de loup. J'imitai vaguement les gestes de Martine et à ma grande surprise, le passage s'ouvrit pour me laisser passer. Je m'y engouffrai sans aucune autre forme de procès et me retrouvai pour la seconde fois consécutive dans l'espace secret des archives. Je me dirigeai directement vers une étagère et commençai une nouvelle fois à chercher.

Dépitée. C'était le mot. J'étais dépitée. Complètement. Cette histoire ne prendrait donc jamais fin ? Je faisais un pas et reculais de trois. Les problèmes se multipliaient tandis que le temps filait bien trop vite. Aucune fin ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon. Aucune lumière, aucune minuscule lueur illuminait mon chemin bien trop encombré et broussailleux. Je vivais dans un monde définitivement noir et incontrôlable.

Anéantie, je poussai un énième soupir. Assise dans un coin sombre et poussiéreux des archives secrètes, une coupure de journal entre mes doigts crasseux, j'attendais qu'un miracle daigne tomber du ciel. Mais Merlin ne semblait toujours pas compatissant à mon égard. Un léger bruit retentit à l'entrée de la pièce, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Une voix s'éleva alors, résonnant entre les murs de pierre de la caverne.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pétrifiée, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, retenant ma respiration.

- C'était une question rhétorique, en faite. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, j'aimerais juste savoir qui est-ce.

Agacée, je me levai difficilement de mon coin, les muscles endoloris.

- Ca va, ça va, je me rends, grognai-je entre mes dents.

J'époussetai rapidement mon pantalon, ce qui eu pour effet d'étaler un peu plus la poussière sur mon postérieur. Je pestai à voix basse contre ma malchance et relevai finalement la tête. La première chose qui me frappa fut son sourire. Très large, très blanc, très…parfait. Puis ses yeux. Et finalement sa main, qu'il me tendait poliment.

- Miguel Salvator. Je suis auror.

La seconde équipe était donc arrivée. Il avait un léger accent du sud qui sonnait merveilleusement bien aux oreilles. Je lui serrai brièvement la main et m'apprêtai à me présenter à mon tour lorsqu'il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Hermione Granger, je présume ? Harry nous avait prévenus que nous risquions de trouver une espèce de petite brunette avide de connaissance qui nous encombrerait dans nos recherches. Personnellement, je ne trouve que pas vous êtes particulièrement gênante.

Déconfite, je demandai d'une petite voix :

- Il a dit ça ?

- Mot pour mot, rétorqua l'espagnol visiblement amusé.

- La vengeance sera terrible...Eludai-je alors d'une voix maléfique, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le nouveau venu.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Mais plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? C'est une partie privée des archives. Comment avez-vous pu rentrer ?

- C'est secret…répliquai-je d'un air dégagé.

Il ébaucha un nouveau sourire, secoua la tête et m'indiqua la sortie d'un geste du bras. Apparemment ma présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Avec une moue déçue, j'allai remettre l'article que je tenais toujours en main. La solution m'apparue alors, claire comme de l'eau de roche.

- Dites moi, Monsieur Miguel Salvator l'auror, savez de quelle façon il est possible de rentrer à Azkaban rapidement ? Et j'insiste sur le rapidement…

Les yeux de mon interlocuteur se rétrécirent considérablement. Il semblait soupçonneux et franchement, il y avait de quoi. Ma question avait du le déstabiliser bien plus qu'il n'en laissa paraitre car il mit un certain temps à me répondre.

- Sortons d'ici. On parlera de ça dehors.

Il me poussa gentiment en direction de la fente et je m'y faufilai, bougonne. De retour dans la salle principale des archives, je me retournai immédiatement vers Miguel.

- Alors ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Mon impatience lui avait surement mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Harry a aussi dit que vous aviez l'habitude de fourrer votre nez là où il ne le faut pas.

Exaspérée, je poussai un soupir bruyant.

- Au diable ce qu'a dit Harry ! Je suis une grande fille. Et en matière d'ennuis, allez lui demander qui s'y est fourré le plus souvent entre lui et moi.

Le bel espagnol sembla se dérider légèrement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, une nouvelle voix l'interrompit.

- Miguel ? T'es où ? T'as trouvé des infos sur Duncan ?

- Ici Tobey, soupira t-il.

Rapidement, il s'empara de sa baguette et lança un sort sur un vieil article qui trainait. Il me le fourra dans la main et articula silencieusement de m'en aller. J'écoutai son conseil et avec un dernier regard en sa direction, je disparus entre deux étagères tandis que le dénommé Tobey rejoignait Miguel. Je me faufilai vivement jusqu'à la sortie des archives et escaladai les marches des escaliers deux à deux jusqu'au hall principal du ministère, la main férocement fermée autour du parchemin. Je déboulai essoufflée sur le chemin de Traverse et constatai que la nuit tombait sur Londres. La pluie s'était arrêtée et avait laissé des pavés humides sous mes pieds.

Je desserrai mes doigts douloureux du morceau de papier et le dépliai prestement. Quelques mots s'étalaient sous mes yeux. Et pas des moindres.

_Chadron baveur, ce soir, 21h._

Un léger sourire prit possession de mes lèvres. J'avais gagné.

Je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal, finalement. Après de longues recherches, j'avais finalement découvert que Naomi Adams avait été arrêtée peu de temps après son meurtre et enfermée à Azkaban pour une durée indéterminée. Il ne me restait alors plus qu'à intégrer la prison le plus rapidement possible pour parler à cette Naomi. Chose qui était loin d'être facile. Azkaban était le lieu le mieux protéger du monde sorcier. Réputé pour ne laisser entrer que très peu de visiteurs, son nom suffisait à déclencher des avalanches de frissons. Et malgré cela, il fallait que j'y aille. C'était presque vital. J'avais la certitude que Naomi était indispensable à l'avancée de l'enquête. Elle connaissait Matthew. Elle l'avait au moins aperçu. Si j'étais bien sure d'une chose, c'était qu'Adams était un élément clé et que sans elle, nous étions définitivement perdus.

Tom me lança un regard interrogateur lorsque je pénétrai dans le Chaudron Baveur. Deux fois que je me pointais dans son bar la même journée alors que je semblais avoir disparu de la circulation, il y avait de quoi être surpris. J'haussai les épaules à ses interrogations muettes et il détourna son attention de moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. J'avais de l'avance. Comme d'habitude. Hermione Granger n'était jamais en retard. Enfin, presque jamais. Je m'installai à une table en retrait et passai en revu les sorciers présents. Le pub était plein. Allant des vieux sorciers aigris aux amants dopés à l'adrénaline provoquée par la peur de se faire voir. Et puis il y avait des femmes. Seules. Comme moi. Noyant leur existence minable dans un verre de whisky pur feu. Alcool qu'elles n'aimaient d'ailleurs pas. Il était trop fort, trop âpre. Mais cela les rendait plus forte et indépendantes. Enfin, il parait. Et à l'opposé des femmes, il y avait des hommes. Pour la plupart entre vingt et quarante ans. Les plus jeunes étaient à l'affut d'une belle demoiselle. Les autres tentaient seulement de calmer leurs tourments. Et parmi eux, il y avait Drago Malefoy. Mon cœur s'emballa à la vue du blond. Il était là, dos à moi, accoudé au bar. Son maintient vouté laissait penser qu'il n'en était pas à son premier verre ou, du moins, qu'il n'était pas habité de joie. Nous avions failli nous embrasser. J'avais tant bien que mal essayé de chasser cette affirmation en me plongeant dans des recherches frénétiques mais je ne pouvais apparemment pas éviter le problème jusqu'au restant de mes jours, même s'ils se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux. Nous avions failli nous embrasser. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je n'avais jamais considéré le fait que Drago et moi puissions être plus que ce que nous étions avant les insinuations douteuses de Ginny et ce…ça. C'était absurde. Totalement absurde. Ca ne voulait rien dire. Nous avions peur. Et la peur nous faisait faire des choses insensées, voila tout. Je me confortais allègrement dans cette idée et tentais de détourner mes pensées préoccupées du serpentard. L'arrivée de Miguel y contribua largement.

- Vous, les femmes, vous avez un don pour être perpétuellement à l'heure. C'est un truc qui m'échappe. Comment faites-vous ?

- C'est secret…

Il esquissa un sourire franc.

- Vous êtes très secrète, miss Granger.

Je lui lançai un regard mystérieux exagéré. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise. Je compris que c'était le signal de départ. Les choses sérieuses commençaient maintenant.

- Alors ? Azkaban, hein ? Je vous trouve bien décidée. Il est très dur de rentrer dans la prison en temps normal alors si en plus si vous rajoutez le rapidement…

- Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

Il soupira doucement et se redressa.

- Je travaille pour Harry. J'ai eu vent de toute cette affaire de vengeance et meurtre. Je sais que vous faites parti de la liste et que vous menez aussi l'enquête de votre côté. Je ne peux pas vous empêcher d'essayer de sauver votre peau. Même si vos requêtes semblent _un_ _poco_ folles.

J'hochai la tête, reconnaissante.

- Et puis, accepter me permettait de passer une soirée en votre charmante compagnie.

J'esquissai un léger sourire et levai les yeux au ciel.

- J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Alors ? Qui voulez-vous voir ?

J'hésitai une poignée de seconde puis lui révélai ce nom qui me brulait la langue.

- Naomi Adams.

Il secoua la tête. Visiblement, elle n'était pas très connue dans le service des aurors.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait pour se retrouver dans l'enfer ?

J'hésitai une nouvelle fois. Je n'avais aucune envie de raconter à cet inconnu une histoire sur laquelle reposait ma vie. Il comprit immédiatement ma réticence et continua :

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Que je vous fasse rentrer dans Azkaban sans poser de question.

Gênée, je me trémoussai sur ma chaise. Mon attitude dut l'amuser car il afficha un large sourire ultra blanc.

- Vous pensez pouvoir arranger les choses pour demain ? Demandai-je d'une voix peu assurée.

J'avais conscience d'utiliser l'auror à des fins pas très légales.

- Je ne vous promets rien. Mais vous savez, tout serait beaucoup plus simple vous demandiez à Harry. Il vous ferait rentrer en un claquement de doigts.

Je tordis ma bouche en un rictus contrarié.

- Surement. Mais mes relations avec les Potter ont changé. Les choses sont différentes, à présent.

Tom arriva à ce moment pour prendre nos commandes. Je demandais un jus de citrouille et Miguel un whisky pur feu.

- Pas d'alcool ? S'étonna l'espagnol.

Je soupirai en jetant un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Ca ne me cause que des problèmes…

Il n'ajouta rien mais me détailla longuement de ses yeux foncés. Je me sentis mes joues s'empourprer et protestai doucement :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ?

Sans me quitter des yeux, il répondit :

- Vous êtes vraiment mystérieuse. Déjà au temps de Poudlard, vous sembliez toujours cacher un immense secret avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Abasourdie, j'articulai :

- Au temps de Poudlard ?

Le sourire de mon interlocuteur s'élargit un peu plus :

- J'ai quitté l'école quand vous trois étiez en cinquième année. Mais je me souviens de votre relation très étroite, très fraternelle. Et aussi de vos disputes incessantes avec les serpentards.

Automatiquement, mon regard s'égara en direction de Drago. Les yeux de Miguel suivirent le même chemin.

- Et notamment Drago Malefoy, termina t-il.

Nos consommations arrivèrent d'elles même devant nous. Je m'empressai de siroter mon jus, cachant par la même occasion la rougeur impertinente qui colorait mon visage.

- Vous n'êtes pas mariée.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec la boisson. Ce n'était pas une question. Et j'avais bien saisi la nuance. Je baissai les yeux sur mon annulaire gauche, nu comme un ver et reportai mon attention sur l'hispanique.

- En effet.

- Un petit ami ? Insista t-il.

- Non plus.

Il parut surpris.

- Et Ron Weasley ?

- Nous ne somme plus ensemble.

Ces derniers mots m'écorchèrent la bouche. Je ne ressentais pourtant plus grand-chose. Surement une habitude physique qui mettrait du temps à disparaître. J'avalai la dernière gorgée de mon verre que je reposai bruyamment sur le bois vernis et sale de la table. Miguel termina à son tour son whisky et demanda finalement :

- Je vous raccompagne ?

Tout se jouait à ces trois mots. Voyons voir, quelle était la probabilité pour que je finisse dans son lit si je répondais positivement ? Il n'était visiblement pas contre une partie de jambe en l'air et me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Et puis il n'était pas laid, soyons honnête. C'était même un très bel homme. Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas comme ça. Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille qui couche dès le premier soir. C'était mauvais. Mal perçu. Oh et puis au diable les préjugés ! J'allais mourir de toute façon, sexe ou pas.

- Avec plaisir.

Je sus au moment même où je prononçais ces mots que je venais de commettre une des plus belles erreurs de mon existence.

Alors que je me levai, le pan de mon manteau balaya mon verre qui vint s'écraser avec fracas sur le sol. Je sortis immédiatement ma baguette et réparai les dégâts d'un rapide _reparo_. Mais quelque chose me brula. Une sorte de force invisible qui s'appropria tout mon être. Lentement, je me retournai et croisai les pupilles argentée de Drago. Ces dernières ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur moi et dévièrent sur Miguel qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il se contenta de jeter quelques mornilles sur la table et de m'entrainer à l'extérieur du pub. Encore sous le choc de l'étrange échange avec Drago, j'indiquai vaguement à l'espagnol le chemin à suivre pour trouver mon appartement.

- Tu ne vivais pas chez Harry ? S'étonna t-il.

- Si. Mais je suis retournée chez moi.

- Quoi ?

Je me retournai vivement. J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille. Drago s'approcha à grand pas de nous et saisit mon bras, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Tu es retournée dans l'appartement ?

- Oui, affirmai-je, hargneuse.

Je retirai vivement mon bras de sa poigne puissante et me retournai vers Miguel.

- On y va ? Demandai-je abruptement, souhaitant plus que tout m'éloigner le plus possible de Drago.

Il hocha la tête, très sérieux. Alors que j'esquissai déjà un pas en direction de chez moi, la voix suave de Malefoy retentit une nouvelle fois.

- Hermione, je peux te parler ?

Je me retournai agacée, les mains sur les hanches.

- Seule à seul, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

Tout en lançant une œillade désolée à l'auror, je suivis le blondinet dans une rue perpendiculaire.

- Quoi, encore ? Eructai-je lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seuls.

D'un air las, mon interlocuteur soupira.

- Miguel Salvator ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ?

Merlin, dites-moi qu'il blaguait. Dites-moi que Drago Malefoy n'était pas en train de se mêler de ma vie sentimentale. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre et me dirigeai déjà là où m'attendait sagement Miguel. Je ne savais pas comment Drago le connaissait et je ne préférais même pas connaître la vérité, en réalité. Le serpentard ne tenta rien pour me retenir mais ajouta tout de même :

- Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait penser.

Irritée, je lâchai sans même me retourner :

- Et bien ça vous fait un point en commun.

Et je disparus en direction de l'espagnol qui m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

- On y va ? Répétai-je.

Il acquiesça et je l'entrainais loin de Malefoy. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes le long du Chemin de Traverse en silence. Enfin, mon immeuble se profila à l'horizon.

- Quel lien genre de lien as-tu avec Malefoy ? Demanda tout à coup Salvator.

Je notai rapidement le passage au tutoiement. Les choses se concrétisaient lentement.

- Nous sommes…

Ma voix se suspendit et je restai muette un long moment. En faite, je n'avais aucune idée de la réponse. Je passais mes journées avec un homme dont je ne connaissais même pas nos relations. Etions-nous au moins amis ? Je ne savais même pas. Cette évidente ignorance m'agaça.

- Vous êtes ? M'encouragea Miguel.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Eludai-je.

Il rit doucement.

- Parce que je suis certain qu'à ce moment précis, il est mort de jalousie.

Je pouffai. C'était complètement absurde. Et le pire dans tout cela, est que l'hispanique ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Il va se marier, ajoutai-je en guise d'argument.

Mais qu'avaient-ils, tous ? Un virus circulait-il dans la ville sans que personne n'en sache rien ? Pourquoi donc s'amusaient-ils tous à penser qu'une quelconque histoire de sentiment pourrait naître entre Drago et moi ?

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et annonçai d'une voix glacée :

- C'est mon immeuble.

Miguel dégaina son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Et tu m'invites à boire un dernier verre ?

- Je ne pense pas non plus, rétorquai-je, acide. Et merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Sans un mot de plus, je pénétrai dans la demeure, laissant derrière moi un Miguel dépité.

* * *

**Voila, voila !**

**Alors ? Oh, allez, il y a plein de chose sà dire ! Exemple : presque baiser (quoi ? Ce serait beaucoup trop facile ;)) et puis Hermione qui va habiter chez elle, et puis Naomi Adams (vous risquez d'en entendre encore parler de celle-ci) et finalement du ténébreux Miguel xD ! En revanche, je vous arrete tout de suite : Miguel n'est pas PM, ni un ami, une aide ou quoi que ce soit qui est un rapport avec le camp des "méchants". Parce que je vous vois d'ici vous faire moultes scénarios ! =D**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! **

**Merci de continuer à me lire !**

**Bisou et à bientôt ! (j'essaye de faire au plus vite pour la suite ;) )**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonsoir !**

**A cette veille de bac, je me décide à vous poster un nouveau chapitre ! Mes révisions ? Très fructueuses, pourquoi ? =P Bref, merci pour vos super reviews de la mort qui tue ! Je vous adore !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup =D**

**PS: J'arrive pas à faire mes séparation de paragraphe donc désolée si les choses s'enchainent de façon soudaine =S**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Chapitre 18 : _

J'avais sans aucun doute passé la pire nuit de mon existence. Bordée de cauchemars en tout genre, mettant en scène un espagnol psychopathe blond, je n'avais cessé de me réveiller en sursaut, tâtant d'une main paniquée ma table de nuit pour m'emparer de ma baguette et illuminer d'un vif _lumos_ toute la pièce. Et puis, quand je constatai que seule ma respiration agitée troublait le silence nocturne, je me recouchais, fébrile et trempée de sueur. Mon retour dans l'appartement n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée en fin de compte. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais décemment pas cohabiter une minute de plus avec les Potter. Il m'était impossible de supporter le regard accusateur de ma prétendue meilleure amie. C'était trop dur. Trop exaspérant. Juste trop.

Attablée devant mon café fumant, la tête posée au creux de ma main droite, je n'avais même plus la force de tourner ma cuillère dans le breuvage sombre. Etrangement, le soleil brillait en cette matinée et les rayons s'aventuraient jusqu'à mon nez, éblouissant mes yeux lourds de sommeil. Je ne cherchais pas à me cacher de cette source de lumière chaleureuse et réconfortante. Sa présence sur ma peau était agréable.

Mais cette apparente tranquillité n'était qu'éphémère et superficielle. Mes pensées se tournaient déjà vers le triste destin qui semblait tous nous attendre avec un sourire maléfique. Il restait deux jours. Deux minuscules journées avant que Matthew Duncan ne frappe une nouvelle fois. Il me restait deux jours pour dénouer les nombreux nœuds qui formaient le dangereux problème de Psycho-Matt. C'était trop court. Beaucoup trop court. Je n'étais même pas certaine d'aller à la rencontre de Naomi Adams après la façon dont j'avais congédié Miguel. Je lâchai finalement ma cuillère, ramenai mon second coude sur la table, joignis mes mains en coupe et y calai ma tête pesante. Alors que mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, quelques légers coups retentirent contre ma porte. Je sursautai, le cœur pompant avec plus d'entrain qu'il ne le fallait mon sang. Je me hissai sur mes jambes tremblantes et me dirigeai avec de petits pas prudents vers la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je finalement, l'oreille collée au bois froid.

Un soupir se fit entendre puis une voix que je connaissais bien suivit :

- Le grand méchant loup.

Tout en levant les yeux au ciel, j'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai face à un Harry visiblement de mauvais poil. Je resserrai discrètement ma robe de chambre autour de mon corps à moitié nu. Il me poussa légèrement et pénétra dans l'appartement avec un plissement de nez. Je refermai délicatement la porte et me retournai vers mon visiteur. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés, il me détaillait sévèrement.

- Alors ? Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Je tordis ma bouche en un rictus agacé. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Miguel avait vendu la mèche. Ce n'était qu'un lâche. Et sa vengeance face à notre fin de rendez-vous d'hier soir était que minable. Je croisai à mon tour les bras sur la poitrine.

- Rien. Absolument rien.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne rigole pas avec ça, Hermione. C'est dangereux.

Je soupirai bruyamment dans le but de lui faire comprendre mon ennui profond face à ses propos moraux qui étaient purement inutiles et agaçants.

- Ce n'est pas si dangereux, grommelai-je tout en dessinant de petits cercles avec mon pied.

- Ce n'est pas si dangereux, dit-elle ! Ironisa Harry en levant les bras au ciel. Ma parole tu es vraiment suicidaire !

Mon sang commençait à bouillonner sous ma peau tandis qu'une étrange pression remontait dans ma poitrine.

- Je suis sure que tu exagères ! M'énervai-je. C'est protégé, tout de même !

- Protégé ? Ce taudis ?

Il tourna sur lui-même tout en désignant d'un vague geste du bras mon studio.

- Ce n'est pas un tau…Attends. Tu parles de quoi ?

- Tu as quitté la maison ! Bon sang, je n'en reviens pas ! Et en plus tu fais comme si de rien n'était ! C'est incroyable. Tout simplement incroyable.

Il se laissa tomber sur mon minuscule fauteuil et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Alors Miguel n'avait rien dit. Il n'était pas au courant pour Azkaban. Merlin j'avais eu chaud. Très chaud.

- Alors ? S'impatienta t-il. Tu m'expliques ce soudain élan de folie ?

Je soupirai et m'asseyant sur une chaise face à lui.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester, Harry.

- Mais pourquoi ? Explosa t-il. Tu t'es engueulée avec Ginny, c'est ça ? Elle n'a rien voulu me dire non plus. Franchement, je ne vous comprendrais jamais, les femmes…

- Elle est persuadée qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Malefoy et moi.

Je me plaquai une main sur la bouche, les yeux exorbités. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais dit ça à voix haute devant Harry. Le flot de paroles s'était échappé de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter d'une quelconque façon. Un lourd silence s'installa rapidement. Je pus aisément admirer les différentes expressions qui traversaient le visage de mon interlocuteur. D'abord la surprise, puis l'incompréhension et finalement le retour à la colère. Je retrouvais le temps de quelques secondes le Harry perdu et innocent de Poudlard.

- Et c'est vrai ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix rendue rauque par le choc.

- Non, bien sur que non ! M'indignai-je. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Drago et moi et même toi, avons un tueur fou aux trousses. Tu crois vraiment que les préférences de mon cœur m'importent en ce moment ?

Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta allègrement l'arrête du nez.

- Je ne sais plus rien, Hermione. Mais je t'en pris, oublie tout ça et reviens vivre à la maison. Je…Je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir ici, seule.

J'ébauchai un léger sourire. Harry Potter l'ami était de retour. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je l'avais perdu. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai fort.

- Je ne peux pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien pour moi. Pour nous.

Il pressa à son tour ma main et souffla, fatigué :

- J'espère.

Je refermai doucement la porte sur Harry après lui avoir promis un bon nombre de fois que tout irait bien et que je l'appelais au moindre problème. Mon café à présent froid m'attendait toujours sur la minuscule table de ma cuisinette. Je m'en emparais avec un soupir et le vidait dans l'évier.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je sortais de ma salle de bain exiguë, les cheveux dégoulinants et le visage toujours fatigué. Je remarquai rapidement que quelques nuages voilaient le ciel bleu et qu'un point marron semblait grossir à vue d'œil. Je distinguai alors un hibou qui volait en ma direction et ouvris la fenêtre. Il pénétra dans mon appartement, lâcha la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec et repartit comme il était venu. En voila un qui était pressé ! Je m'emparai du morceau de papier et le décachetai sans cacher ma curiosité. L'écriture qui s'étalait sur le parchemin m'était inconnue. A la fin de ma lecture, je savais trois choses : le nom de mon correspondant, j'étais déjà en retard et la journée qui s'annonçait allait être particulièrement intéressante.

Je le repérais de loin. Son imposante carrure, sa peau mate et ses cheveux foncés ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Le cœur gonflé d'embarras, je m'approchai tout de même de lui la tête haute. Je m'attendais à un accueil glacé mais la réalité fut tout le contraire. Un large sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres et son incontestable beauté m'éblouit un court instant.

- Salut, soufflai-je finalement.

- Hermione ! Tu es venue.

Miguel s'empara de ma main et se contenta de me demander si j'étais prête. J'hochai vigoureusement la tête, remplie d'impatience et d'appréhension. La désagréable sensation habituelle accompagnant un transplanage se fit ressentir et je fermai les yeux, attendant que la classique nausée disparaisse. Je rouvris doucement les paupières. Tout était silencieux autour de nous, à l'exception des vagues qui tapaient avec force les énormes rochers formant l'ile d'Azkaban. Le ciel au dessus de nos têtes était particulièrement sombre et menaçant. Mais le plus impressionnant restait cette gigantesque tour, interminable, toute de noir bâtie et dont quelques cris effroyables s'en échappaient. Un frisson courut le long de mon dos et je l'ignorais en me redressant. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds à Azkaban. Je m'étais toujours contentée d'imaginer cette terrible prison à travers mes nombreuses lectures et les rares photos qui paraissaient dans la _Gazette_ au temps de la guerre. Et ce que j'avais devant les yeux était bien pire que tout ce j'aurais pu concevoir.

- Première fois ? Devina Miguel, qui à mes côté n'avait pas bougé, semblant attendre que je m'acclimate à cet environnement glaciale.

- Première fois, répétai-je le souffle court.

Ma main toujours dans la sienne, il m'entraina vers l'entrée, gardée par une haute grille de fer rouillée et deux sorciers faits d'une carrure colossale. L'hispanique ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de montrer un parchemin aux deux gardiens. Je n'eus pas le temps pas de voir ce que contenait la missive. D'un geste de la baguette, le premier geôlier fit pivoter la grille sur ses gonds. Un grincement strident et particulièrement lugubre résonna entre les murs épais d'Azkaban. Miguel me poussa doucement et j'avançais dans une cour circulaire, représentant le centre de la prison. Et au milieu de cet étrange atrium, trônait une haute stèle, entourée de barreaux peu avenants. Je me retournais vers l'ibérique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chuchotai-je, n'osant m'en approcher plus.

Il me détailla, surpris. Puis voyant que j'attendais une réponse, il se racla la gorge et lâcha rapidement, comme si la réponse qu'il devait me donner était une épreuve désagréable :

- C'est le Tombeau.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Le Tombeau ? De qui ? De quoi ?

- Je ne saisis pas, insistai-je.

Il se tordit les mains dans un geste embarrassé.

- C'est ici qu'est gardé le corps de Voldemort.

La dernière phrase me glaça entièrement le corps. Alors il était ici. A quelques mètres de moi. Cet _homme_ qui avait si longtemps hanté mes rêves, mes cauchemars, ma vie et celle des autres ? Cet abominable monstre qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais à présent ? Je me rappelais encore de cette terrible nuit. La dernière où Voldemort avait été vu vivant. La nuit de tous les massacres. Ce soir où tant de sorciers, tant d'amis avaient perdu la vie dans l'unique but de donner à la communauté sorcière un soupçon de liberté. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé ce soir là. Harry avait failli perdre la vie, Ron m'avait embrassé pour la première fois, la famille Malefoy avait été graciée par l'action de Narcissa dans la forêt. Je secouai la tête, tentant d'oublier ces souvenirs refoulés aux fonds de mon être depuis maintenant quatre longues années. Je lâchai la main de Miguel et, les jambes flageolantes, je m'approchai du monument. Il était là. Reposant sur de lourdes pierres. Aussi noir que l'âme de celui qui l'habitait. Le cercueil de Voldemort. J'en fis lentement le tour, découvrant qu'entre les grilles qui l'entouraient, étaient exposés cinq des sept horcruxes. Le journal de Jédusor, la bague des Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Et devant le Tombeau, gravée sur une plaque de pierre, reposait cette dernière inscription : _Parce le bien triomphe toujours sur le mal._

- Tu ne savais pas ?

La voix de Miguel avait retentit juste derrière et lentement, je me tournai vers lui, lâchant du regard cette effroyable découverte.

- Non. Je ne savais pas.

Il ne répondit rien et d'un signe de tête m'indiqua une des nombreuses portes bordant le patio. Hésitante, je m'en approchai. Miguel me doubla puis frappa trois coups francs contre le métal. La porte pivota sur ses gongs et laissa apparaitre un nouveau gardien, plus petit que les deux autres de l'entrée.

- Miguel Salvator, je présume. Entrez. Je vous attendais.

Nous pénétrâmes un sombre couloir, vaguement illuminé par quelques torches suspendues au mur de pierre. Le geôlier passa devant et nous emmena dans un dédalle d'escaliers et de couloirs sombres, parfois habités de quelques cageots vides. Occasionnellement, je percevais des cris mais ils semblaient provenir de plus haut. Bien plus haut. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une nouvelle porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, le gardien se tourna vers nous et prononça d'une habituelle voix froide :

- Voila. C'est ici. Couloir des détenus de niveau second. Mon collègue vous mènera à la cellule du détenu Naomi Adams.

Miguel hocha la tête et s'aventura dans le nouveau couloir qui s'ouvrait à nous. Celui-ci était bien différent des autres. De nombreuses portes numérotées l'habitait et j'étais certaine que derrière toutes, se trouvaient des sorciers emprisonnés. Comme promis, un surveillant nous mena devant la porte assignée du numéro trois cent quatorze. Il tapa brutalement dedans et d'un coup de baguette l'ouvrit.

- Je te laisse y aller. Je suppose que tu préfères rester seule.

J'hochai la tête et remerciai Miguel d'un simple regard. Puis, je pénétrai dans la cellule. Le geôlier cria :

- Adams ! Visite !

Et la porte se referma derrière moi, me plongeant dans un silence total. Tétanisée par la peur, je n'osais faire un pas. Dans le fond, un bruissement se fit entendre. Je chuchotai doucement, tentant de discerner une quelconque forme humaine dans cette obscure pièce :

- Naomi ? Naomi Adams ?

Un nouveau froissement retentit avant qu'une voix froide et dénuée d'émotion s'élève :

- Elle-même.

Mon cœur gonfla dans ma poitrine, prenant de trop de place et ne laissant pas l'occasion à mes poumons de se remplir d'air. J'aurais voulu partir, courir loin de cette cellule, loin de cette prison, loin de cette noirceur qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Mais c'était trop tard à présent. Je devais aller au bout de cet entretient. Je devais arrêter Psycho-Matt.

- Et vous êtes ? Continua la voix avec cette même lenteur glaciale.

Je fis un pas en direction de la voix.

- Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Un étrange rire dénué de toute sincérité s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Et que me vaut la visite d'une populaire héroïne de guerre ?

Je m'avançais encore un peu plus.

- Je suis venue pour vous parler de Matthew Duncan.

Seul le silence me répondit. Puis je sentis un certain mouvement dans le fond de la cellule. Une ombre se découpa alors dans l'obscurité et Naomi Adams émergea du noir. Elle n'était pas aussi terrifiante que je l'avais imaginé. Légèrement plus petite que moi, une sorte de tunique crasseuse recouvrait son corps maigrelet. Ses cheveux que je soupçonnais autrefois être blonds, étaient ternes, extrêmement sales et ne formaient qu'un immonde paquet de nœud. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses pupilles bleues vides. Vides de toutes émotions, vides d'humanité, vides de vie. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres sèches et découvrit des dents noirâtres. Et en dépit de tout cela, je ne doutais pas une seconde que Naomi Adams était une belle femme. Ou du moins, qu'elle l'avait été.

- C'est drôle. J'aurais plutôt parié que vous me parleriez de Mathias Davos.

- Son cas n'est pas à exclure, ripostai-je.

Le sourire de Naomi s'élargit un peu plus, craquelant ses lèvres blanchâtres.

- Je vous proposerai bien un thé et une chaise, mais voyez-vous, mes moyens sont un peu…Limités.

Je ne répondis rien, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet.

- Comment va Juliana ?

Le visage de mon interlocutrice était redevenu sérieux. Alors que j'ouvris la bouche, elle enchaina :

- Je ne voulais pas blesser Juliana. Je l'aimais bien. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à personne. C'est juste que…Il m'avait promis ! Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'un jour il m'épouserait ! Et puis quand je l'ai vu, sur le point de dire _oui_ je…Je ne sais pas. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps et c'est parti. C'était soudain, je n'ai pas réfléchi…Je le jure…Je ne voulais pas…

Elle s'accroupit contre un des quatre murs de sa prison et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux tandis que quelques sanglots secouaient son dos. Pétrifiée par la vitesse à laquelle son humeur avait changé, je restai immobile au milieu de la cellule. Cette femme n'était finalement pas une folle furieuse prise d'une envie meurtrière le jour du mariage de son amant. Elle était juste transie d'amour pour un homme qui n'avait pas pris ses sentiments au sérieux. Le scénario type. L'histoire banale. Celle qu'on connaissait tous et qui pourtant continuait de faire des victimes chaque jour. Naomi renifla bruyamment, releva la tête et essuya d'une main sale les quelques goutes qui parsemaient ses joues osseuses.

- Alors ? Comment va Juliana ?

Je restai muette. Comment dire à cette pauvre femme que son acte n'avait pas fait qu'une victime ? Avais-je au moins la force de la regarder dans les yeux et lui annoncer froidement que Juliana était morte peu de temps après son incarcération ? Je pris une longue bouffée d'oxygène et lâchai finalement d'une voix mal maitrisée :

- Juliana…Juliana Sacks s'est suicidée un mois après la mort de Mathias.

Mes paroles paralysèrent mon interlocutrice. Elle n'émit aucun son. Ne fit aucun geste. Seul son terrible regard me permit de comprendre qu'une immense culpabilité et peine habitait son corps vide de tout autre sentiment.

- Je suis désolée…Chuchota t-elle finalement. Je ne suis qu'une égoïste. Juliana ne méritait pas ça.

Plus forte que ce que je le pensais, elle se releva et se planta face à moi, une larme oubliée se baladant sur son visage.

- Que voulez-vous savoir sur Matthew Duncan ?

- Dites moi tout ce que vous savez de lui.

Elle inspira profondément et laissa ses souvenirs refaire surface.

- Matthew Duncan était plutôt gentil. Il était assez effacé les dernières fois que je l'ai vu, surement à cause du mariage. Lui et Mathias était vraiment très proche. De vrais frères. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien mais il m'a toujours laissé une bonne image de lui-même. Ca m'étonne beaucoup que Juliana se soit suicidée. Je m'étais persuadée qu'elle trouverait du soutient dans la personne que Matthew. Il l'aimait beaucoup.

J'essayais rapidement d'intégrer toutes les précieuses informations que me confiait Naomi. Je savais que la clé se trouvait là, quelque part dans ce flot de parole. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. Et puis la dernière phrase qu'elle prononça m'interpela :

- Il l'aimait beaucoup ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils étaient très amis ?

Un léger sourire prit possession de la bouche de mon interlocutrice.

- Oui. Juliana l'aimait bien. Mais lui…Il était follement amoureux d'elle.

Un cri de surprise se bloqua dans ma gorge. Incapable d'émettre un son, je me contentais de dévisager Adams, les yeux exorbités. Tout semblait clair à présent. Tout était logique. Tout concordait. C'était tellement prévisible. Tellement peu original. C'était une histoire telle qu'on en voyait tous les jours. Des vengeances passionnelles, plus sanglantes qu'utiles. Psycho-Matt avait été amoureux. Il avait été cet homme, tapis dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami à qui tout réussissait et qui de surcroit épousait la belle qu'il convoitait. Je fermai un instant les yeux, ébranlée face à la stupidité du tueur. Une main rêche se posa sur avant-bras mais je ne réagis pas, les paupières toujours closes. C'était facile. Tellement facile. Tout aurait pu être évité, au fond. Il aurait juste fallu que Naomi nous donne les indices précieux de cette intrigue quelques mois auparavant. Maintenant, il était sans doute trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

- Ca va ?

Je rouvris les yeux, rencontrant immédiatement le regard terne de la prisonnière.

- Comment saviez-vous que Matthew aimait Juliana ? Mathias le savait ?

- Cette histoire est très compliqué miss Granger. J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la lourde porte close et murmurai :

- Surement assez de temps pour écouter ce que vous avez à me confier.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à me conter cette histoire qui, je le savais, marquerait sans aucun doute un tournant dans l'enquête Psycho-Matt.

- Tout à commencé il y a quatre ans. A la mort de Voldemort. Le monde magique revivait peu à peu, les affaires reprenaient, les gens vivaient leur vie d'une façon meilleure, enfin vous y étiez, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler. Je m'étais exilée en France lorsque la guerre prenait trop d'ampleur en Angleterre et je revenais donc au pays après quelques mois d'absences. J'avais réussi à obtenir un entretient d'embauche à Gringott. Beaucoup de gobelins avaient pris le large et ils avaient besoin de personnel, gobelin ou sorcier…

Seul le bruit de mes talons résonnait sur le sol marbré de Gringott. Une certaine appréhension me comprimait le cœur mais je m'efforçais de garder un sourire assuré. J'atteignis enfin le haut comptoir et interpelai à un gobelin visiblement austère et hargneux :

- Bonjour ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Grimbek.

Avec un grognement, il m'indiqua un ascenseur légèrement caché par un pan de mur. Je le remerciai et me dirigeai au pas de course vers l'endroit recommandé. Les lourdes portes métalliques s'ouvrirent majestueusement devant moi et je pénétrai le cœur battant la chamade dans la cabine. Alors que le battant se refermait lentement, une main l'en empêcha rapidement et un homme se posta à mes côté. Voyant qu'aucun des boutons n'étaient enfoncés, il me demanda :

- Quel étage ?

Je me retournai alors vers lui et constatai qu'une incroyable beauté émanait de lui. Je tombai immédiatement sous le charme. J'avais toujours pensé que les coups de foudre étaient un truc de petite fille qu'on ne trouvait que dans les contes de fée. Je m'étais trompée. Je venais de me faire toucher en plein cœur.

- Aeum…Je n'en ai aucune idée, lâchai-je piteusement.

Un magnifique sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

- Qui allez-vous voir ?

- Un certain Mr Grimpek.

Immédiatement, il appuya sur le bouton cinq.

- Vous venez pour l'entretient d'embauche ?

J'hochai la tête, intimidée par cette parfaite créature.

- Ce serait bien que vous soyez prise. Nous travaillerions ensemble.

Il appuya sa déclaration d'un léger clin d'œil qui fit littéralement bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Puis il me tendit une large main :

- Je m'appelle Mathias. Mathias Davos.

Je la serrai en répondant d'une voix étranglée :

- Naomi. Naomi Adams.

Poussée par l'envie de revoir Mathias, ma motivation était montée en flèche et c'est tout naturellement que Mr Grimpek, un vieux sorcier enrobé et moustachu, m'avait embauché parmi les siens. Les mois passaient tranquillement tandis que le monde sorcier se remettait difficilement debout après la difficile épreuve que fut la guerre contre Voldemort. En ce qui me concernait, ma vie était parfaite. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une meilleure existence. J'étais épanouie dans mon travail, j'avais une bonne situation et j'étais follement amoureuse de mon collègue que je ne laissais d'ailleurs pas indifférent au vu des regards qu'il me lançait. Oui. Tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Le ciel était particulièrement sombre et orageux. Toute la ville semblait retenir son souffle, attendant que les nuages crachent enfin leur malheur. Enfermée dans mon bureau à Gringott, le temps maussade ne m'affectait pas. Plus rien ne m'affectait d'ailleurs, du moment que Mathias était près de moi. Ce jour là, tous les sorciers de l'étage travaillaient tranquillement en silence. Silence qui fut perturbé par le bruit de _ses_ pas. Une ombre passa devant mon bureau mais je ne relevai pas la tête, trop absorbée par mon travail. Quelques instants plus tard, des éclats de voix retentirent dans le hall et Mathias apparut devant moi, son magnifique sourire éclatant figé sur sa bouche parfaite. L'instant aurait pu être parfait. Oui, vraiment. Mais il ne l'était pas. Parce qu'accrochée à son bras, il y avait Juliana. Ce fut la première fois que la vis. Et je devinai immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas une sœur, ou une cousine, ou un membre quelconque de sa famille. Elle était bien trop belle pour ça. Je me rappelle de ses longs cheveux de jais qui caressaient son dos à chaque mouvement de la tête et ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu unique et dont elle avait pris soin d'y assortir une légère robe.

- Naomi ! Je te présente Juliana, ma fiancée. Nous mangeons dehors. Tu nous accompagnes ?

Et c'est le cœur en miette, désormais inexistant dans ma poitrine et les larmes au bord des cils que j'avais accepté avec un grand sourire. Le plus faux que je ne m'étais jamais forcé d'étirer.

Ma descente aux enfers avait alors commencé. Lors de ce déjeuné, j'avais également fait la connaissance de Matthew Duncan, le meilleur ami de Mathias. A la façon dont il regardait Juliana, il était évident qu'il en pinçait vraiment pour elle. Et malgré cela, il restait assez effacé et ne tentait absolument rien. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'un lien spécial unissait les deux hommes et que rien ne se mettrait jamais entre eux, pas même une femme. Ils se respectaient bien trop pour ça. Les semaines passèrent sans que je ne revoie Juliana ou Matthew. Le comportement de Mathias n'avait pas changé à mon égard et cela me troublait bien plus que je ne voulais l'avouer. Il arrivait parfois qu'il me frôle la main et m'adresse par la suite un sourire mystérieux. J'étais perdue. Perdue entre les passions de mon cœur et les raisonnements de ma tête. Et mon amour pour Mathias ne désemplissait pas. Il semblait même de plus en plus grandissant au fil des jours.

Puis cette terrible nuit arriva. Elle marqua à jamais ma chute. Ma fin. Mathias et moi étions restés plus longtemps que les autres à Gringott. Un boulot énorme nous était tombé dessus et nous n'avions pas eu d'autre choix que de rester une bonne partie de la nuit. Je me souviens de chaque détail. La nuit était claire et les étoiles scintillaient haut dans le ciel. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que Mathias et moi travaillions en silence. J'étais très concentrée sur mes calculs et je ne l'avais pas entendu se lever et arriver derrière moi. Il posa gentiment une main sur chacune de mes épaules. Surprise, je fis pivoter ma chaise et me retrouvai face à lui. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et captura mes lèvres pour un long baiser passionné. C'est à partir de ce jour que je suis devenue sa maîtresse. Cette position m'encombrait énormément. Ca ne me plaisait pas d'être l'autre femme. La vilaine, la méchante, l'abominable femme avec qui Mathias trompait Juliana. Je lui en avais parlé. Je lui avais confié tous mes soucis, mes appréhensions, ma gêne. Et comme tous beaux parleurs qui se respectent, il m'avait avoué me préférer à Juliana et que tôt ou tard, il la quitterait pout moi. Alors je restais. J'attendais sagement mon tour. Parfois j'apercevais Juliana mais je m'en fichais, parce que je savais que j'étais la préférée de Mathias. Cette aventure extraconjugale dura jusqu'au mois de septembre. Comme tous les matins, j'étais arrivée au bureau avant Mathias. Il était apparu une dizaine de minutes avant moi, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il m'avait fait un charmant sourire enjôleur pour me saluer puis était parti s'assoir à son bureau. J'étais surprise de voir un sorcier avec un téléphone portable. C'était plutôt rare. Mais je me rappelai que sa mère vivait dans le monde moldu. Malgré moi, j'avais entendu un bout de sa conversation téléphonique. Et cet évènement bouleversa à tout jamais mon existence.

-…Oui maman. Non, pas encore. Mais on n'est pas pressé ! Quinze jours ? Et alors ? J'ai le temps. Ce n'est qu'un costume ! En une demi-heure c'est fait ! Oui, je sais, Juliana a déjà la robe. Oui…Non…Maman…Bien sur que non je ne me présenterais pas à mon mariage en caleçon ! Mais non ! Maman…Oui…Non…Bon écoute, je dois te laisser…Oui, c'est ça. Oui, Maman. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha, fourra le portable dans sa poche et se leva en ma direction, le même sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Sous le choc de la révélation que je venais d'avoir, je ne bronchai pas.

- Tu vas bien ? Questionna t-il face à mon mutisme inhabituel.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je lui rétorquai :

- Tu vas te marier avec Juliana ?

Il resta un instant stupéfait puis afficha un air sur de lui :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu restes toujours ma préférée, tu le sais bien.

Et c'est tout. Il ne s'excusa pas. Ne me promis même pas qu'il la quitterait pour moi, même si c'était faux. Il continua simplement de me sourire en bel homme qu'il était. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai pris conscience de l'immense mensonge qu'il avait érigé autour de notre relation. Tout avait été faux. Tout avait été vide. Je lui avais tout donné et il avait tout pris, ne me rendant rien en échange. Absolument rien. Ne restait de mon misérable corps qu'une enveloppe vide. Il n'était resté avec moi que pour le sexe. Que pour combler son égo surdimensionné. Que pour s'amuser. Je mis fin à ce semblant de relation, prétextant avoir trouvé un petit ami. Il ne me posa pas de question et m'invita même à l'évènement tant attendu. Et c'est tout naturellement que je m'y rendis. Je n'avais rien prévu. Rien planifié. Je devais seulement assister au départ officiel de l'homme que je continuai d'aimer avec mon cœur brisé. Juliana s'avança depuis le fond de la salle jusqu'à l'estrade où l'attendait son futur époux. Elle était magnifique, comme c'était prévisible. Et heureuse. Un large sourire ne quittait ses lèvres délicatement rosées. La cérémonie commença tandis que j'usais de toute ma concentration pour garder le contrôle de mes canaux lacrymaux. Assise au troisième rang, je ne manquais pas une miette du cauchemar qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. A l'unique question qu'on lui posa, elle murmura un léger _oui_ en guise de répondre. Mon cœur se marqua d'une nouvelle blessure. Je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'au bout. Je ne pouvais pas voir la suite. Elle m'achèverait. Me heurterait. Me tuerait peut-être. Au moment où je me mis debout, l'interrogation fut réitérée à l'attention de Mathias. Je passais rapidement devant les personnes assises, priant pour que son affirmation ne résonne pas à mes oreilles. Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. C'était trop dur. Inconcevable. Le dos tourné en direction de l'estrade où se tenait l'heureux couple, je marchai à grand pas vers la sortie. C'était étrange. Parce que malgré mes prières, j'aurais du entendre l'illustre _oui_ de Mathias. Comme pour confirmer mon trouble, des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Doucement, je me retournai. Il était là, magnifique dans son costume. Lui sur l'estrade, moi dans l'allée. Ses yeux inquisiteurs me fixaient tandis que Juliana commençait à se tortiller sur place, les yeux humides. Puis il ébaucha un petit sourire lorsqu'il comprit. Mes larmes m'avaient finalement trahi. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que j'essuyai les perfides gouttelettes. Puis il se retourna face à Juliana, s'empara de ses mains et avant de prononcer l'unique mot qui ferait de lui l'homme de la soirée, il m'adressa un dernier clin d'œil. Un clin d'œil. A moi. C'était sans aucun doute la goute d'eau. Le geste de trop. Tout mon sang froid s'envola et comme une piètre spectatrice de mes propres actions, je me vis avec horreur m'emparer de ma baguette, telle une autre personne, sans cœur et humanité. Sous les cris d'horreur de l'assemblée, je pointai le morceau de bois sur l'homme que j'aimais et sans réfléchir une minute de plus, je prononçai la formule qui lui ôterait à tout jamais la vie. Le rayon vert traversa toute la salle et vint toucher Mathias en plein cœur. Et puis mon âme réintégra mon corps. Sous le choc de mon geste, je laissai tomber ma baguette au sol qui fut rapidement suivit de ma personne.

-…Et puis je me suis faite juger et condamner, termina Naomi, quelques trémolos dans la voix.

Le cœur gonflé de pitié et d'horreur, je restai muette quelques secondes. Finalement, personne n'était à sa place dans cette histoire. Personne n'avait eu le bon rôle. Tout avait été inversé.

- Mathias était horrible avec vous. Il…

- C'était un homme, me coupa t-elle d'une voix presque maternelle.

Je compris alors que malgré son cœur brisé, malgré son être déchu, Naomi Adams restait et resterait toujours amoureuse de l'homme qu'elle avait abattu sous ordre de ses émotions chamboulées.

- Ne me prenez pas en victime, miss Granger, je suis l'assassin dans cette histoire.

Un sourire dénué de joie étira une poignée de seconde mes lèvres.

- Oh non. Vous n'êtes que l'élément déclencheur, Naomi. Le tueur, c'est Matthew.

Les pupilles désespérément vides de mon interlocutrice se rallumèrent un court instant. Rapidement, je lui résumai la situation dans le monde extérieur. Elle ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois. Ne montra aucun signe d'horreur ou de choc. Elle se contenta d'écouter ce que je voulais bien lui confier, le visage impassible, mort. Mon récit terminé, elle ne montra aucune surprise. Finalement, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa passer ces quelques mots qui m'hallucinèrent :

- Et bien je suppose qu'Azkaban est la seule et unique chose réellement bienfaisante dans ma vie.

Face à mon air désorienté, elle ajouta :

- J'avais vingt deux ans le jour où j'ai tué Mathias.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son esprit vif et observateur m'étonna. Matthew tuait des jeunes femmes de vingt deux ans. Il se vengeait de Naomi. Et faute de pouvoir la torturer elle, il laissait toute sa haine et sa colère paraître sur de pauvres cadavres innocents. Adams avait raison. Il était surement mieux pour sa survie qu'elle soit à Azkaban. Il vouait une réelle obsession pour cette femme qui lui avait pris son meilleur ami, son confident, et la femme qu'il aimait. Une seule et unique personne avait réussi à foutre toute sa vie en l'air. A cause de Naomi, il n'avait plus rien. Plus personne. Seulement ses yeux pour pleurer et sa baguette pour tuer. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait pris l'identité de son défunt ami. Il le vengeait. Lui et Juliana.

- Vous ne connaissez aucun moyen pour l'arrêter ? Demandai-je en dernier recours.

Un petit sourire apparut sur la bouche de Naomi.

- Voyons miss Granger, vous avez toutes les clés en main et vous êtes intelligente de surcroit. Je suis sure que vous connaissez l'issue.

Je fronçai les sourcils face à cette réponse douteuse.

- Vous avez donc une solution ?

- Et elle est juste devant vos yeux.

Sur ces étranges paroles, Naomi Adams tourna les talons et disparut dans un coin sombre de sa cellule.

- Merci, murmurai-je avant de cogner légèrement dans la lourde porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit immédiatement sur le geôlier et Miguel. Je remerciai d'un signe de tête le gardien et entrainait l'hispanique vers la sortie. Nous retrouvâmes le garde qui nous avait mené jusque là et il nous fit faire le même chemin en sens inverse. Tandis que nous descendions dans un silence lugubre, Miguel laissa échapper une phrase qu'il devait avoir depuis longtemps sur le bout de la langue :

- Tu es restée un bon moment là-dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?

Je lui lançai un regard dur et il leva les mains en signe de soumission :

- D'accord, d'accord. Pas de question. Compris.

Il ne resta toutefois pas silencieux longtemps :

- Tu sais, pour hier soir, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du mentionner Malefoy. C'était inapproprié.

- Pas grave, ronchonnai-je.

Malefoy. Drago. Il fallait que je le mette au courant. Il nous restait moins de deux jours pour éviter qu'il soit le prochain sur la liste, déjà bien étendue, des victimes de Psycho-Matt. Nous pénétrâmes dans la cour de la prison et je me tournai vers Miguel, interpelée par un élément que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant :

- Il n'y a plus de détraqueurs ?

Il eut un sourire navré.

- Si. Seulement ils sont plus hauts. Dans le couloir des détenus niveau cinq. Beaucoup plus haut.

Je levai la tête, n'apercevant pas le haut de la tour, camouflée par de gros nuages sombres. Un frisson parcourra mon échine. Je marchai avec un dernier regarde devant le Tombeau et passai entre les lourde grilles de fer marquant l'entrée de l'infâme construction. Miguel s'empara une nouvelle fois de ma main et nous transplantâmes loin de ce lieu où j'espérais secrètement ne jamais remettre les pieds.

- Et c'est tout ?

J'hochai piteusement la tête.

- Pas une petite phrase supplémentaire ?

- Absolument rien d'autre.

Drago se passa négligemment la main dans les cheveux.

- Mais ça ne veut rien dire « la solution est juste devant vos yeux » ! S'impatienta t-il.

J'haussai les épaules. J'avais été surprise qu'il réponde si vite à l'hibou que je lui avais envoyé à mon retour d'Azkaban. Pas même une heure était passée qu'il avait rappliqué dans mon minuscule appartement. Et visiblement, il avait repris du poil de la bête au vu de l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait à trouver une solution plausible. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Nos rapports n'étaient plus les mêmes. Chacun de notre côté veillions à ce qu'une distance reste en permanence entre nos deux êtres. Lorsqu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près, je me reculai inconsciemment. Et il en était de même lorsque le contraire se produisait. C'était étrange. Nous étions comme deux funambules menant un numéro d'une extrême difficulté. Dansant sur un pied, puis sur l'autre.

- Tu veux une pomme ? Lui proposai-je en poussant du bout des doigts une coupe pleine de fruits vers lui.

Son regard sceptique se posa un instant sur l'objet puis se plongea dans le mien. Je vis immédiatement ce à quoi il pensait et sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

- Ou une poire. Elles sont bonnes aussi, bafouillai-je.

Il déclina l'offre et la pièce se replongea dans un silence désagréable. Je supposai aisément que les pensées de mon hôte s'étaient déjà tournées vers son funeste destin. Les miennes, en revanche, restaient désespérément focalisées sur lui. Lui et Psycho-Matt, lui et son comportement, lui et ses phrases implicites, lui, lui et encore lui.

- C'était pour entrer à Azkaban que tu trainais avec Salvator ? Demanda t-il soudainement en me tirant de mes obscures pensées.

Mes joues se tintèrent une nouvelle fois de rouge.

- N…Non, affirmai-je, un air indigné peint sur le visage.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement pas dupe.

- Bon peut-être un peu, concédai-je finalement. Mais c'est un homme très bien. Très gentil, très serviable, très…

Un long soupir ennuyé de mon interlocuteur me coupa net. Piquée-au-vif, je répliquai d'un ton mordant :

- Et toi ? Comment le connais-tu ?

Il releva vivement la tête dans ma direction.

- Je ne le connais pas, marmonna t-il d'une voix loin d'être convaincante.

- Et ma baguette est en plastique.

Il ébaucha un léger sourire.

- Pas pratique pour lancer les sorts.

Face à mon air sérieux, il céda.

- Je le connais rapidement de Poudlard. Il était en septième année quand on était en quatrième. Mais je l'ai revu à ma sortie. Voila.

Je croisai sévèrement les bras sur ma poitrine.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque le plus intéressant entre « sortie » et « voila ».

Il détourna son regard de mon air réprobateur, les lèvres frémissantes. Apparemment je l'amusais.

- Tu es incroyable Granger. Mais puisque tu veux le fin mot de l'histoire, alors le voila : Salvator et moi convoitions la même fille. Perdue, cette fille en question a longuement hésité entre lui et moi avant de finalement partir avec un autre.

- C'est tout ? M'étonnai-je.

- C'est déjà pas mal, ronchonna t-il.

Je pouffai face à ce Drago blessé dans son égo. Il me regarda, rigide et lâcha subitement :

- Pourquoi es-tu retournée dans ton appartement ?

Mon rire se coinça immédiatement au fond de ma gorge et mon sérieux revint au galop. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose. Et vite. Impossible de lui dire la raison véritable. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir non plus. D'ici à ce qu'il croit ce que Ginny disait, je ne préférais pas tenter le diable. Les choses étaient déjà bien trop compliquées.

- Tu savais que la tombe de Voldemort était à Azkaban, toi ? Eludai-je d'une manière loin d'être fine.

Il parut dérouté par l'absurdité de ma réponse puis ses lèvres tressaillirent.

- Tu ne veux pas le dire, hein ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon. Je suis partie parce que je voulais retrouver mon appartement.

- Quelle piètre menteuse. J'ai rarement vu ça…

Accusant le coup, je rétorquai :

- Tu ne veux pas connaître la vérité, crois moi.

Il me détailla quelques secondes puis abdiqua.

- Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. Ca m'est égal de toute façon.

Je le regardai, amusée. C'était impossible. Drago Malefoy était vexé !

- Tu ne le penses pas, déclarai-je un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Il soupira longuement et souffla :

- Bien sur que non.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent un court instant et je détournai le mien, gênée. Le vent froid qui semblait s'être dissipé était réapparut, comme par magie. Malefoy se leva, revêtit sa veste, attrapa une pomme et lança avant de définitivement passer le seuil de ma porte :

- J'y vais, Maëlla m'attend. Je suppose que je te retrouve aux archives ?

Je murmurai un petit _oui_ presque inaudible et il disparut. Le ministère. Oui. Il fallait chercher. Encore. Toujours. Nous étions près du but. Tout près du secret de Psycho-Matt. Nous allions le coincer, j'en étais presque certaine. Je réunis mes affaires, et quittai à mon tour l'appartement, le cœur plus léger. Après tout, la solution ne se trouvait-elle pas devant mes yeux ?

* * *

**Voila, voila ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? on apprend plein de choses intéressajte, n'est-ce pas ? Et cette Naomi n'est pas si méchante au fond !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui relèvent mes fautes, j'essaye de les corriger au fur et à mesure ^^**

**Bon, je retourne vite fait à mes révisions de dernières minutes et bonne chance à toutes celles qui passent des exam' !**

**Bisou, Sonia.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour !**

**Bac terminé, résultats annoncés (Mention assez bien =D ), je poste donc un chapitre ! **

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me mettent dans un état de bonheur absolu ! Et merci à ChloéDavis pour ses reviews : merci pour m'avoir soutenu dans ce chapitre de non-Drago xD**

**En ce que qui concerne ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup. En faite, il est bien plus long que ce que j'ai posté et j'ai vraiment beaucoup râmer pour le découpage. Donc la suite ne tardera pas à arriver de toute façon ;)**

**Un mot pour la fin : Enjoy !**

* * *

_Chapitre 19 : _

_Après tout, la solution ne se trouvait-elle pas devant mes yeux ?_

Des heures. Ça faisait des heures que je cherchais en vain une quelconque piste pouvant me mener à la destruction de Matthew Duncan. Mais à vrai dire, il n'y avait plus rien à chercher. Tout avait été trouvé, décortiqué, examiné avec soin et minutie. Et maintenant il ne restait que des morceaux, des débris à recoller entre eux afin de résoudre le puzzle. Afin d'éclaircir cette histoire. Et de préférence avant une nouvelle victime. Je me laissai tomber sur un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux des archives. Tout était sombre et silencieux. C'était comme si j'étais enfermée dans une bulle, dans un cocon où rien ne pourrait jamais m'arriver. Extenuée, j'appuyai ma tête contre le dossier et fermai les yeux. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Avait-on passé minuit ? Nous restait-il à présent vingt quatre heures pour résoudre l'affaire Psycho-Matt avant que Drago ne passe définitivement sous sa baguette ? En parlant de Drago, il semblait bien qu'il m'avait posé un lapin. Avec un soupir, je rouvris les yeux, relevai la tête et me hissai difficilement sur mes jambes. Lentement, je me dirigeai vers la sortie, marquée par une porte et suivit par l'habituel escalier en colimaçon. Alors que je posai mon pied sur la première marche, un étrange grincement retentit au dessus de ma tête. Je m'immobilisai et attendis, à deux doigt d'extirper ma baguette de ma poche. Mais rien. Seul le silence répondit à ma question muette. Je posai un second pied sur la marche suivante et le bruit retentit une nouvelle fois. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je sortis d'un geste vif et agile ma baguette de sa cachette. Je la pointai devant moi, tel un bouclier et continuai doucement mon ascension. Le bruit ne se manifesta plus. J'arrivai finalement en haut des escaliers sans encombre et déboulai discrètement dans l'atrium. Tout était vide et silencieux. Les vitres me permettaient de constater que dehors, la nuit était plus noire et sombre que jamais. Sur la pointe des pieds et le cœur en feu, je traversai le hall désert et alors que j'arrivais à l'angle d'un mur, une poigne féroce se posa sur mon épaule. Psycho-Matt était là. Derrière moi. Je le sentais. A deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, je me retournai en balançant mes bras vers mon ravisseur. Je le touchai d'un coup de poing particulièrement bien placé. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et il marmonna, le visage dans les mains :

- Mais t'es complètement folle ma parole ! Tu m'as défiguré !

J'abaissai immédiatement ma baguette lorsque je reconnus la voix familière. Malefoy se redressa, une tâche plus foncée colorant une partie de sa joue. Je soufflai de soulagement et laissai échapper un rire nerveux.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, ronchonna t-il. Ca ressemble à quoi ?

Il tourna sa joue blessée dans ma direction et je fis une moue mi désolée mi embarrassée. Je pointai alors le bout de ma baguette sur le visage abîmé et fit disparaitre le tout d'un sort basic.

- C'est de ta faute aussi…Me défendis-je évasivement.

Il ne riposta pas et se frotta discrètement la joue. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Mais oui Malefoy, tu es beau et ton visage parfait n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

Il esquissa son sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Je suis beau ?

Je sentis immédiatement mes joues chauffer. Finalement l'obscurité de l'atrium était une aubaine.

- Ca ne date pas d'hier. Tu ne vas pas faire l'innocent tout de même. _Sorcière magazine_ a du t'élire une dizaine de fois Mister sorcier.

Il balaya ma réplique d'un vague geste de la main.

- Je sais ça. Mais je ne pensais pas que _tu_ me trouvais beau. Redis-le encore une fois, c'est bon pour mon égo.

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré.

- N'abuse pas des bonnes choses. Ton égo est déjà assez colossal pour en rajouter. Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici aussi tard ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverais, non ?

Je ne répondis pas et il enchaina :

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Je secouai la tête, dépitée.

- Il n'y a plus rien à trouver. Je crois que seuls nos cerveaux nous sont utiles à ce stade.

Il réfléchit quelques instants et lâcha alors :

- Il faut que nos cerveaux soient le plus en forme possible, alors. Je t'emmène manger. Il faut être dans des conditions optimales pour résoudre le problème PM.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Moi ? Manger seule avec Drago ? Nous étions déjà partis en Alaska tous les deux, mais cette fois-ci sonnait plus comme un _rencart_. Confuse, je tentais de bafouiller une excuse :

- Mais…

- Ce n'était pas une question, m'informa t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je trottinais pour le rattraper et arrivée à sa hauteur utilisai ma dernière arme :

- Et comment veux-tu trouver un restaurant ouvert à…

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la grosse horloge au dessus de la grande porte d'entrée.

- A minuit et demi ?

Il se tourna vers moi, me tenant la porte ouverte et avec un sourire qui déversa en moi une cascade de frisson et éluda :

- Qui parle de manger dans un restaurant ?

Je lui lançai un regard douteux et avec un petit rire il m'entraina loin du ministère.

C'est dans un lourd silence qu'il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et qu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Tout était silencieux autour de nous et d'un vague geste du bras, il m'invita à entrer. Mes chats étaient là, se frottant inlassablement à mes jambes sous l'œil visiblement amusé de mon acolyte. Après de nombreuses caresses, je me redressai, les cheveux ébouriffés et des mèches devant les yeux. Je me recoiffai rapidement et demandai en chuchotant :

- Maëlla n'est pas là ?

Il me répondit sur le même ton :

- Non. Elle est chez Ginny. C'est plus sur qu'elle y reste les quarante huit prochaines heures.

J'hochai doucement la tête. C'était compréhensible après tout. Dans quarante huit heures nous saurons. Dans quarante huit petites heures, tout serait terminé.

Il me traina à travers un long couloir bordé de nombreuses portes qui débouchait sur une vaste cuisine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un sifflement d'admiration. Elle était à la fois moderne, sobre et inspirait un certain respect.

- Elle te plait ? Me demanda Malefoy en se dirigeant d'un pas nonchalant vers le frigo.

- Sachant qu'elle fait à elle seule la taille de mon appartement, elle ne peut que me plaire.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret face à un comptoir et observai minutieusement ses faits et gestes. D'un coup de baguette, il avait ordonné à quelques pommes de terre de s'auto-éplucher tandis qu'il mettait à chauffer un poêle. Je calai ma tête dans ma main et lâchai en ne quittant pas ses mains des yeux :

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu saches cuisiner.

Il s'interrompit, releva la tête dans ma direction et ébaucha son célèbre sourire en coin.

- Je sais tout faire.

- Tout ? Insistai-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Tout, répéta t-il.

Je secouai la tête, amusée.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, le narguai-je.

Il ne répondit rien et fit tomber les morceaux de pomme de terre dans la poêle fumante avant de s'attaquer à des filets de poulets qui subirent le même sort que les patates. Il baissa l'intensité du feu et couvrit son plat. Finalement, il se tourna vers moi et s'assit sur le tabouret face au mien. Il croisa délicatement ses mains sur le bar et plongea avec une intensité déconcertante ses yeux dans les miens. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer et le rouge me monter aux joues. Mes mains devinrent moites et une étrange chaleur me monta du fond des entrailles. Je détestais quand il faisait ça. C'était injuste. De la triche pure et dure. Comment pouvais-je rivaliser face à des pupilles pareilles ? Je tentai tant bien que mal de supporter la pression qu'exerçait son regard sur moi et ne baissai pas les yeux.

- Arrête, grommelai-je.

Avec un ricanement presque inaudible, il détourna les yeux. Je soupirai discrètement de soulagement. Merlin, si Psycho-Matt ne me tuait pas, Drago Malefoy le ferait.

- Allez. Défie-moi de trouver une chose que je ne sais pas faire.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

- Hors de question. Si tu sais tout faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je trouverais quelque chose que tu ne peux pas exécuter avec brio, raillai-je.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix

- D'accord, d'accord. Il y a peut-être bien un ou deux trucs que je ne peux pas faire.

Je fis mine de réfléchir et lâchai finalement :

- Très bien. Le ménage ?

Il leva sa baguette. Je me frappai mentalement la tête. C'était un sorcier. Il pouvait tout faire. Il pouvait réparer, nettoyer, modifier, transformer, ordonner et j'en passe. Il sourit face à mon agacement.

- Ca va, je me rends. Tu sais tout faire.

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Tu abandonnes déjà, Granger ? Pour une gryf…

- Du cheval ! M'écriai-je. Je parie que tu ne sais pas faire de l'équitation.

Il prit son temps avant de finalement répondre :

- J'habitais dans un manoir. Avec un gigantesque parc bien sur des…écuries.

Je soupirai, déçue. Il se leva, me tourna le dos et secoua énergiquement sa poêle. Je sautai à mon tour du tabouret et m'approchai doucement de lui. Il lança par-dessus son épaule :

- Autre chose ?

- Oui, soufflai-je tout près de son oreille.

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement vers moi. Visiblement il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je laissai échapper un ricanement.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il ne croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je pense que…Tu ne sais pas…

Vite. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose. Je devais trouver un truc que la plupart des hommes ne savaient pas faire. Je me remémorai rapidement ce que Ron ne pouvait accomplir et m'exclamai peut-être un peu trop triomphalement :

- Danser !

Je sus immédiatement face à l'air réjoui qu'il afficha que je m'étais une nouvelle fois trompée. Et que je venais aussi de me fourrer dans un nouveau pétrin.

- Tu penses vraiment que je ne sais pas danser ? Me demanda t-il un sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres.

D'un geste de la baguette, il permit à une musique qui m'était vaguement familière de s'élever dans la pièce. Avec une courbette ridicule, il me tendit sa main. Je me reculai de trois pas et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Surement pas.

Il se redressa sans perdre son sourire.

- Pourquoi pas ?

J'hésitai quelques secondes et marmonnai finalement :

- Je ne sais pas danser.

Il s'esclaffa.

- Pourtant j'étais sur de t'avoir vu te trémousser au milieu de la cuisine avec Ginny.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à protester et la refermai à court d'arguments.

- C'est…C'est différent, bafouillai-je finalement. Je ne sais pas danser sur _ça_.

Je fis un vague geste du bras. Il s'avança vers moi d'une démarche féline et souffla :

- Je peux t'apprendre.

Je secouai la tête de manière négative, regrettant déjà les évènements à venir et lui tendis ma main. Drago étira un sourire victorieux et s'en empara, m'amenant au centre de la cuisine. Il glissa sa seconde main le long de mes hanches et s'arrêta au creux de mes reins. Ma peau me brulait déjà sous ce léger contact et je déglutis difficilement. A mon tour, je posai ma main libre sur son épaule et d'une pression sur mon dos, il rapprocha nos deux corps. L'atmosphère se chargea d'une lourde chaleur et d'électricité. Je ne savais pas tout ce que cela signifiait. J'étais perdue. Perdue par mes différentes réactions, perdue par le comportement de Malefoy, perdue par cette proximité qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Lentement nous commençâmes à tournoyer. Je le laissai faire, me contentant de suivre ses mouvements. Alors que nous corps se mouvaient silencieusement au rythme des accords flottant dans l'air, je me détendis. C'était agréable. Léger. Doux. Drago dut me sentir moins crispée car il accéléra la danse. Ses pas se firent plus précis. Plus techniques. Plus rapides. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Impossible de déterminer si c'était une valse, de la salsa ou un tango. Peut-être un mélange de tout ça. Il écarta sa main de mes hanches et me fit tournoyer rapidement. Alors que je sentais l'équilibre prêt à me quitter, il me ramena d'une pression vers lui et nous retrouvâmes notre position initiale. Peut-être étions-nous encore plus proche. Je n'en savais rien. J'étais incapable d'exprimer toute pensée sensée. Ne restait dans mon esprit que ces pupilles si particulières, si envoutante. Je ne pouvais décrocher mon regard du sien. Quelque chose de spécial nous liait. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais expliquer. C'était unique. Etrange. Effrayant. Je fus presque déçue lorsqu'il me fit tourner une seconde fois. Le contact avait été rompu. Et avant que je ne puisse revenir vers lui, il glissa rapidement une main derrière mon dos et me fit basculer en arrière alors que la musique prenait fin. Il était proche de moi. Très proche. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau brulante. Toute personne spectatrice de cette étrange scène aurait aisément pu constater que cette proximité n'était pas innocente. Après quelques secondes bercées par un silence entrecoupé par nos respirations hachées, je murmurai :

- Ton plat…Va…Bruler.

Il me releva doucement, me lâcha et sans un mot retourna vers sa poêle. Il éteignit le feu, fit apparaître une assiette et y versa le contenu de la casserole. Il la posa devant moi sans un regard et l'accompagna d'une fourchette et d'un couteau.

- Bon appétit, lâcha t-il du bout des lèvres d'une voix glacée.

Je ne comprenais pas ce soudain changement d'humeur. Je n'avais rien fait pour une fois. Rien, absolument rien n'expliquait ce revirement de situation.

- Tu ne manges pas ? M'enquis-je doucement.

Il reprit place face à moi.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Je croyais que nous devions mettre nos cerveaux dans une situation optimale ?

Le regard qu'il me lança me dissuada de toute nouvelle question. Je piquai sans grande conviction ma fourchette dans un bout de pomme de terre, le portai à ma bouche puis le mâchouillai lentement. C'était très bon. Mais son attitude m'avait coupé toute faim. Je reposai mes couverts et repoussai mon assiette vers le centre de la table.

- Ce n'est pas bon ? S'enquit-il sans émotion particulière.

- Si. C'est très bon. Mais je crois que je vais partir. Ca ne sert à rien que je reste ici, à subir tes sautes d'humeurs, rétorquai-je sèchement.

A peine ces dernières paroles prononcées, je me levai et me dirigeai vers à la sortie. Il ne mit pas longtemps à me rattraper. Alors que j'approchai dangereusement de la porte d'entrée, il glissa furtivement sa main dans la mienne et me força à me retourner.

- Désolé. Reste, s'il te plait.

Je le fusillai du regard quelques secondes puis retirai ma main de la sienne.

- Très bien.

Et sans un regard, je me dirigeai vers le salon et me laissai tomber sur un des canapés. Il ne me suivit pas immédiatement, se contentant de me fixer avec un petit sourire.

- Bon, tu t'amènes ? On a un tueur à arrêter, grinçai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me rejoignit, les mains dans les poches.

Merlin, qu'avais-je fait pour avoir un traitement de faveur ? Je n'avais jamais été si bien depuis des lustres ! La température ? Parfaite. Le confort ? Parfait. Mon humeur ? On ne pouvait meilleure. Je sais. J'étais au paradis. Ca me revenait, maintenant. Je me souviens avoir vu Psycho-Matt entrer par la fenêtre de mon minuscule appartement, un sourire démoniaque découvrant ses canines. Vodka avait poussé un terrible miaulement et puis le rayon vert m'avait touché en plein cœur. Ca avait été rapide, indolore, je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Et…Un minute ! Mes chats n'étaient plus dans mon appartement. Ils étaient chez Maëlla et Malefoy et Duncan ne tuait ni rapidement ni sans douleur. C'était trop beau. Trop idyllique. C'était…Imaginaire ? Dans un noir total, je remuai mes doigts puis mes jambes. Tout semblait en marche. Vivant. Lentement, je pris conscience qu'un poids appuyait sur ma hanche droite. Quelque chose me chatouillai le cou aussi. Et mes mains étaient prisonnières d'un étrange étau. Je bâtis des paupières mais la trop forte lumière m'aveugla et je fus contrainte de les refermer. Doucement, je retentai l'expérience. Petit à petit, mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'intense luminosité et je discernai un piano et une moquette claire qui n'appartenaient décidemment pas à mon appartement. Je devais encore rêver. C'était étrange. J'avais pourtant l'impression d'être de retour dans la réalité. Avec un bâillement, je me retournai, dégageant mes mains de cet étau qui m'encombrait. L'objet n'opposa pas de résistance et je pivotai sur ma hanche droite. Le poids se déplaça sur la gauche et quelque chose de doux caressa la peau de mon cou. Surement un des chatons. Les paupières à nouveau closent, je me préparai pour un retour dans les bras de Morphée mais aux portes du pays des rêves, un mouvement contre moi me sortit de mon inconscience. J'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux et ne rencontrai que deux pupilles d'un gris très clair, virant sur le bleu. Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elles appartenaient à Malefoy, ainsi que le bras sur ma hanche et la tête autrefois nichée au creux de mon cou. Tous deux restâmes une dizaine de secondes supplémentaire à se fixer, pétrifiés. Et soudain, tout s'accéléra. Il se redressa tandis que je me levai du canapé en manquant de me casser la figure. Il tenta de rattacher tant bien que mal les premiers boutons de sa chemise qui avaient sautés pendant son sommeil tandis que je passai une main précipitée dans mes cheveux, essayant de les coiffer du mieux que je le pouvais. J'attrapai mon manteau posé non loin de là et l'enfilai à toute vitesse, me dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

- Je…je vais y aller. J'ai plein de chose à faire et…

Je tournai sur moi-même, cherchant un quelconque objet pouvant m'indiquant l'heure. Malefoy, comprenant mon manège, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et blêmit soudainement.

- Quoi ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Il est quatre heures. De l'après-midi.

Mon cœur se comprima, comme si l'étau qui l'emprisonnait depuis déjà quelques semaines s'était resserré d'un cran. Il nous restait huit heures avant que Psycho-Matt n'applique une nouvelle fois son macabre plan.

- Oh merde.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Seize heures. Comment étions nous arrivés là ? J'avais le vague souvenir que nous avions passé de longues heures à essayer en vain d'établir un plan pour empêcher Matthew Duncan de tuer Drago. Je supposais que nous nous étions finalement endormis. C'était terrible. Un vrai cauchemar. PM frapperait dans moins de huit heures. Huit heures. Alors que nous recherchions un moyen de l'arrêter depuis des semaines. La solution était loin d'être miracle et je doutai fort qu'elle m'apparaisse subitement. Merlin me détestait bien trop pour ça. Le corps vide et le cœur lourd, j'attrapai mon sac et me dirigeai d'un pas las vers la sortie.

- On se retrouve au ministère ? M'enquis-je doucement.

Drago, silencieux depuis déjà quelques minutes se contenta d'hocher la tête, encore plus pâle que la mort.

J'avais la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il m'interpela :

- Hermione, attends.

Essayant tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes de désespoir, je me retournai. Il me détailla quelques secondes, hésitant, puis secoua la tête.

- Non rien. A tout à l'heure.

Trop fatiguée, je ne cherchai même pas en savoir plus. Sans un mot, je me retournai et sortis pour de bon de l'appartement.

La solution ne tomberait pas du ciel. Et Malefoy ne pouvait pas mourir. Parce que…parce que c'était comme ça. Je ne concevais pas le monde sorcier sans Drago Malefoy. Il était une figure bien trop emblématique de la société pour disparaître. Ou peut-être était-il une figure emblématique bien trop importante dans mon cœur. Je n'en savais rien. Me manquerait-il ? Sans doute. Peut-être pas. Surement. Non, je ne pense pas. Alors qu'est-ce tout cela signifiait ? Il était inutile de nier que ces derniers temps, notre relation avait changé. En bien ? En mal ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Je crois qu'il m'appréciait. Je pense même qu'il m'aimait bien. Moi aussi, je l'aimais bien. Il y avait ce…ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable. C'était étrange. C'était comme si nous formions une sorte de symbiose malsaine. Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il ressentait cette étrange sensation, lui aussi. Il avait plusieurs fois eu d'étrange comportement. Comme ce jour où nous avions failli nous embrasser ou encore lorsque nous dansions. De toute façon, cette conversation mentale ne servait à rien. Drago était Malefoy. Et il avait Maëlla. Moi je n'étais qu'Hermione Granger et…j'étais toute seule. Mais peu importait. Si nous ne nous bougions pas un peu, il n'y aurait bientôt ni Malefoy, ni Granger, ni même Potter. Alors trêve. Je devais chasser ces pensées absurdes de mon esprit et me focaliser sur mon but premier : trouver une solution pour empêcher Psycho-Matt de faire couler à nouveau du sang.

- Hermione ?

Je fis brusquement volte face. Ginny se trouvait là, devant moi, les mains encombrées de sac à l'effigie de marques bien trop chères pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ma réponse fusa d'un coup. Je n'eus même pas le temps de modérer mes mots :

- J'étais chez Drago.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes puis lâcha :

- Un café, ça te dit ?

Et à ma propre surprise, j'hochai la tête de haut en bas.

16h34

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que nous étions attablées silencieusement face à nos cafés fumants. Et ce silence m'oppressait la poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le temps de rester là, sans rien faire, à culpabiliser pour un acte que je n'avais pas commis face au regard menaçant de ma soit disant meilleure amie. Je me raclai doucement la gorge et demandai :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici, sur Upper Street ?

- Des achats.

- Oh, c'est bien.

Le silence devint plus lourd, plus pesant, se répercutant dans ma poitrine oppressée.

- Maëlla est chez moi.

- Je sais. Elle va bien ?

- Elle essaye.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule du Chaudron Baveur. 16h38.

- Tu es pressée ?

Oui.

- Pas trop.

Ginny attrapa sa tasse entre ses mains, la porta à ses lèvres et la reposa sur la table grasse avec un soupir.

- Ecoute, Hermione, je voulais m'excuser pour…l'autre jour.

Je chassai sa réplique d'une main mais elle continua :

- Je sais parfaitement que tu n'oserais jamais rien faire avec un homme pas libre et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de penser que…

- C'est bon, Gin'.

Les joues légèrement rosie, elle se tut et plongea le nez dans son café. Ginny, la terrible menteuse par excellence. Je soupirai et demandai, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- On dirait vraiment que nous sommes… ?

La rouquine poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Comme Poudlard au milieu de son parc.

Sa réponse m'en boucha un coin. Je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien. L'idée que nous pouvions passer pour deux jeunes gens passionnés ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Ma réponse fusa immédiatement :

- Non ! M'insurgeai-je. Je…je l'apprécie. Rien de plus.

- Lui t'aime, continua t-elle comme si je n'avais pas répondu.

Ma tasse de café explosa d'elle-même, éclaboussant Ginny et moi de café encore chaud. Elle eut un sursaut et pesta à voix basse tout en éliminant la boisson brunâtre de son chemisier à l'aide de sa baguette. Moi je ne bougeai pas. Figée par l'horreur de ses dernières paroles prononcées. La rouquine dut se rendre compte de mon mutisme car elle arrêta ses ronchonnements et posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Hermione...

Je relevai des yeux troubles vers elle.

- Je ne…je ne crois pas, Ginny.

Elle étira un petit sourire compatissant.

- A quand remonte la première fois que vous vous êtes vu ? Après Poudlard, j'entends.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Ton mariage, je crois.

Elle eut un hochement de tête semblable à ceux que les psys réalisaient face une confession importante de leurs patients.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je, redoutant dors et déjà la réponse.

- Pour rien, éluda t-elle.

Elle se leva rapidement, balança quelques pièces sur la table et s'empara de tous ses sacs.

- Je dois y aller.

Elle tourna les talons avec un petit sourire et un signe de la main. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître de mon champ de vision, elle lança sans se retourner :

- Ah oui ! Passe à la maison, Harry veut te voir.

Et elle disparut pour de bon. Elle était lâche. Ce qu'elle venait de faire était interdit. Injuste. Contraire à tous règlements. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me balancer ça et disparaître comme si de rien n'était. Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Etait-ce au moins vrai ? Avait-elle au moins des preuves de ce qu'elle avançait ? Et quel était le rapport avec le mariage ? Je n'aurais jamais du accepter ce café. C'était idiot, stupide et visiblement inutile. Malefoy. Drago. Drago. Malefoy. J'avais la terrible impression de n'avoir que ce nom dans ma tête. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus, à la fin. Comme s'il n'était que sujet de mon invention. Plus rien ne semblait réel autour de moi. La tête en feu, je me levai à mon tour et le liquide encore tiède qui coula le long de mes jambe me rappela mon état peu présentable. Je fis tout disparaître d'un coup de baguette et sortis à mon tour du bar.

Je toquai avec empressement à la porte du manoir Potter. Elle mit un certain temps à s'ouvrir sur Harry. Je ne le saluai pas et m'engouffrai dans la modeste demeure.

- L'heure, Harry ! Il est quelle heure ?

Il me fixa, surpris, les sourcils perdus dans ses cheveux en bataille. Lentement, il mena son poignet au niveau de ses yeux.

- Dix sept heures, articula t-il doucement, surement inquiet à propos de ma santé mentale.

-Pile ?

- Dix sept heures et trois minutes, en réalité.

Je poussai un grognement et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

- Salut, Harry.

- Tu vas bien ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais aisément croire que tu es atteinte…

- Oui, oui, le rassurai-je. Tu voulais me voir ?

Je me dirigeai déjà vers le grand salon et me laissai tomber sur un des canapés. Il m'imita.

- Je voulais te parler de l'affaire Matthew Duncan.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Miguel n'avait tout de même pas balancé le morceau ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors Harry n'avait surement plus rien à m'apprendre que je ne savais déjà. Je fis tout de même mine de m'intéresser à ses propos.

- Tu as trouvé des informations ?

Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé et ferma un court instant les yeux. Je remarquai alors pour la première fois à quel point son visage avait changé. Ses yeux étaient éteints, lourds et dépossédés de cet éclat si caractéristique qui illuminait en permanence ses pupilles d'émeraude. Ses joues étaient creuses, son teint blafard et de larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux, donnant à son visage une apparence émaciée. Je pris alors conscience que dans cette course contre la mort, Harry était aussi engagé que Drago ou moi. Il ne connaissait juste pas la date de son échéance. Concevoir qu'Harry pouvait un jour mourir, et bien plus tôt que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, me plomba le cœur d'un poids supplémentaire. Il avait survécu à Voldemort, le plus grand mage, le plus grand sorcier noir de tous les temps. Ce n'était pas un petit amateur de rien du tout assoiffé de vengeance comme PM qui allait l'arrêter. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et la serrai d'une petite pression. Il sourit tristement et me confia :

- Non. Il n'y a rien. J'ai mis mes meilleurs aurors sur le coup mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Juste quelques broutilles inintéressantes.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il avait le droit de savoir. Je devais lui dire. Je me raclai doucement la gorge et me lançai :

- Harry…il faut que je te dise… je…je suis allée voir Naomi Adams à Azkaban.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- La maîtresse ?

J'hochai piteusement la tête.

- Et ?

Je lui reportai alors toutes les informations que j'avais récoltées jusqu'alors, en n'omettant aucun détail. Il ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois, se contentant d'écouter très attentivement tout ce que je voulais bien lui confier. Il semblait prendre note, enregistrer au plus profond de son esprit chaque mot que je prononçais. Et il n'ouvrit finalement la bouche que lorsqu'il fut sur que j'avais terminé ma longue tirade.

- Et je suppose que Naomi Adams avait vingt deux ans le jour du drame, n'est- ce pas ? Ca expliquerait tout.

J'hochai doucement la tête, attendant qu'il explose de colère par la suite. Il en avait le droit, après tout. Je lui avais menti, m'étais servi de ses aurors, m'étais introduite sans permission dans un lieu dangereux et avais consulté tout au long de cette enquête des dossiers extrêmement confidentiels et privés. Mais il n'en fit rien. Son visage ne se crispa même pas un peu. Au contraire, il ébaucha un sourire sincère et souffla, presque impressionné :

- Je crois que tu as raté ta vocation Hermione, tu aurais du faire auror ! Tu es bien plus douée que toute mon équipe réunie.

Je lâchai un rire nerveux.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ?

Il soupira avec exagération.

- J'ai fais bien pire tout au long de notre scolarité et tu m'as toujours soutenu. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me mettre en rogne. Il y a bien pire…

Subitement, son visage se ferma et je compris son allusion à la prochaine attaque de Psycho-Matt le lendemain. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la montre d'Harry. Dix huit heures. Dans six heures, exactement.

- Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas…

Maëlla s'arrêta net en m'apercevant au côté de l'interpelé. Figée dans une posture gracieuse par la surprise, elle se remit rapidement en mouvement. Elle s'approcha de moi, son parfum fruité chatouillant mes narines et me salua rapidement.

- Je n'aurais pas ? Reprit Harry, attendant la suite de sa question qui tarda à venir.

- Vu Ginny, souffla t-elle finalement en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

Son regard était inhabituel. Il n'était plus remplit de cette innocence qui la caractérisait si bien. Non. Seule l'inquiétude subsistait à présent dans cet océan émeraude. Je l'interrogeai rapidement du regard.

- Non, elle est partie faire des achats.

Je ne crois même pas qu'elle écouta la réponse d'Harry et enchaina directement :

- Drago n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda t-elle à demi-voix.

- Non. Il est au ministère. Je dois l'y retrouvé tout à l'heure.

- Mais il est seul ? Insista t-elle.

J'hésitai quelques secondes puis hochai la tête.

- Enfin, je pense.

Blondie se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, visiblement terrifiée à l'idée que son fiancé soit seul. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la plaindre. Elle aussi devait être morte de trouille. Elle aussi pouvait perdre quelqu'un qui était cher à son cœur.

- Je vais le rejoindre tout de suite, si ça te rassure, proposai-je rapidement.

Elle me détailla subtilement une poignée de seconde puis acquiesça doucement avant de quitter la pièce, ses cheveux blond voletant légèrement derrière elle.

Je me levai à mon tour, embrassai Harry et disparu avec un _plop_ caractéristique du parc des Potter.

L'atrium du ministre grouillait de sorciers plus ou moins pressés. Les plus chanceux terminaient leur travail et rentraient chez eux, heureux de retrouver leur famille. D'autres baillaient en pénétrant dans les ascenseurs. Tous étaient humains. Tous étaient pareils. Il n'y avait que moi qui étais différente. Je pensai avec amertume que j'étais sans aucun doute l'unique individu dans cette vaste pièce à avoir un tueur fou à ses trousses. Certaines têtes m'étaient familières mais impossible de leur remettre un nom. Je me contentai alors de les ignorer et de suivre mon chemin en direction des archives.

- Hermione ?

Je me retournai à l'annonce de mon prénom. Je mis quelques secondes à reconnaître l'homme roux aux lunettes qui me faisait face.

- Harold ?

Il s'avança vers moi, un sourire ému sur les lèvres et posa ses mains sur chacune de mes épaules avant de m'embrasser bruyamment chaque joue.

- Que fais-tu par ici ? Encore un discours émouvant à faire ?

Il appuya sa question d'un clin d'œil malicieux auquel je répondis par un sourire.

- Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Je vais juste faire des recherches.

Son air redevint grave.

- J'ai lu dans la _Gazette_ que Psycho-Matt en avait après toi. Est-ce vrai ?

J'hésitai à lui avouer la vérité puis hochai finalement la tête. Il me regarda fixement puis souffla, mes épaules toujours emprisonnées dans ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je lui souris tristement.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes supplémentaires puis il dégaina soudainement sa baguette d'un geste vif.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais je peux toujours arranger ton affreuse coupe.

- Ma coupe n'est pas affreuse ! M'insurgeai-je, faussement indignée.

Il pouffa et pointa le bout de bois sur ma tête. En une rapide formule dont je ne retins pas le nom, je sentis mes cheveux devenir plus légers. Je remerciai Harold d'un regard et m'excusai. Je devais partir au plus vite si je voulais avoir une chance d'arrêter Psycho-Matt. Par habitude, j'attachai mes cheveux transformés en une matière étrangement douce en un chignon bâclé et pénétrai dans cette pièce sombre qui m'était si familière à présent. Au bruit de mes pas, seul le silence lui répondit. Etais-je encore la première ?

- Drago ? Murmurai-je tout de même avec espoir.

Mon cœur battait avec une telle vivacité dans ma poitrine que je ne compris pas immédiatement la source de comportement. J'avais envi de le voir. J'avais envi qu'il me réponde qu'il était là. Parce que je ne voulais pas être seule. Pas encore.

- Ici.

La voix s'éleva du fond de la pièce et me déclencha un sentiment de bonheur que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis un moment. Je me dirigeai vers la source du bruit et le trouvai là, assis par terre entre des centaines de coupures de journal. Je m'installai à ses côtés et attrapai un des morceaux de papier.

_Harry Potter, notre bonne étoile. _

_Ce 3 juin 1992, le sorcier le plus populaire de notre monde magique aurait affronté une nouvelle fois le spectre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. D'après une source sure, il se serait introduit avec ses amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger dans un des endroits les plus surs et inatteignables de Poudlard dans le but d'empêcher le professeur Quirrell, alors possédé par l'âme du mage noir, de s'emparer d'un objet dont nous ne connaissons hélas pas la forme. Les trois élèves auraient affrontés un chien à trois têtes puis…_

Je suspendis ma lecture et relevai un regard interrogateur en direction de Malefoy. Il m'ignora et continua sa propre lecture. Je posai alors l'article et en saisis un nouveau.

_Poudlard, le lieu d'une malédiction ?_

_Encore une année riche en émotion pour les élèves de Poudlard. Après une série pétrifications mystérieuses dont Hermione Granger fut victime, on raconte que la jeune Ginny Weasley aurait échappée de peu à la mort et ce grâce au désormais incontournable Harry Potter. La rumeur dit qu'un basilic était emprisonné depuis des siècles entre les murs de pierre de l'école. Fiction ? Réalité ? Personne n'est vraiment certain de ce qui se passe à Poudlard mais une chose est sure : Tout est possible._

Je reposai l'article et en tirai un nouveau avec des gestes frénétiques. Plongée malgré moi dans un passé qui avait sans aucun doute déterminé ma vie future, je n'arrivais pas à m'en extraire.

_L'héritier Malefoy attaqué entre les murs de Poudlard. _

_C'est en effet ce que prétend Lucius Malefoy, personnage très influent de notre société magique. Il nous a confié à l'issu d'une interview exclusive que les protections de Poudlard s'effritent et que le personnel enseignant se fait de moins en moins compétant. Et il n'aurait pas tord au vu des récents évènements : son fils unique, Drago Malefoy, se serait férocement fait attaqué par un hippogriffe. Il aurait perdu l'usage de son bras et…_

J'ébauchai un sourire. Toute cette histoire nous avait menés dans un beau pétrin. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé de retourner dans le passé pour en modifier le futur ? Mon amusement n'échappa pas à Drago qui se pencha pour voir le titre de l'article. Il sourit à son tour.

- Et dire que cette bestiole n'a pas été abattue. Elle le méritait amplement.

Indignée, je lui donnais un coup de coude. Il s'esclaffa.

- C'était de l'humour, Granger. J'étais un peu crétin à l'époque.

- Un peu ? Grinçai-je entre mes dents.

Ignorant ma remarque, il continua :

- Tu te rappelles ? C'est cette même année où…

- Où je t'ai donné le plus beau coup de poing de toute ton existence. Oh oui, je m'en rappelle. C'était tellement…

- Douloureux.

- Jouissif, terminai-je avec un sourire.

Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et s'empara d'un nouvel article. Je l'imitai.

_Harry Potter, un imposteur !_

_Toute la communauté sorcière attend avec impatience le populaire tournoi des trois sorciers qui, comme son nom l'indique, met en compétition trois sorciers de différentes écoles qui doivent s'affronter dans diverses épreuves plus ou moins difficiles. Cependant, encore une fois, rien ne se passe comme prévu. En ce 31 octobre 1994, la coupe de feu n'a pas sélectionné trois élèves mais quatre ! Harry Potter a ainsi fait son entrée dans le tournoi alors qu'il ne possède même pas l'âge requis ! Serait-ce de la triche de la part du sorcier le plus connu ? La coupe se serait-elle trompée ? Personne ne le sait réellement mais Dumbledore continue de nier en bloc la culpabilité de son protégé. La Gazette est sur l'affaire et est bien déterminée à lever le voile sur la vérité._

Mon cœur se serra au souvenir de cette année difficile. Surement l'une des plus dures que nous avions passées. Ron et Harry s'étaient brouillés durant un bon moment et j'avais longuement été partagée entre mes deux meilleurs amis. Et puis j'avais rencontré Victor Krum. Mon premier petit ami. J'avais aussi fait taire cette sale vipère de Skeeter, cette année là. Je souris à l'évocation de ce moment particulièrement plaisant. Voir cette vermine enfermée dans un bocal était d'un bonheur ! Et puis il y avait eu la dernière épreuve. La mort de Cédric Diggory et le retour de Voldemort. Harry avait failli y rester ce jour là. Bien plus que les autres fois. Ron et moi n'avions pas été là, mais le Harry que nous avions retrouvé après cet évènement bouleversant n'avait plus jamais été le même. Je reposai doucement la coupure sur les lattes de bois poussiéreuses qui composaient le sol et en attrapa une nouvelle.

_Dumbledore et Potter : Ensemble contre la communauté sorcière_

_C'est après un discours douteux sur la mort de Cedric Diggory que le monde sorcier a commencé à s'inquiéter de la santé mentale d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. En effet, il affirmait que l'élève fut assassiné par la main d'On-Sait-Qui. Or, tout le monde sait bien que le mage noir a disparu, treize ans plus tôt. Potter ne cesse d'encourager son professeur et de soutenir cette thèse farfelue. Il n'est peut-être pas le héros qu'on s'imaginait tous mais un mythomane en manque de popularité…_

Je n'achevai pas ma lecture et lâchai le parchemin, dégoutée. Cette période aussi avait compliquée. Harry n'avait plus d'amis et tout le château nous regardait de haut. Harry était passé du survivant héroïque au menteur chouchouté. Un an plus tard, toute la communauté sorcière découvrait la supercherie du ministère et portait à nouveau Harry en héros alors qu'il était mort de chagrin suite à la perte de Sirius. Et les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Au contraire. L'année qui suivit, Dumbledore révélait à Harry l'existence des Horcruxes. Nous avions tous pris conscience que la guerre approchait à grand pas et qu'il y aurait forcément un camp perdant. Forcément des morts. Et le premier décès qui toucha tous les sorciers fut sans aucun doute celui de Dumbledore. Les yeux embués par tous ces vieux souvenirs, je jetai un regard douloureux en direction de Malefoy. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur un article mais l'absence de mobilité de ses pupilles me fit comprendre qu'il était, lui aussi, perdu dans ses pensées. Je me penchai à mon tour sur son article et lut le titre : « _Albus Dumbledore tué par une armée de Mangemort entrée miraculeusement dans Poudlard ». _Doucement, je glissai mes doigts sur le papier et le lui enlevai des mains.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu sur le passé ? Ca ne sert à rien. Le passé est douloureux, composé de nos erreurs. A tous, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il tourna ses yeux d'acier dans ma direction et lâcha sur le même ton :

- Je n'ai plus de futur, Hermione. Et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour changer le passé. Pour réparer toutes les fautes graves que j'ai commises. J'ai privé le monde sorcier d'un Allié de taille dans la bataille contre Voldemort. Par ma faute vous auriez tous pu y rester. Toi, Harry,…

- Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as juste accéléré le processus. Rien de plus. Dumbledore était condamné, avec ou sans ton intervention.

Il me fixa un long moment, essayant de comprendre mes paroles qui n'avaient sans doute aucun sens pour lui.

- Tu es Hermione Granger. Raconte-moi. Dis-moi tous ces secrets enfouis que le commun des sorciers n'ose même pas imaginer. Explique moi cette drôle de vie que vous avez menée, toi Potter et Weasley. Vous m'avez toujours fasciné. Tellement soudés, tellement accrochés aux ennuis. Je risque de vivre ma dernière nuit. Autant la rendre utile. Autant l'enrichir et l'utiliser pour trouver toutes les réponses aux nombreuses questions qui emplissent mon esprit depuis des années. Eclaire-moi. Révèle-moi enfin cette vérité si bien cachée.

Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais jamais pu refuser sa requête. Parce que son regard agissait tel un raz de marré dans mon corps. Dans mon cœur. Alors, en me replongeant au plus profond de ses sept années magiques, je dévoilais mon histoire, notre histoire, à cet homme qui autrefois fut mon ennemi.

- D'accord. Je vais tout te raconter. A une condition : tu ne me couperas pas. Tu écouteras tout en silence. Cette histoire, c'est la mienne, c'est celle d'Harry, celle de Ron, celle de Dumbledore, celle de Luna, Ginny et même Neville. C'est celle de Lupin, Sirius et Hagrid. C'est l'histoire de tous ceux qui ont croisé nos chemins. Cette histoire ne doit subir aucune critique. Aucun jugement. Parce que c'est l'histoire de ma vie, de notre vie. Tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses dont tu ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Parce que cette histoire renferme des secrets bien gardés que je n'ai encore jamais dévoilés à personne. Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles et profite. Cette histoire, elle commence comme toutes les autres. Par il était une fois…

-…et puis il est parti. Nous ne savions pas qu'il se rendait. Qu'il avait décidé de se sacrifier pour sauver le monde. Je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Hagrid avec son cadavre, suivi par une armée de mangemorts riant aux éclats, précédé par Voldemort, fier de lui. La suite, tu la connais. Harry s'est réveillé et il mené un ultime combat contre le maître des ténèbres qui a trépassé.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, en silence. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot, pas un rire, pas une remarque. Il s'était contenté d'écouter avec beaucoup d'intérêt ce que je voulais bien lui dire. J'avais vu à travers ses yeux que, parfois, mon récit le touchait. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés de surprise lorsque je lui avais révélé que j'étais retourné dans le passé en troisième année. Puis, ils s'étaient assombris à l'évocation des horcruxes et de notre quête dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Je n'avais rien omis. De notre rencontre dans le train lors de notre première année à la mort de Voldemort. Je me rendis compte que des goutes de sueur perlaient le long de mon front et je les séchai d'une main avant d'enlever mon pull.

- Onze ans. Ca fait onze ans que je vous connais et je ne vous ai pas compris. Vous n'étiez pas uniquement les trois gryffondors barbants et courageux. Vous étiez bien plus que ça. Que vous est-il arrivé ? Comment êtes-vous tombé si bas, ensuite ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- La vie, sans doute.

Je remarquai que Drago aussi semblait avoir chaud. Il retira à son tour son pull et remonta les manches de la chemise qu'il portait en dessous. Tout mon corps bouillait d'un brasier incontrôlable. Une chaleur étouffante avait commencé à emplir la salle des archives.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je en secouant mon tee-shirt, espérant faire ainsi un peu d'air. La réponse tomba comme un poids dans ma poitrine.

- Minuit.

Il enchaina comme si la nouvelle journée qui commençait n'était pas sa dernière :

- Il fait beaucoup trop chaud. Ce n'est pas normal.

Il se leva difficilement et j'en fis de même avant de le suivre jusqu'à la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma dans un claquement brutal qui me fit sursauter. Rapidement, il se tourna vers moi, le regard vif.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je le souffle rendu court par la trop forte chaleur.

- C'est un retour dans le passé.

- Quoi ? Répétai-je.

- Feudeymon. Maintenant, cours.

* * *

**Bon, c'est un long chapitre de transition en faite, plutôt basé sur les sentiments d'Hermione qu'autre chose. Les choses se compliquent sérieusement dans le prochain chapitre, comme vous devez vous en douter ;)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est important pour moi, votre avis est ma seule rémunération =D**

**La suite arrive très bientôt ;)**

**Bisous, Sonia.**

**PS : Encore une fois, je n'arrive pas à séparer mes paragraphes :/ et désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ;)**


	20. Chapitre 20

** Hello !**

**Comme promis, j'ai pas trop trop tardé =P**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que...Parce que ! Moi je l'aime !**

**Merci merci merci merci merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Chapitre 20 : _

_- Feudeymon. Maintenant, cours._

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, attrapa ma main et me tira dans le fond des archives. J'apercevais de loin une vive lumière orangée et supposai que les flammes avaient fini par ronger la porte. Très vite, nous nous retrouvâmes face au mur. Une fumée avait envahi la salle et mes poumons commençaient doucement à manquer d'oxygène. Psycho-Matt s'était manifesté. J'en étais certaine. Je serrai la main de Malefoy dans la mienne. Il se tourna vers moi et à ma plus grande surprise, me sourit. Je ne pus malheureusement lui répondre. Crispée par la peur et l'anxiété, je n'ébauchai qu'un rictus. Il pressa doucement ma main et m'entraina à nouveau au milieu des nombreuses étagères. Le cœur et les poumons en feu, je ne pouvais plus suivre son rythme effréné. La fumée m'irritait la gorge, le nez et me piquait affreusement les yeux. Mais j'avais confiance. Confiance en Drago. Et soudain, face à nous, nous les vîmes. Ces chimères de feu. Ces animaux faits de flamme, plus sauvages et dangereux que jamais. Ils nous remarquèrent aussi et nous chargèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Nous fîmes demi-tour et nous précipitâmes dans la direction opposée. Mais très vite, les êtres maléfiques nous entourèrent. Dans ma course, je trébuchai sur un livre et Drago me rattrapa in extremis. Puis je la reconnus. Elle était là. Droit devant nous.

- Drago ! Hoquetai-je. La pièce secrète !

Il comprit immédiatement et se précipita vers l'étagère, me tirant à sa suite. Je dégainai ma baguette et d'un geste du bras ouvris la petite fente. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la grotte et je m'empressai de refermer le passage secret.

- Ca…ne…tiendra…pas longtemps, articula Drago, à bout de souffle.

Courbé, les mains sur les genoux, il tentait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près décent. De mon côté, je fis le tour de la petite pièce. Il devait y avoir une sortie de secours. Un passage dans un passage. C'était toujours comme ça. Ce qui avait une entrée avait une sortie. Ma main glissa sur une pierre du mur plus bombée que les autres et instinctivement je la poussai. Aussitôt, le panneau de pierre pivota pour laisser place à un couloir très étroit. Malefoy releva la tête et sourit face à ma trouvaille. Un bruit sourd retentit contre l'entrée et la fumée commença à envahir la grotte. Nous devions nous dépêcher.

- Viens ! Vite !

Il m'attrapa une nouvelle fois la main et m'entraina à sa suite dans le sombre couloir. Nous courûmes le plus vite que nos jambes ne nous le permirent. Mon cœur allait exploser. Ma poitrine était terrassée par un incendie. Mon visage était poisseux et noir de suie, ainsi que mes vêtements. Mais pire que tout cela, la première mise en garde de Matthew Duncan me terrorisait. Qu'allait-il advenir de la suite ? Quelles horreurs nous réservait-il ? Allions-nous nous en sortir ? En voulait-il aussi à ma peau ou était-ce uniquement le tour de Malefoy aujourd'hui ? Malgré la chaleur qui irradiait mon corps, un frisson de dégoût agita chacune de mes cellules. Nous débouchâmes finalement sur l'atrium. Etrangement vide, sombre et silencieux. La fraîcheur que dégageaient les dalles de marbres sous nos pieds caressa ma peau bouillante d'un léger souffle. J'inspirai profondément essayant de réaliser en vain que nous avions failli y passer. Mais c'était trop facile. Trop simple. Loin d'être la fin. PM ne se contentait pas d'un unique feudeymon de rien du tout. Il y allait crescendo. La nuit risquait d'être longue. Très longue. Et chacune des étapes que nous nous apprêtions à franchir avec Drago allaient être de plus en plus difficiles. Ce n'était pas une hypothèse. C'était une certitude.

Un bruit assourdissant brisa soudainement le silence qui s'était imposé. L'immense statut de pierre qui trônait au centre de l'atrium venait de se mettre en mouvement. La vélane, le gobelin, le phénix et le sorcier qui la composaient prirent soudainement vie. Et à la lourdeur de leurs pas et au regard menaçant qu'ils nous lançaient, je me doutai bien qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour nous aider. Les yeux rivés sur ces gigantesques gargouilles, nous reculâmes à petits pas. Par reflexe, je sortis ma baguette et au moment où une pluie de caillou se déchargea sur nous, je lançai un puissant _protego_. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Le bouclier n'avait pas la même teinte habituelle. Je le maintins toutefois en place et lorsque la première pierre le traversa, Drago me poussa sans aucun ménagement sur le sol dur et glacé.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? M'écriai-je ahurie, à travers l'assourdissant bouquant qui régnait dans le ministère.

- J'en sais rien ! Répondit Malefoy. Mais on a intérêt à vite dégager si on ne veut pas finir en pâtée pour le piaf !

Vivement, il me traina à travers l'atrium jusqu'à la sortie. A plusieurs reprises, nous dûmes nous baisser pour éviter les projectiles mortels que les statues mobiles ne cessaient de bombarder dans notre direction. Une pierre traversa une des vitres de la baie vitrée, la cassant en un milliard de minuscules morceaux de verre. Tous se répandirent sur le carrelage marbré, rendant le sol d'autant plus glissant. J'en avais plein les cheveux mais peu m'importait. Pour l'instant, je devais sortir au plus vite de cet enfer. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant la porte, que Drago ouvrit d'un énergique coup d'épaule. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et s'ouvrit, laissant l'air froid de cette nuit d'automne pénétrer dans nos poumons. Cela ne nous empêcha pas de continuer notre course. Drago m'entraina jusque devant le magasin Quidditch qu'il ouvrit de la même façon. Comme s'il connaissait parfaitement les lieux, il m'attira dans l'arrière boutique sans même jeter un regard aux balais et aux différents matériaux qui attendaient patiemment de trouver acheteur. Il roula le vieux morceau de tissu moisis et poussiéreux qui servait de tapis laissant apparaître une trappe qui se découvrait doucement à nous.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Pas le temps, me coupa t-il. Entre là-dedans.

Sans aucune douceur, il me poussa dans le trou. Si ma tête n'avait pas été vide de pensée par l'adrénaline qui coulait à flot dans mes veines et par la trouille qui me rongeait le ventre, j'aurais aisément pu imaginer toutes sortes de lieux qui m'attendaient là-bas dessous. Oui, beaucoup, beaucoup de lieux. Excepté celui-ci. Un large couloir illuminé étrangement semblable à ceux de _Healthpotion_ s'étendait face à moi. Drago tomba souplement sur ses pieds à mes côtés et ne me laissa pas le temps de le questionner. Il traversa le couloir en quelques enjambées et nous débouchâmes dans une vaste pièce confortable. Aménagées avec de nombreux tables et fauteuils, je compris immédiatement face à l'insigne qui trônait fièrement sur le mur face à moi et aux expositions des balais de compétition les plus éblouissants que je me trouvais dans le prestigieux quartier général de _Nimbus & Broom_, une des compagnies de Malefoy. Doucement, je m'approchai d'un des balais. Je le reconnus immédiatement. Sa photo avait longuement fait la une de la _Gazette_, récemment. C'était le nouveau balai le plus puissant du monde. Pouvant atteindre la vitesse de deux cents trente kilomètres heure en trois secondes. Le joliment nommé Tornade Véloce. Je caressai d'une main légère et noire de suie le manche vernis et brillant du balai. Silencieux, Drago me regardait faire. Je me tournai finalement vers lui.

- Ce truc coûte une fortune. Je le dérobe et mes dettes sont effacées.

Il hocha la tête et le délogea de son socle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'indignai-je.

Il ébaucha son célèbre sourire.

- Je nous évite une mort imminente, Granger. Maintenant, fais-moi le plaisir d'enfourcher ce « truc qui coûte une fortune ».

- On ne peut pas transplaner ?

Il secoua la tête avec force.

- Je viens d'essayer. Il y a une sorte de barrière, de champ qui nous empêche tout transplanage.

Psycho-Matt avait pensé à tout. Je m'exécutai alors, refermant mes mains moites autour de Drago qui avait pris place devant moi avec assurance. Mon estomac se souleva une première fois et je fus prise d'une violente nausée.

- Prête ?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, tentant de calmer les soubresauts de mon ventre.

- Est-il vraiment utile que je précise que je déteste les balais volants et que j'ai le vertige ?

- Non. Ce n'est d'aucune utilité. Accroche-toi bien.

Il leva sa baguette vers le plafond et une brèche s'ouvrit, découvrant un ciel étoilé. Le balai s'envola perpendiculairement vers le ciel, accompagné de mon cri strident qui déchira le silence de la nuit.

Un froid mordant blessait la peau nue de mes bras. Je frissonnais autant de peur que de froid et me cantonnai autant que je le pouvais contre Malefoy. Je lui enserrais tellement fort la taille que je devais lui faire mal. Mais il ne se plaignit pas une fois. J'étais terrorisée. Les paupières closent avec force et le visage enfouit dans le dos de Drago, je n'osais plus bouger. La terreur rongeait mes entrailles, créant chaque seconde des nausées de plus en plus violentes. Je ne survivrais pas à ce vol de l'horreur. J'allais mourir. Comme ça. Aussi bêtement. J'allais tomber du balai le plus prodigieux du marché, faire une chute d'une centaine de mètres et m'écraser en sang sur les pavés de Londres. C'était tellement idiot. Et puisque j'allais mourir, autant éclairer certaine de mes interrogations. Sans même réfléchir –je n'en étais d'ailleurs plus vraiment capable depuis le feudeymon- j'hurlai un flot de parole dans le vent, même pas certaine que Drago m'entende.

- Tu sais, si je suis partie de chez Ginny, c'est parce qu'elle pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et moi. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que ma meilleure amie ose penser des horreurs pareilles. Comme si je pouvais faire à une autre femme ce que Ron m'avait fait ! Mais ses paroles m'ont longuement trottée dans la tête et je me suis demandée s'il était possible que je tombe amoureuse de toi. C'est trop idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si toi et moi…Bref. Tu sais, j'ai revu Ginny aujourd'hui. Elle m'a dit un truc bizarre. Elle m'a dit…Tu flippes pas, hein ? Elle m'a dit que tu m'aimais. Toi. C'est drôle non ? Pourquoi les gens pensent que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre toi et moi ? Je veux dire c'est tellement improbable ! Tellement débile ! Enfin, tu vois, je suis moi et tu es toi et…

- Granger ?

- Oui ?

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Je remarquai alors que le fracassant bruit du vent dans mes oreilles avait cessé et que le balai n'était plus en mouvement. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Je détachai doucement mes doigts engourdis du corps de Drago et m'écartai lentement de lui. Immédiatement il sauta du balai et s'éloigna, me tournant le dos. Je reconnus tout de suite le lieu dans lequel il nous avait emmenés. Nous n'étions pas très loin, en réalité. Nous étions sur le toit de Gringott. Une vague d'anxiété parcourra mon corps tandis qu'un feu remontait dans mes joues. Je lâchai le balai qui s'écrasa en un bruit sourd sur la dalle de pierre.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé plus loin ? Demandai-je timidement.

Il ne se retourna pas et me répondit d'une voix neutre :

- Il y une sorte de bulle qui recouvre le Chemin de Traverse. On est coincé ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

- On attend.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et s'assit contre la balustrade. Dans un lourd silence, je repensais à tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Il m'avait entendu, c'était certain. Mais il ne réagissait pas. Il aurait du éclater de rire, hurler au monde entier à quel point je pouvais être idiote de croire que peut-être il avait une quelconque considération pour moi. Au lieu de ça, il se murait dans un silence chargé d'électricité. Pourquoi ?

Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose au mariage de Ginny ? Y a-t-il un truc que j'ai manqué ?

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers moi et m'hypnotisa avec ses pupilles sombres.

- Pourquoi ? Articula t-il finalement.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tout est parti de là.

Il détourna la tête et fixa longuement un point au loin avant de répondre.

- Tu as manqué bien plus qu'un truc, Granger.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, laissant cette phrase lourde de sens en suspens. Et puis je compris. Ginny avait raison. Drago avait raison. Tous avaient saisis bien avant moi. Pour une fois dans ma misérable vie, j'avais été reléguée au second plan, aveuglée par un amour faux et une vie défaillante. Emprisonnée par mes sentiments destructeurs, ma culpabilité et ma rage, j'avais inconsciemment quitté le monde dans lequel je vivais. Je pensais m'être réintégrée à l'issu de mon discours lors de l'anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort, mais je m'étais trompée. Je n'avais rien fait qu'une petite apparition. Un rapide aller-retour dans la réalité. Au fond, il ne m'avait pas fallu très longtemps pour tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Juste un macabre concours de circonstances, mené par un psychopathe qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : me tuer. Nous tuer. Ca avait toujours été là. Dans les profondeurs de mon être. Dans les abimes de mon corps. Dans les abysses de mon cœur. Je n'avais juste jamais réalisé. Ca venait de me frapper. Tout à coup. Comme ça. C'était soudain, imprévu et à l'encontre de toutes les règles érigées jusqu'alors. Plus aucune logique n'apparaissait. Tout ce que je savais à présent avec exactitude était que ça avait toujours été lui. Depuis le premier jour où je l'avais revu. Depuis le mariage. Pourquoi ? Comment ? C'était un mystère. Ce n'était pas Ron, ni Miguel. C'était lui. Juste lui.

- Raconte-moi. Raconte-moi cette histoire qui s'est déroulée devant moi sans que je n'en comprenne un chapitre. Raconte-moi ces derniers mois, comme j'ai t'ai raconté mes sept années à Poudlard. N'omet rien. Parle-moi. Je ne jugerais pas. Parce que cette histoire c'est la tienne. C'est la mienne.

Il inspira profondément, le regard toujours rivé au loin.

- C'est trop tard maintenant. Regarde-nous. On est coincé là, sur un toit au milieu du Chemin de Traverse parce que Psycho-Matt s'apprête à nous réduire en charpie. Et je ne vais pas faire ça. Je ne vais pas tout te dire comme dans un vieux film romantique à l'eau de rose. La vie n'est pas une fiction, c'est une réalité. Même si nos rêves et nos fantasmes nous poussent parfois à croire le contraire. Alors je ne dirais rien, Hermione. Peut-être un jour tu connaitras cette histoire qui t'a échappée. Peut-être. Si je m'en sors. Sinon tans pis. La vie continue.

Il ne me regarda pas ne fois. Puis il se leva, s'approcha d'une démarche féline du balai laissé à terre et l'enfourcha. Pétrifiée par les paroles qu'il venait de me dire, je mis un certain temps à comprendre que nous repartions. A mon tour, je me redressai et me plaçai une nouvelle fois derrière lui. Doucement, je repassai mes bras autour de son corps. Son odeur musquée et légèrement citronnée me chatouilla les narines et je collai ma joue contre son dos.

- Où allons-nous ? M'enquis-je dans un murmure.

- Affronter Matthew Duncan.

Et sur ces paroles, il frappa brusquement son pied sur le sol et nous nous envolâmes vers notre destin. Tragique ou pas, seul Merlin connaissait l'issu de cette funeste aventure.

Les paupières fermement fermées, je tentai par tous les moyens possibles de calmer les battements de mon cœur. L'altitude, Drago, Psycho-Matt, ça faisait trop pour une seule et même personne. Je ne tiendrais pas le choc. Je ne passerais pas cette fichue nuit. Et comme à chaque fois que le stresse et l'angoisse devenait trop grand, je ne pus m'empêcher de briser le silence.

- Cette soirée est étrange. Psycho-Matt n'applique pas mon modus operandi habituel. On dirait qu'il tourne autour du pot. Qu'il contourne carrément la Terre. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne se contente t-il pas de nous démembrer avant de nous arracher le cœur ?

A ma plus grande surprise, Drago me répondit.

- Il atteint le haut de la pyramide. Il s'approche des gens qu'il tenait le plus à tuer. Notre mort sera plus longue, plus douloureuse. Nous n'avons même pas encore droit à l'apéritif. Il s'est contenté pour l'instant que de nous rappeler la date. Il ne joue même pas. Ce n'est même pas une mise en garde. Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout. La suite risque d'être un peu plus…intéressante.

Un long frisson contamina chaque cellule de mon corps. Il dut le sentir car il ajouta :

- Mais toi tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Tu es la dernière de la liste.

- Quelle chance, raillai-je.

Le reste du voyage se passa en silence. Toujours accrochée à Drago, je profitais du mieux que je le pouvais de ce dernier contact. Les paupières toujours closent, je sentis toutefois que l'air se faisait moins glacé et que nous perdions doucement de l'altitude. Le bout de mes chaussures effleura finalement les pavés du Chemin de Traverse et je me détachai de Drago à contre cœur. Nous avions atterri dans une de ces minuscules ruelles, presque invisibles lorsque les foules parcouraient le village en pleine journée. Malefoy cacha le balai derrière une gouttière et s'approcha dans un terrifiant silence du bout de la ruelle. Elle débouchait sur la cour principale du Chemin, abritant l'entrée du ministère et un monument rendant hommage aux héros décédés de la guerre. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que je doutais que Drago ne l'entende pas.

- Regarde ça ! Me murmura t-il.

Je m'approchai à mon tour et regardai dans la même direction que lui. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et je me retins de les frotter. Le ministère que nous avions quitté quelques temps plus tôt n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas brûlé, comptait encore toutes ses pierres, n'avait pas suscité un attroupement curieux en son centre et la vitre brisée avait miraculeusement été rétablie.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait…personne ? Demandai-je finalement dans un chuchotement.

Je vis l'ombre des sourcils de Drago se froncer. Je continuai, remarquant au fur et à mesure que je parlai les multiples incohérences qui nous entouraient.

- Et pourquoi il n'y a aucune lumières ? Les enseignes continuent toujours de briller en temps normal.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus étranges. De plus en bizarres. Il y avait un truc qui clochait. Je le sentais. Et ce truc était là. Juste devant moi. Je me tournai vers Drago, inquiète. Son regard sombre m'indiqua immédiatement qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Puis il eut un sursaut, accompagné d'un drôle de hoquet. Les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres frémissantes, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, les mains plaquées contre son torse.

- Drago ?

Je me rapprochai précipitamment et m'agenouillai face à lui, dégageant ses mains. Une tâche sombre sur sa chemise s'élargissait à vue d'œil. Prise de panique, je plaquai à mon tour mes mains sur la plaie béante qui déchirait sa poitrine. Le sang chaud sous mes doigts me souleva le cœur et je retins ma respiration quelques secondes. Drago ne tint pas plus longtemps et s'écroula sur le sol.

- Non, non, non ! Relève-toi !

Ses yeux fatigués se fermèrent lentement et il poussa un râle douloureux. Je remontai mes mains sanglantes autour de son visage.

- Drago ? Non ! Ouvre les yeux ! Réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Pas ici ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Il rouvrit faiblement les paupières et ébaucha un léger sourire avant de rester figé dans cette position. Mort. Ce fut comme si ma propre poitrine se déchirait pour laisser sortir la place qu'occupait Drago dans mon corps. Et je me sentis vide. Plus rien n'existait en moi. Une première larme coula le long de ma joue, rapidement suivie par des dizaines d'autres. Sous le choc, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Plus penser. Plus respirer. J'aurais voulu mourir à mon tour. Etre noyée dans mes larmes et mon chagrin. C'était trop stupide. Trop injuste. Trop rapide. C'était maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, que je me rendis compte à quel point il était devenu une personne indispensable à ma survie. D'une certaine façon, il m'avait sauvé. Sauvé d'une vie qui n'était pas la mienne, sauvé d'une dépression accablante. Il avait changé mon futur. Modifier mon destin. Et je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissante.

Les jambes tremblante, je me levai, tenant par un quelconque miracle debout. La vision du cadavre encore tiède de Drago sur les pavés me souleva une nouvelle fois le cœur et je me retournai, vomissant tous mes tripes et boyaux. Le visage trempé de sueur et de larmes, je me laissai tomber sur le sol, dos à ce corps qui abritait autrefois l'âme de celui dont j'étais malencontreusement tombée amoureuse. De violents sanglots bloquèrent ma gorge. J'étouffai. Suffoquai. L'air ne passait plus. J'allais mourir. Je voulais mourir. A quoi bon rester dans un monde où il n'était pas ?

- Hermione ?

Sa voix retentit à mes oreilles. Mon cerveau manquait cruellement d'oxygène. J'étais à présent sujette à des hallucinations. Ma vue se brouilla et je m'obligeai à prendre une grande inspiration. Je forçai le passage de l'air contre cette boule qui m'obstruait la gorge. Deux mains empoignèrent mes épaules et me remirent sur pied. Etaient-ce des anges ? La mort avait-elle finalement eu raison de moi ? C'était étrange. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé le paradis aussi sombre. En parlant de paradis, quelqu'un devait m'indiquer l'antre de Merlin. Depuis le temps. J'avais quelques réclamations à lui faire. Notamment sur l'aspect pourri de ma vie dont il m'avait largement pourvu. Il fallait que je lui explique que son partage était foireux. Et injuste. Il fallait que je lui dise que c'était mal de tout donner à certaines personnes et de ne rien donner aux autres. Il devait revoir la répartition de ses grâces.

Les mains m'avaient retournées et m'appuyaient contre une matière dure et chaude. Qu'était-ce ? Ce paradis était vraiment étrange. Difficilement, je rouvris les paupières, les cils collés par les larmes et la saleté. Je reconnus périlleusement l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était la même ruelle. Je jetai un coup d'œil douloureux au cadavre de Drago. Ou du moins à l'endroit où il aurait du se trouver. Parce qu'il n'était plus là. Il avait disparu ainsi que le sang qui aurait du souiller les pavés inégaux de la rue. Puis je pris conscience que quelque chose me caressait les cheveux. Quelque chose de doux. De délicat. Et cette odeur… je la connaissais. J'en étais certaine. C'était celle de Drago. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Doucement, je m'écartai de l'étrange matière contre laquelle j'étais appuyée et croisai ces deux pupilles que je croyais mortes à jamais.

- Drago ? Articulai-je à mi-voix.

Il sourit largement et m'entoura de ses bras avant de me coller une nouvelle fois contre lui. Telle une poupée de chiffon, je me laissai faire. J'étais perdue. Prudemment, je me reculai une nouvelle fois et posai mes mains sur la chemise immaculée, cherchant une trace de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne bougea pas, me laissa faire, passant de temps en temps une main tendre dans mes cheveux puis le long de ma joue.

- Ta poitrine, murmurai-je la voix tremblante. Tu…tu es vivant.

Il fronça les sourcils et me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce tu as vu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Je levai un regard douloureux vers son visage.

- Tu…tu étais là et puis d'un coup…ta chemise…et puis tu es tombé…du sang, il y avait du sang partout…sur mes mains et ton visage et ta chemise…et tu m'as souri. Puis c'était fini.

Il se pinça fortement les lèvres, se retourna et frappa férocement dans le mur de son poing. Comme un fou, il se retourna vers mon être tremblant, les yeux illuminé d'une lueur rageuse.

- Merde ! Il est bon ! Très bon ! Écoute-moi Hermione ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Il nous affaiblit ! Ce sont des visions ! Ce n'est pas la réalité. Il fait tomber toutes nos défenses une par une. Reste forte. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Il nous a projetés dans un monde imaginaire. Il faut que tu comprennes : rien de tout cela n'existe. Le feudeymon, la statue, notre mort, c'est faux. Du vent. Ca devient sérieux, Hermione. Il a commencé. La partie est lancée, le jeu en route.

La gorge sèche, je m'approchai de lui et me blottis dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi _notre_ mort ?

Je l'entends soupirer.

- Moi aussi je t'ai vu.

Il hésita et lâcha très rapidement :

- C'étaient tes bras. Il les avait sectionnés. Il y avait du sang partout et tu hurlais et…

- Chut, le coupai-je. Ce n'est pas important. Le principal c'est que nous soyons en vie. Tous les deux. Pour le reste, on trouvera bien une solution.

Oui. Nous trouverions une solution. Ce n'était pas un espoir, un désir ou un projet. C'était une obligation, une exigence, une nécessité. Nous devions battre Matthew Duncan. Nous devions l'arrêter. Peut-être même le tuer. Nous nous devions juste d'être les plus rapides. Et pour l'heure, c'était plutôt mal parti.

Toujours contre Drago, le silence était devenu maître. Mon regard se baladait négligemment dans la ruelle jusqu'à ce que je les remarque. Je m'écartai vivement de lui, le cœur battant à une vitesse incroyable.

- Drago ! Les lumières ! Il y a des lumières !

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata à son tour que nous étions de retour dans le vrai Chemin de Traverse. Quelques ombres passaient parfois devant les fenêtres illuminées et j'aperçus même au loin un vagabond.

- Nous ne sommes plus dans le monde imaginaire, pas vrai ? Continuai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Il récupéra rapidement son air sérieux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il me lâcha, s'approchant discrètement du bout de la ruelle.

- Tout me semble normal. Je pense qu'on est de retour dans la réalité. Mais il y a un truc…

- Qui ne va pas, terminai-je dans un souffle. C'est trop simple. Trop court. N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Psycho-Matt nous aurait-il retiré de son monde imaginaire ?

Drago se retourna vers moi et posa son regard sur moi. Il ne semblait pas vraiment me détailler. Ses yeux étaient vides et immobiles. Il paraissait juste réfléchir.

- Et s'il ne nous avait pas retiré ? Et si nous nous en étions sorti tous seuls ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais déjà lu des textes sur les mondes imaginaires mais c'était il y bien longtemps. A l'époque, j'étais encore trop naïve, même si des milliers de problèmes m'étaient déjà tombés dessus. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais un jour plongée dans ces créations fictives. D'après mes vagues souvenirs, il était possible de sortir de soi-même d'un monde imaginaire. Il fallait juste…

- Prendre conscience !

Malefoy m'interrogea du regard et je développai, plutôt fière de moi.

- Pour sortir d'un monde imaginaire, il faut prendre conscience que ce qui nous entoure n'est pas réel. Seulement à ce moment-là, nous pouvons espérer retourner dans la réalité. C'est ce qui vient de nous arriver. Lorsque nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous ne vivions pas dans le réel. Comment aurions nous pu évoluer dans un monde que nous savions imaginaire ? C'est logique !

Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Miss-je-sais-tout le retour.

Je lui tirai la langue en guise de réponse.

- Quelle maturité !

Je ne répondis pas à sa pique. Une idée venait de germer dans ma tête.

- Drago ! Le transplanage ! Nous ne pouvions pas transplaner parce que nous ne vivions pas dans la réalité. Mais maintenant, on doit pouvoir !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Pour aller où ? Il veut me tuer, il me tuera.

Ignorant sa remarque dénuée de tout espoir, j'attrapai sa main et tentai un transplanage qui marcha. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi heureuse de pouvoir me sentir compresser dans l'étroit tuyau noir. Cependant, l'endroit où nous atterrîmes ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais imaginé. Drago se tourna vers moi, sceptique.

- Sérieusement, Granger ? Le seul endroit auquel tu penses alors qu'un tueur fou nous suit à la trace est…une bibliothèque ? Je te savais un peu folle mais là…

Piqué au vif, je lâchai hâtivement sa main et m'éloignai de lui.

- Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à une bibliothèque, Malefoy. Je voulais nous emmener à Paris.

Il s'approcha d'une étagère et s'empara d'un livre. Il tourna rapidement une ou deux pages, le referma et le reposa à sa place.

- Et bien c'est raté. Ces livres sont en anglais. Mais tu devrais heureuse. Cet endroit est un paradis pour toi.

Je levai la tête tandis qu'un long frisson coula le long de mon échine. La bibliothèque était la plus lugubre que j'avais jamais vu. Ses étagères étaient immenses, atteignant facilement cinq mètres. Toutes remplies de livres, elles formaient un incroyable labyrinthe. Des couloirs et des couloirs d'étagères s'étalaient face à nous dans une lumière sombre et sinistre.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierai. Cet endroit me file la chair de poule.

Je ne savais pas où nous avions encore atterri mais cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas du transplaner, finalement. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être une nouvelle fois tombée dans un piège de Psycho-Matt. Tels des marionnettes, nous nous laissions mener par cet être abject et sans cœur. Etait-ce un nouveau monde imaginaire ? Etait-ce une pièce réelle ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Et visiblement, Malefoy non plus.

- Garde bien ta baguette, me chuchota t-il.

Le silence qui nous entourait était terrible. Tellement pesant qu'il m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il semblait s'épaissir face à nos peurs, devenant de plus en plus lourd. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je le brisai brutalement.

- Dis quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

- J'en sais rien ! Quelque chose.

Il me transperça un court instant de ses yeux cendrés. Quelques secondes, à peine. Et pourtant je me sentais déjà mieux. Il avait cette incroyable emprise sur moi que je ne pouvais contrôler. C'était indescriptible. Comme si aucun danger ne pouvait m'atteindre du moment qu'il était avec moi. Comme si tout ce qui nous entourait n'était finalement pas si grave. Parce que nous étions tous les deux. Et parce que nos deux âmes réunies étaient invincibles.

Son expression changea subitement. Il tourna vivement la tête vers une étagère et fronça ses sourcils en aile de corbeau.

- Tu entends ? Chuchota t-il d'une voix qui trahissait l'éveil soudain de tous ses sens.

Je tendis l'oreille et perçus le bruit qu'il avait capté quelques secondes plus tôt. _Ploc_ _ploc_ _ploc_. Au milieu de ce silence accablant, ce léger bruit. Une succession infinie de clapotis qui inconsciemment déclenchèrent en moi une cascade de frissons. Malefoy amorçait déjà un pas en direction du son quand je lui saisis hâtivement la main et le tirai doucement vers moi.

- N'y va pas, le suppliai-je.

Il m'interrogea du regard. Je me mordis avec force la langue, retenant mes larmes.

- Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais il y a surement une nouvelle victime là-bas.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Il secoua la tête, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage aux traits angéliques.

- Tu ne comprends pas, lâchai-je, dépitée. Qu'est-ce que tu t'attends à découvrir ? Une fuite dans un tuyau ? Psycho-Matt nous a trainés ici intentionnellement. Nous somme piégés. Encore. Et ce bruit, ce n'est surement pas de l'eau qui coule, Drago. Sens. Sens cette odeur qui plane. C'est l'odeur de la mort. La mort de cette pauvre victime et la notre qui ne tardera pas à venir.

- La mienne, rectifia t-il avec un léger sourire. Toi, il te reste encore quelques jours. Tu devrais partir, Hermione. Ne reste pas là. Sauve-toi. Je suis certain qu'il te laissera partir. Fuis. Loin. Très loin. Oublis cette nuit d'horreur qui n'est censée être que la mienne. Tu ne t'es pas demandée une seule fois pourquoi Psycho-Matt mettait autant de cœur à nous faire peur ? Tout cela est pour toi. Il veut que tu partes. Il tente désespérément de te faire dégager. Ce n'est pas ton tour. Pas encore, du moins. Laisse-moi. Va-t'en. Il te reste encore du temps pour essayer de sauver ta vie. Pour moi, il est trop tard.

Un violent sanglot obstrua ma gorge, empêchant tous mots de passer. Qu'aurais-je pu répondre de toute façon ? Il abandonnait. Et malgré toute la colère et le désespoir qui serrait avec force chaque organe de mon corps, je savais qu'il avait raison. Il était trop tard. Je laissai alors mon regard se perdre dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles de glace. L'ambiance autrefois palpable était devenue plus légère. La fin était proche.

Au fond, tout était éphémère. La vie n'était qu'une succession d'instants, tous plus courts les uns que les autres. Parfois heureux, tantôt funestes. Des instants qui se transformaient rapidement en souvenirs dont les contours s'estompaient avec le temps. Dont les détails se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux. Oui, tout était éphémère. La vie, le temps, l'amour. C'était trop court. Tellement bref et fugace que ça en devenait douloureux. Finalement, la vie n'était que torture. A peine effleurions nous notre but du bout des doigts qu'il s'éloignait un peu plus, nous observant narquoisement de son nouveau poste. C'était tellement injuste. Notre existence se résumait-elle à ça, finalement ? Ces étroits liens qui nous permettaient de rester en vie n'étaient-ils bâtis que par nos moments heureux ? Je n'en avais pas connu beaucoup pourtant. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Drago. Malgré l'incroyable histoire qui nous liait, je n'avais jamais été plus vivante qu'avec lui à mes côtés. Et le destin voulait que je m'en rende compte le jour où sa vie se terminait.

Je glissai mes mains derrière sa nuque et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, nichant ma tête au creux de son cou. Il referma ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Je ne veux pas tu meurs, Drago, soufflai-je d'une voix tellement basse que je doutai qu'il m'ait entendu.

Il desserra son étreinte et remonta ses mains autour de mon visage, me forçant à le regarder. Le feu contre la glace.

- Tu es tellement stupide, Hermione.

- Je sais, confessai-je dans un murmure.

Il étira un léger sourire et continua :

- Tu n'as rien compris, pas vrai ?

Je secouai la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- C'est ta dernière chance pour m'expliquer, risquai-je.

Son sourire ne le quitta pas et il se contenta de m'embrasser le front. Je fermai les yeux sous ce contact qui plomba mon corps tout entier. Je rompis tout contact avec lui et m'hasardai à demander, déçue :

- Tu n'as rien de mieux ?

Son sourire tendre se transforma en son habituel rictus qui réchauffa mon cœur glacé. Félin, il s'approcha de moi et glissa furtivement une main dans mon dos tandis que l'autre se promena le long de ma nuque. Et sans prévenir, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un intense courant électrique me traversa. Malgré la douleur que me procura cet étrange phénomène, je ne pus me contraindre à me séparer de Drago. De sa bouche qui caressait avec délectation la mienne, de ses dents qui mordillaient légèrement mes lèvres, du bout de sa langue, espiègle, qui chatouillait nonchalamment la mienne. Comment avais-je pu manquer ça tout ce temps ? L'ambiance autour de nous devint plus lourde. Notre baiser se fit plus précipité. Plus bestiale. Plus sauvage. Il descendit une main sur mes fesses, l'autre toujours accrochée à ma nuque. Instinctivement, j'entourai ses hanches de mes jambes et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Juste pour nous. Seulement maintenant. Pour que nous profitions une dernière fois l'un de l'autre. Nous ne fîmes pas l'amour, cette nuit là. Mais c'était comme si. Notre baiser fut si intense et passionné que je n'en oublierais jamais le goût.

Je dus cependant redescendre. Et notre étreinte s'arrêta comme elle avait commencé. J'avais étrangement mal partout et chaque muscle de mon corps semblait inapte à répondre aux exigences de mon cerveau. J'étais une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Drago. Il nous laissa glisser sur le sol dur et glacé de la bibliothèque, mon corps à moitié couché sur le sien.

_« Une âme sœur peut mettre un certain temps à reconnaître sa moitié. Des millénaires nous séparent de la légende et notre esprit peut s'être assoupi. Cependant, il est tout à fait possible qu'un élément déclencheur unisse à jamais deux âmes sœur. Prenons comme exemple un baiser incongru »._

Je relevai vivement la tête. Ces phrases…je les avais lues en découvrant l'existence des âmes sœurs. Etait-il possible que…

- Drago ?

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Les yeux fermés et le visage détendu, personne n'aurait pu imaginer à cet instant précis que son bourreau l'attendait, à quelques pas d'ici.

- Hmmm ?

- Tu as déjà…lu dans mes pensées ?

Ma question ne le laissa visiblement pas de marbre. Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et me détailla longuement. Il soupira puis céda :

- Une fois. C'était quand on était à Sainte Mangouste, après que nous nous étions hurlé dessus. Tu t'étais blessée, tu te souviens ? Weasley était arrivé alors que patientons. C'était très bref. Très bas. Mais j'ai entendu ton appel au secours.

Je restai silencieuse quelques minutes, assimilant sa confession. Je me souvenais très bien de ce jour là. La venue de Ron m'avait chamboulée et Drago m'avait sans doute évité une énorme erreur en m'empêchant de prendre sa main.

C'était clair, à présent. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de prendre possession de mes lèvres.

- Je suis tellement stupide.

- Je sais.

J'hésitai à lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres. Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je me lançai tout de même.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis quand sais-tu ?

Il ébaucha un sourire.

- Tu te souviens au mariage ? La première fois que nous nous sommes vus ? Tu étais accroupi au milieu du couloir et je cherchai Maëlla. Je t'ai aidé à te relever. Ca m'a frappé subitement lorsque ma main a touché la tienne. Et puis ça ne m'a plus quitté.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demandai-je dans un souffle.

Il lâcha un ricanement.

- Tu m'aurais cru ? Je te rappelle que tu étais transie d'amour pour Weasley.

J'ajoutai rien et posai ma tête sur sa poitrine. Nous ne restâmes pourtant pas longtemps dans cette position. Drago me poussa et se leva. Je l'imitai, interrogatrice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il se tourna vers moi, le visage froid et figé dans une impassibilité déconcertante.

- _On_ ne fait rien. Toi tu t'en vas.

Ses paroles m'anéantirent. Je ne pouvais plus partir après ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était lui et moi contre le monde. Rien d'autre.

- Mais…

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis ? Va t'en. Dégage. Transplane loin d'ici.

Il était tellement froid et semblait tellement sincère que j'eus du mal à garder mon sang froid. Je savais qu'il bluffait. Je savais que son attitude et ses mots n'étaient là que pour me dissuader de rester. Et ça ne marcherait pas. Il ne se débarrasserait pas comme ça de moi.

- Non.

Ma réponse avait été sèche. Déterminée. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Non ? Répéta t-il en s'avançant d'une démarche souple vers moi.

- Non. Je ne partirais pas sans toi.

Il esquissa un sourire dénué de tout amusement.

- Dans tous les cas possibles, tu partiras sans moi, Granger. L'issue de cette journée ne changera pas, quoi que tu fasses. Tu as le choix, alors choisis la bonne opportunité. Pars. Maintenant.

Il me poussa légèrement vers l'arrière et je revins à ma place, mes pupilles férocement plantées dans les siennes. Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux me voir mourir sous tes yeux ? Tu veux voir mon corps se faire déchiqueté et mutilé par ce fou ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Si c'est vraiment ce que tu recherches alors je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir. Dans le cas contraire, casse-toi.

Il avait raison. Il avait entièrement raison. Mais pouvais-je réellement partir sans me retourner ? En étais-je capable ? Me certifiait-il que la culpabilité ne me rongerait pas ?

- Pars, Hermione. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul.

Ses derniers mots résonnaient comme une plainte à mes oreilles. Une supplique, un dernier vœu. Et si c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment, alors je respecterais sa volonté. Quitte à me haïr par la suite. Du moment que lui ne me haïssait pas.

- D'accord, soufflai-je finalement.

Mon cœur se déchira sous cette abdication. C'était maintenant. C'était la fin. La fin d'une vie, la fin d'une relation plus qu'éphémère. C'en était ridicule. J'en aurais ri si j'avais pu émettre un son. C'était maintenant que nous étions censés nous dire adieu. Mais ni lui ni moi ne bougeâmes. Comment dire adieu à quelqu'un sans qui la vie n'a plus aucun sens ? Alors nous n'avions rien dit. Il s'est juste retourné et a disparu derrière une étagère, sans un dernier regard.

* * *

**Voila ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plait ! J'ai toujours une petite appréhension lorsque je poste un chapitre mais pour celui-là...C'est plutôt du stress...Je veux dire, vous avez tellement attendu que j'ai peur que vous soyez déçues...Si c'était le cas, je comprendrais ;) **

**J'ai eu un peu de mal avec la fin du chapitre. Elle était un peu compliquée à aborder mais je pense que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie !**

**J'essaye de faire au plus vite pour la suite !**

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les quelques fautes qui m'échappent. J'espère que ça n'entrave pas votre lecture =)

**Bisous, Sonia.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, un immense merci pour vos reviews qui ont été particulièrement nombreuses pour le chapitre précédent. Diantre, vous allez m'achever avec vos supers compliments ! Je réponds à toutes les reviews des inscrits (je sais pas si vous recevez mes réponses parce que parfois ...) et juste un immense merci aux anonymes !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_Chapitre 21 : _

_ Comment dire adieu à quelqu'un sans qui la vie n'a plus aucun sens ? Alors nous n'avions rien dit. Il s'est juste retourné et a disparu derrière une étagère, sans un dernier regard._

Il était parti. Comme ça. C'était tellement tragique. Tellement injuste. Le destin nous avait choisi, nous et c'était tout. Nous n'étions que des marionnettes exécutant à la perfection les envies du futur. Je ne croyais plus au hasard. Je ne croyais plus en rien. Drago était parti. C'était tout ce que je retenais.

J'étais vide, telle une coquille. Tout en moi mourrait. Chaque cellule de mon corps s'éteignait au fil des secondes qui s'égrenaient. Plus Drago s'éloignait, plus je me perdais. Ca avait commencé par mes jambes. Elles s'étaient dérobées sous mon poids et je m'étais faiblement laissée choir sur le sol sale et glacé de la bibliothèque. Puis c'était remonté dans mon estomac qui se tordait de douleur sous les assauts violent de mes tripes mécontentes. Et ça avait touché mon cœur. La mort m'aurait effleurée, l'effet aurait été le même. C'était comme si on écartelait ma poitrine. Comme si des liens invisibles me tiraient de part et d'autre dans le but de séparer mon corps en deux. C'était douloureux. Je me consumais de l'intérieur. Ca brûlait. Je les sentais, ces flammes qui léchaient chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. De ma peau. Bientôt ne resterait de mon être qu'un tas de cendres. Je ne pouvais même plus pleurer. Je ne pouvais plus penser. Seulement imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Drago et moi ne nous étions pas lancés dans cette tragique affaire.

_La solution est juste sous vos yeux._

Et cette phrase qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis que Naomi Adams l'avait prononcée. Que pouvais-je faire ? Sous mes yeux il n'y avait rien. Qu'un sol poussiéreux et un désespoir grandissant.

_La solution est juste sous vos yeux._

Dans un dernier geste sensé, j'appuyai avec force chacune de mes mains sur les côtés de ma tête. La voix devait se taire. Elle n'était rien. N'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'un fragment de sons sorti des limbes de mon esprit. Je devais m'en défaire. Parce que je ne supporterais pas de savoir Drago mort alors qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire. Mais mon âme était trop détraquée, trop brisée pour répondre aux exigences de ma faible lucidité et c'est avec horreur qu'une scène que je ne connaissais que trop bien s'imposa face à moi. Il n'y avait plus uniquement cette voix, froide et dénuée de vie qui me dictait un espoir impossible. Il y avait Naomi Adams. Dans sa cellule humide et sombre, je percevais encore son regard mort et vide.

_La solution est juste sous vos yeux._

Anéantie, le leitmotiv ne me faisait presque plus rien. Devant moi, seul le vide subsistait. Uniquement cette triste vision d'une femme frêle et dont la vie la quittait à chaque seconde passée. Et puis je compris. Dans un dernier sursaut illusionniste, j'hurlai le nom de Psycho-Matt qui résonna longuement contre les parois des hautes étagères.

_Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu que mon histoire était tragique ? Rappelez-vous, je l'avais abordée par le mariage d'Harry et Ginny. Tout était parti de là. Un simple mariage avait changé ma simple vie. Encore maintenant il m'est impossible de distinguer si tout cela aura engendré de bonnes ou de mauvaises choses. Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en saurais sans aucun doute jamais rien. C'est comme ça. C'est la vie, aussi injuste soit-elle. Je sais, je sais, vous trépignez d'impatience de connaître la suite de ce tragique conte. Mais avant de vous lancer dans cette lecture délicate, prenez le temps de lire ces quelques mots. Je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Parce que la suite est pire que ce que vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer. Encore plus abominable. Encore plus cruelle. Suivez mon conseille. Arrêtez votre lecture. Posez ce cahier, brûlez-le, et continuez de vivre. Suspendre le temps pour lire ces quelques lignes ne valait pas le coup. L'histoire n'en est pas enchanteresse. _

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. La tête vide de tous discernement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer d'hurler le nom de mon assassin. Assassin, parce qu'en tuant Drago, il me tuait.

- Vous devriez partir, comme votre cher et tendre vous l'a suggéré. Ce n'est pas encore votre tour.

Je ne peux pas fanfaronner n'avoir jamais eu peur. C'aurait été un mensonge. Cependant, je n'avais jamais ressenti un effroi tel que celui qui me saisit lorsque ces quelques mots retentirent derrière moi. Ce n'était pas un nouveau sujet de mon invention. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était juste Matthew Duncan. Tétanisée, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me retourner et plonger mon regard dans les abysses glacés et sanguinaire du sien. C'était trop irréel. Un infime bruissement retentit dans mon dos et de violents tremblements secouèrent mon corps.

- Allons, allons, miss Granger. Levez-vous. Vous ne m'avez surement pas appelé pour que je constate la vulgaire guenille que vous êtes devenue.

Lentement, j'exécutai son ordre, n'osant toutefois pas faire face à cet être dénué d'humanité. Puis j'inspirai profondément et pivotai précautionneusement. Ce fut son sourire éclatant et faux que je discernai en premier. Puis ses yeux. Aussi sombres que son âme, reflétant les cadavres de ses anciens massacres. Et enfin sa chemise. Quelle ironie. Revêtir une liquette immaculée pour célébrer la mort de ses futures victimes. Je pensai amèrement qu'il n'avait pas peur de se salir. Le sang partait difficilement au lavage.

La gorge en feu, le souffle manquant et les membres tremblants, j'ouvris la bouche et laissai échapper d'une voix faiblarde ces prochains mots :

- J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

Sans se départir de son cruel sourire, il s'avança vers moi et glissa sa baguette sous mon menton.

- Vous sentez vous réellement en position de marchander ?

Son souffle putride caressa mon visage et souleva mon estomac. Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le dévisager ouvertement dans un dernier élan de courage et de provocation. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu imaginer, Matthew Duncan n'était pas laid. Ni vieux ni jeune, son visage ressemblait ni plus ni moins à celui de monsieur Tout-le-monde.

Il relâcha sa menace, rangea sa baguette et croisa nonchalamment ses mains dans son dos, commençant une ronde autour de moi. Tel un félin près de sa proie.

- Cela m'a étonné que vous m'appeliez par mon nom. Ne faites pas l'innocente. Le ministère me connaît sous le nom de Mathias Davos. Je ne peux que constater que vous vous êtes renseignée sur mon compte. Cela me désole, miss Granger. Auriez-vous la prétention de penser pouvoir me vaincre ?

- Je préfère avoir la prétention de penser pouvoir vous tuer de mes propres mains plutôt que celle de me penser invincible.

Son sourire se fana un millième de seconde avant de s'élargir de plus belle. Sans cesser sa macabre danse, il reprit :

- Ce semblant de courage et d'effronterie ne vous sied pas. Je peux lire la peur dans vos yeux.

- Et moi la folie dans les vôtres, répondis-je, hargneuse.

Il lâcha un ricanement qui me glaça le sang.

- Mais je ne le nie pas. Ne dit-on pas qu'un peu de folie est nécessaire pour faire un pas de plus ?

- Un pas de plus vers quoi ? Vers où ? Ouvrez les yeux. Vous ne marchez pas, vous coulez.

Il haussa un sourcil, faussement impressionné.

- C'est drôle d'entendre cela de la bouche d'une femme qui sombrera avant moi. Mais je reste curieux. Parlez moi donc de votre marché. Je me languis déjà de savoir ce que vous allez me proposer. A quel montant s'estimera la somme que vous allez me soumettre ? Allez-vous dépasser les millions de gallions que m'avait offert ce Noah Palmer dans un dernier regain d'espoir ?

Je frémis à l'énoncé du nom de celui qui avait trouvé pour dernière couche les coussins de mon lit mais me repris rapidement. J'osai même laisser un léger sourire étirer mes lèvres. Matthew Duncan venait d'entrouvrir une éventuelle issue.

- De l'argent ? Je ne pense pas non. En revanche, Naomi Adams me semblait plus intéressante.

Il stoppa son incessante marche, effaça son sourire d'un frémissement de lèvre et se posta face à moi, son corps frôlant presque le mien. Je retins une grimace de dégout devant cet effleurement. Malgré tout, il fallait que je continue. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter en si bon chemin, Matthew Duncan devait plier. Il devait accepter. C'était ma seule chance. A moi, à Drago, à Harry et à toutes ces futures victimes dont l'idée d'être considérée comme telle n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

- Elle vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-elle pas votre plus grande envie que celle de découper en morceau la femme responsable de la disparation de votre meilleur ami et de la femme que vous aimez. Vous savez, Juliana Sacks.

Le visage de mon interlocuteur se tordit de douleur sous la violence du nom de sa bien aimée. Encouragée par ce premier tombé de masque, je continuai :

- Naomi Adams vous a enlevé de force tous ceux que vous aimiez. Ne mérite t-elle pas le même sort ? Je suis en position de vous la livrer sur un plateau d'argent. En échange, vous épargnez Drago et Harry.

Etonnement, le sourire carnassier du meurtrier refit son apparition, déchargeant une cascade de frissons le long de mon échine. Chaque pore de ma peau suintait ma répulsion pour cet être maléfique.

- Votre marché n'est pas équitable. C'est une vie pour une vie.

Le cœur prêt à exploser, je lâchai sans réfléchir ces derniers mots qui signèrent mon arrêt de mort :

- Que proposez-vous ?

Il étira un peu plus son sourire. J'avais cru mener la danse un court instant. Je m'étais trompée. Matthew Duncan était bien plus fort que je n'avais voulu l'admettre. Et dans cette histoire, il gagnait surement plus que moi. Largement plus.

- Savez-vous ce qui est encore plus cruel que la mort, miss Granger ? Non ? S'assoir à côté de l'être chéri et savoir qu'il ne sera jamais sien.

XXX

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui était passé. Des heures, des jours, des semaines peut-être. De toute façon cela m'était égal. L'ombre de la nuit succédait inlassablement à la clarté du soleil dans un ballet que je ne comprenais plus. Dans un intervalle plus ou moins régulier j'avais vaguement cru entendre des visiteurs frapper à ma porte. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de signaler ma présence. A quoi bon ? Ce n'était surement pas avec moi qu'ils voulaient s'entretenir. Surement pas avec le monstre qui s'était sournoisement introduit dans mon corps. C'était avec Hermione Granger. Malheureusement pour eux, elle n'existait plus.

J'ai le souvenir qu'une phrase populaire suppose que nous sommes prêts à tout par amour. C'était la vérité. Nous sommes prêts à tout. Et à bien plus. J'en étais l'exemple phare. Qui aurait pu penser un jour que sa majesté sacrée héroïne de guerre sacrifierait une vie pour celle de son âme sœur ? C'était tellement égoïste. Tellement improbable.

Damnée par mon flirt avec les gorges de l'enfer, je n'existais plus. Seule l'épave décrépie de mon misérable corps subsistait, là, dans le fond de mes draps, se saoulant d'une musique bien trop forte et dont les basses résonnaient jusque dans le fond de mes entrailles mortes. Comme à chaque fois que mon esprit s'égarait trop loin et que j'avais la prétention de croire que les dernières heures en compagnie de Psycho-Matt n'avaient pas été réelles, je glissai mon regard sur mon avant bras, plus pâle que la mort. Et à chaque fois, la fine cicatrice blanchâtre qui remontait le long de ma veine scintillait d'un éclat moqueur.

Finalement je ne valais pas mieux que Matthew Duncan. J'ôtai aussi la vie des gens. Lui par vengeance, moi par égoïsme. Lui par passion, moi par lâcheté. Il avait au moins le courage d'assumer. Moi pas. Je préférais de loin me terrer dans mon petit appartement poussiéreux et encombré, et attendre. Reculer cette date fatidique où je devrais une nouvelle fois affronter le héros de mes cauchemars. Ne plus penser à ce moment où je devrais expliquer à Naomi Adams qu'elle allait mourir.

La gorge obstruée de sanglots qui refusaient de sortir, je me contentai d'hurler mon regret au plus profond de moi. Mon lit était devenu mon refuge, mon cercueil, abritant l'épave qui me servait de corps. Je ne le quittai que très rarement. Uniquement pour assouvir mes besoins primaires. C'est lors d'un de ces exceptionnels déplacements que je remarquai la pile de lettre laissée par des hiboux qui n'avaient pas eu la patience d'attendre. La première idée qui germa dans mon esprit fut de les détruire sans en avoir lu le contenu. Puis je me ravisai, ouvrant la fenêtre et m'emparant des enveloppes froides. Il y en avait trois. Toutes d'un émetteur différent. La première fit naître en moi un immense sentiment de culpabilité. La seconde, d'effroi. Et la dernière…la dernière m'aurait poussée à mettre fin à mes jours si telle était sa requête. C'est celle-ci que j'ouvris la première.

**Drago Malefoy à Hermione Granger **

159 Upper Street, Chemin de Traverse, le 23 octobre 2002.

_Hermione, _

_Avant toute chose, ne sois pas étonnée de cette lettre. Je suis en vie. Et je t'expliquerais volontiers ce qui c'est passé dans la bibliothèque si tu daignais ouvrir ta porte. Je n'ai aucune idée quant à ce qui a pu pousser Psycho-Matt à abandonner ses activités sanguinaires. Il ne donne plus signe de vie. Le dernier cadavre qu'il a laissé est, comme tu dois t'en douter, celui de la bibliothèque. Tu avais raison. Toujours est-il qu'il faut que nous parlions. Pas uniquement de Matthew Duncan. _

_Réponds-moi rapidement, tout le monde s'inquiète de ton absence._

_Drago Malefoy. _

**Harry Potter à Hermione Granger**

Godric's Hollow, le 22 octobre 2002.

_Bon sang Hermione mais où es-tu ? Malefoy est revenu vivant et les vingt quatre heures marquant sa date de mort sont écoulée. Il y a un problème avec PM. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je m'inquiète pour toi en espérant que tu n'es en rien mêlée à cette histoire. Réponds-moi vite. _

_Harry._

**Matthew Duncan à Hermione Granger.**

Londres, le 23 octobre 2002.

_Miss Granger, _

_Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris la politesse ? Vos amis s'inquiètent, vous devriez les tenir informés. Ainsi que moi-même. N'avions-nous pas un accord ? Je veux Naomi Adams le plus rapidement possible. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour arranger notre rencontre fortuite. Je vous attendrai dans l'Allée des Embrumes à 14h. Soyez à l'heure. _

_MD. _

Lasse de toute cette histoire, je refermai mes volets, plongeant mon appartement dans l'obscurité et me tassai sous mes draps, retournant dans un monde cauchemardesque qui était devenu mien.

XXX

Malgré les derniers évènements, j'étais sure d'une chose je n'étais pas une meurtrière, quoi que Psycho-Matt puisse dire. J'étais Hermione Granger et je devais trouver une bonne idée comme je savais si bien le faire autrefois. Parce que j'en étais venue à la conclusion que je ne tuerai pas Naomi Adams. Ni moi, ni Matthew Duncan. Au fond je l'avais toujours su. Je ne livrerai pas Naomi à Psycho-Matt. Même si les derniers évènements m'avaient permis de douter, il était évident que jamais je ne tomberai si bas. C'était une certitude. Je préférais mourir que sacrifier une innocente. D'un doigt frémissant, je suivis la ligne laissée par la fine marque nouvellement acquise. Oui. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une bonne idée. La tâche paraissait être bien plus compliquée que je me l'étais imaginée. Et pour l'heure, je devais m'entretenir avec Naomi.

J'attrapai mon manteau qui pendait lamentablement sur un dossier de chaise, ma baguette et sortis de mon appartement. Un coup au cœur stoppa pourtant mon geste. Drago était là, devant moi, se tenant debout sur la dernière marche des escaliers. Seulement quelques mètres nous séparaient. J'aurais pu courir vers lui. J'aurais pu me jeter dans ses bras et embrasser ses lèvres fiévreusement. Parce qu'il était en vie. Parce que Psycho-Matt l'avait épargné. Parce que _je_ l'avais épargné. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Il ne bougea pas non plus. Et cette dernière constatation me rassura presque autant qu'elle me fit mal. Il semblait fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux cernés de noir, son teint blafard et ses lèvres étaient incurvées en un sourire fané. Instinctivement, je tirai sur la manche cachant ma cicatrice.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à nos lettres ? Souffla t-il finalement en esquissant un pas en ma direction.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je ne l'imitai pas.

- Je ne les ai pas vues.

Toute trace de sourire disparue de son visage angélique.

- Tu ne sembles pas étonnée de me voir vivant pourtant, remarqua t-il froidement.

Je ne répondis rien. Que pouvais-je dire de toute façon ? Comment devais-je réagir ? J'aurais tellement voulu effacer ces dernières secondes et tout reprendre du début. Supprimant ainsi l'orage et le mal qui se propageait à l'horizon. Mais c'était impossible. Il était trop tard à présent. Le souvenir encore brulant de mon entrevue avec Matthew Duncan me balança violemment ses images devant les yeux.

- J'ai dernièrement appris que séparer deux âmes sœurs étaient comme les vouer à la mort. C'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il ne soit pas toujours utile de faire couler le sang pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Que proposez-vous, répétai-je d'un ton neutre.

L'étincelle qui illumina ses pupilles obscures suffit à me convaincre qu'il était plus fort que moi. Qu'il avait gagné. Quoi qu'il advienne, je savais à présent que ma vie en serait à jamais bouleversée.

- Que dites vous si je vous assure la vie sauve à vous, Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter ?

Même si je savais que la contrepartie risquait d'être tragique, je ne pus empêcher un regain d'espoir de prendre possession de mon cœur.

- En échange de Naomi Adams ? Me risquai-je à demander, la gorge nouée.

Il éclata d'un rire qui me glaça des pieds à la tête.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas équitable. Une vie pour trois, n'est-ce pas un peu mince ? Non, j'ai beaucoup mieux à vous proposer. Vous me livrez Naomi Adams et…

Il suspendit quelques instants sa phrase, prenant ainsi le temps de réfléchir aux mots qu'ils devaient employer.

- Et vous ne touchez plus jamais Drago Malefoy.

Une balle en plein cœur m'aurait fait le même effet. Ne plus toucher à Drago ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je noyai un regard douloureux dans le sien, qui semblait se nourrir de ma peine.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce ça signifie ?

Il haussa un sourcil et étira un sourire sadique.

- Cela signifie que tout contact physique avec lui sera impossible. Deux âmes sœurs privées l'une de l'autre, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Se réjouit-il.

C'était ça ou la mort. Je l'avais bien compris et il m'était impossible de déterminer laquelle des deux options je préférais. J'aurais volontiers choisi la mort si Harry n'était pas aussi mêlé à cette histoire.

- Comment puis-je être certaine qui vous tiendrez vos engagements ? Lançai-je, acerbe.

- Je suis un homme de parole, sourit-il.

J'osai un rire dénué d'humour. Il me tendit sa main et je la regardai, indécise.

- Un Serment Inviolable contribuerait-il à satisfaire Mademoiselle ? Ironisa Psycho-Matt.

Je regardai encore la main immobile qu'il me tendait puis la saisie, déterminée. Il pointa presque immédiatement sa baguette sur nos deux mains entrelacées. De minces filaments dorés s'en échappèrent pour venir unir nos deux poignets. Cinq langues de feu au total maintenaient nos paumes l'une contre l'autre. Puis elles disparurent laissant à leur place une longue marque rougeâtre imprimée à l'intérieur de mon avant bras brûlant.

- Qu'est-ce tu as fait, Hermione ?

Je relevai mon regard vers celui de Malefoy mais ne m'attardait dans les lueurs résolues qu'abritait son gris orageux. Il se doutait déjà de quelque chose et il était hors de question qu'il pousse plus loin ses réflexions. Mon pacte avec Psycho-Matt devait rester secret. Drago devait être épargné. Il ne devait rien savoir.

- Je n'ai encore fait mais j'envisage fortement d'aller remplir mon frigo si tu me laissais passer, raillai-je difficilement.

Les mots m'écorchèrent la gorge à coups de griffes dans l'œsophage avant filer entre mes lèvres. Drago ne réagit pas. Il garda son habituel masque impassible. Je me dirigeai alors vers les escaliers et passai à côté de lui, veillant consciencieusement à ne pas l'effleurer. Mais alors que je m'éloignai, il m'attrapa le bras. Et il n'aurait jamais du. Une abominable douleur déchira mon avant bras. Ma peau brulait, s'écartelant pour laisser ma balafre se rouvrir. Le sang tiède coulait le long de mon bras avant de venir lécher le bout de mes doigts.

- Lâche-moi ! Hurlai-je de douleur, les joues ruisselantes.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement, hébété. Je cachai du mieux que je pus mon bras ensanglanté derrière des vêtements qui se teintaient de carmin. Je me retournai rapidement et tandis que je descendais lui lançai d'une voix tremblante :

- Retourne chez toi, Drago. Va voir Maëlla, marrie-toi et laisse moi tranquille.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de me regarder m'éloigner de lui. Et je savais qu'il ne s'en tiendrait pas uniquement à ces quelques phrases. Il était aussi borné que moi.

XXX

Comment Psycho-Matt avait-il su que Drago et moi étions des âmes sœurs ? Je n'en savais rien. Je supposai simplement qu'il nous avait entendus dans la bibliothèque. Toujours était-il qu'il avait magnifiquement bien su mener son jeu. J'étais presque certaine qu'il avait prévu ce plan depuis le début. Tout était parfait. Tout était équitable. Naomi contre la vie d'Harry et notre destruction assurée, à Drago et à moi. Bravo Matthew Duncan. Je te tire mon chapeau. Tu avais raison depuis le début. Il était inutile d'essayer de te trouver une faille. Tu n'en as pas.

XXX

Une certaine appréhension solidement ancrée dans le ventre, je pénétrai dans le ministère. Le flux de sorciers grouillants était habituel. Rien n'avait changé. Je glissai un regard haineux en direction de la statue qui avait retrouvé son apparence initiale et immobile. D'une démarche que je voulais certaine, je me dirigeai en direction des quartiers des aurors. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'Harry y serait. Et il semblerait que dans mon malheur, j'avais de la chance. J'aperçus de loin sa silhouette facilement reconnaissable. Fébrilement, je m'approchai de lui. Il me remarqua immédiatement et se précipita vers moi avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Hermione ! Mais où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Répondre à nos lettres n'était pas une option, au cas où tu t'étais posée la question.

Entendre sa voix, sentir son odeur, deviner ses bras autour de mon corps, c'était trop. Et sans même essayer de me retenir, je fondis en larme contre mon meilleur ami. Il m'entraina rapidement dans son bureau sans que je ne le lâche. C'était violent. Brutal. Ca faisait mal. J'avais la désagréable sensation de pleurer tous les organes de mon corps. De me vider au fur et à mesure que les larmes se déversaient en torrent sur la chemise d'Harry. Et en bon ami qu'il était, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'éponger mon chagrin dans un silence compréhensif et patient. Alors, lentement, mes sanglots se tarirent.

- Harry, articulai-je fébrilement, il faut que je voie Naomi Adams. Je t'en pris, ne dit pas non. Amène-moi à Azkaban, je t'en supplie.

Ma détresse le bouleversa. Je le vis bien. Il se gratta d'une main agitée l'arrière du crâne et plongea son regard de jade dans le mien.

- Hermione, soupira t-il, Naomi Adams est morte hier soir dans sa cellule. Elle s'est suicidée.

J'avais cru avoir touché le fond. Je m'étais trompée. Le fond était là, derrière cette annonce qui présageait la fin d'un monde. Mon monde qui s'écroulait tel un château de sable sous les assauts d'un vent violent. J'avais perdu. J'étais perdu. J'avais lamentablement échoué dans ma mission. Personne n'avait dit que ce serait facile. Je le savais. Mais comment pouvais-je rivaliser face au temps ? Il était le seul à avoir remporté la bataille. Il s'était joué de nous tous, restant tapis dans l'ombre pour attaquer lâchement lorsqu'on s'y 'attendait le moins.

Brisée, je m'effondrai une nouvelle fois dans les bras d'Harry et dans un entrelacs de larmes, de désespoir et de bafouilles, je lui racontais tout. Pas une seule fois il ne m'interrompit. Il se contenta d'écouter, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il ne réagit pas face à l'annonce des âmes sœurs ni à celle du Serment Inviolable. Il resta tout le long immobile, ses bras autour de mes épaules. Et lorsque j'eus terminé dans un dernier souffle difficile, il se contenta de me serrer plus fort contre lui. Je sentis une goutte couler le long de mon cou et je devinai qu'il pleurait, lui aussi. Parce que d'une certaine manière, je venais de lui briser ses espoirs nouvellement retrouvés.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Harry, sanglotai-je dans son épaule.

- Désolée pour quoi ? Pour avoir fichu ta vie en l'air dans l'espoir de sauver la notre ?

Je n'ajoutai rien mais il semblait ne pas avoir terminé avec moi.

- Tu dois le dire à Malefoy. Tu dois lui expliquer. Si vous êtes réellement des âmes sœurs, il sera aussi détruit que toi.

Une entaille se rouvrit dans mon cœur.

- Je sais. Je sais tout ça. C'était le but de notre pacte. Une vie pour une vie. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire, Harry. Ce serait trop dur. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il m'a touché tout à l'heure. Regarde.

Je relevai la manche de mon manteau pour dévoiler une tâche écarlate sur mon pull. Puis je soulevai la manche poisseuse révélant ainsi aux yeux de mon meilleur ami la fine cicatrice miraculeusement redevenue blanchâtre, longue et brillante. Comme moi auparavant, il laissa glisser son doigt le long de la balafre.

- Ca te fait mal ? Chuchota t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

- Seulement quand c'est Drago.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes puis Harry reprit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

Je soupirai.

- Toi rien. Je vais me débrouiller. Marchander une nouvelle fois avec Psycho-Matt

- Quand dois-tu le revoir ?

- Demain.

Il soupira à son tour et s'adossa contre le mur. Il me fixa quelques secondes, hésitant puis proposa d'une voix incertaine :

- Veux-tu que…je parle à Malefoy ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- A propos de quoi ?

Il déforma sa bouche en une moue soucieuse.

- Je pourrais essayer de le convaincre de…suivre le plan prévu. Tu sais, son mariage.

Son mariage. Avec Maëlla. Cette prise de conscience ajouta un poids supplémentaire dans ma poitrine. Je savais pourtant que c'était là la seule issue pour que Drago ait la vie qu'il mérite. Je posai ma main sur le bras d'Harry, résignée.

- Non. Ne dis rien. Je me débrouillerais.

- Tu ne peux pas tout faire toi-même, s'exaspéra t-il.

- Je sais. Mais ça, c'est de mon ressort.

Je me levai, essuyai les dernière traces de mon chagrin passé et alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir me tournai une dernière fois vers Harry qui m'interrogea de son regard d'émeraude.

- Au fait, c'était le cadavre de qui dans la bibliothèque ?

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- De personne. C'était un animal. Tu sais bien que Psycho-Matt tue selon un ordre précis. Si Drago était le prochain, alors il ne devait y avoir personne d'autre. Il a juste voulu vous faire peur, je suppose.

Je m'insultais mentalement. Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Le choc ? L'angoisse du moment, peut-être ? Toujours est-il que cette nouvelle me rassura légèrement.

- Et une dernière chose. Comment Drago est-il sorti de cet enfer ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de mon ami.

- C'est un mystère. Il nous a avoué qu'il marchait entre deux étagères à la rencontre de Duncan lorsque tout à coup, il a ressenti la sensation du transplanage et il s'est retrouvé devant chez lui.

J'hochai la tête, lui adressai un petit signe de la main et sortis de son bureau. J'avais un Psycho-Matt à affronter.

XXX

Le temps semblait s'être réglé sur mon humeur. Triste, orageux et maussade. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Mes pas résonnaient comme une fin à mes oreilles. J'apercevais déjà la petite ruelle menant à l'Allée des Embrumes. Instinctivement, je ralentis ma foulée. Après tout, ne me jetai-je pas de moi-même dans les gorges de l'enfer ?

J'avais passé les dernières vingt quatre heures à chercher en vain un plan pour déjouer notre destin funeste. Mais il n'y avait rien. Aucune solution. J'avais fais le serment d'amener dans ma chute Naomi Adams mais elle avait plus maligne. Peut-être s'était-elle détruite dans le but de nous aider. De nous débarrasser de toute menace. Je n'en savais rien. Et je n'en saurais sans doute jamais rien.

Je le remarquai de loin. Enveloppé dans une longue cape noire, il m'attendait. Lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers moi, son terrifiant sourire me frappa de plein fouet. J'inspirai profondément, essayant de me donner contenance. J'arrivai enfin à sa hauteur.

- Miss Granger, susurra t-il de sa voix fausse. Où est donc notre invitée ?

Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'articulai :

- Elle est morte.

Un éclat flamboyant traversa les pupilles de mon interlocuteur, lui donnant un air profondément mauvais.

- Elle est morte ? Répéta t-il dune voix chargée de danger.

J'hochai la tête, incapable d'énoncer un mot.

- Mais ce n'était pas le marché, miss Granger, continua t-il doucereusement.

Un léger sourire malsain dévoila ses dents.

- Vous savez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le corps tremblant et les larmes au bord des yeux, je tentai une dernière fois de me défendre :

- Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Elle s'est suicidée.

Il serra la mâchoire, agacé.

- Quel dommage. Je lui réservai une mort tellement plus…grandiose, ironisa t-il.

Je compris à ce moment précis que cet homme ne pourrait jamais faire son deuil sans avoir tuer de ses propres mains la responsable de ses malheurs. Cette psychologie me dépassait, mais d'un certain côté, je pouvais envisager la comprendre.

Il haussa finalement les épaules.

- Tant pis. Prévenez votre ami Harry Potter que son tour est proche.

Je retins un hoquet d'horreur tandis que mon cœur dans ma poitrine s'emballait. Non. Je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour voir Harry mourir. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas mérité ça. Soudain, Matthew Duncan se laissa tomber sur les genoux dans un cri rauque. Son bras gauche fermement tenu dans la main droite, quelques gouttes de sang s'y échappait. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne comprenais rien à ce tableau. Pourquoi sa cicatrice du Serment s'était-elle réveillée ? Il n'avait rien fait. Harry et Drago était toujours en vie. Il avait juste mentionné ses actions futures. Tuer Harry. Et puis je compris. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Harry ! Il ne pouvait même pas envisager de mettre fin à ses jours. Ce n'était pas le contrat. Ce dernier stipulait une vie pour une vie. Dans tous les cas, Naomi devait mourir. Par la main de Psycho-Matt ou par la sienne, le résultat était le même. A mes pieds, Matthew Duncan semblait en venir aux mêmes conclusions que moi puisqu'il se releva, le bras sanguinolent mais intact. Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans les miens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir. Ce que regard reflétait était terrifiant. Un mélange de haine et de vengeance. Essoufflé, il me murmura :

- Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas mettre mes plans à exécution. Du moins pour l'instant. On se reverra, miss Granger. C'est une promesse.

Et sur ces dernières paroles emplies de menaces, il transplana.

XXX

J'avais murement réfléchi ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Ca n'allait pas être facile. Ni pour moi, ni pour lui. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Nous devions parler. Il ne devait pas rester dans le doute et l'incompréhension. Il avait le droit d'être fixé. Parce qu'il devait avancer. D'une main tremblante, je cognai contre la lourde porte. Tous mes plans tombèrent à l'eau quand Maëlla m'ouvrit. J'avais tout imaginé. Tout, excepté la présence de Blondie.

- Maëlla ? Bredouillai-je. Je…je venais pour…

Au même moment un de mes chats se glissa entre mes jambes et je l'attrapai entre mes bras.

- Récupérer les chats, terminai-je en me forçant à sourire.

Comme à son habitude, elle m'accueillit avec un plaisir et un sourire non feint. Mon cœur se serra. Elle ne méritait pas tout ce qui se tramait dans son dos. En dépit de mon agacement envers ses manières, elle était une fille bien. Je le reconnaissais. Et elle était parfaite pour Drago. Elle le rendrait heureux. C'était certain.

- Alors c'est terminé ? Psycho-Matt a abandonné ? Demanda t-elle en m'entrainant vers le salon.

J'essayais de paraître le plus sincère possible.

- Je pense, oui.

Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître du thé et des biscuits.

- Drago n'est pas là ? Demandai-je finalement, n'ayant pu me retenir plus longtemps.

La théière suspendue au dessus d'une tasse, sa main se figea. Elle me détailla quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

- Si. Il est dans son bureau. Je vais le chercher.

Rapidement, elle se leva et disparut dans un long couloir. Je n'eus même pas le temps de protester. J'étais seule à présent. Seule dans ce grand salon m'apprêtant à faire à la fois la grosse bêtise et la chose la plus réfléchie de mon existence. Mes mains serrées l'une contre l'autre tremblaient sur mes genoux. Mon cœur, dans ma poitrine s'emballait un peu plus à chaque seconde passée et ma gorge semblait se rétrécir à chaque avancée de la trotteuse de l'horloge installée dans un coin.

- Hermione.

Je sursautai et relevai la tête croisant les pupilles foncées de mon âme sœur. Je déglutis difficilement tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de moi. Il ne tenta pas de me toucher, ce qui me rassura légèrement.

- Salut, soufflai-je finalement, à cours de mots.

Il esquissa son sourire en coin. Mon cœur chavira. Tout en lui m'attirait irrémédiablement. Ses yeux, son détestable caractère, son foutu sourire, son intelligence, son odeur, son air continuellement supérieur, son corps, ses expressions, ses mains. Comment pouvais-je rivaliser face à cela ? Lorsqu'il était près de moi, je me sentais enfin complète. J'avais l'agréable sensation de me sentir en harmonie avec moi-même. Toutes les plaies qui striaient mon cœur disparaissaient instantanément pour ne laisser qu'un organe neuf et fort. Drago était ma partie manquante. C'était irrévocable. Et j'allais devoir m'en passer. Je devais mettre mon plan en application. C'était mieux. Pour lui et pour moi.

- Drago, soupirai-je, nous ne pouvons plus continuer à nous voir.

Il haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné. Je me mordis les joues. Il ne croirait jamais à mon excuse.

- J'ai beaucoup souffert lorsque Ron m'a trompé et Maëlla est une fille bien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle traverse la même chose que moi.

Il éclata de rire à mon plus grand désarroi.

- Granger, Granger, Granger…Nous sommes âmes sœurs. Je sais que tu me veux tout autant que je te veux. Maëlla ou non, je sais que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire. Maëlla s'en remettra, n'aie crainte.

Je secouai la tête, désemparée.

- Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis sérieuse. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Son visage se figea. Menaçant. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, me détaillant ouvertement.

- Tu caches quelque chose. Et je trouverai ce que c'est.

Malgré tous mes efforts, mes yeux s'embuèrent. Je devais jouer ma dernière carte. Le final. Ma dernière chance.

- Si tu…m'aimes vraiment, alors épouse là et oublie moi. S'il te plait.

Il ébaucha un court sourire. Le masque de Drago Malefoy venait de tomber. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. D'abord de la colère puis de l'incompréhension. Je venais de le prendre en traître, je le savais. Et il m'en voulait. Puis la déception remplaça tout le reste.

- Tu devrais t'en aller, alors, articula t-il d'une voix glacée.

Je ne me fis pas prier et me levai. Maëlla arriva au même moment, le panier des chats entre les mains. Si elle remarqua notre trouble, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Tiens, j'ai attrapé tous les monstres.

Avec un sourire forcé, je m'emparai du panier miaulant.

- Merci beaucoup pour…tout, Maëlla.

Elle me sourit avec bienveillance puis me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Avant de définitivement partir, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au salon et me noyai une dernière fois dans ses pupilles qui faisaient à chaque fois bondir mon cœur. Puis avec un dernier geste de la main, la porte se ferma.

Je ne savais pas si Drago allait respecter ma demande. Je ne savais pas s'il avait entendu ma prière silencieuse. Mais j'étais sure d'une chose en dépit de tout ce qui nous était arrivé, je l'aimais. Inéluctablement.

* * *

**Tadam ! Alors ? Qu'ej avez-vous pensé ? Drago n'est pas mort, c'est déjà une bonne chose, non ? **

**Aussi on approche dangereusement de la fin à mon ô plus grand desespoir...Me connaissant je vais essayer de retarder ça mais bon, l'histoire n'est pas infinie...**

**Enfin, bref, à vos claviers !**

**Bisou, Sonia.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Hola !**

**Comme d'habitude, un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'essaye d'innover un chapitre sur deux pour vous remercier mais j'ai la vague impression de toujours me répéter. Sachez juste que c'est sincère et retenez un mot : Merci !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Chapitre 22 : _

_Je ne savais pas si Drago allait respecter ma demande. Je ne savais pas s'il avait entendu ma prière silencieuse. Mais j'étais sure d'une chose en dépit de tout ce qui nous était arrivé, je l'aimais. Inéluctablement._

**Gazette du Sorcier, le 28 novembre 2002.**

_L'affaire Psycho-Matt, un canular ?_

_Nous énoncions il y a trois mois l'existence d'une liste comportant le nom de nombreuses personnalités de notre monde poursuivies par le tueur en série Psycho-Matt. Une rumeur courrait qu'on aurait retrouvé une tête chez Hermione Granger, fervente héroïne de guerre. Cependant nous ne pouvons que constater que ces affabulations n'étaient que l'œuvre d'une rumeur populaire au regard de l'avancée de l'enquête. Cela fait à présent plusieurs mois qu'aucun cadavre n'est à déplorer. Psycho-Matt serait donc bien mort et enterré, loin de créer de nouvelles émeutes au sein de notre communauté soudée._

**Gazette du Sorcier, le 24 décembre 2002.**

_Un record dans les rues de Londres !_

_Cette année encore, en cette veille de fêtes, la neige s'est une nouvelle fois échouée sur les pavés de Londres. Cependant il semblerait bien qu'elle soit présente en plus grande quantité ! Serait-ce un record ? Le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques du ministère annonce que cet incroyable phénomène n'est aucunement l'œuvre d'un sorcier. Il semblerait bien que le ciel se joue de nous. Près de soixante-dix centimètres de poudreuse ont été mesurés sur le Chemin de Traverse, provocant la fermeture exceptionnelle de ses commerces. Même si le paysage est magnifique, il n'en reste pas moins que cet évènement pose quelques problèmes. A une journée de Noël, les retardataires ont du souci à se faire et les commerçants parlent déjà d'une baisse de profit en cette période importante de l'année. _

_N'oubliez donc pas d'utiliser le sort antiglisse lors de vos sorties._

_La Gazette vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et vous rappelle, comme tous les ans, qu'il n'y a pas d'édition le 25 décembre. _

**Chicaneur, le 8 janvier 2003.**

_Vigilance ! Chute de grenouilles lunaires._

_Il est important de rappeler à nos lecteurs que le mois de janvier est réputé pour ses chutes de grenouilles lunaires. En effet, pour une raison encore inexplorée, les grenouilles lunaires ont tendance à sauter du satellite pour atterrir sur notre planète. Le froid de janvier attirerait-il les amphibiens ou serait-ce une forme de suicide raté ? Nul ne peut encore répondre à ces questions. En attendant, sortez muni d'un parapluie. _

**Gazette du Sorcier, le 18 février 2003.**

_Des Flèches bien rapides !_

_C'est une belle victoire qu'on remporté les Flèches d'Appleby ce 17 février lors de la coupe du Royaume-Uni de Quidditch. La chance n'était pourtant pas de leur côté puisque leur rivaux étaient leurs ennemis de toujours, les Frelons de Wimbourne. Après un long match de trois jours, l'attrapeur des Flèches, le très célèbre Brian Quick a refermé ses doigts sur le vif d'or, sacrant son équipe première du Royaume-Uni. Le score final est donc de quatre cent cinquante contre quatre cent. Les rues d'Appleby sont actuellement secouées d'une effervescence peu commune. N'hésitez pas à vous y rendre, on y tire depuis la veille de magnifiques feux d'artifices de chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. _

**Sorcière Hebdo, le 20 mars 2003.**

_Il était temps !_

_Depuis le temps qu'on nous l'avait promis, le voici enfin ! D'après des sources sures, Maëlla Van Broussik va officiellement épouser le très sexy héritier des Malefoy en mai prochain. Sortez vos mouchoirs, sorcières, le beau Drago n'est dorénavant plus sur le marché. Il semblerait que le couple ait été dans une impasse ces derniers mois mais il n'en ressort que plus fort. Cet heureux évènement a été annoncé comme le plus beau mariage de l'année par Narcissa Malefoy, la mère du futur époux. Connaissant la famille, nous ne doutons pas face à de tels propos et n'avons qu'une hâte : voir les photos !_

**La gazette du Sorcier, le 24 avril 2003.**

_Kingsley Shacklebolt démissionne. _

_C'est une bien triste nouvelle qui circule dans le ministère. Notre ministre depuis la chute de Vous-Saviez-Qui vient d'annoncer son retrait de la vie politique sorcière. _

_Cette décision est pourtant compréhensible. Après une participation active au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix et sans doute un rôle déterminant dans la guerre, Kingsley Shacklebolt fut proclamé à l'unanimité ministre de la magie. Cependant, quatre ans après, le monde magique ayant retrouvé sa stabilité d'entant, il est normal que l'ex-auror veuille se retirer. _

_De nouvelles élections sont d'ores et déjà prévues pour juillet prochain. _

**La Gazette du Sorcier, le 30 mai 2003.**

_Le plus beau mariage de l'année, ils n'avaient pas menti !_

_En cette veille du mariage de l'hériter de la famille Malefoy, Drago, avec Maëlla Van Broussik, la Gazette a dépêché quelques journalistes sur le lieu de la cérémonie. Le spectacle est paraît-il « grandiose » et « sensationnel ». Il semblerait que les Malefoy n'aient pas lésiné sur les moyens !_

_Le couple avait annoncé deux mois auparavant la date fatidique avec un regard amoureux. Rappelez-vous, lorsque nous avions demandé au futur marié ce qu'il prévoyait comme cérémonie, il avait rit avant de lâcher avec amusement « je préfère laisser carte blanche à ma mère et à Maëlla. La déco, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc ! ». Quant à la mariée, elle s'était exclamée être une femme « épanouie » et « heureuse ». Nous souhaitons donc tous nos vœux de bonheur aux futurs mariés et rendez-vous demain pour une édition spéciale contenant toutes les plus belles photos de la cérémonie et une biographie complète des deux futurs époux ! _

Blaise Zabini reposa avec une certaine irritation le journal sur la table. Sérieusement ? Quelle bande d'idiots. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. D'un geste de la baguette, il ordonna à toutes ses affaires de se ranger dans la valise ouverte sur son lit. Il était grand temps qu'il rentre. Il savait bien que Drago ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Quelques mois sans son meilleur ami et il enchainait les conneries. Ridicule. Blaise referma sèchement le couvercle de sa malle et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans cette chambre qui fut si longtemps sienne. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur un paquet de lettres récemment reçues. Elle était la preuve de cette absurde mascarade. Il hésita une poignée de seconde puis s'en empara. Qui sait, elles pouvaient peut-être servir. Et, sans un dernier regard pour cet endroit qui fut trop longtemps sa prison, il quitta définitivement les sous-sols de _Healthpotion_.

Au même moment, à quelques milliers de kilomètre de là, Drago Malefoy incendiait du bout de sa baguette la Gazette du jour. L'esprit ailleurs, il regarda le morceau de papier brûler entre ses doigts. Il allait se marier. Avec Maëlla. Alors que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées en permanence depuis sept mois vers Hermione. C'était tellement idiot. Tellement illogique et improbable. Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne se mariait pas. Et encore moins avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Ou du moins qu'il n'aimait plus. Alors pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Hermione. Elle avait changé sa vie. En bien, en mal, il ne saurait la dire. Mais tout avait basculé depuis ce jour de juillet où il l'avait rapidement aperçu recroquevillée dans un couloir dans sa robe immaculée et griffée à sa compagnie. Le jeune homme étira un sourire à ce souvenir. Tant de choses avaient changées depuis. Ils s'étaient rapprochés pour ne former plus qu'un et finalement se séparer brutalement, douloureusement sans aucune raison apparente. Enfin si, il y avait cause, il le savait. Un point de départ, une origine qui était surement lié à Matthew Duncan. Mais qu'était-ce ? Il avait la désagréable impression depuis plusieurs mois d'avoir tous les éléments en main sans pour autant pouvoir faire le lien. Tout était là, devant lui, et pourtant tout lui échappait. Le journal n'était devenu qu'un tas de cendre entre ses doigts qu'il laissa glisser sur le sol.

Les yeux d'Harry fixaient la Gazette sans vraiment la voir. C'était impossible. Le destin ne pouvait pas emprunter ce chemin. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient sacrifié. Sept mois. Sept longs mois qu'il sillonnait secrètement Londres dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur Matthew Duncan et le tuer. Enfin. Pour libérer Hermione de ce serment qu'elle ne méritait pas. Ni elle, ni Drago. Mais il n'y avait rien. Aucun indice, aucune trace qui pourrait le mettre sur une éventuelle piste. C'était comme si Psycho-Matt n'avait jamais existé. Peut-être avait-il quitté la ville. Peut-être avait-il quitté le pays. Dans tous les cas, le Survivant avait failli à sa mission. Et désormais il était trop tard. Malefoy se marierait au lendemain.

Ma mère reposa délicatement la Gazette sur la table basse du salon. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de croiser ses mains sur ses genoux. Mais je savais qu'au fond, je l'avais déçue. Je venais de briser ses rêves, ses espoirs. Le silence se faisait de plus en pesant dans la pièce, interrompu en intermittence par le tic tac d'une horloge. Dans un soupir, mon père se redressa et me vrilla de son regard avisé.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus plus tôt ? Ca nous aurait évité tout ce désordre.

Je glissai un regard douloureux dans le fond de la pièce. Des cartons remplis de dragées, d'invitations et de catalogues en tout genre gisaient sur le sol, attendant d'être ouverts, prêts à accueillir une des nombreuses disputes qu'ils avaient l'habitude de provoquer. La gorge sèche, j'essayai d'inventer une nouvelle excuse mais seul un affreux croassement franchi la barrière de mes lèvres.

- Voyons Roger ! Il est parti avec une autre ! Hermione a du être anéantie lorsqu'il l'a quittée. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, voila tout.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et posa une main compatissante sur ma cuisse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il n'en valait pas la peine de toute façon.

Mon père toussota de manière suggestive, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de ma mère. Je soupirai et étirai un mince sourire que je voulais convaincant.

- C'est bon maman. Moi aussi je le trouvais parfait. Mais il a trouvé mieux ailleurs. C'est la vie.

- Mais tout de même Hermione ! Il se marrie demain ! Le même mois où était prévu votre mariage ! S'insurgea t-elle.

Une boule remonta le long de ma gorge. C'était incroyable, la façon dont j'étais passée maître dans l'art du mensonge. Ne me manquait plus qu'un Oscar pour conclure ma prouesse. Depuis sept mois, je ne faisais que ça. Mentir. Encore et encore. A tout le monde. Tout le temps. Ce n'était plus seulement dans les paroles. Même mes sourires paraissaient sincères. Oh, ça avait dur au début. Très dur. Puis à force, on avait fini par me prendre au sérieux et je m'étais améliorée. Et me voila, face à mes parents, à leur annoncer que mon pseudo mariage avait été annulé parce que Drago avait trouvé mieux que moi. Au fond, j'avais espéré qu'ils ne me croiraient pas. Qu'ils me fixeraient, sceptiques, puis secoueraient la tête. Devinant du premier coup cette histoire de Serment Inviolable. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient bu mes paroles comme un bon vin et les assimilaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

- C'est bon maman, répétai-je.

- Non ce n'est pas bon ! Tu aurais du le retenir, Hermione ! Lui prouver que tu valais mieux que cette catin !

J'haussai un sourcil.

- Jane, calme toi, intervint mon père. Ce qui est fait et fait. Hermione s'en sort très bien et je suis certain qu'elle a su gérer cette situation à la perfection.

J'esquissai un sourire en direction de mon géniteur. Il avait toujours été intelligent et je lisais dans son regard qu'il n'était pas dupe. Même s'il ne savait de quoi il s'agissait réellement, il doutait sérieusement de la véracité de mes propos.

Mal à l'aise, je me levai finalement et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, mes parents sur mes talons.

- Je dois y aller. Je reviens bientôt, promis.

- Avec un homme, de préférence, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter ma mère.

D'un même geste, mon père et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel. Je les serrai rapidement tous les deux dans mes bras et quittai pour de bon le Londres moldu.

A peine avais-je franchi le seuil d'entrée de mon immeuble, qu'un raclement de gorge que j'aurais reconnu entre mille m'interpela. Avec un soupir non dissimulé, je me retournai. Frusquin était là, son ventre bedonnant dépassant allègrement de son pantalon et sa chemise à carreau verte le serrant au torse.

- Mr Frusquin, le saluai-je, me forçant à être un minimum polie.

La Gazette roulée dans la main, il la pointa sur moi dans un geste menaçant. J'haussai les sourcils.

- Ca fait six mois que je vous paye sans aucun retard. Quel est le problème, cette fois ? Protestai-je, agacée par ses manières.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer ironiquement :

- Six mois ? Mais c'est un record !

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de serrer les dents. Il ne tarda pas à reprendre :

- Je voulais juste vous rappeler que je savais tout.

Il déplia dans un geste théâtral le journal, me dévoilant cette une que je connaissais par cœur. La page était principalement occupée par une large photo de Drago et Maëlla, accompagnée d'un texte de quelques lignes que j'aurais pu réciter sans hésitation de mémoire.

- Vous savez tout quoi ? Lui demandai-je de guerre lasse.

Il étira un sourire, visiblement fier de lui.

- Votre liaison ! Avec lui !

Il écrasa un doigt boudiné sur la tête de Drago. J'arquai un sourcil.

- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et moi.

Il tira sur la paupière inférieure de son œil droit dans un geste presque grossier.

- Mon œil ! Je me rappelle très bien vous avoir vu vous embrasser, là, dans ce coin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Nous ne nous embrassions pas. Et c'était il y a des mois. Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire.

- Le rapport ? Un mot à la Gazette, vous êtes cuite et moi riche !

J'ébauchai une moue ennuyée.

- Et vous avez des preuves, mon cher Monsieur ? Non ? Quel dommage ! Personne ne croira un petit rat de votre genre.

Je le détaillai rapidement de la tête au pied et corrigeai :

- Enfin je dirais plutôt un rat de taille…moyenne.

Il serra les poings, le visage soudain gonflé et rouge.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Brailla t-il

Mais je ne l'écoutai plus et montai en courant les escaliers me séparant de mon appartement. Claquant la porte derrière moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. Par Merlin, combien de fois avais-je rêvé de clouer le bec à cet idiot ! Ca faisait du bien. Vraiment. Un très léger poids en moins dans la poitrine. M'avançant dans l'appartement, je déposai mon sac sur la table, à côté d'un parchemin qui trônait sur le large plateau de bois depuis près de trois semaines. Ca ne me faisait presque plus rien maintenant. Juste un petit pincement au cœur. Rien de plus. De toute façon je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre, tout était de ma faute. J'avais voulu cette situation. Je l'avais souhaitée. Alors je faisais profil bas et me contentai d'hurler ma peine en silence. Je pris le papier déjà bien froissé entre mes doigts. Je le connaissais par cœur. Chaque mot, chaque détail, chaque nuance de couleur laissée par l'encre. Et malgré ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de lire une nouvelle fois l'invitation au mariage de Drago et Maëlla.

C'était demain. Plus qu'une journée et tout serait terminé. J'avais répondu présente, évidemment. Pour quelles raisons ne pourrais-je pas venir, après tout ? Mais plus les minutes me séparant de cette date fatidique s'écoulaient, plus je doutais de ma capacité à encaisser ce nouveau coup dur. Je sais, je sais, tout était de ma faute. Mais ça ne rendait pas pour autant les choses moins difficiles. Le cœur lourd, je reposai le faire-part, récupérai mon sac et sortis de mon immeuble, veillant à ne pas croiser Frusquin. Je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi, seule, à me tourner les pouces et à me morigéner mentalement sur l'idiote que j'étais. Dehors, le soleil s'apprêtait à nous quitter et colorait la ville d'une magnifique teinte orangée. Tranquillement, je me dirigeai vers le ministère. Je croisai beaucoup de sorciers qui en sortaient, certains me saluant d'un signe de tête. Les notes volantes dans le hall se faisaient rares à cette heure-ci de la journée et la queue devant les ascenseurs inexistante. J'arrivai rapidement au niveau cinq, sanctuaire du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Quelques sorciers s'affairaient encore à leur bureau mais je ne leur accordai pas d'importance. Je m'orientai vers le fond du long couloir et pénétrai dans une vaste salle circulaire, abritant de nombreuses portes et accueillant un seul et unique bureau en son centre. Avec un petit sourire, je m'en approchai et m'y accoudai.

- Salut Natacha.

La dénommée Natacha releva la tête, ses grands yeux bruns me dévorant avec curiosité.

- Hermione ! S'exclama t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Ce n'est pas ton soir de garde.

Je rabattis quelques mèches rebelles derrière mes oreilles.

- Je sais mais comme je m'ennuyais fermement, je me suis dit que ça t'arrangerait peut-être si je te remplaçais, répondis-je avec désinvolture.

Les yeux de ma collègue pétillèrent de plaisir et elle se leva d'un bon.

- Je t'adore, tu le sais ça ? Me lança t-elle en même temps qu'elle attrapait son sac et son pull.

Je contournai le bureau et m'assis à la place où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

- Je crois que je ne te comprendrais jamais. Tu dois être la seule sorcière au monde à venir travailler lorsqu'elle s'ennuie. Enfin, ça fait de moi une chanceuse !

Je pouffai doucement tandis qu'elle me décochait un bisou bruyant sur la joue.

- En plus j'ai rendez-vous avec Max, ajouta t-elle le regard malicieux.

Je levai les bras au ciel dans un geste dramatique.

- Ah, si Max t'attends…

Elle disparut alors laissant derrière elle l'écho de son rire cristallin. Je m'avachis contre le dossier de mon siège, toute trace de sourire envolée. J'avais trouvé ce nouveau travail peu de temps après l'affaire Psycho-Matt. Légèrement plus renommé que le poste que j'occupais au Mangenmagot, il me permettait de payer Frusquin à temps. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, en réalité. Un travail de secrétaire pour les personnalités importantes du département dont les bureaux m'entouraient. Faire passer des dossiers à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, récolter les signatures utiles au Bureau international des lois magiques ou encore organiser les réunions interminables de l'Organisation internationale du commerce magique. Nous étions deux à nous relayer chaque jour. Natacha et moi. J'avais trouvé en sa personne une amie drôle et gentille, qui égayait quelque peu ma triste vie. Je ne lui avais rien dit à propos de Drago ou Duncan. Son comportement aurait changé et elle était la seule à pouvoir encore me faire rire.

Une note voleta tranquillement jusqu'à moi et se posa délicatement sur le bureau. Elle était adressée à Jason Duke. Je m'en emparai dans un soupir, me levai et pénétrai dans le bureau portant sur sa porte le même nom. Je m'engageai doucement dans la pièce sombre et déposai la note sur une imposante table, déjà bien encombrée. Alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir, un cadre m'interpela. M'en approchant, je le détaillai. La photo mettait en scène trois personnes. Un homme, grand et souriant, passait sa main autour de la taille d'une femme, qui elle tenait dans ses bras une petite fille qui agitait la main en direction de l'objectif. Une famille. Celle que je n'aurais jamais. La gorge nouée, je détachai mon regard de l'image qui faisait remonter en moi des souvenirs amers d'un rêve qui ne se réaliserait sans doute pas.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

La voix me tira de mes tristes et sombres pensées.

- J'arrive, m'écriai-je alors que j'essuyai mes joues d'un rapide geste de la main et me forçai à afficher un sourire serein et poli. Un sourire qui disparut bien rapidement lorsque je sortis du bureau de Jason Duke. Un sourire qui s'envola à la même vitesse que la couleur sur les joues de mon interlocuteur. Un sourire qui ne réapparaitrait pas de sitôt. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu remontait au mois dernier. Le souvenir cuisant de cette rencontre était encore frais dans ma mémoire. Je me rappelais de chaque détail.

- …et c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas marquer ça dans le dossier. Enfin je veux dire c'est logique non ? Et puis il m'a répondu que de toute façon il…merde !

J'arquai un sourcil.

- Il merde ? Ca veut dire quelque chose ça ?

- Ne te moque pas, ronchonna Harry tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une poubelle et y jetait les derniers vestiges d'une glace qui avait préféré terminer sa course sur sa chemise plutôt que dans son estomac.

Je me retins de rire face au tableau que j'avais devant moi. Harry était peut-être l'Elu mais il était surtout un grand maladroit. Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, amusée.

- Si tu arrêtais de gesticuler dans tous les sens aussi.

Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensible que je soupçonnais être des insanités avant de me demander :

- Tu n'as pas un mouchoir ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Non, mais j'ai une baguette. Tu sais, cet espèce de bout de bois qui a pour principe de régler tous tes problèmes ?

Il étira un sourire, visiblement fier de lui.

- C'est une glace de chez Fortârome. Tu sais bien que leurs tâches sont tenaces.

Je grimaçai avant de tourner sur moi-même à la recherche d'une solution à notre problème. Et puis je la vis. Là, coincée entre le vendeur de chaudrons et d'hiboux. J'attrapai le bras d'Harry et le trainai dans la boutique. A peine eut-on mis un pied dans le magasin qu'une vendeuse nous accueilli.

- Bonjour ! Bienvenue chez C&C ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je pointai du doigt la chemise tâchée de mon ami et lui répondis :

- Lui trouver une chemise, c'est possible ?

Elle hocha la tête et entraina un Harry visiblement peu emballé par ma brillante idée dans le fond de la boutique. L'attendant, j'allai m'assoir sur un fauteuil dans un coin du magasin. Et puis je pris conscience de deux choses. La première, c'était la boutique de Drago. La seconde, la dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds remontait à la veille du mariage d'Harry. Tellement de choses avaient changées depuis ce jour là. Trop de choses, à vrai dire. Je n'étais plus sure que mon ancienne vie me déplaisait, finalement. Quelques fois, je venais même à la regretter. Tout était plus simple. Tellement plus simple.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, j'espère ? C'est ça que vous appelez simplicité ? Il y a des fanfreluches à toutes les coutures !

Reconnaissant la voix d'Harry, je me penchai et l'aperçus devant sa cabine, vêtu d'une chemise pour le moins originale. Je pouffai discrètement et me réinstallai contre le dossier de mon siège.

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, toi là-bas ? Viens m'aider au lieu de te bidonner toute seule, me lança t-il.

Tout en mordant l'intérieure des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, je me levai de mon observatoire.

- Ca va, ça va, je vais te la chercher ta chemise.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je déambulai dans les rayons à la recherche d'une chemise décente.

- Et dépêche toi, je reprends dans dix minutes, me cria t-il.

- Tu n'avais qu'à manger proprement, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Par habitude, je laissai mes doigts glisser le long des tissus soyeux qui ornaient les nombreux cintres jusqu'à ce que j'arrête mon choix sur une chemise qui me semblait appropriée. Je la décrochai et la portai sur mon bras. Lorsqu'Harry fut dans mon champ de vision, je levai l'habit de la même façon que l'aurait fait un vainqueur avec son trophée. Mais il ne broncha pas. Il ne sourit même pas, à vrai dire. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi dans un regard inquiet.

- Quoi ? Des joncheruines me sortent des oreilles ?

Il ignora ma remarque, s'empara de la chemise et m'entraina directement vers la caisse.

- Tu ne l'essayes pas ? M'étonnai-je.

- Non. Je suis certain qu'elle va très bien, marmonna t-il, me trainant toujours vers l'avant du magasin.

Agacé par son soudain comportement, je m'arrêtai et croisai les bras sur la poitrine.

- Moi, je préférerai que tu l'essayes.

Et sans attendre sa réaction, je me dirigeai vers les cabines d'essayages.

- Hermione, non !

Alors que je m'apprêtai à lui lancer une remarque désagréable, je le vis enfin.

- Vous êtes idiote ou quoi ? Je vais me marier, pas à un bal costumé ! Il va vraiment falloir que je pense à changer de designer. Et de vendeuse, rajouta t-il en fusillant du regard la pauvre jeune femme.

Pétrifiée au milieu du passage, je n'étais même plus capable d'émettre un raisonnement sensé. Six mois. Six longs mois que je ne l'avais ne serait-ce qu'aperçu. Et voila qu'il déboulait devant moi, comme une étoile filante dans un ciel sombre. Illuminant mon monde. Eclairant mon cœur et ma tête. Dans un geste instinctif, je m'approchai de lui mais Harry qui était arrivé à ma hauteur me retint doucement par le bras.

- Viens, me chuchota t-il. Il ne t'a pas encore vu. C'est mieux comme ça.

Au moment même où il prononça ces mots, Drago tourna la tête vers nous. Son regard me transperça avec force et je sentis toutes mes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. Il esquissa un pas dans ma direction et inéluctablement je fis de même, mon regard toujours accroché au sien. C'était étrange. J'avais l'impression d'occulter toutes les pensées sensées de mon esprit et pourtant de faire la chose la plus intelligente depuis bien longtemps. Dans son pantalon retenu par aucune ceinture et dont le bas tombait négligemment sur ses chaussettes immaculées, il était beau. Dans sa chemise à peine attachée et qui dépassait allègrement, il était éblouissant. Avec ses cheveux passablement décoiffés, il était magnifique. Et je savais au plus profond de moi, qu'il était mien. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, je levai lentement ma main dans sa direction et il m'imita. Nos doigts étaient sur le point de se frôler lorsqu'Harry me ramena à la réalité. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me détourna de lui en m'entrainant à l'extérieur de la boutique, laissant au passage la chemise sur le comptoir. Lorsqu'il nous jugea suffisamment éloigné, il me lâcha. Furieuse et soulagée, je me tournai vers lui. La colère l'emporta :

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? De quoi tu te mêles, hein ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'emmener de force comme ça !

Il soupira, soudain las.

- Hermione…

- Non ! Le coupai-je. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Il…

- Il quoi ? S'exclama t-il d'une voix forte. Il allait te toucher et tu étais sur le point d'hurler de douleur, le bras ouvert et ensanglanté. C'est ça que tu aurais voulu ? Tu as fait un Serment Inviolable, Hermione. Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec ça. Et si tu n'es pas capable de gérer tes émotions lorsque tu es avec lui, alors débrouille-toi pour ne plus jamais avoir à le recroiser. Jamais. Je ne serais pas toujours là.

Vaincue, je m'effondrai dans ses bras, salissant un peu sa chemise.

Harry avait raison. Et j'avais suivi ses conseils à la lettre. J'avais évité tous les lieux où Drago aurait pu se trouver. Mais il semblerait qu'il avait omis la partie où le danger venait de lui-même à moi. Et c'était de cette partie dont j'avais le plus besoin maintenant.

Il semblait aussi surpris et troublé que je l'étais. Mais comme à son habitude, il revêtit rapidement son masque d'impassibilité. Bien trop vite pour que ce soit honnête. Lentement, je me rapprochai du bureau et remarquai qu'il tenait un dossier. Suivant mon regard, il leva le document.

- Il faut faire suivre ça le plus rapidement à Taylor Georges. Ca concerne l'ouverture du marché international à _Healthpotion_.

J'hochai la tête et il me tendit le papier. J'hésitai une poignée de secondes, les yeux rivés sur l'objet qu'il me livrait. Je devais reprendre mes esprits. Ne pas me laisser aller. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit. Et Harry n'était pas là. Pas cette fois-ci. J'inspirai longuement et, du bout des doigts, m'emparai de l'écrit avant de le reposer sur le bureau. Je n'osai pas relever la tête. Pas par peur. Je savais très bien ce qui se trouvait au fond de ces prunelles. Mais par lâcheté. Je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir résister face à son regard. Alors je restai tête basse, comme inspirée par les minuscules trous dans le bois du bureau. De son côté, il ne bougeait pas non plus, se contentant de me vriller en silence. Je savais la tentation forte. Trop forte. Je la sentais aussi. Cette traitresse. Elle se glissait sournoisement derrière nous et nous poussait de ses grandes mains et de toutes ses forces l'un vers l'autre. Mais je résistais, les pieds ferment ancrés dans le sol. Je n'avais pas le choix. Puis un mouvement de la part de Drago m'obligea à relever la tête. Il avait fait demi-tour. Il s'en allait. Il abandonnait. Encore. Mais pouvais-je l'en blâmer ? Encore une fois, tout était de ma faute.

Sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules le long de mes joues, venant mourir sur le dossier que Drago venait d'apporter. Des sanglots d'une violence rare secouaient silencieusement tout mon corps. Il partait. Pour de bon. La prise de conscience de cette réalité me heurta comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il s'en allait. Il partait se marier, m'abandonnant à mon triste destin.

Et puis, soudainement, il fit volte-face et revint vers moi en de grandes enjambées, se plantant, le corps raide, devant moi. Son regard était plus ténébreux que jamais. Ses yeux semblaient possédés par la foudre. La colère de ses iris était telle que j'eus un mouvement de recul. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la fureur et la déception et je remarquai les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter régulièrement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix calme.

- Je vais me marier demain.

Je fermai une seconde les paupières, encaissant docilement le coup.

- Je sais.

- Tu comptes venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je déglutis difficilement.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-je pas ?

Il ne répondit rien, sa colère semblant retomber doucement.

- Tu pleures, constata t-il d'une voix paisible.

Je restai muette, me contentant de fuir du mieux que je le pouvais son regard de braise. Le silence nous enveloppa doucement tel un drap de soie mais il fut balayé par de nouvelles paroles de Drago.

- Donne-moi une raison. Une raison et je reste. Donne-moi une raison et je pars. Juste une raison. Ce n'est pas trop tard. Je peux encore tout annuler.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, tentant de chasser les sanglots qui forçaient le passage de mes désirs.

- Veux-tu que je me marrie avec Maëlla ? Répond-moi. Un mot. Un seul mot et tu ne me revois plus jamais.

Continuant de secouer la tête, j'articulai d'une voix étranglée :

- Je ne peux pas.

Visiblement irrité, il frappa du poing sur le bureau et reprit, d'une tonalité plus forte, plus cassante.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Bon sang mais ce n'est pas compliqué ! Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Je ne te demande qu'un mot. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je sursautai et me contentai de répéter la même phrase, les joues ruisselantes. Il recula finalement, les traits tendus.

- J'ai essayé de t'oublier, Hermione. Mais le fait est que tu ne m'as donné aucune raison pour te détester. Je n'ai rien pour me raccrocher. Et pourtant j'essaye. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. La seule chose dont je suis certain est que tu ne veux pas tout ça non plus. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il me manque un élément. Et sans ça, Hermione, je ne pourrais jamais envisager ma vie sans toi.

Il lâcha un rire amer.

-Tu te rends compte ? J'en suis réduis à te faire une déclaration ridicule. Je deviens fou. Tu me rends fou.

Je relevai enfin les yeux sur lui, le cœur en feu.

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je. Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu me demandes, parce que la vérité est trop douloureuse.

- Je peux la supporter.

J'ébauchai un fin sourire.

- Non. Tu ne peux pas.

Il secoua la tête, soudain las et fatigué.

- Quoi que tu dises, quoi tu veuilles, je ne pourrais jamais mener la vie que tu me souhaites. Tu es dans mes veines, dans mon sang, dans chaque cellule de mon corps sans que je puisse t'y extraire. Tu es mon âme sœur. Tu ne pourras jamais rien contre ça, malgré toutes tes vaines tentatives.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, déchiffrant toute la douleur qu'il avait voulu cacher. Le reflet de ma propre peine. Il avait raison. Quoi que je lui demande de faire, il ne serait pas plus heureux. Il avait besoin de moi, tout comme j'avais besoin de lui. J'étais un monstre. J'avais fait ce Serment Inviolable en connaissance de cause. Matthew Duncan avait eu raison. Ce pacte assurait notre destruction mutuelle.

- C'est mieux comme ça, soufflai-je faiblement.

- Aucun regret ?

J'esquissai un sourire fatigué.

- Des milliards de regrets. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Il étira à son tour un léger sourire puis il s'approcha doucement de moi, tendant sa main vers mon visage. Je reculai d'un pas et il stoppa son geste.

- Tu devrais t'en aller. Une longue journée t'attend.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de me dévisager. C'était comme s'il gravait pour la dernière fois l'image de mon visage dans sa mémoire. Puis il tourna les talons et parti pour de bon.

XXX

Lorsque Blaise Zabini pénétra dans le Chaudron Baveur, il ne put que constater l'absence de modification, même légère, dans le pub. Tout était identique. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il s'assura rapidement d'une main que sa capuche cachait bien son visage et s'approcha de Tom, le barman. Ce dernier le regarda un long moment. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus revu une robe de sorcier comme celle que portait le nouveau venu. Longue, noire et surmontée d'un large capuchon. Depuis quatre ans, en réalité. Depuis que Voldemort avait disparu. Tom fronça les sourcils, soucieux d'avoir face à lui une personne mal intentionnée.

- C'est pourquoi ? Grogna t-il finalement, tentant d'intimider l'inconnu.

- Une chambre. Pour une nuit.

Tom poussa un nouveau grognement que Blaise prit comme un « suivez-moi » lorsque le barman disparut derrière une porte près du comptoir. Il l'entraina en haut d'un large escalier puis s'arrêta face à une porte portant le numéro six. Il tendit sans un mot la main et Blaise y déposa quelques gallions. Puis, toujours silencieux, le barman lui tourna le dos et redescendit à son bar.

La chambre était confortable. Composée d'un lit, d'une commode, d'une petite salle de bain et d'une large fenêtre donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse, Blaise ne pouvait demander mieux. Il aurait pu séjourner au manoir Malefoy mais l'agitation qui devait y régner l'en avait dissuadé. Il lança sa valise sur le lit puis sa cape suivit. Il regarda un long moment l'étoffe noire, hésitant. Peut-être tout cela n'était plus nécessaire. Mais il suffisait qu'une personne, une seule, le reconnaisse et fasse part de sa découverte au ministère pour qu'il soit fichu. Il n'était pas criminel, loin de là. Mais qui le croirait ? Qui prendrait seulement la peine de l'écouter ? Dans un soupir, il revêtit sa cape et sortis. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus revu la lumière du jour et l'idée de rester enfermer ne l'enchantait guère.

XXX

C'était une magnifique journée. L'air était tiède, balayant ma peau d'une caresse agréable et le ciel d'un bleu tel qu'on en avait rarement vu à Londres. Un temps parfait pour un mariage. Et un mariage il y en aurait un. Dans moins de quatre heures. Deux cent quarante minutes qui me semblaient à la fois si longues et si courtes. Si importantes et si dérisoires. Si réelles et si improbables. Perdue dans mes sombres pensées, je ne vis pas la silhouette s'avancer face à moi et pris conscience trop tard de l'inévitable. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol pavé, mon coude s'ouvrant sous le choc. Les larmes aux yeux, je me relevai. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'une poigne ferme m'entrainait déjà dans une ruelle. Sonnée par le coup, je ne pensai même pas à protester et me laissai porter vers une destination inconnue. Notre escapade fut brève. Nous arrêtâmes brusquement dans une petite rue étroite que je reconnus aussitôt. C'est ici que j'avais cru voir Drago mort. J'essayai de chasser cette pensée de mon esprit mais il semblait de toute façon bien trop embrouillé pour développer. La douleur se répandait dans mon bras et remontait à présent jusqu'à l'épaule. Avec une grimace je passai ma main sur la plaie et constatai que la blessure saignait. Alors, seulement, je relevai la tête vers mon ravisseur. Un sentiment d'horreur s'empara de tout mon corps et je crus un instant revenir cinq ans en arrière. Cette robe. Cette capuche, masquant le visage de l'inconnu. Ce silence. Un mangemort. Je devais crier. Nous étions en pleine journée, quelqu'un viendrait m'aider. Un mangemort était en liberté, bon sang ! Alors que j'entrouvrais les lèvres, une large main sombre s'aplatit sur ma bouche tandis qu'une deuxième retirait la capuche qui me cachait l'identité de mon ravisseur. Aussitôt, je laissai un soupir de soulagement filtrer entre les doigts de Zabini. Il me relâcha. Je vacillai dangereusement sur mes jambes tremblantes et m'appuya contre un mur.

- Si tu voulais passer discret, une robe rose avec des cœurs aurait été plus utile. Non mais franchement, tu t'es vraiment senti obligé de ressortir ta vieille cape de mangemort ? Bravo, Zabini, en matière de camouflage, je t'accorde un Troll ! Pestai-je, le cœur encore affolé par cette soudaine apparition.

Blaise esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Granger. Quelle bonne surprise. Toujours aussi aimable. Dis-moi, c'est une habitude de croire que je veux perpétuellement te tuer ? Non parce que si c'est réellement ton souhait le plus cher, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose…

J'eus un rictus méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je pensais que ton existence se résumait à remuer des fonds de chaudrons en Alaska ?

Il s'appuya à son tour sur le mur face au mien et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mon meilleur ami se marrie dans quelques heures. Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Ses paroles auraient pu passer pour banales s'il ne m'avait pas lancé un regard si pénétrant. Se pouvait-il qu'il…

- Tu t'es blessée ?

Il désigna d'un geste du menton mon coude sanglant et douloureux, emprisonné dans ma main droite.

- _Tu_ m'as blessée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est toi qui ne regarde pas ou tu mets les pieds…Ton binoclar d'ami devrait peut-être te prêter ses lunettes ?

J'eus un rire ironique qui s'étrangla dans ma gorge. La douleur devenait de moins en moins supportable.

Zabini se décolla de son mur et s'approcha de moi.

- Aller, donne. Je te répare ça en moins de deux.

Je m'apprêtai à lui tendre gracieusement le bras lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était le même qui portait la marque de mon Serment. La cicatrice n'était pas bien large mais il suffisait qu'on détail un tant soit peu mon bras pour la remarquer. Et avec la chance que j'avais, Zabini n'allait pas la louper. Je me rétractai aussitôt, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ancien Serpentard. Il étira un drôle de sourire et sans prévenir, s'empara de ma main et déplia doucement mon bras devant ses yeux. La douleur m'empêcha de lutter et c'est vaincue que je le laissai examiner la cicatrice. Il siffla entre ses dents, l'air impressionné.

- Un Serment Inviolable, hein ? J'en étais presque sur. Ca explique tout. Granger, tu es décidemment la fille la plus idiote que je ne connaisse.

Je serrai avec force les dents, déterminée à ne pas lui en révéler d'avantage. Mais il semblait qu'il était bien plus informé qu'il n'était censé l'être.

- Je suppose que tu as fait ce pacte idiot avec un certain Matthew Duncan, non ? Et que l'enjeu était d'épargner la vie de ton âme sœur, Drago, et de ton meilleur ami, Potter. Foutu courage des Gryffondors. Il y a juste un truc qui m'échappe dans toute cette histoire. Quelle est ta part du contrat ? Tu ne dois pas être avec Drago ? Tu ne dois pas lui parler ? Pas l'épouser ? Pas…

- Le toucher, terminai-je d'une voix étranglée. Je ne dois pas le toucher.

Il haussa les sourcils très haut, visiblement surpris.

- Waouh, souffla t-il finalement. T'es définitivement pas nette comme fille.

Secouée par ces relents de souvenirs bien trop douloureux, je me mordis violement les joues, espérant ainsi ravaler mes sanglots. Mais mon état n'échappa pas à Zabini. Il me fixa quelques secondes puis fit tomber le masque qu'il portait. L'inquiétude était nettement visible sur ses traits.

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser se marier, Granger. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Ni pour toi, ni pour lui. C'est injuste.

J'effaçai de la main une larme qui avait échappé à ma vigilance.

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Si je lui révèle la vérité, il traquera Psycho-Matt et risquerait de faire des choses idiotes. En gardant le Serment secret, je garde espoir pour qu'il m'oublie.

Zabini contracta sa mâchoire, contrarié.

- Vous êtes âmes sœurs, Granger. Je ne sais pas comment te fourrer dans le crâne l'idée qu'il ne _pourra_ jamais t'oublier. Même s'il le souhaite ardemment.

Peu désireuse de m'avancer sur ce terrain dangereux, je changeai brusquement de sujet.

- Je suis surprise qu'il t'ait tout révélé, pour les âmes sœurs et pour le reste.

Il étira un léger sourire.

- Je savais pour les âmes sœurs bien avant toi. Quant au reste, ose prétendre que Potty ne sait rien.

- Harry, rectifiai-je entre mes dents.

- Je prends ça comme une affirmation.

Je grognai quelques paroles incompréhensibles, qui ne faisaient définitivement pas l'éloge de Zabini. Au fond, il ressemblait un peu à Drago. En un peu moins mystérieux et en plus décontracté. Je comprenais désormais pourquoi ces deux là s'étaient trouvés.

- Tu devrais aller te préparer pour le mariage. Je suis certaine que tu es témoin. C'est un jour important pour ton meilleur ami. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard. Et par pitié, jette une bonne fois pour toute cette cape. Elle ne t'attirera que des ennuis. Plus personne ne recherche les mangemorts, maintenant. Tu peux vivre tranquille.

Sur ces paroles, je tournai les talons et m'en allait. Etonnement, Zabini ne chercha pas à me retenir.

XXX

- Alors ? Laquelle ? La bleue ou la noire ?

Mais seul le silence répondit à Ginny Potter. Avec un soupir résigné, elle laissa tomber les deux robes qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et vint s'assoir sur son lit, à côté de son époux. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaule et laissa tomber sa tête tout contre lui.

- Il va se marier, Ginny, articula t-il finalement, dépité.

- Je sais, soupira t-elle. Ne te blâme pas Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais.

Harry Potter se leva brusquement, les traits de son visage tirés par la fatigue et la colère.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ? Répéta t-il. Tu rigoles j'espère. Tout, absolument tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ait ordonné la mort de Psycho-Matt par potion. C'est de ma faute si ça à échouer et c'est de ma faute s'il s'est échappé pour se venger.

Oui. Tout était de sa faute. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Le pire allait désormais se produire. Abattu, il vint se rassoir à côté de sa femme.

- Ils sont âmes sœurs, Ginny. Ames sœurs. Et ils sont séparés à cause de moi.

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant un léger silence s'installer entre eux deux. Quand finalement elle entrouvrit les lèvres, ce fut pour laisser passer quelques mots qui laissèrent son époux pantois.

- Tu sais, je savais bien avant toi pour les âmes sœurs.

- Elle te l'avait dit ? S'étonna Harry.

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Non. Je l'avais deviné.

Il haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle se penchait vers sa table de nuit pour en tirer un bouquin de taille raisonnable et dont le titre scintillait en lettre dorées.

- _A quoi reconnait-on son âme sœur_, lut Harry à voix haute.

- J'ai trouvé ce livre chez Fleury & Bott il y a un moment déjà. Et puis au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans ma lecture, je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup de choses écrites correspondaient au comportement d'Hermione et Drago. Et puis, ose prétendre que tu ne sentais pas l'alchimie qu'ils dégagent !

Harry hocha tristement la tête mais Ginny ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa la robe noire, la main du survivant, le forçant à se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Marmonna t-il.

- Le mariage. On va le manquer si on ne se dépêche pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas, si Hermione et Drago sont faits pour être ensemble, le destin se chargera de les réunir.

* * *

**Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu =) A mon avis, vous devriez avoir dans le prochain chapitre le mariage. Ou du moins un petit bout, parce que ça risque d'être une très longuuuue journée pour nos héros !**

**J'espère aussi que les articles de journaux ne vous ont pas pompé l'air mais je voulais faire passer le temps d'une manière originale, dira t-on.**

**Et puis il y a un retour à la troisième personne du singulier aussi. Fiou, après 200 pages Words en "je", j'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais ! Mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite =)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça ne m'aide qu'un peu plus pour la suite !**

**Bisou, Sonia**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonsoir !**

**Comme d'habitude, un immense merci pour vos reviews ! Sans vos encouragements, Ephemeral ne serait pas ce qu'elle est =)**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapitre 23 : _

Blaise suivit le conseil d'Hermione. Avec un soupir, il rangea soigneusement sa cape noire dans sa grosse malle, par-dessus le tas de lettres que Drago lui avait envoyées ces derniers mois. Il réajusta rapidement le nœud de sa cravate et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre du Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas. Il plongea sa main dans une poche camouflée de sa valise et en tira un petit flacon de verre rempli d'un liquide bleu clair. Il hésita un court instant, les yeux rivés sur la minuscule bouteille puis la fourra dans sa poche. Qui sait, peut-être aurait-il la chance de s'en servir. Puis il quitta définitivement la pièce.

XXX

Tout était silencieux autour d'Harry. Tout était vide. Du moins, pour le moment. Des voix lointaines lui provenaient du manoir mais elles n'étaient que des bourdonnements indistincts. Assis sur une des nombreuses chaises disposées en rangs égaux, il releva les yeux vers le bout de l'allée centrale. C'était ici. A cet endroit précis que Malefoy et Maëlla seraient unis pour la vie. Devant des centaines de personnes. Dont Hermione. L'âme sœur du marié. La situation était tellement ironique qu'Harry en aurait bien rit.

Le bruissement de semelles frôlant le tapis doré de l'allée retentit derrière Harry. Mais trop las, il ne se retourna pas. La chaise à côté de la sienne grinça puis le silence reprit possession des lieux.

- Ce mariage craint.

Ne reconnaissant pas la voix, il tourna finalement la tête vers le nouveau venu. Il fut surpris. Très surpris. Mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- Zabini. J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas mort.

Blaise haussa les épaules et se cala un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Tu sais que je dirige la brigade des aurors ? Un mot et je t'envoie pour le restant de tes jours à Azkaban.

Zabini haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

- Si tu me pensais vraiment coupable, tu aurais au moins pointé ta baguette sur moi.

Harry détourna la tête et reporta son regard vers l'autel.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton grand copain Malefoy ? Tu ne devrais pas l'aider à se préparer et le rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne fait pas la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie ?

Zabini lâcha un ricanement amer.

- L'agitation qui règne là-bas me donne la migraine. Et puis entre nous, Potter, tu sais très bien que ce mariage n'est pas banal.

Le Survivant fronça une demi-seconde les sourcils. Etait-il possible que Zabini sache ? Oui, définitivement oui. Si Hermione le lui avait dit, il n'y avait aucune raison pour Drago ne l'ait pas fait de son côté. Il était presque certain que Zabini était au courant pour le lien qui liait Drago et Hermione. Mais il était bien trop découragé par la situation pour le questionner. Face à son manque de réaction, Blaise reprit :

- Alors ? Quel est le plan ?

Harry soupira.

- Il n'y a pas de plan, Zabini. Drago et Maëlla se marient, point barre.

Il sentit l'ancien serpentard se raidir à côté de lui.

- Et c'est tout ? A vous voir à Poudlard, on aurait vraiment cru que toi et Granger étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais c'était apparemment du vent. Sinon tu tenterais d'arranger les choses.

Harry serra la mâchoire. Zabini commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Que savait-il exactement ? De quel droit se permettait-il de juger ? Avait-il vécu ne serait-ce qu'un millième de ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines ? Non, bien sur que non. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait écouté avec horreur le récit d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait supporté de nombreuses crises de larmes toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres en plein milieu de la nuit. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait vu sa meilleure amie détruire sa vie à cause d'une cicatrice à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras. Non. Lui n'était là que pour juger du superficiel. De ce qu'il se contentait de voir. Cet idiot pensait réellement qu'Harry n'avait rien fait pour sauver son amie de la noyade ? De ce tourbillon qui ne cessait de l'engloutir dans les profondeurs de l'enfer chaque jour passé ?

- Tu ne sais rien, Zabini, grinça t-il entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. J'aime Hermione. Enormément. Et j'ai essayé de réparer tout ça. Mais j'ai échoué. Maintenant je me contente de l'épauler et de respecter ses souhaits.

Blaise étira un sourire narquois.

- Tu te trompes. J'en sais autant que toi. J'ai toujours su que le courage des Gryffondors n'était qu'un mythe. Qu'une affabulation de sorciers trop vieux pour distinguer le réel de la fiction.

La dernière réplique insinua un nouveau doute dans la tête d'Harry. Comment pouvait-il en savoir autant que lui ? C'était absurde.

- Que sais-tu, exactement ? Le questionna Harry, soudain inquiet.

Blaise soupira avec exagération.

- Le Serment Inviolable avec Matthew Duncan et les…désavantages qu'il entraine. C'est Granger qui me l'a dit, précisa t-il avec un sourire railleur.

Cette révélation laissa le Survivant muet de stupéfaction. Il ne pouvait décider de ce qui était le plus étrange entre le fait qu'Hermione ait rencontré Zabini ou qu'elle lui confie son secret le plus intime.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est dans le même camp, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Zabini, elle ne peut pas le toucher, lâcha Harry irrité par les provocations de Blaise. Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ensemble ? Parler philosophie en se regardant dans le blanc dans yeux au coin d'un feu de bois ? C'est ridicule. La seule solution est de tuer Psycho-Matt.

Blaise leva les bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral.

- Merci Merlin ! Enfin un peu de bon sens !

Harry riposta, de plus en plus exaspéré :

- Encore faudrait-il le trouver. C'est comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Zabini ébaucha une moue embêtée.

- Je suis sur qu'on trouvera quelque chose.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Des dizaines de sorciers commençaient à affluer. Le mariage n'allait plus tarder.

XXX

- Alors ? Détachés ? Attachés ?

J'accompagnai chaque mot du geste adéquat, tournant et retournant le reflet de mon profil que m'envoyait le miroir. Mais mon conseillé ne répondit pas, se contentant de cligner d'un air bienveillant des yeux, avant de finalement les fermer et s'étaler un peu plus confortablement sur mon oreiller. Je glissai ma main entre les poils doux de Téquila qui laissa échapper un miaulement de contentement sans toutefois rouvrir les yeux.

- Ta présence m'est d'une utilité, c'est indéniable…

Optant finalement pour un vague chignon, je terminai de me préparer les mains tremblantes. J'étais déjà en retard mais qu'importe. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas assister à cette cérémonie. Et si je venais à en manquer quelques minutes, cela ne pouvait m'être que bénéfique.

Le souffle court et le cœur meurtri, je revêtis un léger boléro dans le but de camoufler ma cicatrice et enfilai mes chaussures qui, je le savais rien qu'en les regardant, ne tarderaient pas à m'esquinter les pieds. Et pour terminer, j'inspirai profondément. Parce que de l'air, j'en aurais besoin et ces bouffées d'oxygène étaient les dernières dont mes poumons bénéficieraient avant quelques heures.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant les immenses grilles marquant l'entrée du manoir Malefoy, ne restait de moi qu'une coquille vide. Une simple enveloppe charnelle suffisante à mon existence. Mais mon cœur était vide. Trop blessé par le temps, il avait fini par se détruire. C'était étrange. J'étais vide, et pourtant chaque infime parcelle de mon corps était douloureuse. Et à présent, je marchai mécaniquement vers la lourde porte, toute pensée sensée évacuée de ma tête. C'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Comme si de toute façon, c'était trop tard.

Ce n'était pas un mariage. C'était un rassemblement des personnes les plus riches et influentes d'Angleterre. De nombreux visages m'étaient familiers sans que je ne puisse pour autant mettre un nom dessus. A l'entrée, une masse importante de reporters et photographes de journaux en tous genres se bousculaient pour obtenir le mot ou l'image qui les rendrait amène aux yeux de leur supérieur. Je n'étais définitivement pas à ma place ici. Même le somptueux décor qui m'accompagnait jusqu'au parc ne suffisait pas à éradiquer le temps de quelques secondes ma détresse. Ce fut que lorsque mes pieds foulèrent l'herbe de l'immense jardin que j'eus le souffle coupé. C'était magnifique. Au delà de toute imagination possible. Des centaines de chaises immaculées et rehaussées de coussin en satin disposée en rangées identiques s'étalaient devant mes yeux. Au centre de ce champ de siège luxueux, une longue allée au tapis doré remontait jusqu'à un splendide autel décoré par mille et une fleurs et serpentins qui se tortillaient doucement. A l'arrière, sous plusieurs pergolas accolées à un mur du manoir, de nombreuses colombes ensorcelées portaient des plateaux de douceurs entre les convives ravis. Ca ne ressemblait en rien au mariage de Bill et Fleur ou Harry et Ginny. Ici, tout était plus grand, tout était plus cher et toute intimité était envolée.

Perdue dans cette foule d'inconnus, je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et pire que tout, je redoutais l'instant où mon regard croiserait celui de Drago. Mais je chassais rapidement cette idée de ma tête. Advienne ce qu'il adviendra au moment venu. Pour l'instant, il semblerait que j'avais d'autres problèmes à régler. Et pour cause, Ron s'approchait de moi d'une démarche incertaine. L'habituelle douleur que je ressentais auparavant à sa simple vue semblait avoir disparue. Drago avait tout pris.

Ca faisait des mois que je ne l'avais plus croisé. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, remontait au soir de la mort de Noah Palmer dont j'avais retrouvé la tête sur mon oreiller.

- Hermione, me salua t-il timidement et se posta à mes côtés.

Je me contentai d'un signe de tête. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire d'autre ? Je constatai que la rancœur et l'amertume que j'avais longtemps ressenti pour lui s'étaient évaporées mais elles n'avaient laissées derrières elles qu'un vague souvenir d'un homme que je ne connaissais plus.

- Ca promet d'être un beau mariage, hein ?

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et je glissai rapidement mon regard sur lui. Le bout de ses oreilles était rouge.

- Oui. Surement un très beau mariage, répondis-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Tu as déjà vu les mariés ?

L'image de Drago s'imposa à moi et j'inspirai profondément, la gorge obstruée par une boule particulièrement gênante.

- Non.

- Moi non plus, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous. Je savais qu'il essayer de faire des efforts pour retrouver un semblant de cette amitié qui nous caractérisait si bien autrefois. Mais c'était peine perdue. Trop de choses s'étaient sournoisement glissées entre nous et je doutais fortement pouvoir retrouver la relation qui nous unissait. Face à ses attentions, je me forçai à m'impliquer d'avantage :

- Tu restes après la cérémonie ?

Il grimaça et acquiesça.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment m'éterniser dans ce genre de truc mais bon, je suis certain que la nourriture sera excellente.

J'esquissai un léger sourire. Quelques flashs du temps de Poudlard me revinrent en mémoire, notamment les banquets des débuts d'année. Durant une seconde, je me suis surprise à regretter cette période. Tout semblait si simple. Si différent. C'était comme si la vie que j'avais mené à cette période ne m'appartenait pas.

- Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. Cette robe est sublime.

Cette réplique inattendue me sortit violement de mes pensées. La voix de Ron avait été plus rauque et son visage était plus écarlate que jamais. Gênée, je détournai le regard et marmonnai un vague « merci ». Je remarquai du coin de l'œil qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais le mouvement soudain de la foule en direction des chaises l'interrompu. Nous suivîmes les invités et nous séparâmes pour trouver une place. Assise dans le bloc de droite, à côté de l'allée, j'avais une vue imprenable sur l'autel. Et c'était une mauvaise chose. Une très mauvaise chose. La boule au fond de ma gorge semblait gonfler au fil des secondes qui s'égrenaient. Le souffle allait bientôt me manquer. Mon cœur battait avec force dans ma poitrine, cognant parfois douloureusement dans mes côtes. Petit à petit, tous les invités prirent place et je distinguai parfaitement Blaise et Ginny, les témoins respectifs, en pleine conversation avec le mage chargé de marier Drago et Maëlla. La chaise voisine à la mienne craqua mais mon attention fut détournée par l'apparition de Drago. Les mains profondément enfoncées au fond des poches et le visage fermé, il s'approchait d'un pas nonchalant de l'autel. Je compris immédiatement qu'il était aussi malheureux que moi. Et cette constatation m'assena un nouveau coup dans le cœur. L'étrange attraction qui nous liait se manifesta et je ne pus détacher mes yeux de son corps. Il était beau. Son costume gris lui seyait à la perfection, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Les yeux débordant de larmes, je ravalai le plus dignement mes sanglots. Une main se glissa dans la mienne et la serra avec force. Cette pression me libéra de ma fascination. Je tournai mon regard vers mon voisin et croisai les pupilles bienveillantes d'Harry. Reconnaissante, je reportai mon regard vers l'avant. Drago était à présent arrivé à la hauteur de Blaise. Tous deux échangeaient des murmures énergiques et je devinai aux fréquents coups d'œil que me lançait Blaise que j'étais le sujet de leur discorde. Mais je ne m'éternisai pas. La vue de mon âme sœurs me faisait trop mal. Et puis je la vis. Harry aussi la remarqua. Je sentis sa main serrer un peu plus fort la mienne. Ses yeux bleus me détaillaient sans animosité particulière. Elle semblait seulement constater ma présence. Narcissa Malefoy. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis cette terrible soirée où elle avait sauvé la vie d'Harry. Où, d'une certaine manière, elle nous avait tous sauvé. Elle ne prolongea pas son inspection et reporta son regard sur son fils. Mais son intérêt pour Harry et moi avait suffi à nous déstabiliser un peu plus.

- C'est la première fois que je la vois depuis…, souffla Harry, un air profondément hébété sur le visage.

Je n'ajoutai rien, me contentant de serrer un peu plus fort sa main dans la mienne. Au même moment, une forte musique retentit dans tout le parc et, d'instinct, les invités se levèrent et se tournèrent vers le fond de l'allée. Maëlla était là. Splendide de la robe que j'avais déjà pu détailler. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus en un magnifique chignon fixé par un diadème qui servait également d'accroche à un voile léger. Elle remonta l'allée d'une démarche noble, fermement cramponnée au bras d'un homme trapu que je ne connaissais pas mais que je soupçonnais être son père. Elle atteignit enfin l'autel. Drago lui dédia un léger sourire auquel elle répondit avec une certaine retenue. Cet échange plomba ma poitrine d'un nouveau poids mais je l'ignorai. Enfin, tous deux se tournèrent vers le mage qui infligea à sa gorge le sortilège du _sonorus_.

La cérémonie me paraissait interminable. L'esprit embué, je filtrais sans les comprendre chaque mot prononcé, attendant avec une certaine angoisse la phrase qui me briserait pour de bon. Et au bout de ce qui me paraissant être des heures, mon pire cauchemar se réalisa. C'était maintenant. Le point de non retour. Sans doute le moment le plus important de la cérémonie. Celui où les parents s'apprêtaient à sortir leur mouchoir, celui où la foule retenait son souffle, celui où les mariés se dévoraient des yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine. Où ils jureraient de s'aimer toute leur vie.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre Maëlla Van Broussik ici présente pour épouse ? Jurez-vous de la chérir et de lui être fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Drago ne m'avait pas adressé un regard de toute la cérémonie. Pas un seul. Pas même un coup d'œil. Il avait été imperturbable, les yeux rivés sur sa fiancée. Jusqu'à maintenant. Ses pupilles d'acier me transpercèrent avec force. Ce fut bref. Une seconde, à peine. Mais ce fut largement suffisant pour me faire perdre pied. Si Harry n'avait pas été à mes côtés, je me serais probablement levée et j'aurais répondu aux questions que Drago m'avait posé la veille. Je lui aurais hurlé que je l'aimais et que je ne voulais pour rien au monde qu'il épouse Maëlla. Je lui aurais avoué cette histoire de Serment Inviolable et je lui aurais promis une solution. Mais je n'en fis rien. Sagement assise sur ma chaise, je n'eus aucun mouvement, pas même infime. Je me contentai de vriller Drago de mes yeux plein de larmes refoulées, attendant un quelconque miracle. Mais Merlin n'avait jamais été très clément avec moi. Et c'est tout naturellement que Drago répondit :

- Oui.

XXX

Lorsque Blaise la vit arriver, il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était magnifique. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Granger puisse être aussi jolie. Enfin si, peut-être une fois. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, lors du bal de Noël de quatrième année. Ses cheveux étaient délicatement relevés dans sa nuque et elle portait une robe blanche et légère qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Retenue par aucune bretelle, le bustier était décoré par un entrelacs de perles et de fils argentés. Toutefois, Blaise remarqua qu'elle avait pris soin de cacher sa cicatrice. Ce qu'elle faisait était très impoli. Ne lui avait-on jamais appris à ne jamais être plus belle que la mariée ? Serrant fortement entre ses mains une pochette grise, elle semblait plus vulnérable que jamais. Ses grands yeux bruns scrutaient la foule avec frénésie. Elle paraissait complètement perdue et cette constatation fit mal au cœur de Blaise. Alors qu'il esquissait un pas dans sa direction, il fut coupé dans son élan par Ron Weasley. Ce dernier s'était déjà rapproché de l'ex Gryffondor et avait entamé une conversation. Avec un soupir, Blaise n'insista pas, tourna les talons et se rapprocha de l'autel. La cérémonie n'allait pas tarder. Ginny Weasley était déjà là et posait un tas de questions idiotes au mage. Il s'approcha et fit semblant de s'intéresser à leur conversation. Mais toute son attention était en réalité rivée sur l'arrivée de son ami. Drago ne lambina pas. L'air profondément ennuyé, il s'approchait d'un pas trainant de l'estrade et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Blaise qui se pencha instantanément vers lui.

- Si tu veux partir en courant, je te couvre, lui murmura t-il.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir.

- Merci mais ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

- Menteur. Tu meurs d'envi de te barrer d'ici vite fait.

Nouveau regard désapprobateur.

- Evidemment que j'ai envi de partir, imbécile. Je suis sur le point d'épouser une femme que je n'aime pas.

Blaise n'ajouta rien. Il était inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Jetant un regard en biais à son ami, il constata que Drago fixait, la tête haute, un point invisible face à lui. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers lui et lui souffla très bas :

- Juste au cas où, elle est assise sixième rangée au bord de l'allée.

Drago n'eut aucune réaction, comme sourd. Mais Blaise savait qu'il l'avait parfaitement entendu. Au moment où la musique démarrait, il ajouta :

- Et le coup d'œil vaut le coup, crois moi. Elle est magnifique.

Même si le mariage était celui de son meilleur ami, il n'écouta pas un traitre mot du discours du mage. Les yeux rivés sur Hermione, il tentait d'analyser ses moindres réactions. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle ne laissait rien passer. Peut-être que la présence de Potter à ses côtés l'aidait. Seule l'intense brillance qui émanait de ses yeux pouvait être considérée comme traitresse. Secrètement, Blaise espérait un scandale. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se lève et interrompe subitement la cérémonie. Drago aurait marché à coup sur. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Se contentant de rester calmement assise sur sa chaise. Ce n'est que lorsque le mage demanda à Drago s'il voulait prendre Maëlla pour épouse que son expression changea. Et quand Malefoy articula difficilement un _oui_, toute couleur reflua de son visage décomposé. Blaise sut alors qu'une partie d'Hermione Granger était morte.

XXX

C'était parfait. Tout était parfait. La cérémonie qui se déroulait devant ses yeux n'aurait pu se passer autrement. Oh, bien sur, il y avait eu quelques problèmes. Cette histoire de Serment Inviolable n'était pas prévue dans le plan, mais il avait appris à faire des concessions pour arriver au sommet. Si seulement cette idiote de Granger ne s'était pas amourachée de cet imbécile de Malefoy. Et si seulement elle n'avait pas fourrée son nez dans les affaires d'autrui ! Tout aurait progressé à la perfection. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Matthew Duncan ne s'énervait pas pour si peu. Il avait su arranger les choses pour que l'issu de son plan reste identique. Et encore une fois, il détenait la preuve de son intelligence sous ses yeux. Malefoy venait de dire _oui_. Un sentiment de fierté et d'exultation gonfla sa poitrine. Cette histoire d'âmes sœurs qu'il avait accueillit au début avec indécence s'était finalement avérée très pratique. Un simple petit marché et le tour était joué. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour se persuader de sa puissance, Matthew était conscient qu'il avait perdu gros au change. Malefoy et Potter restaient intouchables. Cependant, il semblerait que la chance lui souriait une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas assez sot pour ignorer que le grand homme noir qui occupait la très noble place de témoin n'était autre que Blaise Zabini. Et ce Zabini semblait lié d'une façon particulière aux trois personnes dont Matthew souhaitait la mort. D'après ses sources, Malefoy et Zabini étaient meilleurs amis. Ensuite, il avait aperçu Potter et Zabini discuter puis il ne pouvait douter des nombreux coups d'œil que Blaise ne cessait de jeter à Granger. Oui, ce Zabini s'avérait être la personne idéale. L'arme la plus destructrice dans son chemin vers la vengeance. Matthew étira un léger sourire. Son but était proche.

XXX

Blaise ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps le sentiment de déception qui s'était emparé de son corps. Il avait dit oui. Drago avait dit oui. _Oui_. Alors que chaque cellule de son corps lui hurlait non. Il déglutit difficilement, sachant d'ores et déjà la suite des évènements. Le destin de Maëlla et de Drago allait officiellement être scellé dans quelques secondes sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Il plongea la main dans sa poche avec réticence, cherchant à tâtons la petite boite contenant les alliances. Mais le bout de ses doigts ne rencontra que le verre froid et bombé de la fiole qu'il avait glissé dans ce même endroit quelques heures auparavant. Il interrompit son geste saisissant la bouteille dans son poing. Il la serra avec force puis la laissa retomber. C'était trop tard de toute façon. Le mage s'était déjà tourné vers Maëlla et réitérait la question posée auparavant à Drago :

- Maëlla Van Broussik, acceptez-vous de prendre Drago Lucius Malefoy ici présent pour époux ? Jurez-vous de le chérir et de lui être fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Maëlla fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et entrouvrit finalement les lèvres, ses pupilles de jade profondément encrées dans celle de Drago.

- Non.

Une exclamation de surprise s'éleva d'une même voix de la foule. Le cœur de Blaise sembla repartir à toute vitesse et il dut retenir un sourire. Drago n'avait pas bronché. Il se contentait de regarder Maëlla. Les yeux écarquillés de cette dernière trahissaient sa propre surprise. Les sourcils levés haut sur son front et sa bouche entrouverte témoignaient d'un acte loin d'être commandité. Toutefois, son visage se radoucit presque instantanément et elle attrapa la main de Drago dans la sienne.

- Non, répéta t-elle d'une voix si basse que Blaise était certain que le premier rang ne pouvait l'entendre. Je ne peux pas promettre de te rendre heureux, Drago. Malgré tous les efforts que je peux faire, tu ne seras jamais aussi bien avec moi qu'avec elle. Tu es un homme bien, Drago. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin avec moi. Mais tu fais une grosse erreur. Je t'aime, ne crois pas le contraire. C'est pour ça que je refuse de t'emprisonner dans une vie qui te rend malheureux. J'ai lu un livre sur les âmes sœurs. Je ne pense pas qu'elles existent, mais l'aura que vous dégagez, toi et Hermione, lorsque vous êtes ensemble, pourrait me faire changer d'avis. Ca saute aux yeux, Drago. Ne ruine pas ta vie. Ne passe pas à côté d'une chose que tu regretteras. Va la rejoindre. C'est avec elle que tu devrais être sur cet autel, pas avec moi.

Elle lui dédia un petit sourire désolé, rassembla ses jupons et quitta l'estrade d'une démarche tranquille. Drago n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait le visage plus fermé que jamais et seul ses bras ballants trahissaient sa stupéfaction. Au coup d'œil que Blaise lança à la foule, il devina que les invités n'avaient rien capté de l'échange. Des murmures de plus en plus audibles s'élevaient pour ne former qu'un incroyable brouhaha. Ginny Weasley s'était vite réveillée de sa stupeur et congédiait déjà le mage, tout aussi abasourdi que le reste de l'assemblée. Alors, seulement, Blaise tourna son regard vers Granger. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte prenait la forme d'un cœur et ses grands yeux autrefois si expressifs étaient vides. Seuls les quelques larmes qui avaient échappés à sa vigilance et qui coulaient lentement le long de ses joues trahissaient ses pensées. Toujours aussi immobile sur sa chaise, elle ne semblait pas réaliser les derniers évènements. Potter, à côté d'elle, lui soufflait de nombreux mots mais elle ne bronchait à aucun. Harry reporta alors son regard vers l'autel et y croisa les pupilles foncées de Blaise. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à quitter l'estrade, emboitant le pas à Drago qui était passé à côté d'Hermione sans un regard, lorsqu'il le remarqua. Nonchalamment adossé au mur du parc, loin derrière les rangées de chaises, il semblait lui sourire. Blaise ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais à la longue cape noir qu'il portait et à la position insolente qu'il arborait, il était certain de l'identité de cet homme. Psycho-Matt avait pénétré chez les Malefoy.

XXX

Tout brûlait en moi d'un feu incontrôlable. Ca me faisait mal. C'était douloureux. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, j'étais loin d'être heureuse. J'avais imaginé ce moment un milliard de fois et dans aucun des cas, Maëlla renonçait à épouser Drago. Elle lui avait expliqué sa décision mais je n'en avais saisi aucun mot. Et même avec toute la concentration du monde, mon esprit était bien trop embrumé pour comprendre ce qui l'entourait. J'entendais vaguement Harry me parler mais il semblait trop loin pour je l'entende. Drago passa à côté de moi sans un regard. Un pan de sa cape me frôla en même temps que son odeur me fouetta avec force. Inconsciemment, je retins ma respiration. J'avais déjà bien trop mal comme ça. Puis, Zabini l'imita. Le teint blafard et le regard trouble, il ne m'accorda, lui non plus, pas un coup d'œil. Harry pressa gentiment mon genou puis se leva à son tour. Mais je ne tournai pas la tête vers lui, le regard fermement fixé sur l'autel. C'était impossible. Ils allaient tous revenir dans quelques secondes criant à la plaisanterie. C'était la seule solution logique. Pourtant ils n'en firent rien et les rangs continuaient de dégrossir. Les places se vidaient autour de moi et il ne restait à présent qu'un vague écho des murmures curieux. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui était passé mais quand je daignai enfin jeter un regard autour de moi, je constatai que j'étais à présent seule dans le parc. Le corps tremblant et les jambes incertaines, je me hissai sur mes pieds et tel un automate, entrai dans le manoir. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Autant rentrer chez moi et déverser ma peine maladive dans mes draps. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose à faire. Mais lorsque je pénétrai dans un des salons, pièce où aurait du se dérouler la suite de la cérémonie, tous mes plans furent chamboulés. Il semblerait que je fus la seule à qui l'idée de rentrer chez soit ait traversé l'esprit. Ils étaient tous là. Plus de deux cent personnes entassées les unes sur les autres en plus des nombreux journalistes qui avaient réussi à passer la barrière de sécurité. Le bruit était tel que j'avais la désagréable impression qu'un essaim d'abeille volait tout près de mes oreilles. Peu désireuse de me faire interroger sur l'aspect exceptionnel du non-mariage et face à l'impossibilité d'atteindre la sortie, je rejoignis un escalier sur le bord de la salle et montai me réfugier dans les hauteurs du manoir. Le silence qui entourait les couloirs aux murs capitonnés dissipa immédiatement la migraine qui s'était emparée de ma tête. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait être Maëlla et Drago mais j'estimais préférable de ne pas les croiser. Je me réfugiai dans la première pièce qui se présenta à moi. C'était une sorte de petit salon confortablement aménagé et dont les quelques canapés donnait une agréable sensation d'intimité. Refermant délicatement la porte derrière moi, je m'avançai vers la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le parc toujours vide et qui semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais c'est la petite fouineuse de sang-de bourbe.

Je fis brusquement volte-face. Une silhouette s'avança de l'ombre et je reconnus Lucius Malefoy. Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, je lâchai un ricanement dédaigneux.

- Allons, Malefoy. Sang-de-bourbe ? Cette histoire de lignée vous pose encore des problèmes ?

Il fit un nouveau pas dans ma direction.

- Oh, non. C'est une vieille habitude que j'ai gardé avec vous.

Je gardai le silence. Il s'approcha un peu plus, sortant totalement de l'obscurité. La ressemblance entre Drago et son père me frappa alors. Ils étaient identiques. Ils avaient ces mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ces mêmes yeux gris, cette même prestance intimidante. Les traits de Drago étaient peut-être un peu plus fins.

- Si j'avais su un jour que Potter et son troupeau seraient présents au mariage de mon fils…C'est désolant.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec tellement dégout que je me sentis réduite à l'aspect d'un cafard particulièrement répugnant.

- Votre belle fille est née de parents moldus, ripostai-je en signe de défense. L'honneur des Malefoy n'est plus vraiment ce qu'il était.

Lucius étira un sourire narquois, semblable à celui de son fils.

- Ex-futur belle-fille, merci Merlin, rectifia t-il, ne mettez pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes. Van Broussik est bien charmante mais je n'ai jamais donné ma permission pour cette union indécente.

Je m'apprêtai à rétorquer une réponse acerbe mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Narcissa se tenait dans l'encadrement, très noble dans sa robe émeraude. Elle m'adressa un vague signe de tête et se tourna vers son époux.

- Lucius, les journalistes ont pénétré dans l'enceinte du manoir et les invités s'en donnent à cœur joie. Ce n'est pas les Elfes de maison qui risquent de les mettre dehors alors viens m'aider.

Il grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles, m'accorda un dernier regard méprisant et disparut avec sa femme. Tournant le dos à la porte laissée entrouverte, je me perdis une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation du jardin. Mais le décor n'était plus le même que j'avais quitté. Deux invités semblaient mener une conversation houleuse. Et ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Zabini et Harry. J'esquissai déjà un pas vers la sortie pour voir de quoi il en était lorsque des voix m'interrompirent. Une voix, en réalité. Et elle se rapprochait dangereusement de ma cachette.

- …et dis leur aussi que je ne peux pas assister à la conférence de la semaine prochaine. Ne donne pas d'explications, on s'en fou.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago pénétra dans le salon. Suivit d'une plume à papote et d'un carnet qui flottaient derrière lui, il dictait une lettre. Le cœur en feu, je me tassai contre le mur. Qu'il ne me voie pas…qu'il ne me voie pas…qu'il ne voie pas….

- …pour la Gazette, ne réponds rien. Ma mère s'en chargera. Ou si, tiens, dis leur que je suis très heureux et que ma vie est géniale. Mais non ! Ne marque pas ça ! Fais voir ?

La plume le bloc-notes se rapprochèrent rapidement de lui et il se pencha pour lire les derniers mots écris.

- Raye, raye ! C'était de l'ironie, idiote.

La plume s'exécuta à toute vitesse. Drago se laissa tomber sur un des canapés avec un lourd soupir.

- Elles vont me rendre complètement fou…Chuchota t-il, les yeux clos.

La plume resta suspendue au dessus du parchemin ensorcelé, visiblement indécise. Il rouvrit les paupières et ordonna :

- Non, ça ne le marque pas. Le jour où je tiendrai un journal sur ma misérable vie, je te ferais signe.

Je n'étais pas très loin de la porte. A deux ou trois enjambées, pas plus. Si j'arrivais à me glisser discrètement, très discrètement, vers la sortie, je pourrais partir sans qu'il ne me remarque. Il suffisait que je rase le mur, comme ça. Oui, parfait. Plus que deux pas. Encore un, voila. Magnifique. La porte n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi. Si j'agissais rapidement, le tour était joué. Si seulement je ne m'étais pas arrêtée devant un portrait…

- Eh Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu me bouches la vue ! Allez, bouge !

Pétrifiée, je n'osai plus respirer. Le portrait avait été loin d'être discret et Drago se retourna immédiatement. Un éclair de surprise traversa ses yeux mais son expression se transforma rapidement en une figure que je ne reconnaissais pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva d'un bon. La gorge serrée et les muscles paralysés, il m'était impossible de faire le moindre geste ou de prononcer le moindre mot. Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi, je mis alors le doigt sur le sentiment qui habitait ses traits. Il m'en voulait. Instinctivement, je coinçai mon avant-bras gauche dans ma main droite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Cingla t-il avec tellement de mépris que le choc ne me permit pas de répondre immédiatement.

Ravalant mes sanglots, je lui répondis le plus dignement possible :

- Je ne pouvais pas sortir. La sortie est bouchée par les journalistes. J'ai pensé qu'attendre ici était une bonne idée.

Il se passa vivement les mains dans les cheveux et les laissa un instant à l'arrière de sa tête. Faisant demi-tour il se posta près de la fenêtre et laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps. Sans même se retourner, il dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Ca doit être bon maintenant. Tu devrais t'en aller.

Je ne bougeai pas. J'aurais du, pourtant. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Quelque chose me retenait encore dans cette pièce. Un pressentiment que je devais élucider en certitude. Mais avant même que je ne puisse poser toute question, il me devança :

- Merci, au fait.

- Merci pour quoi ? Demandai-je, méfiante.

Il se retourna et encra fermement son regard dans le mien, ne me donnant aucune possibilité pour me défiler.

- J'ai une bonne raison pour te détester.

Je vacillai sous le coup. La douleur presque insoutenable qui se répercuta dans ma poitrine confirma ma pire crainte. Mon cœur venait de se briser. Et que je puisse soutenir le regard de Drago relevait du miracle, pas vrai ? Parce que quand on se fait arracher le cœur, on ne vit plus. Et lorsque l'on meurt, on ne reste pas debout. On ne ressent pas ce vide qui s'empare doucement de son corps. On ne sent pas cette douleur qui devient de plus en plus aigue au fil des secondes qui passent. N'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi, oh oui, pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Pourquoi la douleur ne se dissipait pas ?

S'il remarqua ma peine, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Toujours aussi froid, il continua :

- Tu vois, j'avais fini par prendre sur moi. Je m'étais résolu à épouser Maëlla, même si elle n'était pas mon âme sœur. Il y a des millions d'êtres humains qui ne se marient pas avec la bonne la personne et ça ne les empêche pas d'être heureux. J'avais presque hâte, à la fin. Je savais que Maëlla me comblerait. Elle me correspond et j'aurais pu avoir une vie tranquille avec elle. Mais voila, elle a dit non. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Je secouai la tête, des larmes plein les yeux.

- A cause de toi.

XXX

Par le caleçon le plus laid de Merlin, où était-il passé ? D'accord, le manoir était assez vaste, mais tout de même, ça ne disparaît pas comme un sorcier ! Enfin, si, peut-être. Mais lui ne pouvait pas être déjà parti. C'était urgent ! Important ! Un moment de crise comme on en connait rarement.

Cherchant frénétiquement entre les invités, Blaise, tentait en vain de mettre la main sur Potter. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Et, enfin, il aperçut une tignasse foncé singulièrement décoiffée.

- Potter !

L'interpelé, sous l'assaut de nombreux journalistes, se retourna, soulagé que quelqu'un vienne le sauver de cet enfer. Mais il déchanta rapidement lorsqu'il vit Zabini. Pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait pas réactif aux regards noirs d'Harry. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira sans douceur jusqu'au parc. Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer en bonne et due forme mais Blaise ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- On a un problème, Potter.

- _Tu_ as un problème et ça ne date pas d'hier. Mais ne m'inclus dans ta folie.

Zabini chassa la réplique d'un geste de la main.

- Matthew Duncan est ici.

Harry eut la désagréable impression de s'être pris un coup de massue sur le crâne. Sonné par l'annonce d'une nouvelle qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible, il mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

- Ici ? Comme…ici ?

- Oui, ici ! S'impatienta Blaise. Je l'ai vu. Mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Et je suis certain qu'il est encore dans les parages, en train de nous épier.

Potter secoua la tête. Des mois qu'il cherchait Psycho-Matt sans avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une infime idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Et voila qu'il se pointait à l'évènement le plus médiatisé de l'année. Evidemment. Après tout, qu'avait-il de plus jouissif que de voir son plan marcher à la perfection ?

Peu à peu, les paroles de Zabini percutèrent Harry qui commença à entrevoir l'urgence de la situation.

- Va fouiller le manoir, je me charge du jardin. Si un de nous deux le trouve, il envoie un patronus à l'autre. Je…

- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Potter, le coupa Blaise.

Il extirpa de sa poche une petite fiole contenant un étrange liquide bleu. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ca fait quatre ans que je suis enfermé dans les laboratoires de _Healthpotion_. J'ai largement eu le temps de mettre au point quelques potions qui peuvent s'avérer utiles.

- Et ? Le pressa Harry, de plus en plus agacé par la passivité de Zabini.

- C'est une potion de localisation. Quelques goutes sur un effet personnel de la personne recherchée et le tour est joué.

- Magnifique, railla Harry. Et je suppose que tu as un effet personnel de PM dans la poche ?

Zabini ébaucha un rictus qu'Harry lui aurait volontiers fait bouffer.

- Justement. J'ai peut-être une idée. Mais je ne suis pas sur que ça marche.

Devait-il lui tirer tous les mots de la bouche ? Ne comprenait-il pas à quel point il était important d'attraper Psycho-Matt ?

- Explique-toi ! S'impatienta Harry.

Blaise continua comme si Potter ne l'avait pas coupé.

- En fait, j'ai juste besoin de Granger.

XXX

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

Drago lâcha un ricanement amer.

- Ah non ?

Je ne répondis rien. Evidemment qu'il avait raison. Mais le lui avouer n'aurait servi à rien.

- Allez, dégage.

J'avais trop mal pour que sa dernière réplique ne me touche. Malgré tout, je savais qu'il m'aimait au plus profond de lui. Même s'il m'en voulait, je restais son âme sœur. Et cette certitude atténua un peu le feu dans ma poitrine. Sans un mot, je sortis alors du salon. Mais à peine avais-je refermé la porte derrière moi que j'aperçus Zabini, au fond du couloir, se précipitant vers moi en courant. Essoufflé et les yeux écarquillés, il s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

- Gr…Granger ! Enfin !

D'un geste de la baguette, il créa un patronus prenant la forme d'un renard qui dansa doucement vers les escaliers. Les mains sur les genoux, il tenta rapidement de calmer les battements de son cœur puis se concentra à nouveau sur moi.

- Donne-moi ton bras.

Je fronçai les sourcils face à son ton autoritaire et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demandai-je, hautaine.

Il poussa un grognement impatient.

- Allez ! Donne !

- Non.

Il se força à respirer calmement et baissa la voix.

- Granger, Psycho-Matt est quelque part dans le manoir. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour le localiser.

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche, étouffant un cri d'horreur. Il était ici. Dans le manoir. Mais nous avions un marché. Il ne pouvait tuer personne. Du moins, pas Harry ni Drago. Blaise n'eut pas besoin de me convaincre d'avantage, et, tremblante, je tendis mon avant-bras devant lui. Tandis qu'il sortait un étrange flacon de sa poche et le débouchait, il m'expliqua rapidement :

- C'est une potion de localisation. Il suffit que j'en verse quelques goutes sur un bien de la personne recherchée pour que je la repère. Mais nous n'avons pas d'affaire à PM et j'ai pensé à…

- Ma cicatrice, terminai-je dans un souffle.

Il vrilla quelques secondes son regard dans le mien avant de le reporter sur la fiole.

- Oui. Etant donné que c'est lui qui te l'a faite, il a du introduire un peu de son essence en toi.

Le cœur battant la chamade, je l'encourageai :

- Alors vas-y.

Il hésita quelques secondes supplémentaires.

- Je n'ai jamais testé la potion sur une personne. Toujours sur des objets.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassurai-je. Il faut coincer ce fumier, même si c'est un peu douloureux.

J'étirai un faible sourire réconfortant et à ma grande surprise, il me le renvoya. Au même moment, Harry déboula au pas de course dans le couloir. Il sembla visiblement soulagé de nous avoir trouvé et s'approcha de nous d'une démarche plus calme. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de m'offrir un sourire crispé. Alors, Blaise versa trois goutes bleu clair sur ma cicatrice. Un peu douloureux était un euphémisme. C'était comme si on me trouait le bras à coups de fer chauffé à blanc. Je ne pus retenir un hurlement de douleur. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Qu'on me coupe le bras, mais par pitié, le feu devait cesser !

Alors que mes jambes se dérobaient sous mon poids, la douleur cessa aussi vivement qu'elle avait commencé. Je baissai mon regard embuée vers mon bras, certaine d'y trouver une brulure profonde. Mais il n'y avait rien. Exceptée cette carte en hologramme qui flottait paresseusement au dessus de ma cicatrice. Tandis que les deux hommes se penchaient sur mon bras encore brulant, la porte derrière nous s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Drago. Non. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Mes cris avaient du l'alerter. Je me mordis violement les joues, emplissant ma bouche d'un gout âcre et terreux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il remarque la cicatrice. Instinctivement, je ramenai mon bras à moi mais la main de Blaise sur mon poignet m'en empêcha. Je levai un regard paniqué vers lui, tentant une nouvelle fois de tirer mon bras vers moi. Mais sa poigne se fit plus dure.

- Zabini ! Chuchotai-je. Il ne doit pas voir la…

- Arrête de bouger, grinça t-il entre ses dents. La carte va disparaître !

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de camoufler mon avant-bras tout en lançant un regard désespéré à Harry. Mais il ne me regardait pas, trop concentré sur les révélations de l'hologramme.

Puis, soucieuse du silence de Drago, je tournai enfin mon regard vers lui. Les yeux braqués sur ma cicatrice et les muscles de sa mâchoire crispés, je compris qu'il avait saisi une partie de la supercherie. Mes tripes tombèrent quelque part dans mes talons. Tout ce que j'avais minutieusement échafaudé jusqu'ici venait de se briser tel un château de carte sous l'assaut d'une bourrasque de vent.

Blaise fit alors un geste de la baguette et aspira la carte, ne laissant aucune trace de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Il se déplace, affirma t-il en se tournant vers Harry. Il faut se dépêcher.

Harry hocha la tête avant de me lancer un regard inquiet.

- Je vais bien, arguai-je la voix un peu tremblante. Allez-y. Soyez prudents.

Drago leur jeta un regard interrogateur mais la révélation soudaine du Serment Inviolable semblait l'emporter sur les affaires de Zabini et d'Harry. Il les regarda s'éloigner puis tourna son regard incandescent vers moi.

J'étais perdue. Tandis que je prenais lentement conscience du danger qui planait sur nous, une nouvelle discussion éprouvante semblait poindre au large. Je n'aurais jamais du laisser Blaise et Harry partir. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. Personne ne pouvait se douter à quel point l'âme de Matthew Duncan pouvait être noire tant que ses yeux perçants et son sourire diabolique ne reflétaient pas votre peur. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Harry ou Blaise. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Ils étaient inconscients. Et troublée par les évènements incroyables qui s'enchainaient inlassablement dans ma vie, je n'avais pas eu le bon sens de les stopper. _Allez-y. Soyez prudents_. Mes propres mots résonnaient dans mon crâne douloureux. Quelle idiote j'avais été ! Alors que j'esquissai déjà un pas vers la direction qu'ils avaient prise, la voix rendue rauque de Drago me coupa net dans mon élan.

- Sérieusement ?

Je fis volte face. Ses yeux toujours posés sur mon bras, il articula amèrement :

- Un Serment Inviolable ?

Je passai une main frêle dans mes cheveux. Les choses sérieuses commençaient maintenant.

* * *

**Pas de grand blabla aujourd'hui. **

**Je vous laisse maître ! **

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est l'unique cadeau que vous pouvez me faire =)**

**A bientôt pour, je pense, le dernier chapitre.**

**Bisou, Sonia**

Je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews avant deux semaines parce que je pars en vacance ;)


	24. Chapitre 24

**Bonsoir !**

**Je m'excuse pour l'attente que j'avais promis courte !**

**Ensuite, je remercie, encore, tous les revieweurs ! Je vous aime ! Voila ! Je peux pas faire mieux ! =P**

**C'est le dernier chapitre de la fiction alors appréciez-le ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'il ne décevra. J'espère aussi que vous vous rapelez du chapitre précédent et si vous avez un doute, je vous conseil de le relire :) Sur ce, enjoy ! Mais je vous fais confiance pour ça ;)**

* * *

_Chapitre 24 : _

_- Sérieusement ?_

_Je fis volte face. Ses yeux toujours posés sur mon bras, il articula amèrement :_

_- Un Serment Inviolable ?_

_Je passai une main frêle dans mes cheveux. Les choses sérieuses commençaient maintenant._

Le moment était mal choisi. Tout s'enchainait en même temps. J'étais tiraillée entre deux possibilités que j'aurais volontiers évitées. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais choisir. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Oh et puis au diable tous ces dilemmes ! Drago pouvait attendre. La vie de Blaise et Harry, peut-être pas.

Evitant soigneusement le regard insistant de Drago, je tournai les talons et m'apprêtai à m'éloigner une nouvelle fois lorsque sa voix retentit dans mon dos :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de me dire la vérité ?

Je me figeai et sans me retourner répondis d'une voix hésitante :

- Peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas rester.

Un silence aussi lourd que ma poitrine s'installa. Je reculai alors d'un pas mais Drago interrompit une nouvelle fois mon geste :

- C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je fermai un court instant les paupières. C'était un coup bas. Pourquoi devais-je toujours choisir ? Pourquoi le destin avait pour ambition de toujours me mettre face à des dilemmes injustes ? C'était maintenant ou jamais. C'était Drago ou Matthew Duncan. Quelle ironie. Il y avait comme un air de déjà vu.

- Alors ce ne sera jamais.

Je ne pensais pas un traître mot des paroles que je venais de prononcer. Mais si nous réussissions réellement à vaincre Psycho-Matt, alors tout serait arrangé. Tout serait pardonné. Et tous mes problèmes seraient envolés. Je me hâtai déjà vers le bout du couloir sans un regard en arrière lorsqu'une douleur lancinante déchira mon bras. Serrant les dents de toute mes forces pour ne pas hurler, je fis volte face et tentai de retirer ma main de la poigne de Drago. Mais il referma sa prise, peu envieux de me laisser partir. La douleur irradiait à présent de chaque cellule de mon corps. Je sentais des entailles s'ouvrir un peu partout dans ma peau. Les parcelles encore intactes accueillaient mon sang qui ruissela rapidement jusqu'aux doigts de Drago. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, je poussai un hurlement tellement déchirant que je ne fus pas immédiatement certaine qu'il provenait de ma gorge. Drago me lâcha instantanément les yeux écarquillés et la main sanglante. Mais la douleur ne disparut pas et les plaies ne se refermèrent pas. Je ne savais à quel moment j'étais tombée au sol, mais la moquette était à présent imbibée de mon sang. Je relevai alors des yeux larmoyants en direction de Drago rendu muet par sa stupéfaction.

- Félicitation, haletai-je. Tu viens de trouver un des enjeux du Serment.

Avec une grimace, je me remis difficilement debout. Il esquissa un geste pour m'aider mais je l'interrompis sèchement.

- N'y pense même pas.

Je m'adossai au mur pour aider mes jambes chancelantes, la respiration encore saccadée.

- Tu voulais savoir ? Tu vas savoir.

Je repris difficilement mon souffle sous le regard intense de Drago.

- Le jour où Psycho-Matt était supposé te tuer, nous sommes allés dans une bibliothèque et tu m'as demandé de partir, tu te souviens ?

Il hocha la tête et je repris :

- Je ne t'ai pas écouté. Tu…tu ne pouvais pas mourir, tu comprends ? Alors je suis allée à la rencontre de Duncan. Et nous avons fait un marché qui a été scellé par ce Serment Inviolable.

Je m'interrompis, reprenant mon souffle à travers les douleurs lancinantes qui parcouraient mon corps.

- Les enjeux étaient qu'il ne pouvait pas vous tuer, toi et Harry à la condition que je lui livre Naomi Adams et que je n'entre plus en contact avec toi. Littéralement.

Il ne réagit pas à la nouvelle. Ou peut-être était-il trop contrarié pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'en savais rien. Son visage n'était redevenu qu'un masque inexpressif. Je m'efforçai de continuer, la gorge nouée.

- J'ai appris seulement après que Naomi Adams s'était suicidée. Mais ça ne changeait rien à l'issu de son sort puisque PM avait pour but de la tuer. Toi et Harry restaient donc intouchables. Quant à moi, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était inutile de me voiler la face. Duncan avait du nous entendre dans la bibliothèque et savait que nous étions des âmes sœurs. J'ai vraiment pris conscience de ce qu'impliquait ce Serment lorsque tu es venu chez moi et que tu m'as touché.

J'arrêtai là mon histoire. Le reste était connu de tous. Les jambes encore flageolantes, je m'affaissai de quelques centimètres le long du mur. Les yeux rivés sur mes pieds, je ne pouvais décidemment pas affronter le regard anthracite de Drago. Merlin seul savait ce que j'y trouverais et tout portait à croire que ses pupilles étaient encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumé. Le silence plombait l'atmosphère d'un air lourd, difficilement respirable. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus j'avais la terrible impression de suffoquer, écrasant mes poumons à chaque inspiration d'un poids supplémentaire.

- J'aurais du savoir que tu ne partirais pas. Tu es bien trop têtue et bornée pour suivre un quelconque ordre.

Je relevai vivement la tête, mes yeux aimantés vers les siens.

- Foutu courage des Gryffondors, hein ?

J'eus un petit rire étouffé par un sanglot.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible, une fois, que tu évites de sauver la terre entière ? Je t'apprendrais un jour comment fuir face au danger. Il semblerait que c'est un sujet que tu ne maîtrises pas tout à fait. Je sais que c'est dans ta nature, mais s'il te plait, arrête de toujours vouloir voler au secours tout le monde.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Drago…

Il étira un triste sourire en coin, me couvant d'un regard à la fois las et attendri. Quelque part, dans une des pièces environnante, une horloge émettait un tic tac régulier.

Oubliés Harry et Blaise. Ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Je m'en fichais. Drago annihilait toutes pensées sensées de mon esprit. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était sentir le contact de Drago sur ma peau. Ca devenait vital. Et plus je restai là, à le contempler, plus mon impulsion prenait une tournure empressée.

Je tendis alors la main. Il m'imita et suspendit ses doigts à quelques millimètres des miens. La chaleur qui irradiait de sa paume chatouillait ma peau telle une terrible tentatrice. Une larme m'échappa. Comment pourrais-je vivre une minute de plus en sachant, que d'une certaine façon, Drago ne serait jamais complètement mien ? Peut-être la mort était-elle préférable…

XXX

Le cœur de Blaise battait furieusement contre ses côtes. Un terrible point de coté lui coupait la respiration et quelques goutes de sueurs coulaient déjà sur son front. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Matthew Duncan était dans le fond du parc. Il accéléra un peu le pas, traversant avec aisance la foule rassemblée dans un des nombreux salons du manoir. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un prononcer son nom, au loin, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas le temps. Pas maintenant. Bousculant quelques personnalités au passage, Blaise parvint finalement à l'entrée du parc. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Seulement quelques hectares le séparaient de Psycho-Matt. La fin du tueur était proche.

XXX

Si Zabini ne l'attendait pas, Harry et lui seraient définitivement séparés. Alors qu'il traversait au pas de course le salon bondé, Harry fut subitement assaillit par une foule de journalistes. Entouré de toutes parts, il perdit Zabini des yeux et en dernier recours cria son nom. Il tenta en vain de pousser les nombreux micros et appareils photos qui crépitaient devant son nez mais les reporters étaient trop nombreux. Avec un dernier effort, il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de cette marrée humaine et se précipita hors du salon. Mais Blaise avait disparu. Ne restait de lui qu'un vague soupçon de son passage. Le Survivant scruta rapidement l'horizon mais seul le reflet du soleil faisait office de paysage. Si seulement Zabini l'avait attendu ! Cet idiot n'était qu'un ramassis d'inconscience. Et si Harry ne le retrouvait pas rapidement, il ne donnait pas cher de peau.

XXX

Blaise s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Le souffle rendu court par sa course et son point de côté, il appuya avec une grimace sur son abdomen douloureux. Il se retourna et constata que Potter avait disparu. Tant pis. Il n'avait qu'à suivre le mouvement. Pour un héros de guerre, il paraissait un peu mou. D'un geste vif, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et projeta l'hologramme contre l'écorce foncé de l'arbre. Duncan ne bougeait plus. Il n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où Blaise s'était arrêté. Une centaine de mètres, tout au plus. L'emplacement était une lisière de forêt particulièrement dense qui marquait la fin du domaine des Malefoy. Avec un sourire décidé, il reprit sa course vers le lieu indiqué, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main droite. Blaise arriva rapidement à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver Matthew Duncan. Un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension parcourra son corps. Ce fumier allait enfin pourrir en enfer. Et Drago et Hermione pourraient enfin vivre normalement. Prudent, il contourna chaque arbre. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pas âme qui vive, à l'exception de quelques oiseaux qui gazouillaient gaiement au-dessus de sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était certain que le Psycho se trouvait ici. Une brindille craqua derrière lui et il se retourna vivement. Matthew Duncan était là. Un léger sourire allongeait ses lèvres et un sourcil arqué accentua son air de surprise feinte.

- Blaise Zabini, susurra t-il. Vous êtes donc aussi idiot que les tabloïds le prétendent.

Blaise serra les dents. Duncan paraissait calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

- Je suis venu pour vous tuer, grinça t-il avec une certaine véhémence.

- Et visiblement, aussi un grand naïf.

L'ancien Serpentard ne répondit rien. Il était bien plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne voulait le prétendre. Et un étrange sentiment contractait ses tripes. Serait-ce…de la peur ? Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec Duncan. Il semblait beaucoup trop détendu, beaucoup trop sur de lui. Et cela n'était pas pour rassurer Zabini. Il ne montra toutefois rien de ses doutes et releva sa baguette un peu plus haut.

- Vous me semblez bien agressif. Ne vous a-t-on donc pas appris les bonnes manières ? Chercher les conflits comme vous le faites n'est pas de bon augure. Avant toute chose, on salut son interlocuteur. Mais j'essuierais votre manque évident d'éducation et viendrais directement au bout de cette…conversation.

D'un geste vif et rapide, il sortit sa baguette magique de sous sa cape et celle de Blaise s'échappa de sa main pour aller s'écraser dans un bruit mat quelques mètres derrière Psycho-Matt.

Le sourire du tueur s'étira un peu plus.

- Voila une bonne chose de faite. Au risque de me répéter, vous êtes vraiment un crétin, Zabini. Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir me tuer en venant ici ? Votre bêtise me rappelle presque cette petite Granger. Elle aussi s'est crue supérieur à moi. Mais à sa grise mine d'aujourd'hui, j'en déduis qu'elle regrette de m'avoir défié.

Un rire faux s'échappa de sa gorge. Les oiseaux des branchages alentours se turent. Il abaissa sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Pensif, il reprit :

- Toutefois, j'avoue que ce marché ne m'arrange pas beaucoup. J'avais prévu de douces tortures pour Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger et Mr Potter. Vraiment magnifiques.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Mais puisque vous êtes là, je suppose que vous ferez l'affaire.

Ces derniers mots retentirent tel un long écho dans la tête de Blaise. Il glissa un regard désespéré vers l'endroit où sa baguette gisait. Mais il ne distingua qu'un entrelacs de brindilles, de terre et de feuilles mortes. La gorge sèche, il avala difficilement sa salive et se retint de toute parole. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Psycho-Matt fut aussi fou et dangereux. Il avait été bien trop imprudent de partir seul à la recherche de Duncan. Mais il était trop tard pour laisser place aux regrets.

- Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur. Je vais donc vous révéler ce que j'avais prévu pour vos amis. Voyez-vous, j'ai toujours pensé que Miss Granger avait un tempérament de feu. Cette flamme déterminée qui illuminait autrefois son regard avait arrêté mon choix sur un supplice…flamboyant. Quant à Mr Malefoy, que j'estime être le contraire de Granger, j'avais opté pour un sort plus glacial. Savez-vous comment il a essayé de me tuer ? Non ? A l'aide d'une potion qui glace le sang. C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Cette méthode m'a donné des idées et j'aurais d'ailleurs aimé l'en remercier. Mais bon, je suis sur que votre cadavre transmettra parfaitement le message.

Blaise, tétanisé par les paroles du monstre qui lui faisait face, n'était même plus apte à réfléchir correctement. Bien sûr qu'il savait comment Psycho-Matt était supposé avoir été exécuté. Il avait lui-même participé à la fabrication de la potion. Mais il se retint de tout commentaire. Sa peine serait peut-être moins douloureuse.

- Restait alors Harry Potter. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Je ne pouvais que lui réserver une mort digne de son nom. Je m'apprêtai à modifier un peu mes méthodes pour cet invité d'honneur. N'aurait-il pas été intéressant de le tuer de la façon dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait souhaité ? Un simple _Avada Kedavra_ aurait suffit. Aucune torture. Une mort simple et indolore pour clore cette vie riche en évènements. Mais voila, ces plans restaient en suspens après ce Serment Inviolable. Et puis vous êtes arrivés. L'homme reliant mes trois victimes. Vous êtes le jouet parfait, Zabini. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de vous faire souffrir.

Un sourire malsain déforma son visage en un rictus démoniaque. Et il leva avec une jubilation écœurante sa baguette en direction de Blaise.

XXX

Drago abaissa sa main avec un léger soupir. Cette absence de proximité entre lui et moi me déplut. Presque contre ma volonté, mes jambes firent un nouveau pas douloureux dans sa direction. Il me regarda faire, curieux. Mon corps à quelques millimètres du sien, je levai la tête et noyai mon regard dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Soufflai-je, le cœur lourd.

Il brisa notre contact visuel et reporta ses yeux sur un point au-dessus de ma tête.

- Que veux-tu faire ? Il n'y a rien à faire.

Un sourire amer prit possession de mes lèvres.

- Alors c'est tout ? Nos chemins se séparent ici ? On se recroisera peut-être un jour et tous les regrets qu'on aura enfouis ressurgiront, nous rappelant que quoi qu'on fasse, la vérité défiait toutes les lois de l'univers ?

Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent sous la provocation.

- Parce que tu as une solution, toi peut-être ? S'emporta t-il. Oh, mais c'est vrai ! Tu es miss je-sais-tout ! Alors vas-y, éclaire nous d'une de tes brillantes idées !

La tête haute, je ravalai du mieux que je le pouvais mes sanglots. Il reprit, plus calmement :

- Je ne peux pas te toucher Hermione.

Cette dernière phrase résuma tout. Et brisa mes derniers espoirs. Je ne pensais plus à Blaise ou Harry, tous deux partis dans une quête perdue d'avance. J'espérais simplement qu'ils s'en sortiraient vivant. Qu'Harry protégerait Blaise. Quelque chose se brisa dans mon corps déjà meurtri. Oui. Peut-être bien que la mort était préférable à tout cela. Je serais enfin en paix. Quelque part où tous les malheurs qui m'accompagnaient depuis maintenant bien longtemps ne pourraient plus me suivre. Mais il fallait faire les choses bien. Finalement, le vainqueur de toute cette histoire était Duncan. Il avait tout prévu depuis le début. Une vie pour une vie.

J'esquissai un nouveau mouvement vers Drago. Vers ce corps qui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi tant j'étais soumise. A travers sa chemise froissée, ses muscles frémirent sous cette peau que je savais d'albâtre. Je redressai mon regard jusqu'à son visage. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres à la pensée qu'il était peut-être l'incarnation d'un ange.

XXX

Harry cria une nouvelle fois le nom de Blaise. Mais seul le silence, hostile, lui répondit. Au hasard, il se dirigea vers la cime des arbres qu'il devinait au fond du parc. Pourquoi Zabini ne l'avait-il pas attendu ? Partir à la rencontre du psychopathe le plus dangereux d'Angleterre, sorcier de surcroit, sans aucune protection relevait de la folie. Ou de l'inconscience. Et le dernier cas, s'apparentait facilement à l'idiotie. D'une main agitée, Harry desserra le nœud de sa cravate qui semblait contribuer à son mal-être. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard. Mais il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Comme pour se convaincre du contraire, il accéléra le pas en direction de l'inconnu.

XXX

Blaise ferma les yeux, attendant cette douleur qui ne venait pas. Il n'espérait qu'une chose finalement : que ce ne soit pas trop long. Mais il doutait sérieusement de la probabilité de voir cette requête aboutir. Duncan était du genre à jouer avec la nourriture. Pourtant, le temps lui semblait étrangement long. Il se permit d'entrouvrir une paupière. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Psycho-Matt lui saisir le bras avant de se sentir compresser dans un étau sombre. Son bourreau venait de transplaner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Blaise inspira longuement ce qu'il savait ses dernières bouffées d'oxygène, conscient que les choses se compliqueraient à partir de maintenant. Et il avait raison.

- Voila. Je pense que nous serons plus tranquilles ici. Les landes de Cornouailles. Regardez ces immenses plaines, Zabini. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? C'est un honneur de mourir dans un cadre comme celui-ci. J'espère que vous m'êtes reconnaissant.

En guise de réponse, Blaise cracha aux pieds de Duncan puis répondit avec hargne et provocation :

- Peu importe l'endroit où je meurs, du moment que vous tombez avec moi.

Psycho-Matt éclata d'un rire glacial qui fit frissonner, malgré lui, Blaise.

- Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Ou êtes-vous aveuglé par votre naïveté et votre espoir ridicule ? Vous n'avez même plus de baguette. Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien faire face à la puissance de ma magie ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et agita nonchalamment le morceau de bois. De vives flammes surgirent alors sur les mains de Blaise, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il tomba sur les genoux, ses yeux exorbités par la torture et la peur rivés sur ses doigts enflammés. Puis, tout cessa, laissant comme seule preuve de la dernière scène passée une odeur de chair brulée et d'infâmes cloques sanglantes sur les mains de Blaise. Ce dernier releva un regard humide et dégouté vers Psycho-Matt qui lui souriait.

- Je vous avais prévenu. D'abord le feu, puis la glace.

Il accompagna le dernier mot d'un nouveau geste de la baguette et, cette fois, les mains de Blaise gelèrent, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur. Mais la température était beaucoup pour basse pour que son corps résiste et les mains tombèrent au sol, mortes, laissant à leur place initiale deux moignons ensanglantés.

- Oups ! S'exclama faussement Psycho-Matt, un rictus jouissif déformant ses lèvres.

XXX

Plus que quelques millimètres nous séparaient à présent. J'ébauchai un léger sourire. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, j'avais enfin l'impression de faire le bon choix. D'aller dans la bonne direction. Les pupilles anthracites de Drago me vrillaient, soucieuses. Je remarquai pour la première fois les lourds cernes qui soulignaient son regard profond. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais plus mal. Et l'agréable impression que tous les morceaux de mon corps, qui s'étaient disloqués au fil des épreuves, s'étaient recollés répandit une douce chaleur à travers mon être.

- Hermione…Souffla Drago, visiblement inquiet.

Mon sourire s'élargit. Sûre de moi, je levai lentement ma main en direction de son visage. Il eut un mouvement de recule.

- Hermione ! Tu ne…

- Chut.

Il fronça les sourcils tandis que ma main continuait son ascension.

- Tu ne dois pas me toucher, Hermione !

Je suspendis mon geste.

- Ah non ? Et sous ordre de qui ?

Il me détailla longuement, indéchiffrable. Ma douce folie se dissipa lentement, emportant avec elle mon état léthargique. Emportant avec elle mes derniers espoirs. Emportant avec elle Drago. Ma vue se brouilla. Non ! Qu'elle revienne ! Dans une dernière tentative pour ramener à moi un semblant de bonheur, je murmurai :

- S'il te plait, Drago. Ca a toujours été comme ça, quoi que tu dises. Toi et moi contre le monde. Alors qu'est-ce qui nous arrête ?

Il ne cilla pas. N'eut aucune réaction. Je reculai d'un pas. J'avais eu tort. Tort de penser qu'il me suivrait n'importe où. Et alors que je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons, il passa brusquement sa main derrière ma nuque cella nos lèvres.

XXX

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à la lisière de la forêt, il n'y avait toujours personne. Blaise semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. Ou du moins du terrain Malefoy. Légèrement anxieux, il espéra de tout cœur qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Psycho-Matt. Ou que Psycho-Matt ne l'avait pas trouvé. Par dépit, il shoota dans une pierre qui ricocha sur un morceau de bois familier. Mais Harry n'y prit pas garde. Aveuglé par un sursaut de colère contre lui-même et contre la stupidité de Zabini, il commença une ronde agitée. Il devait bien y avoir une solution ! Si seulement il avait gardé la potion de Blaise ! Son pied roula sur quelque chose et il se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre. Pestant à voix haute, il baissa les yeux sur l'objet de ses malheurs. Mais ce qu'il découvrit chassa rapidement son irritation. Il se pencha, les mains tremblantes, et ramassa la baguette. D'un geste incertain il fit apparaître une carte en hologramme, ce qui lui confirma deux choses : c'était la baguette de Blaise et ce dernier se trouvait bien loin d'ici, en compagnie de Matthew Duncan.

XXX

Une paire de jambes et de bras désarticulés avaient rejoint les mains brûlées dans l'herbe grasse. Ne restait de Blaise Zabini qu'un buste presque mort. Toute douleur s'était dissipée à force de torture. Les yeux clos, Blaise prenait son mal en patience. Le rire de Psycho-Matt ne l'atteignait même plus. Il semblait bien loin, comme si un mur s'était dressé entre le son et lui. Comme s'il était immergé dans une eau glaciale et que les bruits lui parvenaient étouffés. Difficilement, il entrouvrit les paupières mais la lumière lui paraissait trop vive. Alors il les referma. Duncan prononça quelques mots, mais il ne les comprit pas. De toute façon, ça lui était égal. La seule chose qui lui importait réellement était sa défaite. Il avait failli à sa mission. C'était dommage. Il aurait vraiment voulu qu'Hermione et Drago vivent heureux. Ils le méritaient. C'étaient des gens bien. La douleur avait complètement disparu, à présent. Son corps paraissait de plus en plus léger et alors que Blaise se sentait partir définitivement, un vague bruit familier lui parvint. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Psycho-Matt était-il parti ? Le laissait-il vivre ses dernières secondes en paix ? Avec un effort surhumain, il rouvrit une demi-seconde les yeux. Juste le temps de voir l'éclair vert se diriger vers lui et les pupilles horrifiées de Potter plonger dans les siennes. Puis ce fut le noir total.

XXX

Harry n'hésita pas. Il transplana immédiatement, incertain face à ce qu'il allait trouver. Ses pieds foulèrent rapidement l'herbe verdoyante des landes. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le sort mortel de Duncan toucher Zabini. Ou du moins ce qu'il restait de l'ancien serpentard. Un liquide acide remonta le long de sa gorge, brulant son œsophage. Mais il se força à le ravaler. Il détourna alors les yeux du cadavre démantibulé et sanglant. Une violente vague de rage monta en lui et alors que Psycho-Matt se tournait déjà vers Harry, ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde supplémentaire. Tout se déroula rapidement. Le jet de lumière verte et la chute du corps dont les yeux brillaient encore du plaisir récemment éprouvé. Et c'est raide que le bourreau tomba aux côtés de la victime.

XXX

La douleur était fulgurante mais peu m'importait. Nos mains glissaient sous mes plaies qui suintaient d'un liquide carmin. Il était impossible pour Drago, comme pour moi, de nous arrêter. La tentation et l'envie trop longtemps refoulées avaient raison de nous. Je me forçai à me concentrer sur ses caresses plutôt que sur la douleur. Parfois, des points noirs brouillaient ma vue mais je les ignorais. Les mains de Drago glissèrent le long de mon dos, descendant la fermeture éclair de ma robe à présent plus vermeille que grise. Ma peau s'enflamma sous ce contact. Ses lèvres embrassant férocement les miennes, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'entraina dans le salon. Mes mains rendues frémissantes par la douleur et l'excitation, je détachai difficilement les boutons de sa chemise, tachant de sang tout ce que je touchai. Précipitamment, la chemise de Drago glissa autour de ses épaules et rejoignit ma robe sur le sol. La tête me tournait affreusement. Je ne distinguais plus rien autour de moi. Seuls les effleurements de Drago me semblaient encore vraisemblables. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et je tombai sur le canapé. Le corps ferme de Drago se colla au mien et les dents serrées, je m'efforçai de ne penser qu'au bien que me procurait ce contact si longtemps attendu. Petit à petit, la douleur se dissipait. Ca marchait. Je me concentrai encore plus fort mais un froid anormal caressa ma peau à vif. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Drago avait disparu. Faiblement, je tournai la tête, le cherchant du regard. Je le trouvai rapidement. Et la vision qu'il m'offrit me choqua bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Son torse, ses bras, ses mains, son visage et quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient couverts de mon sang. Nauséeuse, je lui souris doucement, l'incitant à revenir. Mais il ne réagit pas, se contentant de me fixer, le regard blême.

- Tu as arrêté de saigner, articula t-il finalement, la voix rauque.

- C'est parce que tu ne me touches plus.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non. Tu ne comprends pas.

Il se rapprocha de moi et s'empara fermement de ma main. Aucune nouvelle plaie ne s'ouvrit. Aucune lame invisible n'entailla ma peau. J'esquissai difficilement un sourire.

- Ils ont réussi…, murmurai-je périlleusement.

Et paisible, je fermai les yeux et sombrai dans un monde inconnu.

XXX

La première chose qui me frappa fut l'odeur. Une sorte de mélange de produits de toxiques. Les laboratoires de _Healthpotion_ sentaient pareille. Puis le bruit. Une sorte de bourdonnement désagréable. J'essayai d'attraper le coussin trop dur sur lequel ma tête reposait pour me protéger les oreilles mais mes muscles refusèrent de coopérer. Alors, je rassemblai toutes mes forces pour entrouvrir mes paupières. Mais la lumière était beaucoup trop vive et je les refermai aussitôt, des larmes perlant au coin de mes yeux. Une pression tiède serra les doigts de ma main gauche. J'aurais voulu y répondre mais j'étais paralysée. Un voile noir passa devant mes paupières closes et je compris que la lumière avait diminué d'intensité. Je retentai alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Le plafond de la pièce sombre que je distinguai m'était inconnu. Le visage qui se pencha au dessus de moi, en revanche, m'était bien familier. Drago. Il avait une mine terrible. De profonds cernes soulignaient son regard sombre. Son visage paraissait plus émacié et ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes que jamais. Il n'en restait pas moins magnifique.

- Il…il faudrait sérieusement que tu…penses à manger et…dormir. Tu…tu as une affreuse…tête, croassai-je.

Chaque mot m'écorcha la gorge mais ça m'était égal parce que le sourire qui illumina son visage valait tous les sacrifices de la terre.

- Pas de doute, aucune séquelle n'a entravé ton humour douteux, railla t-il, amusé.

- Dommage, hein ? Rétorquai-je faiblement.

Il pouffa.

- Son humour n'est pas douteux. Il est juste incompris, retentit une voix familière.

Le visage d'Harry m'apparut, aux côtés de celui de Drago. Lui aussi semblait épuisé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un rassemblement de zombies ? Je suis invitée ?

- Tu es le maître de cérémonie.

J'esquissai une moue vexée et les deux hommes étirèrent le même sourire moqueur. Je les détaillai longuement avant de reporter mon regard sur ma main gauche, toujours serrée dans un étau chaud et doux. La main de Drago. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- C'est fini, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête et je me redressai avec une grimace dans mon lit. La chambre dans laquelle on m'avait placée n'était pas bien grande. Ses murs, blancs comme la neige, la rendait plus impersonnelle que jamais. Aucun meuble, à l'exception de mon lit, n'habitait les lieux et la seule source de lumière émanait d'une fenêtre, recouverte d'un rideau jaunâtre.

- Où est Blaise ?

Les regards d'Harry et Drago se croisèrent rapidement. Je n'eus pas besoin de plus. La gorge nouée, je ravalai mes sanglots et serrai plus fort la main de Drago dans la mienne, appréciant malgré tout ce contact qui m'avait si longtemps manqué.

Un léger coup retentit derrière la porte qui pivota doucement sur ses gongs. Maëlla, la bouche étirée en un léger sourire, pénétra dans la pièce. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure et baissai les yeux, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde croiser son regard. Quelques bruissements d'étoffe retentirent et la porte pivota une nouvelle fois. Je relevai les yeux et constatai qu'il ne restait dans la pièce plus que Maëlla et moi. Je raclai doucement ma gorge sèche, en proie à une réelle gêne. Elle s'approcha souplement de mon lit et saisit ma main dans la sienne. Surprise, je plantai mon regard dans le sien, cherchant une raison à son comportement anormalement gentil.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Dur de répondre. Je ne sais pas ce que je fiche ici, grimaçai- je alors que je pliai les jambes.

Elle me sourit, presque maternelle. Geste qui me culpabilisa encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. On t'a amené en urgence ici, à Sainte Mangouste, pour que tu reçoives des transfusions.

J'hochai la tête, me retenant de tout commentaire. Connaissait-elle la cause de mes blessures ? Probablement. Je soupirai, essayant de reprendre contenance et de chasser cette pression qui enserrait ma poitrine. Fichue conscience.

- Je suis désolée, Maëlla, lâchai-je subitement. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Je veux dire…toute cette histoire avec Drago.

Elle pressa gentiment ma main.

- C'est de la faute à pas de chance. Je m'en remettrais, ne t'en fais pas.

J'esquissai un petit sourire. Cette femme était décidemment la plus incroyable qu'il me fut donné de rencontrer. Et sous ses airs résignés, je savais sa peine grande.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je vais surement retourner en Suède. Toute ma famille est là-bas.

Je n'ajoutai rien, la culpabilité semblant enfler comme un ballon dans ma poitrine. Alors qu'elle amorça déjà un pas en direction de la sortie, je l'interpelai. Elle se retourna, surprise.

- Je voulais te demander…comment fais-tu ? Même en situation de crise, tu arrives toujours à rester si…parfaite. Existe-t-il un secret ?

Elle ébaucha une moue énigmatique.

- Un sourire ne veut rien dire s'il est vide de toute sincérité.

* * *

**Pas de discours émotif et larmoyant. Je le reserve pour l'épilogue =) **

**Mais cela n'empêche que vous pouvez (devez !) me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Attention ! Si on me tue je ne serais pas en mesure de poster l'épilogue ! Aha, cruel dilemne... n'est-ce pas ? J**

**Je suis tellement désolée pour Blaise...Je sais que vous l'aimiez bien. Mais bon c'était prévu comme ça ! Même si j'ai moulte fois changé d'avis, je m'en suis tenue au plan de base.**

****

Allez, trève de blabla, à vos claviers !

**Bisou, Sonia.**

**Ps : L'épilogue arrive dimanche =)**


	25. Epilogue

**Parce toutes les bonnes choses ont un fin, n'est-ce pas ? **

**J'espère en tout cas que cet épilogue vous conviendra =)**

* * *

_Epilogue :_

Je poussai un profond soupir impatient et les cris de Blaise montèrent d'une nouvelle octave. Excédée, je serrai mon fils plus fort contre ma poitrine et pour couvrir ses sanglots de plus en plus désespérés, hurlai :

- Malefoy !

- Oui ?

Je fis brusquement volte-face. Il était là, nonchalamment adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux blonds balayant son front pâle, il esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Un problème, peut-être, _mon cœur_ ?

A la fois soulagée de voir un peu de renfort arriver et agacée par le comportement dudit héros, je marmonnai :

- La tonalité correspond aux pleurs numéro un, mais il refuse son biberon.

Drago fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de nous. Puis après avoir écouté quelques secondes les cris stridents du bambin, il affirma, visiblement fier de lui.

- Je suis désolé mais ça, ce sont les pleurs numéro deux.

Je secouai la tête.

- La couche est propre.

Son front se plissa un peu plus.

- Les dents ?

- Trop jeune.

- Coliques ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- Trop chaud ?

Je secouai la tête et lâchai, éreintée :

- Trop chaud, trop froid, trop fatigué, j'en sais rien moi ! La seule chose qui me semble évidente, c'est que quand il est comme ça, c'est définitivement le tien !

Drago ignora soigneusement ma remarque et déclara, tout sourire :

- Alors ce sont les pleurs numéro sept.

- On en a établi que six.

Il me lança un clin d'œil et précisa :

- C'est un code entre Blaise et moi. Les pleurs numéro sept signifient « je veux mon papa ».

Sans même me laisser le temps d'assimiler la dernière réplique, il m'enleva Blaise des bras et le fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de s'avachir dans le canapé. Immédiatement, les sanglots étouffés du bébé s'arrêtèrent et un large sourire béat détendit sa bouche crispée.

J'haussai un sourcil et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Impressionnée, hein ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et les rejoignis sur le sofa. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire attendri d'étirer mes lèvres. Blaise était vraiment le portrait craché de Drago. Rien n'était de moi. Enfin, si. Ginny s'évertuait à me convaincre qu'il avait mes oreilles et Harry, mes pieds. Mais je restais encore sceptique sur ces derniers points. Je laissai ma tête tomber sur l'épaule de Drago qui caressa doucement mes cheveux. Blaise, appuyé contre son torse papillonnait des yeux pour échapper au sommeil qui alourdissait ses paupières. Mais il perdit rapidement la bataille et sombra en moins de quelques secondes dans le pays des rêves que je soupçonnais peuplé de girafes en caoutchouc.

- On a réussi, pas vrai ? Murmurai-je. On est enfin heureux.

- Ca a toujours été comme ça. Toi et moi contre le monde.

Je relevai un regard malicieux vers lui et il me répondit par son célèbre sourire en coin. Puis, il se leva et porta Blaise jusqu'à sa chambre. Enfin, il revint et s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

- T'ai-je jamais dit à quel point tu étais belle ?

- T'ai-je jamais dit à quel point je t'aimais ?

Il s'approcha d'un pas souple et félin et emprisonna ma tête entre ses mains.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas m'épouser, hein ?

Je secouai doucement la tête.

- On n'en a pas besoin. Et puis les mariages entrainent à chaque fois des drames ! Et pour ma part, j'ai eu ma dose, ronchonnai-je.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive de plus ?

Je fis de mine de réfléchir puis rétorquai, espiègle.

- Oh, voyons, je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être qu'il existe quelque part dans ce monde une cousine de la grande tante d'un beau père caché avec deux têtes et huit jambes ! Et si cette brave dame décide un jour de se montrer, tu peux être sur que ce sera le jour de notre mariage.

Il poussa un grognement, visiblement convaincu et rapprocha légèrement sa tête. Instinctivement, j'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. Mais il semblerait que cette caresse fut trop légère pour lui. Il approfondit rapidement notre baiser qui devint vite enflammé. Un frisson m'envahit tout entière et je souris contre sa bouche.

- Blaise dort ? Marmonnai-je.

- Huhum…

Alors, je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque et l'attirai vers moi. Le canapé étant trop étroit, nous roulâmes rapidement sur la moquette moelleuse. Et alors que ses mains exploraient déjà chaque recoin de mon corps, je me rendis compte d'une chose. Une chose sur laquelle j'avais eu de nombreux doutes au cours de mon existence mais dont j'étais certaine à présent. L'amour est définitivement bien plus fort que tout.

_Oui. Un simple mariage avait changé ma vie. Mais pouvais-je l'en blâmer ? Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, il l'avait tout de même rendue meilleure. __C'est ici que s'arrête mon histoire. Celle que j'avais promis de vous conter. Si vous lisez ces quelques mots, c'est aucun doute que vous connaissez l'issu de nos sorts. Ne soyez pas tristes. Ne soyez pas fâchés. Nous avons perdu un guerrier dans la bataille mais nous avons réussi. Aussi impossible que toute cette histoire le laissait paraître. Et même si tout semble éphémère, n'oubliez pas que certaines choses sont éternelles. _

_Fin_

* * *

**Je n'aurais jamais cru écrire ce dernier mot un jour. Ou du moins pas aussi tard. J'arrive définitivement pas à réaliser qu'_Ephemeral_ est terminée ! C'est à la fois un soulagement immense et une tristesse tout aussi grande. Mais si je suis arrivée jusqu'ici c'est obligatoirement grâce à vous, lectrices de mon coeur. Chaque review m'a permi d'avancer un peu plus loin, chaque encouragement m'a donner l'envi d'écrire, chaque compliment m'a donné un peu plus confiance en moi et chaque critique m'a permi de m'améliorer. Alors merci, encore. Merci pour tout.**

**Aussi, Ephemeral ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans une longue playlist. Je vous ai mis quelques morceaux qui ont pas mal contribué à la fiction dans mon profil. **

**Il est temps pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais dit ce qu'ils pensaient d'Ephemeral de me faire part de leur avis ;)**

**A bientôt !**

**Sonia**


End file.
